


Lost Pack

by HappyDagger, nanjcsy



Series: Forever, Always [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse, Codependency, Drugs, F/M, Guns, Infantilism, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Murder, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Predator/Prey, Puppy Play, Puppy Reek, Ramsay is his own warning, Sadism, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Suicide, Theon you ignorant slut, Triggers, Violence, all the abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 69
Words: 101,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyDagger/pseuds/HappyDagger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay and his pack have been thrown out and disinherited after an ill-planned act of rebellion. </p><p>Now they're trying to make it on their own, living in the real world. Things fall apart, bonds are strengthened, and horrible mistakes are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Light, Green Light

Harley staggered into the apartment, sweating and out of breath, carrying four grocery bags. She glared daggers at Ramsay who came in behind her, carrying nothing more than his coffee and car keys.

He had shown up at the brick nightmare at the same time she did, yet didn’t offer to take a single bag from her. “Thanks so much for your help, Ramsay,” Harley muttered under her breath.

Ramsay was already rummaging in the bags as Harley began to put things away while also prepping for supper.

“What the fuck did we give you money for? Look at this shit! I am so sick of soup, stew and anything with gravy and sauce. Have we eaten a single thing without it covered in a dressing? What the hell are you hiding under there? Are you feeding me fucking tongue and hooves?” Ramsay tossed some bags of rice, pasta and beans to inspect the meat cuts.

“Hey, look, more fucking pasta! So sick of pasta, Harley! Who the fuck taught you to cook anyway? Oh, here we go….Sweet Mother of Food Inspection! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? IS THAT A DAMNED BEAK IN THERE? ARE YOU TRYING TO JUST DRAG OUT WITH YOUR LITTLE FOOT WHATEVER LANDS ON THE BUTCHER’S FLOOR?”

He started waving the offending poultry in Harley’s face. Slamming the cabinet shut, Harley started to wrestle Ramsay for the damned package of meat. “It’s a damned whole chicken! I got it at a discount because I take them whole.” Ramsay grimaced still tugging on the package. “Why the hell would you want it that way? You can’t use its insides or its fucking head!”

With a nasty grin, Harley nodded. “Oh yeah, I use all of it. Bones and fat make stock for soup and flavoring. I can cut off a head, feet and skin it myself. Those parts I throw away.”

Ramsay held tight to the bird and asked slowly, “You didn’t mention the insides?” Harley gave a bright grin and said honestly with great joy, “Did you enjoy that giblet gravy last night?” He gagged and released the package to her. With huge eyes, Ramsay whispered with true feeling, “You are a sadistic monster.”

“Wanna stick around to watch me cook, Ramsay?” Harley asked politely as he stomped away. “Reek! Reek! I need coffee! Please, puppy, this wench is torturing me as she prepares our possum casserole!”

Reek hugged Ramsay and rubbed his back. “Ok. I’ll put a pot on. Hey, if you let _me_ do the grocery shopping next time, I think you might like what comes back better.” He shrugged and took the pound of coffee from Ramsay’s hand.

Watching to make sure that Alyn was truly busy, listening to his heavy metal and getting dressed for work, Cub crawled quickly into the long dark hallway. His binky was being sucked on vigorously, Cub’s face was fixed and determined. The last trap he had set had to work and he went to see if he caught his mouse.

Everyone else had a pet, he wanted one too. Puppy wasn’t really his, he really belonged to Eyes. New plays with him sometimes...but she belongs to Smash. Plus both of them can tell him what to do, they care for Cub when Masters can’t. Carefully, because no one understands and they try to stop him, Cub approaches the trap.

To his delight, in the clear Tupperware full of the last of Ramsay’s good cheese, was his big mouse. It was eating the cheese and Cub only had to knock the box flat. Cub has been taking small bits of food to feed the rats. Today his hoarding has paid off. Very carefully, Cub moved,  just as he went to make the Tupperware flat, the rat ran.

Making a sound of extreme frustration, Cub lunged with the Tupperware and miraculously he caught it. He looked down happily at the frantic rat trying to figure out how to escape the plastic box. With a giggle, Cub started to think of what to name his pet as he held the Tupperware down. “Calm. Mouse..easy. Cub nice.”

Cub now must figure out how to get the rat to calm down so he can pet it. And teach it to come to him.

Reek came out of the bathroom to the gurgling of the coffee pot. At least something in the apartment smelled delicious. “Cub, no!” The poor broken boy was an instant from a disease-riddled bite and some horrible punishment so Reek dropped and snapped the rat’s neck before he had much time to think about it. “Cub, no” Reek whispered. “Mouse has to go sleep. If a mouse bites Cub then you’ll have to go to the hospital and that is very, very, bad. I’ll try to get you a toy mousey if you stop setting these traps!”

He hurried to the small window at the end of the hallway and threw the rat out through the hole in the screen then tried to walk into the kitchen as though nothing had happened.

Cub pouted and tears came to his eyes. Puppy didn’t understand. It was not the same. He had stuffed toys from Master already. He had a teddy bear, a stuffed turtle, and a small plush hamster toy. They did not move or listen or do anything. A mouse does something and if he could just catch one and train it...they would see.

Wiping his eyes, Cub crawled into the kitchen to see if Harley brought him any treats at the grocery store.

Harley started to cut vegetables and as soon as she saw Cub crawling in behind Reek, she grinned. “Hey, were you good while I was out, Cub? Got you a little something.” Bending down as if giving a secret, she slipped him a lollipop ring.

Checking the time, Harley sighed and ran quickly down the hall to Damon’s room. Opening the door, she flipped on the light and said loudly, “Hey, Damie! You are going to be late if you don’t get up now. Reek’s making coffee and I am starting a chicken gumbo for dinner.”

Ramsay changed his clothes quickly and headed back towards the kitchen for his coffee.

Luton burst through the front door after struggling with the lock for a minute. “You’re fucking welcome assholes!” He grinned and slammed the door behind him with his shoe. “That shit Euron tried to pull, Theon’s mental health into question and so on, was shot down. The judge upheld our appeal! Thank god that fucking quack gave me his assessment before you fought with Daddy! Have Skinner check your account, Ramsay. You’ll get a thousand a month for the next fifty years. We shouldn’t have to eat fried roadkill anymore, but I wouldn’t buy a new car just yet. It’s FINALLY done!” Luton threw his files up and let them fall. “GODS!”

Cub giggled and jumped into the pile of papers, tossing them like snow. Ramsay nodded and said, “Well, it is certainly better than nothing and Harley can stop trying to force us to taste things that are tasting us back! Euron is giving him a thousand a month? That is a fucking pittance of shut up money for you, Reek. Thanks, Luton, I know you worked really hard on that.”

Ramsay managed a small smile and then announced, “We shall celebrate this victory by real food! Reek, call for Chinese or real Italian or something! Damon or Alyn can pick it up for us if you can’t find delivery for this wretched place. Harley, stop whatever that thing is you think you are making!” He hollered.

“I can run down to Christopher’s and come back with pizza and beer!”

Harley grumbled then tossed the prep for gumbo into a container and shoved it in the fridge. “Mozzarella sticks, please!” Cub yelled from under the mountain of papers, “Fries? Ketchup! Ask Master. Please?” He was having too much fun with all the papers to crawl to find Alyn himself.

Ramsay rolled his eyes and said, “Pizza, mozzarella sticks, and fries. Good. Reek, it is almost dark, wait and Damon or Alyn will take you if you really want to walk it. Hey, coffee! I am dying, working all day talking to assholes like I give a shit if they have a premium mall card or not. I deserve coffee when I get home!”

“It’s ready.” Reek hurried into the kitchen to pour him a mug.

“Here, Master.” He kissed Ramsay’s cheek and took his jacket. “I have to try to find my shoes.” It had been awhile since he went outside, not just out of their room or out of the apartment, but really outside on a sidewalk, seeing strangers and feeling the breeze on his face, hearing cars pass right by him.

Ramsay yelled, “Alyn! Hurry up and walk Reek to the pizza parlor!” Cub was now busy taking the pieces of paper and crumpling them up to hide away but he looked up to say, “Puppy? Fries? Ketchup?”


	2. Cabin Fever

Harley sighed and went yet again to wake up Damon. He hated his job so much he recently hasn’t even bothered to wake on time or set his alarm. “Master, you really have to wake up. We have pizza tonight! Reek is going to get it! Come on, Damie!” She started to climb on him and nibble at his chin.

“What? Alone? I told you, I don’t want either of you going out alone!” Damon rolled onto his stomach and pulled the covers over his head. He sighed in the calm safety of his bed. “Fuck it. Boxing is better than this. I’ll do MMA, I don’t give a shit. I can’t take it anymore.”

Harley exploded in frustration. “Then let me work! Let Reek work! We are more than capable, you know! I went grocery shopping alone and guess what? I lived! And brought back a better bargain than any of you could! Reek knows how to bartend, how to wait tables! I see the butcher every week and every week he asks when I’ll work for him! I know more about cuts and how to butcher meat than most!”

“You… what?” Damon didn’t move or say anything else but seemed to grow colder as he drew deeper breaths.

Harley covered her mouth too late. She inched off the bed and then went to her knees on the rug. Tugging nervously at the hated collar, Harley swallowed hard. “I...I was safe, Master. No one usually has the time to walk me, it has to get done. Like the laundry...it just needs someone do it. So I do it. Listen, I never go past the butchery, grocery store or the laundromat. I have never gone more than three or four blocks, I swear. I’m sorry…”

“YOU!” The bed exploded and Damon thrust his towering form up into the air. “You disobeyed a direct order! You disobeyed me! You’re grounded! You’ll eat dinner in here because you’re not leaving this room for forty eight hours!” Damon yanked her to him by the arm and pulled her over his lap. He pulled her dress up and underwear down and spanked her ass until it turned deep red. 

“Put your nose in that corner and I don’t want to hear a FUCKING COUGH out of you until I come get you! NOW!” Damon pushed Harley towards the wall and threw open his door. “WHO LET HER OUT?”

Sobbing quietly and seething with frustration, Harley went into the corner. It wasn’t fair. But she has learned that surviving Damon’s temper meant that when she was punished, accept it. Forty eight hours of nothing but this small room will drive her mad. Fuck.

Ramsay yelled back to Damon, “I saw her coming in when I got here after work. She was coming up the stairs carrying fucking roadkill from the butcher and bags full of poor ingredients for poor meals! Alyn and you were the two home today! And Reek, Cub and I think Skinner was working too. Still is.” 

He took his coffee and headed into the living room to stare at the television, half awake. “Good news though. Euron finally released with Luton’s aggressive charms, a bit of Reek’s money. A thousand a month.” 

Cub sucked on his ring pop and then he saw the coffee pot. Wouldn’t it be a nice surprise for his Master, if Cub made him coffee? Like puppy made for Eyes? He knelt up and reached his arms up.

Yes, he could just reach the handle and maybe that extra mug there, could be for his Master. Scrunching up his face with determination, Cub tried to see if he could lift the coffee by its handle and bring it to the floor where he was.

“Cub, no!” Reek flew to catch the carafe. “Buddy, you are into everything!” Reek bent low with an exhausted sigh. 

Damon pointed an angry finger at Ramsay. “You need to punish your boy.” Then he stomped down the hall. “ALYN!”

A loud smack and some banging followed. 

Cub burst into tears and hid under the table, pulling the dog bed over himself to hide. He knew that was bad and that Master would not be happy about the coffee. If it was bad enough for Smash to hurt Master then it was bad for Cub. Maybe if he stayed really still, Master will not see him and just forget?

Ramsay raised an eyebrow, pinning Reek with his eyes. “Well? You knew it was coming. You knew when I followed Harley up those stairs that it was going to be trouble. I know, don’t bother giving me the look. You hate being cooped up when you could contribute. We know. You and Harley never stop saying it. And what do we tell you? No. It isn’t safe. By letting her go off like that, you are just as guilty.”

“But, Master, _ I _ didn’t go! What was… she doesn’t listen to me! And we thought Damon was awake. He’s supposed to get up at one, she left at three. I’ve been watching Cub and he keeps trying to kill himself.” Reek leaned against the counter and groaned. 

Ramsay sighed and said, “Fine. I understand you are chasing the twenty something year old fucking brain damaged toddler. However, let me ask you just one question. And answer honestly, really think about it first. If you left this apartment alone, do you think Harley would assume you had permission? Or would she question it?”

Reek looked at the weird place on the tile where a toe should be then moved his left foot back out of his sight. “She would question it, Master.”

“And you should have done the same. And you know it, right? It is a small mistake, Reek. Come here, get it over with. I’m tired and you are finally getting outside for a bit.” Ramsay looked half asleep as he impatiently beckoned Reek over. “Over my lap, puppy. You can even keep your pants up.”

Reek curled his shoulders in, feeling a stomach twisting mix of guilt, indignity, and gratitude. “Thank you, Master.” He bent over Ramsay’s lap and made brief, agonizing eye contact with Luton who was collecting his papers. Luton looked away even before he did. The apartment felt smaller everyday.

“Five.” Ramsay said and without any further words, he gave five hard smacks. Not nearly as hard as usual, he was just too tired and he didn’t have the heart for it tonight. This job, this place, it was killing him.

“All done. Now kiss me, get your shoes and your jacket, puppy. Have a nice walk with Alyn and bring me some edible, non beak, non tongue, non giblet food, please!”

Reek rolled off of Ramsay’s lap and knelt between his knees. “I will. Thank you, Master,” he said softly and caressed Ramsay’s worn face. “Go lay down and I’ll put a movie on for you and come back to feed you. I can massage your feet while you eat to, um, apologize. Would that make you feel a little better? I know you’re so tired.” He pushed himself up and kissed Ramsay as Alyn came stumbling down the hall grumbling under his breath.

Ramsay grinned at Reek while playing with the lovely curls that have returned. “Yeah, that would be perfect, sweetie. I love you, Reek. And maybe we can finally have some time to be alone without every other rumbling, stumbling human crowding us.” 

Cub heard Alyn and hid deeper under the dog bed, now inching it further into the shadow of the table that pushed into a corner. He shook but managed to hide his whimpering behind his pacifier.

“Let’s go!” Alyn tossed Reek’s shoes at him. He surveyed the living room quickly. “Where are Cub and Skinner?”

“Skinner’s working!” Luton called from behind the retractable wall used to make the dining room into a bedroom and office for he and Skinner. Luckily, it seemed one of them was always out or working and they were both clean and quiet. Luton was much happier with this shithole than he ever thought he could be.

“Well where is Cub,  _ Reek _ ?” 

“Under the table! You scared him,” Reek whined defensively in frustration. 

Damon banged through the cupboards in the kitchen. “Where the fuck is my whiskey?”

“Maybe Cub stole it. Yep, it’s probably in either one of Alyn’s pockets, in the heating ducts or in the sink cabinets.” Ramsay snapped. “And you can’t go to work with fucking whiskey on your breath! Not on a ladies night, they already lectured you on it, remember?”

Damon groaned. “Reek, does your sister sell coke or speed?”

Reek didn’t think he should actually answer that and pulled his shoes on instead. “Thanks for letting me go, Master. We’ll be right back.” Alyn tossed Reek his jacket and shook his head at Damon.

Ramsay stared hard at Damon then said very softly, “I know you are joking. Just a small reminder that if I ever suspected you of taking a fucking drug….I’ll flay your hands and feet. That way you can be assured of not being able to go out and get anything else. And Alyn, don’t you dare take out your grumpiness on my pet! Reek has been running himself ragged chasing your suicidal pet! If you are okay with letting Cub pour steaming coffee on his head, then by all means, I’ll tell Reek to be less diligent. Save him a nervous breakdown.”

  
  



	3. Walks and Talks like a Real Person

“What?” Alyn asked Reek.

Reek slipped out of the door, unable to wait for another instant. “It’s fine! I caught it. See?” Reek showed Alyn the pink marks running across both palms.

“Holy shit. It’s a good fucking thing I’m taking a walk to get pizza.” Alyn shut the door behind them.

As they were walking from the third to second floor, they passed a broad, athletic man with dark short hair. “Hey, Theon!” He waved. He looked at Alyn and nodded.

“Hey, Gendry.”

Alyn gave Reek a sideways look but kept pounding down the worn carpeted steps with him.

 

It was a beautiful night and the sun was just starting to set. Reek soaked in the cool air and watched every passing face and vehicle. He loved the smell of the pizza shop and hearing the activity inside.

They stopped at the corner store to get Damon his cigarettes, Skinner his Red Bull, and some candy Alyn wanted.

“Get something you want,” Alyn said so flatly Reek almost thought he didn’t hear him correctly. “Go ahead. Get some chocolate or something. Here,” Alyn gave him a five and smiled slightly.

Reek grinned back.

 

After fighting with the lock for a minute, Alyn finally got the door open. “No one help us, assholes!” He brought in boxes of pizza, bread-sticks, and mozzarella sticks. Reek followed with plastic bags.

Cub knows that Alyn surely must have forgotten about his anger by now. And Puppy might have french fries with ketchup. He had stayed hidden the whole time they were gone. Eyes had fallen asleep in the living room and Smash was growling and stomping.

He crawled out to the edge of the table and reached to grab Puppy’s pant leg and tug. “Fries? ketchup? Puppy? Fries?”

Alyn frowned. “Cub go to our room, now. We need to have a talk.” He pointed down the hall and snapped his fingers.

Reek sighed and called out that the food was here. He made a plate to share with Ramsay.

Damon came in first and made a plate to bring Harley. “REEK and ALYN, Harley is grounded until Wednesday. She can only leave to use the bathroom. I want everyone to remember that, and NO you are not allowed inside my room,” Damon made sure to clarify for Reek before storming down the hall.

Luton snuck in the kitchen once it was clear then collapsed on the loveseat opposite Ramsay and his boy.

“Here, Master,” Reek said quietly. Do you want me to feed you?” he teased with a silly grin.

Ramsay yawned and grinned at his puppy. “I do. Feed your tired, aching to the bone, Master. One bite for me, two bites for you, or you’ll never lift those damned weights.” He teased as he caressed his boy’s neck.  

Cub had instantly fled to their room, already starting to cry. He crawled under the bed and curled up. At least Master didn’t look as mad as he had earlier. But the worst part was Cub was SURE he had smelled fries! He might lose his fries because Master was angry with him. It felt like that might be the end of the world.

“Cub,” Alyn called. “Come here, now.”

Keeping his head down, letting his hair drag across the floor and hide his face, Cub crawled out from his haven. He went low to his stomach before Alyn’s boots and licked them in a desperate attempt to fix the mistake.

“Cub,” Alyn’s voice softened and he knelt down. “I know this is all very confusing. You’re doing so well adjusting to a new, difficult situation but you are not allowed to hurt yourself. That means NO playing with hot or sharp things. Do you understand Master?”

Nodding, Cub tried to speak slow and careful in his short bursts. “Yes. Master. No make coffee. For Master. No touch. Bad to make.”

He looked up timidly to see if he had it right.

“Good boy. That’s right. And no more rat traps! They’re dangerous, filthy things! If you keep getting into trouble, Master will have to cage you when I’m at work. I want you to be able to play with New and Puppy, don’t you like that better? Will you try hard to be a good boy for Master?”

Cub nodded eagerly and tears spilled. He had not meant to upset his Master, rather do something nice for him. There weren’t enough words for him to say this. He did not want to be stuck in a cage either. He licked and kissed Alyn’s hands. “Sorry. Master. Good boy. Good. Cub. Please?”

“Good boy.” Alyn pulled Cub into his arms and kissed his tears. “Alright, little boy. You want your french fries and ketchup?”

Giving a crooked grin even through his tears, Cub nodded. “Yes! Fries! Ketchup! Pizza crust. Master’s. Cub..still share? Please?” He panted and rested against Alyn’s chest. Talking too much still stressed him out.

Alyn smiled and brought his boy out to eat with everyone in the living room. Cub crawled to Reek and tugged his pants. “Sorry. Puppy.”

Then he inched over towards the bag of french fries and rolled his eyes up at Alyn. “Fries? Ketchup? Please? Master?”  

 

Harley had pressed her forehead against the wall and shut her eyes. Her arms were crossed and her mouth set to sulk. Damon came in with food and she really hoped her mozzarella sticks were there. At least one good thing had to come out of this shitty day.

She knew better than to speak or move until he gave her permission. The only movement she made was to try and make her fists into regular hands again. They had no access to any more medications for anyone or any health care at all.

That meant Harley and Damon had no choice but to learn to control Jeyne the hard way. Between the sudden need to keep down a monster and living in a situation he found intolerable, Damon became harder. Colder, even on good days he could shove her away gently and then he drinks. He broods silently.

Ramsay managed to go from the sales floor kiosk credit card sales rep, to associate district manager within a few months. He would impress his Reek with his clever ways of skipping ahead. Of course, he said nothing of the seduction of his desperate and rich manager, Mrs. Hornwood. He only mentioned that she was a dried up old widow living with her cats. And that she has taken a shine to him.

This means he has a company car and phone. He drives from mall to forsaken mall to set up these kiosks and run them until he hires a dimwit to drool on the counter. Ramsay sometimes leaves at dawn and returns at eight at night, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Ramsay had just worked eight days straight, over ten hours a day. So he has essentially become useless. Only Alyn seems to be staying sane these days.

Harley sighed and waited sullenly. She has no intention of obeying when she knows her help is needed. However, she is willing to take the punishments for it. Her stomach grumbled loudly, destroying her perfect image of martyrdom.

Whining, caving in, wanting her comfort food, Harley starts to cry. _Is he really not going to release her long enough to eat? She’d rather he whip her, then she could eat the mozzarella sticks while Damon stitched her up._

“Hey.” Damon came in and set a plate down for her. “I got your mozzarella sticks.” He laid back down on the bed. “Go ahead and eat, Harley. You can come out of the corner.”

As Harley sat on a pillow on the floor she was careful with her words. “Thank you, Master. Sorry, I made you upset.” _But not sorry for doing what needed to be done._ She was smart enough to leave that part unspoken.

Reaching for her mozzarella sticks, Harley glanced up at Damon. “Aren’t you eating, Master? You have to work soon, you should have something in your stomach.”

“Eh.” Damon rolled onto his side. “They let me eat from the buffet.”

Ramsay half-dozed through the food. “I told them I need tomorrow off. Or I’ll just end up dozing myself right off a highway. Hornwood tried to sweet talk me into working half a day. I nearly offered her my poor excuse of a body if it meant she would let me have a fucking day off to sleep and see my boy!” He mumbled lazily petting Reek’s head.


	4. Bad Ideas

“Please let me drive you, Master.” Reek set their plate on the floor and started massaging Ramsay’s right hand. “Poor, Ramsay. Will you be with me tomorrow then?”

“I wish you could drive for me, but you are needed here to watch over Cub. Maybe tomorrow, we’ll go out and you can do the driving? We can spend my day off out together having a little fun.” Ramsay gave a tired smile and rubbed Reek’s nose with his finger.

Reek laid on Ramsay’s chest and started massaging his left hand. “I just want to be with you.” Reek smiled to himself. “We should go to bed or you’ll pass out on the couch.”

He rubbed his hair against the bottom of Ramsay’s chin. Letting out a huge yawn, Ramsay nodded. “Yeah. I am just done in. Carry me, would you?” He joked then staggered off the couch.

Cub was covered in ketchup and salted grease. He was full but had five fries left. Grabbing them in his hands, Cub inched over to Alyn’s jacket and tried to find an empty pocket he has no treasures in yet.

Alyn smirked. “Food has to be gone by morning, little boy.”

With a very put-upon little sigh, Cub nodded heavily. “Fries. Grey. Sick Cub. Like before?” He remembers the day he had found some chicken pieces he had stashed in Alyn’s pocket. It was grey and tasted funny. Cub was sick for days. With some effort, Cub ate the five fries instead while they were still golden crunchy good.

“Right. Your memory is getting so much better.” Alyn smiled warmly.

Cub crawled over to Alyn and wrapped around his leg resting his head on his Master’s knee. “Work? All night? Master? Cub miss Master.” He hated missing his Master’s warm body pressing against him while he sleeps.

“I know, poor boy. I miss you too. Maybe puppy can lay with you after Eyes passes out… which he may be doing on puppy now.” Alyn laughed. “Reek, do you need help, buddy?” Alyn kissed Cub’s head and jogged up to Ramsay, wrapping an arm around his waist. “You know your boy weighs like a buck thirty soaking wet, right?” Alyn grinned and gave Ramsay some real support.

Ramsay would have said thanks but he was interrupted by a snore that startled him. “Huh? Reek? Are we switching with Alyn tonight? I am really tired, sweetie. We can play all the games you want tomorrow, okay honey?” Gently, Ramsay gave Alyn a loving kiss on his forehead before falling asleep while still on Alyn’s face.

“I got him. I’ll help you with your mess if you keep helping me with mine.” Alyn picked Ramsay up over his shoulders and carried him to bed.

 

“Motherfucker! How is someone that short that fucking heavy?!” Alyn looked Reek over and shook his head. “Don’t let him pass out when he’s fucking you. You might suffocate.” He patted Reek’s shoulder and went to spend a few more minutes with Cub.

Reek frowned at Alyn as he left. “He’s not short.”

 

Harley ate her food in silence while Damon brooded on the bed. “Is tonight ladies night again?” She asked as she started to throw her trash from her meal away. Damon has no idea that Ramsay and Harley together have been hiding all of his booze. She was glad they did though. A ladies night always puts Damon in the worst of moods and he would try and go in drunk again.

“Yeah. Gods damn it. I’m sorry, baby. I know I’m fucking miserable to be around.” Damon stared at their tiny sliding closet door. The scout promised he could get a thousand just for being ‘a spectacle’ which sounded a lot like being a sideshow but it sure as hell paid better than babysitting a hundred drunk Jeyne’s. He’d just tell Ramsay when he was handing him the money.

_‘You’ll get 5k if you win a round, 50k if you win the tournament.’_

Fuck yes, Damon wanted to fight. He’d tell Harley… when he gave her a new diamond engagement ring. Yeah, maybe that would do it…

Standing up and going over to the bed, Harley said softly, “I love you, Damie. I trust you and love you. I just wish I felt that...you could trust and love me too. I just want to help you..in any way I can. I am afraid when you get this way...it’s like you are building up to an explosion or something.”

Damon sighed and gritted his teeth. “I know. I know. I know I’m being an asshole. I’m going to fix it, I promise. I can’t trust Jeyne even when I can trust Harley, but, honestly, it's other people I don’t trust. Like Edmure fucking Tully for one.” Damon rolled and sat up. “It will be easier to trust you when you start obeying me for one, ok? That would be a good place to start. That would help me. If you just _have_ to leave this apartment; there are seven other people here, pick one to go with you. Understand?”

Harley smiled and nodded. She will take his words very specifically, at least that last sentence. “I really will try to obey your rules, Master.” _As long as there aren’t other ways...I’ll do what I have to, but really try not to get caught at it._

An idea has struck her on how she might get more money or work for them of a kind they would enjoy.

 

“Harley?” Reek poked his head around the door frame, but didn’t enter Damon’s room. “Did he feed you?”

Grinning, she flew to the door and sat cross-legged just at the frame. “Yeah. I ate. He didn’t, yet again. At least he didn’t find the whiskey, so that was the one good thing. Listen, listen, I have the perfect fucking idea! How to help the guys out a little! Wanna hear it?”

“Oh god, this is never good.” Reek sat in the hallway facing Harley.

“Don’t say that, you need to hear it first to judge it! Okay, so listen..I am going to send Jeyne to Edmure. She can make him give Ramsay and Damie some real work. They will never know, Edmure would be too scared and embarrassed to say anything!” She giggled and bounced. “Perfect, right?”

“Harley…” Reek’s jaw hung uselessly as thousands of screaming problems overwhelmed his mind. “Damon… _Damon!”_

“You are overreacting again. They really need to take you to get some valium at some free clinic. Damon would never know, Reek! And they need to do something they like, that they are passionate about...give them their pride back maybe? Ramsay is always tired or working..Damon is damn near intolerable..how much longer can this go on? At least it is a solution!”

“I. Do. Not. Need. Valium. STOP fucking telling me that every time you don’t like hearing what I have to say! Alright, alright. It’s a great idea? Then tell Ramsay to talk to Edmure.” Reek dusted his hands. “There.” He grinned with just a bit of brotherly malice.

Jeyne shook her head. “No. See Ramsay asking Edmure...its _begging_ in his swollen alpha head. I am going to use blackmail. I will threaten Edmure with every vile thing he has done to me…and threaten to tell it all to Damon if he doesn’t give them work.”

“Except Damon will find out and then he’ll leave you in a Harley-shaped cocoon in that closet for the rest of your life. Ha ha!”

“The worst he’ll do is whip me. Not like I haven’t been through it before. Not that it matters because he will never find out. I mean, drastic times call for drastic measures, right? You have a better idea to fix this fuckfest?”

“Yeah. Of course I do.” Reek flashed a smile quite reminiscent of Theon.

Harley grinned with Jeyne’s lips or was it the other way around? Sometimes it was hard for her to tell. “Of course. Go on then, astound me with whatever action packed Liam Nelson daydream you have come up with.”

“It’s easy. All I have to is see my sister. She’s racked with guilt and she stole the fucking money she was going to give me after selling me out. The bars and clubs, the business is all hers, I only want my god damned inheritance.  My family always hated me, they never accepted me. Well, that’s fine. Sell me out to save their asses, use me, abuse me but now it’s time to pay up and I am getting that motherfucking Harlaw money! _I_ was mother’s favorite! _I_ was the one that comforted her when Balon was raging, not Asha! _I_ spent summers with Uncle Rodrick! I’m getting _SOMETHING_ from my fucking family!”

“Reek?” Alyn called. “What are you doing?”

“Fighting with Harley, Alyn,” he called back.

“Words only?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, keep it down and both you shits keep your hands to yourself,” Alyn demanded from the couch.


	5. A Bet on an Unsure Thing

Harley rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. “Thanks, Alyn, you prick.” She whispered then spoke in a soft tone to Reek. “That idea is stupid. You think I’ll get hurt with Damon over going near Edmure? How do you think Ramsay will react to THEON talking to Asha? Begging her for money? Huh?”

“It’s _my_ money! I’m not begging and I know she’ll listen to me. Asha would never hurt me, Harley. Edmure has already hurt you. It’s completely different.”

“Asha has betrayed you before. And if you think Euron doesn’t have his hand up Asha’s ass, you are wrong!”

“He’s gone,” Theon insisted defensively. He looked up and down the hall and listened to Ramsay’s snoring. “I know he is.” Theon nodded meaningfully and touched a finger to his nose. “He got the ports and now he’s taking on the new ATF agent, trying to marry her or some crazy shit.” Theon shuddered as he forced an awkward laugh.

Shaking her head, Harley pressed her lips together in disapproval. “You are nuts. It won’t work. My idea has no risk really. Yours is really dangerous.”

“Except you have that backwards. Don’t look at me like that.” Theon rolled his eyes and stuck out his pinky finger for her. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

Grinning, Jeyne leaned closer and whispered, “We will both go with our ideas and see who works out best.”

 

“No.”

“Whaaaaaaa-” the little girl kept clicking her heels in a tight angry circle as she protested by wailing. “IT’S MY-”

“It’s her wedding, DUDE!” her friend with the penis tiara interrupted.

“JACELYN! I AM TALKING are you SERIOUS right now?”

“Ahmahgawd, Ashleigh! I am so trying to be here for you!”

“IT’S MY DAY!” The tiny bride roared.

“No,” Damon growled. “You’re drunk. Go home.”

“Ah!”

“Did he just?”

“AHMAWHAAA!”

“Oh, gods, Addison! Where, where is Addison? I… you guys I am so serious. I am not EVAHN KIDDAHN!” Jacelyn staggered off into the parking lot.

“Ah, ah, ah…”

“Stop.”

“Hey, can I like get in orrrrrrr…” the next girl in line started swiveling her head.

“Oh!” The bride spun around. “What, _bitch_?”

“Move your fat ass-”

Damon walked away from what he decided would be his _last_ night as bouncer at Gigglelos. After one in the morning, it was a torture he wouldn’t inflict upon his worst enemy.

He pulled the talent scout’s card out of his pocket and gave him a call.

 

Cub woke from sleep to see that Master was gone to work. He had lain with Cub until he went to sleep. Now he was lonely and scared even with his nightlight. He crawled out of the bed and into the lit living room. No one was in there, only Ramsay’s phone.

He could hear Puppy and New arguing and Ramsay snoring. Without a thought, Cub grabbed the phone and went under the couch, giggling. Now he can speak to his Master.  

By sheer accident, Cub knew Ramsay’s password. He has watched Puppy type the code in so many times. Now, carefully, he did the same and nearly crowed in delight when it worked. He saw a circle on the screen with Alyn’s face and Cub clapped his hands.

After a bit of stumbling, Cub found the texting option and began to type.

**Master Cub Hi**

Then he proceeded to take pictures to send his Master. A toe, an eye, the lamp. The television. The rug and of course, his own navel then his binkie. All pictures were sent to Alyn and Smash.

 

 _Rrreet! Rrreet! Rrreet!_ Alyn looked away from the monitors and for a second to find his phone. That sound meant the psycho was texting him and it kept coming. “Please be happy,” he mumbled and swiveled in his chair to snatch it. He started laughing.

 

**Cub, did you take Eye’s phone?**

 

**Phone couch. Eye thunder nose sleep. Cub use call Master.**

 

Cub took a picture of the hallway with Reek and Harley arguing. He took a picture of the dog bed and the table. Then a picture of Ramsay’s closed door. Pictures sent to his Master.

 

**Are Reek and Harley being bad, Cub? Do you need anything?**

 

**No Master. Pup New good. Miss love you Give pics**

 

 **I miss you too, sweet boy. I love you.** Alyn smiled and took a picture of himself looking lonely, then sent it to Cub.

Cub made a loud happy-sad sound at the picture. Alyn was his whole world. He mattered much more than even a mouse of Cub’s very own could.  Cub tried to get a picture of his whole face to send to Alyn. Due to the angle, he looked a bit like a grinning alien.

Alyn cackled and leaned back in his squeaky chair.

**You silly boy. You make me so happy. Try to sleep, Cub. Master will get you your own phone soon. If you get scared, use Eye’s phone to text me again. I <3 U.**

Alyn looked over the monitors, making sure no movement caught his eye.

**Yes Master Cub sleep love miss**

Cub crawled out from under the couch and went to lay back down, clutching Eye’s phone. He set the picture of Alyn so he can look at it as his eyes start to close.

Alyn grinned and spun around under the glow of the monitors. He actually liked his little office and his quiet job.

His phone yelled, “Hulk smash!”

**Your boy sent that in a group text, pussy ass bitch. Do you love me too?**

Alyn frowned and rolled his eyes with a huff.

**Fuck off, Damon.**

Damon laughed and sent Alyn his a photo of his own.

“Ready?” the promoter yelled into the locker room. “Fifteen minutes, big guy!”

“Yeah. Ok,” he called back.

 

Jeyne dressed in all black, all easy stretchable cotton. With dilated eyes and a Joker grin, she headed for the door. Luton and Ramsay were out cold. Skinner had finally arrived and was half awake in front of the television now. It was easy to go past the room without notice.

Skinner was smoking weed and staring with intense concentration on a show about black holes. He never even saw her slip past and begin to unlock the door. She turned her head to Reek who has followed her. “Lock it behind me. I will be back in an hour or less, okay? Just hang around the kitchen so you can let me back in.”

Theon chewed on the back of his lip and rubbed his neck. “Ok. Be quick. It will be my ass too if you’re caught.”

Jeyne winked and ran down the stairs and into the night. Two different decrepit subway rides had her at Edmure’s estate. She scaled the gate with ease and landed in his garden. Creeping silently, Jeyne waited near Edmure’s study window.

A half hour passed before the repulsive man entered the study and to his horror, he saw a wild tiny woman contort fast through an open window. Jeyne grinned and rushed him. She was on Edmure before he could defend himself or run. “I am not going to rip your balls off or your throat out. If you can fucking behave and be a gentleman for once in your miserable life.”

She punched him in the throat and then shoved him into his desk chair. “Stay. Now I want you to pay close attention to my words and not speak until I say you can.” Jeyne pulled out a pair of very sharp hedge clippers she stole from Damon’s stash. “If you move, if you interrupt me, I am going to take trophies. Hear me, nod if you do?”


	6. Sneaks

Edmure nodded, his dull eyes were as wide as they could get.

“Good boy. Good, obedient bitch. Now, I want you to remember a terrible day for me and a wonderful fucking day for you. A day when you had too much too drink and decided to fill me up too. Do you remember it? I had an infection for three months, you had to pay extra to Petyr plus medical bills. It was the last time you were allowed to touch me thank the gods! You poured wine inside me, in every orifice I had. Then you pissed in every orifice...not on..INSIDE me until I was full of it. You fucked me in every full hole then...remember I begged you to stop? SO disgusting, so filthy, that is what you sneered as you MADE me that way. I think Damon would LOVE that story, don’t you, Edmure? Now...you may speak, quietly.”

“D-don’t tell, gosh, I… wha-what do you want? Don’t…”

Jeyne leaned very close with a wide feral smile on her face. “Ramsay and Damon need some real work. Not this bullshit you found them. It's killing them. You know how qualified they are...give them real work or I’m telling Damon my little tale. Oh, and I will come back if you are alive still to use these on the tip of your cock. You will never say a word that I was here, that I spoke with you.”

“N-no. I… work, I can… get them work, sure.” He kept nodding. “Yeah, I mean… yeah. That’s just fine.”

“See, I knew you would be reasonable about this. Great. So you will call Ramsay tomorrow. You will tell him you have need of his and Damon’s talents. He might make you grovel a little to salvage his pride. So grovel. It was all your idea after all, right? You really need their help, Edmure. Be desperate if need be. Wonderful, well then. I have a curfew, so I’ll just be off.”

Jeyne fixed her hair, adjusting her braid and giving a crazed smile to Edmure. “Would you mind letting me leave out the patio door rather than the window this time?”

Cub was asleep, sucking his binkie under the blankets when a terrible thing happened. A man was screaming singing, something about a gigolo? He shrieked and fled under the bed.

Reek ran out from the kitchen and dashed into Alyn’s room muttering “ _No, no, no!”_ under his breath. He followed the awful song to Alyn’s bed and tore through his sheets until he answered it at last, without really thinking, just to make the noise stop before Ramsay woke up.

“ _Hello?”_ he threw a hand up at Cub, who was hiding anyway and crept back out to the kitchen.

“I thought I had dialed Ramsay’s Bolton’s cell phone. Am I in error?” A cold crisp and slightly jealous voice pierced through the phone. It sounded almost elderly but not quite.

    “Uh… yes,” he sounded like he was asking instead of telling her so. “I’m sorry, who is this?”

    “This is Dornella Hornwood, Ramsay’s employer. And who am I speaking with, please?”

    “His boyfriend… Theon?” He waited for recognition and an explanation. “It’s, um, almost midnight was there a credit card emergency?” he tried to say as lightly as he could between clenched teeth.

    “Oh, you are Theon. Oh thank goodness. I thought Ramsay’s phone might have been stolen. Ruffians live near there you know.” Her voice had gone warmer and almost grandmotherly.

“Ramsay has told me so much about you, I am very sorry to call this late. I am currently in Japan, I think I got the time zones wrong. I won’t be back for three days, this opportunity for our kiosks was sudden and needed. Ramsay must cover for me until I return. I know the poor man needs to sleep, so just tell him in the morning, please?”

“Sure. Yeah.” Theon peered through the blinds out the kitchen window. “If he stops vomiting I may drive him in but if his fever doesn’t break I’ll have to take him to our doctor. I better check on him. Goodnight.”

“Oh no! I can send a doctor! Oh the poor thing, I told him he worked too much. I feel so guilty, I should have insisted he work a little less!” Her voice was full of guilt and concern.

“Yeah, it’s been hard on him. He just needs, you know, eight hours of sleep a night, two days off a week. He’s, uh, fragile like that. His father will send the family’s personal doctor tomorrow if that’s what he needs, but I think some rest will work wonders.” Where in the fuck was Harley? He chewed his thumbnail. “So… he does talk… about me?” _Idiot. Get off the phone_ , he yelled at himself.

“Oh, I hope Ramsay gets better, he can take all the time he needs. Of course he talks about you. He has your pictures all over his little office. I know how you take care of your mentally disabled cousin and you allow your girlfriend to live with you. I can’t imagine a more kind person then to sacrifice so much for others. Being a caretaker of others is so difficult. I know all about it myself.”

“ _My_ girlfriend?” He was sure he didn’t hear that right.

“Oh, well, ex-girlfriend, I meant. Sorry. But it was so nice of you to take in your own ex, when you saw she was in trouble! And your cousin sounds like the sweetest, saddest thing!”

Jeyne ran down the street and slipped into the lobby and started to run up the stairs.

Theon paced the kitchen. He’d nearly forgotten to watch the window. Why would Ramsay call Harley his ex?

After clearing her throat the woman said awkwardly, “I am a bit older than most of you, dears. I might not know the term, Ramsay told me...uh...we called it..swingers. Bi something? Is that right? It must be hard to...oh...this conversation is getting a tad too personal for us, I think. Please tell Ramsay to call me and take the time he needs to get well. Goodbye.”

Theon looked at the phone. He sat on the cool cracked vinyl floor. He shook his head and tried to understand. What was the point…

Harley knocked quietly on the door.

Theon jumped up and grabbed her arm. “Quiet! Just don’t say anything!” He shut and locked the door behind her then rushed her to the room she shared with Damon. “I have to go. Just-”

He shoved her in her room and hurried into Ramsay’s. “Ramsay!” He jumped on the bed and starting shaking Ramsay’s shoulders. “Ramsay!”

Sitting straight up, Ramsay stared about in alarm. “What? Where? Reek?”

“What is this?” He shoved Ramsay’s phone in his face. “Why is she calling you at midnight talking about swinging bisexuals and calling Harley my girlfriend? What is this? Why does she know where we live? Who is this?”

Ramsay was just not awake enough to process. With a yawn, he waved his hand as he sunk back down and shut his eyes. “Boss. Been making her like me. Flirted a little with the elderly bitch. Don’t worry honey, I’ll be killing her in a week or two more. Don’t get all jealous for an old almost dead bitch.”

He turned over and snored.

Theon growled through his clenched jaw and threw Ramsay’s phone into the wall.

He marched out of the room and out of the fucking apartment running down the hall. He swore his way down the stairwell until he stopped in the lobby. “Damn it! I hate this shit! I hate it!” He grabbed his head and dropped onto a rough flat couch. It smelled like menthol cigarettes.  

“Hate what?”

Theon looked down the hall and squinted. “Gendry?”


	7. Fruits of our Labors

“Hey, what’s up?” He slowly sauntered over. “Bad night?”

Theon laughed and scratched the back of his head. “Yeah. Sorry. Did… I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

“No, man. I just got home.” Gendry hung around with his thumbs in his pockets. “What do you hate? This hellhole?”

Theon grinned. “It’s not that bad. I’m just mad at my… at Ramsay. I hate this. I never wanted…” he vomited the words at last, “a _relationship_.”

“Oh.”

“And he’s such a fucking liar and there’s always shit to work out and I could always just

“Yeah,” Gendry calmly agreed.

“Now we’re going to fight and he’s going to manipulate me and I’m going to fall for it until I do something stupid and then he’ll get mad, and then I’ll be sorry and then it will be ok until the shit starts back up again with the next horrible thing he does behind my back! Damn it!” He kicked the trashcan next to him and gripped his head. “I don’t even want to know. I just want to go but I can’t even though I _could_ now, because I love him and it’s _torture_!”

“Shit.” Gendry sat beside him.

“I should go,” Theon said at last.

“Yeah. It will be better in the morning.”

Theon sniffed and rubbed his eyes on his sleeve. “Thanks… and, heh, sorry.”

Gendry punched Theon’s arm lightly. “Let’s go then.”

 

Theon slipped back inside and shut the door as quietly as he could. He leaned against it awhile then went to see if Harley was still awake.

Harley was sitting near the door listening to her mp3 player. She had opened her door a while back, hating being closeted away while so nervous. Now that she was calm, now that it was done and can’t be taken back, now she worries about what will happen when Damon finds out. If he does.

When Reek burst out of the apartment, she worried only for a second. Reek is always using the hallways and lobby to calm himself or take a private minute. He had looked upset but not set on running away upset. So she got a few things,and looked up as soon as he came back.

“What happened? Are you alright?” Harley asked, forgetting her worries. She had found Damon’s cigarettes and ashtray. “Since Jeyne and Theon are here tonight, might as well, right?” She lit two and handed one to Reek.

Then she pulled out the whiskey that she stole from Ramsay after he stole it from Damon. “Oh, I stole some money from Edmure and got this. Call Asha. I did my end...you do yours.” She tossed Reek the plastic packaging with a cheap cell phone in it.

“You know, I don’t know if I am Harley or Jeyne half the time anymore. I think it's the same with Theon and Reek. Because our Masters don’t need pets right now, they need the halves of us they don’t want. So tell me what happened then make your call and join me on the slide to hell.”

“Ramsay’s flirting with his boss.” He looked around the quiet, dark apartment. It always smelled like smoke anyhow, they could never get the smell that however many former tenants had left out. “Let’s go by your window. Does it open?”

“Sure, it does!” She flew over opened the window and climbed out on the fire escape. “Join me?”  

 

“He has some kind of plan which he, of course, didn’t bother to tell me about,” Theon explained in their high cage. “I think he’s going to kill this lonely lady… I thought…” he just shook his head and took a long drag. He wasn’t sure how to explain why it was a shock and how frustrated he felt.

“I’m going to sleep on the couch,” he decided. At least he could still do that. “Pfft, _that_ will show him. He won’t even notice,” Theon laughed.

“Ramsay loves you, he is just a tired sadistic idiot. He plans on killing his boss, the old chick? So which part upsets you more, that he is flirting with her...or that he plans to kill her?” Harley asked as she took a sip of whiskey.

"That he wants to kill her, of course!” He took another drag. “Shit. I will keep my fucking soul… right?” He tried to laugh.

“It’s not like you are the one killing her. And maybe if Edmure and Asha come through, Ramsay will forget the idea.” With a suggestive Jeyne grin, she handed Theon the package with the cell in it.

"You know you're the kind of girl mother warned me about?” Theon remarked dryly. He took a deep breath and called what used to be his brothers’ suite.

After three rings he was pretty sure she wasn’t staying there after all. He couldn’t remember her cell phone number.

“What?”

Theon felt a tight sense of dread and realized he’d been holding his breath. “Hey.”

She paused for a moment. “Theon? Theon, is that you?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, fuck! Where are you? What happened? Where did he take you? Theon, shit, are you fucking really ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fucking ok. Calm your dry tits, already.”

“Fuck you, marshmallow sphincter.”

“Asha,” Theon softened his tone against his will, “why did you take half the money? I thought… you have _everything._ I fucking paid our family’s debt with my life. I-”

“I want you do have it. _You,_ Theon. Not Ramsay.”

“You must be joking.” Theon stood and the fire escape creaked a little when he sat on the railing. “I wouldn’t _be_ with Ramsay if it wasn’t for my fucking family. You wouldn’t have Kraken if it wasn’t for Ramsay and I probably wouldn’t be here at all.”

“Theon,”

“You have everything you ever wanted. I’m in government housing. Our roommate is trying to sign us up for food stamps.”

“Ok.”

“What have I ever asked you for? Ever?”

“ _Theon!_ Alright! But YOU have to come sign the papers.”

Words fled Theon’s open mouth. “I’ll try to work that out. Can I still get in?”

“Don’t bother with keys or codes. My men will let you in.”

“Ok.” They were both silent for awhile. “He’s not… is he there?”

“Bye, baby brother. I love you.”

Theon pulled the phone away and looked at the screen then at Jeyne. “Ok. I just have to go get it.”

“What? Now? Fuck.” Harley yanked on her sweatshirt again.

“I’ll come with you, keep you guarded, otherwise, I would have to give you one of Damon’s guns. That we both might get in trouble beyond...usual.”

“Not right now. How could we go without getting caught? It’s on the other side of the city and the trains aren’t running until morning. I have to think. Should I really go now?” He paced on the fire escape afraid of even saying the words out loud to the dark. “I have to get his collar off or go right when Ramsay passes out and the… and Alyn and Damon are working. Right?”

“Alyn and Damon won’t return until at least five in the morning. Ramsay is out cold and home all day tomorrow. Then the day after Damon is home. Tonight might be your only chance. I’ll go with you to keep watch for you.”

“I can’t do that. It’s one thing to go by myself, I’m not going to walk right into… it could be dangerous. Besides, you don’t want to go back there.” He smiled sadly. “Well… thanks for the smoke and for listening to me. Ramsay can’t possibly have a problem with me just meeting my own sister. I think… I hate feeling like I’m going behind his back… I’m going to try just talking to him.” Theon nodded and didn’t stop for awhile. “Yeah. What about you? How are you holding up?”

Harley slumped then and Jeyne was gone for the night. “I am all fucked up as usual. I can’t believe that I let Jeyne do that. But..she is right, this can’t keep going on. Damon won’t let me help, he is always angry and his drinking is getting way too heavy. He will explode soon and it won’t be pretty when it does. I just hope I won’t be the reason he explodes. What if he doesn’t really want me anymore?”

“This feels like the worst thing to say but, if he didn’t want you I don’t think he’d freak out over you all the time. He’s so on edge about keeping you safe and under control. If he didn’t want you… I think he’d let you go. Sometimes I’ve tried to make that happen; make Ramsay just get bored of me. It would hurt so much… Do you think, I mean, don’t you think you would end up happier? Not that he would let you go just, _if_ he did.”

Harley tilted her head and took a swig of whiskey. “If Damon decides he is done with me...I tell myself two different things. One half of me says I will bounce back, become something. The other half says I will fall to drugs, eventually either I will overdose or I will end up in jail for a very, very violent crime. Which one do you think would be what happens? So I am hoping it never happens at all. I need to gargle some mouthwash and head to bed before I say or do something more stupid...I am sure I will come up with something.”

“You should leave with me, Jeyne.” Theon didn’t look at her and said it quickly because he was afraid. “If you ever have to, I’ll come with you.” He patted her arm and squeezed her to his side before climbing back in with her.


	8. Sudden Fortunes

Roose poured himself and Walda another glass of red wine. “I must say, love, this new chef you hired is excellent. What you’ve done with our home in a space of months is amazing. I applaud you.”

He saw Locke coming and gave his wife a thin smile. “Normally, I would ask you leave, but you may stay this time. Locke is here to give me a report on my wayward son and his little pack. I know you have worried about Jeyne and Theon, so you are welcome to stay and hear.”

Patting Walda’s hand, Roose looked up at Locke.

"Jeyne and Theon haven't left the rat’s nest too often. Jeyne went shopping at the Family Dollar all by herself. Ramsay’s always working; they all are but the little-broken ones. No trouble yet.”

Patting Walda’s hand again, Roose nodded. “Good. They are miserable and doing poorly, but still healthy and still safe. It won’t be long I am sure before Ramsay comes crawling for my forgiveness, dear. Then you can see Theon and Jeyne again whenever you want. Walda, are you alright? You look...a little ill?”

“I’m fine!” Walda snapped. She blushed and looked more surprised than Roose. “I’m sorry,” she said, a little unsettled. She never raised her voice, what was that? “I… would you mind terribly if I took a bath. A have a bit of a headache, actually.”

Roose raised his eyebrows and nodded. “As you wish dear. I will have the doctor come by...I am a tad concerned. You have been peaked and a bit cranky these past few weeks.”

Walda blushed deeply and tears came to her eyes. “I’m sorry.” She almost spilled her untouched glass of wine in her rush to the bathroom.

Two minutes later she wiped the vomit from her mouth. “My gods… no,” she whispered. “I’m not ready.” Walda sat on the bathroom tile holding her head.

 

Damon didn’t notice Reek on the couch when he finally got the door open and came running in. First, he stopped to kiss Harley as she lay sleeping in their bed.

He heard the shower running and shoved through the shitty door. He tore the plastic curtain away to find Alyn crouched in the corner of the shower, holding a safety razor as though it were a weapon. “Hey, cinnamon biscuits! Get yourself some fucking chapstick cause you’ll be sucking this dick for days, bitch!” Damon waved his huge bloodied fist stuffed with hundreds under the lemon-lime bathroom light. “Ha!”

Damon left, leaving the bathroom door and shower curtain open.

“I hate that jolly green shithead,” Alyn muttered.

 

“Ramsay!” Damon climbed onto his bed and over him. “Ramsay! Are you cold? Huh? Ramsay! Wake up, asshole! You’ve been sleeping for seven hours already! You cold?”

Groaning, Ramsay tried to shoo Damon away. “You drunk? Go away...go find Alyn...or better yet torment Harley.”

“I already found Alyn! RAMSAY! Are you COLD? Let me warm you the fuck up asshole!” Damon opened the duffle bag on his shoulder and started throwing money at Ramsay’s face. “Money shot, bitch! Moan for it!”

Ramsay stared in confusion as he grabbed money falling on him. Then in a very soft voice, he asked, “How?

Damon laughed and bent to kiss and slap Ramsay’s face. He fell over onto his side grinning. “I fucking _told_ you I could do it.”

Sitting straight up now, icy eyes taking in bruises and dried blood. “You are a fucking idiot. How long you think you’re body can take that shit, huh? What did we fucking discuss? I showed you all those articles about that brain damage shit!”

‘Ramsay! Look at my handsome face, jackass! Huh? Didn’t land a punch on me! I was too fucking tall for the little shit.” Damon smiled slowly grew dimmer. “Are you serious? Look! Fifty thousand, Ramsay! I’m getting you a real fucking car!” He flashed his eyebrows and folded his hands under the back of his head.

Ramsay glared at Damon then said in a clipped voice. “Wonderful. Thank you for a real fucking car, I can use it taking you to and from the hospital. You really think with your size they won’t get larger and larger men to kick your ass? What do I tell Harley when they finally fuck your head enough that you don’t know who we fucking are?”

“That’s not going to happen. I’m not making a fucking career out of it. Just, like, two more fights and we’ll be set for the year!”

Harley heard Damon’s booming voice and rolled out of the bed. Throwing on one of his shirts, she knelt in the doorway hoping to see what he was yelling happily about.

Listening, she slowly became enraged. “DAMON! DID YOU FIGHT? YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN’T, YOU SWORE IT! ASSHOLE, LYING SACK OF NAZI WAFFLE SHITHOLE!” Harley stood up and slammed the door shut.

“Ah, shit!” Damon sat up and squashed Ramsay accidentally in his rush to crawl over him. “Harley, wait!”

 

He stopped at the door. “Baby, wait. I got you a present.” He pulled a box out of his pocket and slowly opened the door. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I couldn’t do it anymore. Not one more fucking night. That job was making me crazy and I just made, in ONE night, what I would have made in TWO YEARS! Why isn’t anyone happy but me and Alyn?!”

Harley turned pale and just stared while tears spilled from her eyes. “Look at your face and hands! Oh my god, have you seen yourself? How is this good to you? How can money be worth that? I am the one you always say will be out of control? Look what you have done, Damon! Oh, god, let me get the first aid kit. You are breaking my heart, Damie.” She spoke in bursts of sobs and scrambled to grab the kit.

“Aw, baby! Sweetie? Please don’t cry, Harley. Please don’t worry. It’s ok, oh wait, baby! Don’t go in the… bathroom yet.”

Alyn screamed down the hall. “Get out!”

Harley screamed and shut her eyes. “Sweet Mother of Freak Circuses everywhere! I must rip my own damned eyes out now.” She leaned against the wall and tried not to cry or argue.

“Hey!” Alyn threw his arms up and turned off the water. “What the shit, Harley? What’s so awful about looking at me? Just- GODS!” Alyn snatched his towel and stomped past her to his room.

Damon blocked the doorway right after he left. “Honey? Hey, it’s better than when I was a hit man, right? No one's shooting at me anymore!” He exclaimed, grinning. “Baby, baby! Look! Please look at your present. It took me all night and morning to find a place that was open.”

“Don’t you know me at all? When the FUCK have I ever said I had to be rich with you? I love you and there is a big fucking difference between being a damned punching bag and using a talent. I don’t give a fuck if you are a hit man or a fireman, but a punching bag? You want me to watch others hurt you on purpose? You are asking a fucking lot, Damon.”

Harley was panting and crying, her fists clenched, swaying with the urge, the need to move. _How could he not understand that he was tearing her the hell apart? Oh god, I might leave you, Damon...I can’t do this anymore. You finally crossed the line maybe._

 _“_ Baby, I don’t care about being rich. I can’t live like that. I can’t be bitched at from the time I wake up until I finally pass out. I quit being a bouncer at that fucking strip club. It was killing me. Listen, when I was a hit man… you know bullets whizzed by my head, right? You know I got in fights then too? This is way less dangerous.” He sighed and knelt down. “If I look for another job will you open your present? It can’t be bouncing anywhere there’s a fucking ladies night, though. I thought I could load and unload packages for UPS or some shit. How does that sound? Huh?” He grinned and leaned forward.

Harley read the lie in his eyes and smiled at him. And she gave him a lie back. “Okay, but you have to do anything but fight like that and bouncing. There are so many other things you can do. I won’t worry about it anymore then. I trust you.” Sniffing, she looked down and opened her present.

Damon bit his lip and swallowed. “Do you like it? It’s a princess cut, the guy said. I walked past jewelry stores for weeks now but… we didn’t have money for the laundry, heh. Do you, um, like it, Harley?”

Harley burst into tears and nodded. “It is so beautiful and I don’t deserve it at all. But I’ll bite you if you try to take it back.”

Damon got tears in his eyes. “I don’t want to be a miserable asshole anymore, baby. Ok? I’m sorry.” He looked away and wiped his eyes on his shoulder. “Come eat with me? Then I’ll shower and pass out. Alright?”

Harley nodded and threw herself into his arms. “I love you, I love you so much.” She said very honestly and curled herself against him.

 

Cub had been waiting for someone to get him breakfast under the table. He had startled when Smash came through and he lay curled up. It sounded like Smash was in a good mood, but still loud and scary.

Reek rolled on the couch and opened his arms with a shaky stretch. “Cub? Come lay with puppy if Smash is scaring you,” he mumbled, half-asleep.

Cub grinned and crawled fast to the couch. He scrambled up and snuggled between Reek and the cushions. “Hungry. Smash scary loud.” He tried to explain his quandary as best he could.

“Don’t worry. Your Master just got home. He’ll come feed…” Reek was quiet for a moment then his heavy slow breathing made it clear he’d gone back to sleep.

Cub stared at Puppy and wondered how he could sleep through all of them yelling. Hunger was becoming important enough for him to brave the kitchen. He wormed his way over Puppy and back to the floor. He crawled into the kitchen and went to the fridge. Kneeling up, he tugged it open to survey the treasures for himself.


	9. Pretend It's a Happy Home

“Cub?” Alyn wandering in the living room. “Cub? Where are you?”

Crawling eagerly, Alyn showed his Master what he found. In one hand he had a stick of butter with a bite out of it and the other hand had a raw egg. “Breakfast. Hungry. Make? See? Master want?”

“Aw, Cub. No, silly boy. You wait for Master or… where the fuck is Reek? Where is Ramsay? Running from Smash, right?” He smiled at Cub and got a wet paper towel to clean him up with.

Cub looked up at Alyn with adoring eyes, happy to see him again. He knows Master needs to sleep soon, so he is glad to have this private moment all to himself. Leaning forward, he rubbed his head on Alyn’s shirt and licked meekly at his chin.

“Silly Cub. I bet you want… hmmm… Brussel sprouts for breakfast?” He asked softly and dabbed the paper towel on Cub’s nose.

With huge eyes, Cub’s face turned dramatically but truthfully sad, his lips trembling. “Master. Yuck. Even ketchup. Yuck.”

Alyn giggled and picked Cub up. “No? No? Really? Hmmm. Let Master think. Does Cub like worms for breakfast?”

Cub made a gagging sound and frantically pointed to a window.

“No. Master. Birds. Window. Worms. Cub no. Yuck. Extra Yuck!”

“Ha ha!”

Ramsay stretched and started to gather the damned money, grumbling. And where the fuck was Reek? Already making breakfast for the broken boy? He threw on his clothes fast and staggered out of his room. On his way there, he saw Reek sleeping on the couch. “Hey!”

Reek’s shoulder rose and fell. His hair was a wild mess against his pillow.

With a growl of frustration, Ramsay went over and shook Reek’s shoulder. “Why the hell are you sleeping out here? If you were too tired to take care of Cub, you should have come back to bed. Or woke me to do it.”

“What? What!” Reek startled awake. “Cub? No, Alyn’s here! I didn’t leave him. I thought… he was right here. Did I lose him? Alyn came home!” Reek squinted around the living room. “What happened?”

Ramsay shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. “Damon did it. Quit his fucking job and started fighting. He is a fucking mess and tossing money around the fucking place.” He showed Reek the pile in his hand.

“Holy shit!”

Suddenly his head snapped up and his eyes looked like chips of ice. His voice was clipped. “Did you sleep out here all night?”

Reek sank back into the couch, swallowing against his collar. It felt so tight suddenly. “Well…” he watched Ramsay’s expression hoping to see it lighten and tried to answer casually. “Ye-ah.” He thought Ramsay would feel guilty… he may have made a mistake.

“Yeah? And...why did you sleep on the couch? Wait..you woke me about my boss, didn’t you?” He smirked and slowly with great menace leaned over his boy.

“You are jealous and I think it’s adorable. It is something that I will eventually become extremely annoyed with. You knew when you fell in love with me, that I used everything at my disposal to move forward. If that means flirting or seduction I’ll do it. I love you and you know it. You want to be angry, that is fine. But you don’t leave our fucking bed. I have gone to bed and been pissed at you too. Yet there I am, sometimes I will come out to calm down then I go to bed. You want to wander around until you are calm that is fine. Don’t you ever sleep all night away from me again.” Ramsay stared challengingly at his prey.

“But… I didn’t even leave the apartment.” Reek clenched his jaw, burning inside. He blinked and blinked but his sight got no clearer. “I didn’t know that was a rule.” His chest was heaving. “You knew who I was before we even talked to each other. You think I’ll just learn to not annoy you with my feelings?” His face grinned at Ramsay with some kind of madness he couldn’t control so he looked down to hide it.

Ramsay growled but he leaned up then just got off the couch. “I didn’t know it had to be a rule, Reek. You want to talk about your feelings, we can do that. And I don’t care if you run around the lobby and through the whole apartment building until you feel you can come to bed. It just feels very wrong if one of us doesn’t even bother to come to bed. Time to have breakfast.”

Hiding the hurt in his eyes, Ramsay started to head for the kitchen.

Reek stared at the floor until he felt he’d caught his breath. Then slowly stood and followed.

 

Cub sat on the high stool next to the counter so he could watch Alyn cook. He clapped at the sight of frying eggs. “Yay! Cub help. bring New eggs!” Panting at the exertion, he leaned on the counter for a second. He grinned at Master, so proud of himself to help and say it too.

“Careful. Here put the bread in the toaster and try to guess when it will pop. No touching the toaster after I say, alright? Sound like a good game?”

Nodding eagerly, Cub was reaching carefully with hands that trembled like a fine wire plucked with such excitement. He moved with such concentration, he could have been dismantling a bomb. He put the bread into slots and then pressed down the large handle. Cub made a gurgling sound of victory.

“Kay, good job! Now try to wait and wait and guess when it will pop. You guess and if you miss then I’ll try and we can see if one of us is right.” Alyn glanced over his shoulder and back. Ramsay didn’t look very happy. “Hey. Damon wake you up too? You, uh, want eggs and toast, Ramsay?”

Nodding, Ramsay held up the wad of cash. “Damon quit his job and got a new one. See how fucking jacked up he was? Reek wants eggs and toast too.”

Cub had his hands folded in his lap while watching the toaster. He caught sight of Puppy in the toaster’s metal reflection and turned his head. “Hi. Puppy! Cub. Make. Breakfast!”

Reek’s sullen face slowly warmed. “Cool! Good job, buddy! Can I have some? I’ll make coffee and share.” 

“Not for Cub, Reek,” Alyn said sternly.

“No, I know.” Reek cleared his throat. “Coffee is yuck anyway, right?” he asked Cub with a wink.

Cub nodded and wrinkled his nose. “Even. With. Ketchup. Yuck.”

Then he brightened as if a great idea struck him. He struggled but got the extra words out. “Puppy share. Soda. Lunch? Share, Mas...Master?” It was an awful lot of talking and Cub put his binky into his mouth. He let the sucking motions calm him.

“Soda?” Alyn repeated flatly. He glared at Reek who quickly turned away. “Just a little bit. That’s all sugar and you barely eat enough good food. It’s only a  _ sometimes _ treat.” Alyn smirked a little at Cub’s excitement. “You’ve been very good." Alyn frowned. “I hope to hell Damon quits smoking in the fucking apartment. He needs to quit altogether if he’s doing this MMA bullshit.”  He stopped talking as he felt Damon stomping down the hall. “They must fucking hate us downstairs,” he whispered to Ramsay.

Reek snorted.

Rolling his eyes, Ramsay sat down and put the money on the table. “Luton! Got something for you to see! Might want to put it in a safe and start getting Damon on some really good fucking medical insurance!” He hollered at the partition.

Ramsay glanced over at his sullen puppy. “Coffee, Reek. Pout at the coffee all you’d like. After breakfast, we can talk all you want. Until then, you can try to be civil.”

“I am making the coffee, Master,” he said softly and showed Ramsay the grounds with a little smile. “I just wanted to clean it with vinegar. The water is so hard here.” He dumped a full carafe of water into the sink. “Smell that, Cub?” he asked smiling and pretended the vinegar smelled delicious. “Yum! Right?”

Alyn lifted Reek’s hand and looked at his fingernails. “Go wash your hands. You have bits of Ramsay’s back under there.” 

Reek smirked sarcastically and filled the coffeemaker with water. “I was about to go to the bathroom anyway. After this, it will be nice and clean and ready.”  He nearly bumped into Damon. “Aw, shit. Oh, Damon. No, don’t do this anymore.”

Damon held up a hand to cut him off. “I heard it twice already. I’m looking for something else.” He moved to let Reek pass.

Luton came out wrapped in a thick blanket. “It’s too early, Ramsay,” he croaked.


	10. Easy Solutions to Hard Worries

Alyn pulled Harley aside with a light touch and motioned for her to wash her hands by mimicking the action. He mimed smelling his fore and middle fingers on his right hand and raised his eyebrows with a quick shake of his head.

Harley kept her head down and stayed quiet, washing her hands. The fact that Damon has let her out of the room is enough to keep her silent and complaint. Her diamond glinted from the sun coming from the kitchen window over the sink.

Cub watched the toaster and when the bread popped up he clapped. Taking the binky out he asked, “Master? Cub butter. Bread?”

“Butter yours, sweet boy. Here you go.” Alyn stopped and grabbed Harley’s hand. “What the fuck is this?”

Ramsay beckoned Luton closer and pointed to the money then pointed to Damon.

“Oh fuck!” Luton’s eyes popped open. “How, who did you kill?”

“Oh, they ain’t dead.” Damon leaned back on the loveseat as if it  was a wooden chair. “You should have fucking seen me, though! And heard the crowd. It was amazing!”

Cub started to laboriously butter his bread with his plastic butter knife. The first few times he had tried before he ripped the bread. Today, Cub concentrated and buttered his bread with no tearing. Puffing with pride, Cub held up the toast to show Alyn.

“See? Cub did! No holes! See? Master? See? See?”

Harley said softly, “Damon gave me an engagement ring. With his fight money.” Her tone said how she felt about the fighting.

Ramsay leaned back and stared at Damon. “You are on a roll, aren’t you? Fighter, raining money for us all, getting me a fancy car and now Harley is wearing a rock that needs insurance.”

Damon grinned. He could still hear them cheering for Bruce. He even thought ahead enough to come up with a stage name. Unfortunately, ‘Bruuucee’ can sound like ‘Boooo’. Still, people jumping to their feet and cheering couldn’t be misinterpreted.

Alyn frowned and turned sharply away from the sink. “Harley’s been smoking. Smell her fucking fingers.” He glanced at Damon as if his presence was a bore. “Oh, right. Can’t smell through the dried blood, huh?” He shrugged and beamed at Cub’s success.

“What?” Damon exploded.

Giving Alyn a look of promised revenge later, Harley dropped to her hands and knees. Crawling over to Damon, the wink off the diamond just seemed absurd. Harley put her forehead on Damon’s boot and spoke. “Forgive me, Master. I was so angry last night. I was stupid and smoked one of your cigarettes. Please, I won’t do it again. I am sorry I got so mad.”

Ramsay’s phone buzzed and he frowned down at it before answering. “Yes, Edmure?”

“I… hello, Ramsay. I have a problem I need to, uh, fix. Do you still… _ fix _ prob-lems?”

Ramsay smirked but his eyes were ice. “Well, that depends on what you need fixing, Edmure. What kind of problems could a great stand up guy like you be having?”

“I have a problem with a … sister… of twins. She wants to…” he struggled to think of a code. Wait! He didn’t need a code for this part! “She wants to marry me and her brother is _very_ _insistent_.”

Ramsay raised an eyebrow. “Uh huh. I see. So, because some chick has the hots for you...and her brother doesn’t like it..you want me to get rid of this issue? Is that what you are stumbling through?”

“Well, he’s trying to make me marry her! He’s as bad as his father was but… younger and stronger. I need the  _ mess cleaned up _ .”

“Okay, no problem Edmure. Happy to help you out. So...it will be double my usual rate..which was the same rate my father Roose Bolton had.” Ramsay said as he waited for Reek to bring his coffee.

He tapped his fingers. Torn, he wanted the work, HIS kind of work but he also knew something wasn’t right.

“Good! Great! Sure, same price. I’ll recommend you…” Edmure pinched the bridge of his nose. That sounded stupid. “Thanks, bye,” he blurted out and hung up. Great, further in bed with psycho killers. He poured himself some strong Earl Grey.

Harley breathed a sigh of relief at the phone call. Even as she knelt at Damon’s feet hoping she won’t be sent back to her room. 

Cub took his toast carefully to his seat with Alyn and waited for the eggs to be put on top of his toast.

“Eat breakfast with me, baby. Look, I broke a promise too. I can only be so much of a hypocrite. Next time, it’s the belt.”

Harley raised her eyes and hugged Damon’s legs. “Thank you, Master. I won’t do it again. I am very sorry.”

Cub squealed in delight at the egg on his toast and then looked for the ketchup. “Ketchup? Please?” He clutched his fork with excitement.

“Ok.” 

Reek brought mugs over. 

“No coffee, though. Maybe Reek would like some ketchup in his?” he teased.

Reek frowned over-dramatically at Alyn behind his back so Cub could see and shook his head.

Cub giggled and clapped his hands. “Silly! Puppy!”

Tugging on Alyn’s sleeve, Cub asked, “Ketchup? Cub? Ketchup?” Turning to Puppy, Cub shook his head solemnly. “No ketchup. In coffee. Puppy. Yuck.”

Ramsay snapped and said, “Reek, come sit and eat.”

“Yes, Master.” Reek lowered his gaze and went back to bring his and Ramsay’s cups. 

In a soft voice, Ramsay said, “Good puppy.”

Harley sat in Damon’s lap and started to eat quietly.

“Fuck! I’m sorry, Luton. I didn’t get you one. Did you want some? I’m not used to you being awake and shit.” Reek rubbed the back of his neck.

Luton looked up from the floor where he was counting money. “Yeah, thanks.”

“Did I get everyone? Anyone want creamer or something while I’m up?” He tapped his foot. “When I sit down I’m going to eat so… no?”

Waving his arms wildly as if he were drowning, Cub nearly yelled, 

“Ketchup! Puppy! Please? Ketchup!”

“I am! I will! I didn’t forget.” Reek tapped his head and nodded, giving Cub a thumbs up. “Got it! Lemon juice for Cub!” He hurried to the kitchen.

Cub scrunched his face and mournfully replied, “Yuck! Puppy! No lemon! Ketchup!”  

Ramsay looked at Damon, Alyn and then spoke. “So apparently a very nervous, stammering Edmure needs us to eliminate a brother and sister. The sister wished to marry him and brother wants to insist. I have never heard anyone screw up speaking so much in my life. He sounded terrified and awkward. He will pay us double our usual fee.”

“Kill the woman too?” Damon frowned. “I don’t really like killing women. What a pussy.”

Alyn shrugged a shoulder. “I’ll be glad to get more money.” He smiled at how happy Cub became when Reek came back with his ketchup at last. 

“Here you go! Pea soup!” He set the ketchup before Cub and patted his head then brought Luton a thermos of coffee. 

“Thanks!” Luton said as he sorted and counted.

Reek finally went to sit with Ramsay and almost wished he had another excuse to keep walking around. He didn’t feel like sitting, talking or eating.

“This is 45K, Damon. What kind of paperwork did you get?”

“I have it. Later ok?”

Alyn suddenly realized something. “It’s a Frey, isn’t it? One of them wants to get that Tulley money and name like it means shit to anyone anymore.”

Ramsay grinned then. “A Frey, you say? Perfect. We’ll do it but I want us to be very cautious. Edmure isn’t someone we can ever trust.”

Cub added ketchup then started to eat. His plate looked like a horror movie but he ate it with delight.    

Harley sipped her coffee and prayed that Ramsay doesn’t find out why Edmure is offering work.

Ramsay seemed happy so Reek tried making his suggestion. “Um, since we’re talking about money and stuff. I thought, if I could meet with Asha, wherever, here even with you or anyone else I could get the rest of my money. I should be able to get it in a lump sum since she did and it’s all hers now. She has everything else and I know she feels guilty about things.” 


	11. Broken Ladders to Climb

He bit the back of his lip and looked into Ramsay’s eyes. “It would be nice to see her, with you. You know? So she knows I’m ok.” She sounded so scared last night.

Ramsay didn’t even look up from his food. “No. Luton can deal with money for you. And it is not safe to see Asha right now. You can call her on my phone today if you are really worried about her and talk.”

Reek watched Ramsay trying to understand. “But… and I can’t have a job?” He didn’t even know why he said that. He just felt tired because he was scared to get angry. “Ok. Well, I’m sure there’s something I can help Luton with.”

Damon’s phone rang. He pulled it out and gave it Harley. “Walda. You can take it to another room if you want, baby. Just come back and finish eating when you’re done, ok?”

“Thank you, Damie.” Harley kissed his cheek and took the phone into the living room.

“Hi Walda! How are you? It’s so good to hear from you!”

Walda could hardly catch her breath. “I’m scared!”

Harley lowered her voice.

“Why? What happened?”

“I… I kept just losing my temper, but just for a second, and it was… then I cry so easily! I’m not a crier! And I never raise my voice, and to _Roose_ of all people! Then I threw up and I got the test! Two of them! Oh, gods! I’m not ready! I haven’t even told him!”

“Oh shit! You’re pregnant? Well, isn’t that a good thing, don’t you want a little baby to raise all of your own?” Harley had no idea how to console or help with this. “You have to tell Roose of course. And hey, you have been snapping at him you said, right? He let you, because he loves you in his own cold fish way. Think how thrilled he will be that you are having a baby! Oh, I wish I was there to be with you, decorating the nursery and stuff!”

“You think he’ll be happy? What if he isn’t?” Walda watched the door of her little powder room and wrapped hair tightly around her fingers. “What about… _Ramsay_?”

“Well, first off, I think because of Ramsay, Roose will be thrilled. His son is a disappointment, here is a chance at redemption. He hated Ramsay’s mother, he loves you. As for Ramsay...yeah, he won’t be thrilled but right now, he would rather be anywhere than near his dad. I don’t see those two ever meeting again. So why would Ramsay bother coming after you or a baby when he is already taken out of the will? Which is what you would ever tell Ramsay if he ever did question it. In fact, to be safe, I’d sort of spread it about that you said that.” Harley spoke cheerfully but Jeyne made sure the warning was there.

Walda started sobbing again. “Gods… I’d do anything to protect my baby. I don’t even know them but I know I love them more than anything. What if Roose hates my child as much as he hates Ramsay? Or treats them the same way? Why didn’t I think about this before?”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to scare you! Listen, Ramsay will not give a shit at all! He doesn’t even say anything about you calling, ever. And Roose will love your children! He will! And I bet he will treat your child like a fucking prince! You need to tell him before he thinks your crazy instead. You go between Damon Smash and Cub when he is scared or sad.” Harley giggled a little. She wondered if she should pass the phone on to Theon, he did so much better with real emotional stuff like this.

Walking to the kitchen doorway, Harley tried to catch Reek’s eye.

Reek slowly turned and raised an eyebrow. “Does she want to talk to me?” He put the plate he was washing in the sink and turned off the faucet.

Nodding fast, Harley backed up into the living room. “Hey, Walda, I know how to cheer you up. Say hi to Theon and tell him your news. He won’t say a word to anyone!” She thrust the phone at him, mouthing, Fix it!

“Hey, Walda,” as soon as he heard her crying he slid out through the kitchen onto the little patio. No one else was out on theirs. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m pregnant,” she gasped.

“Oh my god! I’m so happy! Oh, ha!” He covered his mouth. “Oh, you must be overwhelmed. It will be alright. Are you scared?”

“Yes! What if Roose didn’t want kids? What if he doesn’t like the baby? What if he doesn’t like me anymore?” She kept crying. She didn’t sound like herself.

Theon smiled. “If Roose didn’t want you to get pregnant, he’d have you on birth control, right?” he asked gently. “He’s always ten steps ahead, not exactly an inexperienced teen on prom night,” he tried to joke.

“Yeah…” she sniffed thinking about it.

“He won’t hate your child. _He doesn’t even hate Ramsay_ ,” Theon whispered. “I saw Locke’s truck pass by more than once. I spend a lot of time staring out the lobby windows.”

“Huh,” Walda laughed a little. “What if the baby is… like… Ramsay?”

“No. They will be your child too, so that’s impossible. They’ll have you to love them. Ramsay didn’t have his mother. He had a very sad and lonely childhood and… he’s really not what people think he is. He has a heart. He was such a lonely troubled little kid, Roose tried to send him to all kinds of specialists and camps and doctors. He doesn’t hate Ramsay… they’re too much alike to really get along but he’s always tried to take care of his son. More than my dad did, and I’m not that bad, right? What about you? Your dad was not a good father to you, you didn’t have your mother for long, and you’re the most compassionate person I know.”

“Thank you,” Walda squeaked and wiped her eyes.

“You’ll be such an amazing mother, Walda. I know it’s so scary. It’s because you really care. Hey, the baby won’t show up tomorrow. Just breathe, you’ll have time to adjust, ok?”

“What if I’m not? What if I’m awful, Theon? I’m awful at everything!”

“That’s not true at all. You’re wonderful at so many things and you’re patient, thoughtful, empathetic and _loving._ That’s why your child won’t be Ramsay. He or she will be loved by you and never have to doubt that love. Tell Roose as soon as you’re ready. He’ll make you feel better.”

Walda dried her face and nodded. “Ok. Thank you so much, Theon. I love you and Jeyne.”

“We love you too.”

 

Theon came back and gave Damon his phone. He gave Harley a reassuring smile.

Grinning, she went back to Damon’s meal. If he was going to do more than pick at it, she’ll eat it.

Cub sneezed and his crime scene flew everywhere with light splattering for all.

Alyn sighed. “Reek!” He stood up with Cub. “Can you clean him and I’ll clean the table?”

Reek nodded. “Hey! You want a bubble bath?!”

Cub clapped and started to bounce. “Bath! Puppy! Bath!”  Harley stared sadly at the leftover food on Damon’s plate now sprinkled and sighed. “Master, can I do the dishes?” Sitting with Damon and Ramsay both brooding was intolerable.

“Sure, thanks sweetheart.” He kissed her cheek. “I’m gonna go pass out. Could you wake me up in the afternoon?”  Smiling warmly up at him, she nodded. “Of course, Damie.”

Harley went to start the first few dishes that Alyn brought over and started thinking how to pay Alyn back for getting her into trouble. Luckily, Damon decided to be fair, but what if it was yesterday? That would have earned her another spanking and an extra day in the room!

Ramsay stared at his phone. “I don’t know what Edmure is fucking up too. Oh well, I also don’t know what Reek’s fucking problem is either. Alyn, you think Damon will actually stop fighting? Just because we get a job or two from Edmure? Or for any other reason really?”

Alyn pressed his lips together. “Damon looked _real_ fucking happy. Almost like he was high off the win… or the fight… I don’t know. He still didn’t eat. Reek doesn’t seem upset.” Alyn glanced at Ramsay as he wiped down Cub’s chair then started on the table.

“He slept on the couch last night,” Ramsay grumbled as if it were the worst thing in the world. Harley snorted and began to eye Alyn’s cell phone left too close to the sink. It only took a quick elbow move and it was in the soapy water. Content, Harley continued to wash as if it never happened.

Ramsay mumbled, “He got jealous over my fucking boss, even after I told him I’d kill her in a week or two.”

Alyn burst out laughing. “Instead of throwing you out to sleep on the couch he threw himself out? Common, that's pretty cute!”


	12. Talk to Me

Roose waited while Walda saw Qyburn. He made sure a maid stayed in the room the entire time. When Walda came out of the room he stood and asked, “Well, are you alright, love?” He has seen the signs of pregnancy of course but he wanted to let Walda enjoy giving him the news herself.

"Roose, dear… I’m…” She pulled at a ribbon in her hair. “I'm pregnant.” She bit her lip and looked up at him desperately hoping it would make him happy.

With a small smile on his face and his eyes warmer than usual, he took Walda’s hand and pulled her close to hug her. “I shall make sure our child has everything and you too! You have made me so happy, so proud.”

"Oh! Really!” She beamed at her husband and nearly cried with relief.  

 

Ramsay rolled his eyes. “Oh, its cute? Would it be cute if Cub was irritated with you and just never came to bed?”

Harley started humming “Angel of the Morning” and with delight as she ran into extra food on a dish, turned on the sink disposal button. “Whoops!” She giggled as a horrid metallic sound came. “Oh shit...Alyn! I think you dropped your phone in here!” Jeyne cackled inside.

“Aw, haha! No, you're right, it's not cute that he pouted on the couch and it isn't cute that you're so butt hurt about it either.”

Alyn grinned and threw the ketchup stained paper towels away.He looked at his phone at the bottom of the full sink and leaned in close to whisper to Harley. “ _I like to play too.”_ He blew her a kiss and bared his teeth when he smiled. “Cub? All clean for me?”

Cub was brought back in by Reek in his favorite towel. “Clean! All clean! Master!” He showed Alyn he was all washed and then raised his arms to his Master when he tripped twice on his towel. “Up? Master? Up?”

“Good boy!” Alyn patted Cub’s head. “Thanks, Reek. You should go see him.” Alyn smiled and rubbed his shoulder before he passed.

 

Ramsay looked at Reek and stood up. “We need to shower and talk, don’t we, puppy? I want us to have a good day together, so let’s go get out what is upsetting you.”

Harley threw the phone pieces away and went to sit in the living room, flipping television channels.

“I…” he looked around the living room but remembered it didn’t really matter who heard. “Please don’t kill some lady just because she’s rich and lonely, Master.” He slowly got on his knees and looked up with wide eyes, trusting Ramsay to understand. “Please?”

Ramsay tilted his head and then shrugged. “Well, Reek the other option is to marry her. I mean, I want her job and her house. Okay, maybe I could just put her in a coma or do what Alyn did to Cub to her, but who wants to change her everyday and be a caretaker! Hell, Cub is at least able to use the bathroom. If we make her incapacitated, then we would have to change diapers, Reek.” He tried to make sure he was reasonable and gentle so Reek would understand.

Harley pretended she heard nothing and went to get her mp3 player. After she grabbed it she headed towards the door as if casually. “Hey Ramsay, just going to wander the hall and lobby, okay?” She hoped to sneak off while he was too busy with Reek to do more than nod.

“Wha- why? How will you get her job? Her house? I can get a house and not hurt anyone! _Please_! We’re getting by here anyway. Things are getting better, aren’t they?”

“Getting by just barely,sweetie. Listen, I’ll let you make the decision since you are so upset by it. I’ll give you a week till she returns. Do I kill her, marry her or make her a vegetable? I want more than this for you, puppy. It is killing all of us but I care about you most of all.” He grabbed Reek and squeezed him tightly. “I’m sorry. I don’t see any other way right now, Reek. Hey, did Harley just fucking leave? ALYN? Did you give Harley permission to go out? I think she just went out. Might want to go check.”

“Goddamn it,” Alyn mumbled. “Can’t ANYONE else do it?” But he knew the answer. “Stay, Cub.” Alyn kissed him and stood up. “Better yet,” he smirked, “I think puppy is whimpering. He must really need you to play with him. COMING!”

Cub nodded to Alyn even though he was sad that he has lost his time with Master. He knew his Master would nap soon and it made him sad to lose his brief time with him. At the same time, if Puppy was sad, Cub certainly couldn't not help! He crawled as fast as he could into the parlor and tugged Puppy’s leg, worming between the puppy and Ramsay.

“Puppy? Sad? Play? Cub fix!”

Alyn waved bye to Ramsay and left the apartment.

Cub grinned and wrapped his arms around Puppy’s legs happily.

Harley sat on the steps near the front door of their apartment. Her earbuds were in and her eyes were shut as she listened to her music.

“Hey.” Alyn kicked her thigh with the side of his foot. “What are you doing?”

Giving Alyn the most innocent look in the world. “Just letting Ramsay and Reek have some privacy. And chilling out listening to music. I asked Ramsay before I went out the door. And I didn’t go anywhere.”

She twisted her hands, wanting to be alone with her problems. If Alyn decided on revenge now or when Ramsay and Reek go out, Harley needs time to plan a good defense. Also, she was pretty sure that she and Reek might be running away soon. She wanted none of this in her eyes.

“Hey. Do it on the porch. They don’t like you outside alone.” Alyn knelt in front of her. “Unless you want to be alone with me. Was that the plan?”

Shaking her head fast, Harley tried to press into the wall. “Nope. I would rather spend an hour listening to Ramsay announce how wonderful he was.” Jeyne came out her mouth and Harley shut it with a snap.

Alyn laughed. “Well? He’s talking his ass off as usual. Go help yourself. He’ll get around to how great he is soon.” Alyn licked his lips and leaned closer. “Don’t you wanna play anymore?”

“The last time you played with me, you tried to get me to go on a killing spree with you.” Harley snapped, trying to stand and shove past him. "I’ll go on the porch. And you didn’t have to tell Damon that I had ONE fucking smoke, prick.” She muttered, trying to get past him.

“You know it would be better for everyone. For you, me, Damon, everyone. Just let me know when you’re ready.” He looked at the diamond on her finger and stopped smiling then extended an arm to let her pass.

Harley was on a razor’s edge and hissed at him. “Go fuck yourself! I would NEVER leave Damon for YOU! You would never be why and I just hope someday…”

Bursting into tears, Harley ran inside and went to the porch. It will be hard enough for her to run away with Theon, but for Damon to ever think she would leave him for Alyn or any reason other than the truth. _We need to leave soon, I saw it in Reek’s eyes and it's in my own._

Reek turned to watch the kitchen door. He tried to lean over to catch a glimpse of Harley. “I’ll think about it, Master. Even though she’s nice to you, you would still kill that lady?” He wasn’t even angry he just couldn’t believe it was true.

Ramsay sighed and then tripped over Cub. “Fuck! What does nice have to do with it? It’s survival of the fittest, honey.” He grunted and stared down at Cub. “Why do you keep getting in my way, little boy?”

Cub stared up frantically with no good excuse to offer. Except he could see that Harley was on the edge of the railing and if she wanted to fly, he shouldn't let Masters stop her from such envious fun. So he yet again moved fencing Ramsay in, while trying to catch Puppy’s eye.

“What? What is it?” Reek approached Cub. “I’m not really sad. Is that what you’re worried about? Your Master got confused.” He looked around. “Where is Alyn? And Harley?”


	13. Dying for You

Jeyne tiptoed across the railing, looking at the ants scurrying down below. She grinned and shoved Harley further down. It was easy, Harley wanted to leave...Jeyne needed a form of freedom, this was a sure fire way, wasn’t it?

No Damon to run from and feel guilty over. No Theon worry about, he would do better without her..she was his main cause of getting in trouble anyway. This was a better solution.

Before Damon found out about Edmure or she was forced to run. By now Petyr must be dead, and maybe Roose will feel bad enough to release her money to Ramsay, he won’t need to kill an old lady and upset Reek.

Cub looked up at Reek but had no words and if he pointed, Ramsay would see. In fact, Ramsay was moving forward and in total desperation, to allow Harley her flight, Cub acted hastily. He shoved Ramsay back.

“HEY!” Ramsay yelled and looked down at Cub angry and shocked. “How dare you? Perhaps you aren’t as good as your Master seems to think.” With that he grabbed Cub and put him over his lap, giving him five hard smacks on his bare ass. Cub screamed and cried but did not dare try and speak or move away.

 

Alyn sprang and wrapped his arms around Harley’s tiny chest. “Hey, shhh. No, no. Easy. Quiet.” He clapped a hand over her mouth. “Hey,” Alyn set Harley down and spun her. “We can’t tell Damon, ok? Right?” he whispered. “He’ll lose his mind.”

Alyn was shaking and hugged her before he knew what was happening. “I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone, alright? Just don’t. Don’t do that.” He continued to whisper though no one could possibly hear him over Cub’s screaming. “Go inside. Talk to Reek.”

Harley wiped her eyes and whispered, “You should have let me. Do you know how much I’m worth dead? Just ask Luton, I saw his paperwork. If I kill myself, if I die, Roose might feel bad and release that money to you all. Ramsay and Damon will be happy, they won’t do stupid shit and Reek will be better for it too. So will you. For you and Reek, I am fucking poison. Jeyne will take you two down with her to hell someday. Better this way and Damon can move on. Can’t you see how right this is?” Shaking her head, she headed to go inside.

“Fuck.” Alyn stood in the early morning light and took a deep breath before going back after her.

Harley went into the bathroom and sat in the tub, wrapping her arms around herself. Lightly hitting her head on the tiles behind her, she tried to tell herself she wasn’t trapped. It was only a matter of time until Alyn went to sleep, there would be a space of time. Ramsay and Reek might go out before Damon woke up.

Ramsay winced at how loud Cub yelled. “Oh, for the love of…” He grabbed the thin kid and put him right side up. “Do. Not. Ever. Hit or Push. Do you hear me, Cub? Reek, stop fluttering around me like that! He only got a spanking, I didn’t beat him! Cub, are you sorry you pushed Eyes?”

Cub sniffed and nodded. “Sorry. Bad Cub. Sorry. Eyes.”

“Fine. Go see puppy, make him stop glaring at his Master.” Ramsay said, shoving Cub into Reek’s arms.

Reek hugged Cub and tried to soothe him. “I’m not glaring,” he said softly. “I saw what happened. I don’t think you were unfair, Master. I just… it’s not like him. I wonder if something is wrong, that’s all.” He picked Cub up as Alyn came in and looked to Ramsay.

“What happened? Were you running again? Where’s the boo boo, little boy?” Alyn asked, looking Cub over.

Cub sniffed and then had to admit the terrible shameful truth. “Cub..bad. Eyes. Spank. Bad boy.” He tried to point to his bottom which was not more than bright pink Ramsay hand shapes. “Sorry. Master.” He burst into tears waiting for Alyn to be mad too.  

Shrugging, Ramsay muttered, “He tripped me on purpose twice then shoved me. Don’t know why. He didn’t say. I gave him only five whacks on his ass with my hand. He said he was sorry and that was the end of it. But Reek is right, it really isn’t like Cub to act up on purpose. Why did the girl just run and lock herself into the bathroom?”

“The same reason Cub was blocking you from the kitchen,” Alyn confessed quietly. “She’s not… doing well. I don’t know why she and Damon are falling apart. I don’t think it’s that bad here and it will only get better.”

“I don’t understand.” Reek frowned and gave Cub to Alyn. He stomped down the hall looking for her. “Harley!” She wasn’t in her room.

“Shut up! You’ll wake Damon! I’m in here!” Harley opened the bathroom door a bit to whisper to Reek. “Why was Ramsay hitting Cub?” She asked trying to hide the razor she found behind her back.

“Cub tried to stop him from seeing you.” Reek shut the bathroom door and grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her back, towards the tub. “Are you fucking leaving me? I mean really leaving? The kind you can’t ever fucking take back?”

Harley cried but staggered away from him, trying to hold onto the razor as well as hide the blood.

“Look at me! You fucking- you CAN’T! I won't fucking let you! You can’t! YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE ME!”

“Shut up!” She hissed, slapping a hand over his mouth causing blood to spray them both. “This is to help you! Help Damon! Help Ramsay and Alyn and Cub! Roose will release Petyr’s money to Damon, we are engaged. He’ll do the decent thing then. You don’t have to try and run to Asha”

“MASTER!”

“Ramsay won’t kill an old lady, Damon won’t fight anymore! Alyn won’t get triggered! See? Just shut up!”  

“MASTER!” Theon started sobbing and dropped to his knees. “Fuck you! Fuck you! You can’t! You can’t leave me! It’s alright. It will be alright. HELP!” He cradled her in his arms and started smacking her hand into the wall. “Let go! HELP ME!”

Ramsay heard his pet screaming and flew to the bathroom. He couldn't get the door open. It felt like bodies against it. “Reek! Let me in!”

Cub sobbed and hugged his Master. Even if he might get punished further, he wanted to at least get some comfort from Alyn first.

He tried to wrap his shaking spindly arms around his Master’s thick neck. “Sorry. Wanted. Help. Harley. Bad boy?”

“Yes, Cub.” Alyn took him back into their room and locked the door behind him. “I know you wanted to help but you _never_ push, kick, trip or even _look_ at Eyes in a mean way. Do you understand me?”

Cub nodded, rubbing his eyes and sniffling, his nose dripping. “Yes. Master. Sorry. Never. Bad Cub. Never. Bad. Eyes.”

Reek started screaming.

“Cub, under the bed now. Stay.”

Nodding, Cub crawled under the bed.

“REEK! LET ME IN! MOVE YOURSELF AND HER OUT OF THE WAY, I’M GOING TO KICK IT OPEN!” Ramsay started to kick at the door. “ALYN!” Ramsay hollered in frustration and then saw blood seep a tiny bit under the door. “Reek! WHO’S BLOOD IS IT? REEK ARE YOU BLEEDING?”  

Damon woke up to Reek’s screaming. “What? Reek?” He climbed up and groaned. “What is it? I’m coming.”

 

“I’m here-” Alyn gasped when he saw the blood. “I better keep Damon away.”

“It’s Harley.” Reek picked her up and carried her back to the bathtub. “I’m fine. It’s her. Please help, please!”

Ramsay took a look at how deep the cut was and it seemed to have nicked an artery. “Ah fuck! Alyn! I’m taking Harley and Reek to the Emergency room. Tell Luton to meet me there with money.” He hollered into the hallway as he wrapped towels tightly around her arm. Harley tried to squirm away but she vomited instead.

“Shit! Really?” Ramsay grumbled and lifted her up. “Great, we are all covered in puke AND blood! Car is gonna never get clean again. Let’s go, Reek! Grab my phone!”

“Her collar! She can’t go in with that. They’ll already keep her for two days and started prying into shit.” Reek hurried to swipe Ramsay’s phone from the bed and follow him to the door.

“Damon’s out.” Alyn came running down the hall with a syringe in his hand and cap in his teeth. He threw it all away and ran after them. “He’s going to rip this place apart. What do you need? Tell Luton to meet you and bring money? What else?”


	14. Somebody Put Me Together

Ramsay stopped dead and gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes. “They’ll pry. Fuck. Yeah, we can’t take her, they’ll keep her and pry.”

“It’s not spurting with her heartbeat. Look. We can stitch her up.”

Luton came out from his makeshift room. “If she has to go, I’ll go with her. Take off the damn collar and I’ll talk to the police.”

“If Damon wakes up to find her in a lock down unit, he will kill us. She has no next of kin, I don’t think. Unless by some miracle Petyr is still alive. We might not be allowed to see her or even get her back for all I know. Let’s try to stitch her up and see how she does. If we can’t get the bleeding or her under control then Luton takes her.”

“Alyn, stitch her up and then you find out what the fuck that was all about,” Ramsay said, still holding her. “Where do you want her? Reek, just take deep breaths, she will be fine. Sit on the couch, honey.”

“I… I’ll get blood on it…” he said watching Jeyne. “I can’t… I can’t get blood on the couch.”

“Here, on the table.” Alyn turned the light on. “Luton, get me the first aid kit and help Reek sit on the tile.”

Luton moved Reek like he was a mannequin and ran to the bathroom. “Oh god!”

“Don’t think, Luton, just do it!” Alyn called. “Harley, you still with me?”

Ramsay lay Harley gently on the table then caught Reek before he fell. “Okay, puppy, alright. Here, sit down.” He pushed his boy into a chair then grabbed a wet sponge to wipe down Reek’s face and neck. “Calm down and we’ll go wash you clean after, okay?”

Harley nodded at Alyn and stared up at the ceiling, tears falling.

“Good.”

Luton brought the first aid case over.

“Watch her while I wash up.”

 

Reek searched Ramsay’s eyes. “What… should I take my shirt off?” His voice was nearly as lost as he was.

Ramsay gave Reek’s curls a gentle nuzzle. “Yes, here I’ll help you, love.” He gently peeled his pup’s shirt off and began to wash any traces or splatters of blood off his boy. Only after Reek was clean, did Ramsay take off his own shirt and get all the blood and vomit off.

“Once we are sure if Harley will be okay, we’ll go shower, sweetie.” Ramsay kissed Reek’s stunned pale face.

Reek nodded. “I didn’t want to stain the couch…”

 

“Hey, what did Walda call you about?” Alyn said softly as Ramsay talked to Reek. Alyn pulled on gloves with a snap and washed the wound with sterile water so he could see what he was working with. “She was crying but you were excited. I bet you’ll have some shopping to do, right? Think about the little outfits. You get to be an auntie.”

Alyn turned sideways and came back to sting her arm with a terrible pinch, and then another. “You know how my boy makes Reek happy? Have you ever noticed? I bet a little ‘niece’ or ‘nephew’ will make you happier than you can imagine.”

Harley winced at the pain then shook her head. “I would never be allowed near Walda’s baby, even if we saw them again. Too dangerous and unpredictable. I couldn’t even soothe her on the phone about it, I had to have Reek do it. I failed twice today. Failed helping Walda. Failed killing myself to save everyone. I am too cowardly and selfish to commit suicide. Could you do it, kill yourself if you decided to?”

“No, I couldn’t kill myself. Damon stopped me and nearly killed me in the process. That’s why he’s napping right now. Listen, I know you’re not very receptive to reality right now, but let me try to bring you back to earth since we have awhile to chat anyhow.” He stopped to tie and knot and thread his needle again.

“I have to use Reek to comfort Cub constantly. You haven’t noticed that either? We _all_ use him to comfort Ramsay. Shit. Damon’s used him to comfort you. He’s good at it. There’s a reason Walda called _you_ before anyone else when she needed help. You were a good friend for including Reek. When Reek is freaking out, who does he go to Harley? Who does he confess his secrets to and get advice from?”

 

Harley gave an another sob. “I know..he would suffer if I..but I just..felt desperate. To fix this fucking mess. I mean, Damon is always pissed off and drinking, now he is fighting. Letting others use him like a freak show and a punching bag! Ramsay is going to off elderly ladies and Reek will never handle that! I...was hoping if I provided the windfall, they would all stop.”

“Things won’t magically change because a piece is missing. It would fall apart.”

Ramsay frowned and glared over at Harley. “Did you just accuse me of running around killing elderly women?” He turned back to his pet and caressed his face. “I think she will be fine, Reek. Time for us to get you calm and cleaned up.” He lifted his puppy up and carried him to the bathroom.

Reek curled tightly around Ramsay and held on with the strength at his disposal.

 

“I use Damon to get shit down from high places but I don’t call myself a failure for not being taller. If we need someone controlled, we all cry for Ramsay. If we need a some shit done with money or the law we cry for Luton. Computers or technology we yell for Skinner. We all call for you for food and… you know,” he made a brief uncomfortable expression as if she should know and wouldn’t want to say it either, “and when we have to kill someone threatening us, or hunt down and save someone who panicked, or… you’re kind of responsible for keeping Damon under control and Reek from falling apart. I know, I know.” He put his bloodied gloves in the air. “It’s an impossible task on both counts, but I think you’ve saved both of them more than once and you know it.” He tied another stitch off.

Harley snorted. “Damon should let me help. I’m good at fucking and killing. He should let me earn money one way or another. He could rest and not be beaten up. Ramsay should quit and let Reek bartend or get the money from Asha.”

“Don’t make it an emergency. This shit,” Alyn pointed to her stitches, “is an actual emergency. That money shit, the working, the bumps in the relationships and power struggle, that’s what happens with family and we will work it out as long as no one does anything insane like… funny,” he smiled sarcastically, “I can’t think of an example.”

Harley let out a giggle. “You know your work here is probably wasted. When Damon finds out what I tried, he is going to kill me himself.” She used her free hand to wipe at fresh tears.

“Ramsay and I will help with that… mostly Ramsay I hope. If I have to get him drunk and… before trying to spin a version of the truth he can hear.” Alyn frowned. “Well, we just have to help one another out sometimes. There. Don’t move yet. I want to wrap you and take your blood pressure.”

Harley nodded and stayed still. It was pretty much known to anyone with ears in the tiny place, what Damon might try to do to Alyn while drunk. She hated the thought of putting Alyn in that situation. It also made her feel a bit better about Alyn that he would go through it for her.

Ramsay tested the water and lifted Reek into the spray with him. “Lean on me if you need to, sweetie. Let me get us all cleaned up, okay? Good boy, are you my good boy?”

Reek nodded. “Was that… did I do… ok?” He wasn’t even sure exactly what he was asking and tried again. “Did I fuck up?” Tears blurred his irises without falling.

Ramsay started to wash Reek’s chest in warm soapy circles. “No, honey. You did perfect, you saved Harley. She will be fine, Alyn will stitch her up and talk with her.  He thinks most like her in some ways, he will know what to say. And I’ll handle Damon when he wakes up. I will find a version of the truth that he can deal with. Just agree with whatever I say and it will be fine.”

“Ok. I will. Just tell me what to do.” Reek stood numbly and let himself be washed then suddenly grabbed Ramsay’s wrist and pulled it to his chest. “ _Please don’t leave me._ I can get you money if that’s what you want! You can’t leave me! You can’t! You made me need you! You made me love you! DON’T LEAVE ME!”


	15. Pack Healing

Ramsay turned Reek around into his arms and held tightly. “I will NEVER leave you, not ever. I need you as much as you need me. I love you and would die without you, puppy. Whether we live in a mansion or a homeless shelter, we do it together. And you and Harley need to let us worry about money. That's what made her try to do what she did! Stop worrying about the fucking money!”

Turning off the water, Ramsay grabbed a towel to wrap around them.

Reek held Ramsay as though he was saving him from a deadly fall. “I want to make you happy. I don’t like people to suffer.” He looked up at Ramsay. “What if… She tried to leave and never come back, Ramsay.” His tears started falling then. “It hurts. It hurts!” Reek tried to hide, pressing himself into his Master’s flesh.

Ramsay kissed his puppy’s wet head over and over. “No, sweetie, she won’t try again. I don’t think she really was going to go through with it. I know you hurt, baby. I’m here, hold me, puppy, I’m here for you.” He scooped Reek up and carried him wet and naked to their room.

Wrapping them both in a blanket, Ramsay laid with Reek on the bed. “Hush, it’s okay, Master’s here. My poor boy, my poor good boy. No one will leave you...I won’t let them.”

Reek inched himself to press a little closer into Ramsay and started to catch his breath. He rubbed his face into Ramsay’s chest and wrapped all around him. “Would you stay with me until I fall asleep please? I feel like I need a nap, please?”

“Of course, I will. Close your eyes and rest, Reek. I’m here.” Ramsay curled around his frail boy and nuzzled his neck. “Good boy, the best boy in the world.”

“Thank you, Master. You’re so kind to me. You’re so patient.” Reek wiped his eyes on his shoulder and pressed into Ramsay again. “I love you. I’m sorry I slept on the couch.” He started giggling as he sniffled. “That seems kind of stupid now, haha.”

“I love you too. I forgive you, I know you were upset. We can talk about it later if you want to, sweetie. But right now you need to sleep and be nice and calm.” Ramsay gave tiny kisses to Reek’s face.

Reek nodded. “Ok.”

 

Ramsay strolled through to find Alyn and Harley before going to see if Damon was awake yet. “I am using your lack of a productive womb as your excuse for your fucking lunacy. Hearing Walda was having a baby, it set you off. It’s something that will let Damon feel more sympathy perhaps then just rage. You’d better hope it works.”

“That’s a good idea.” Alyn wondered if Ramsay heard him or her talking about the surprise or if he just did that freaking Sherlock shit where he figured something out because Alyn had a blond hair facing North East or some shit. He helped Harley slowly sit up and brought her to the couch. “Mention that shit about how you worry about Damon. It will guilt some sense into him,” Alyn whispered.

Ramsay went into Damon’s room where he was starting to move around and groan. He pulled up a chair and locked the door, then put the chair in front of it and sat down.

“What? What did I do?” he moaned defensively. “I didn’t touch Reek!”

Smirking, Ramsay shook his head. “You aren’t in trouble, silly. And Reek is just fine, well, a little freaked out and napping it off. I just want to chat with you before you leave this room is all.”

“Uh huh.” Damon slowly sat up and rubbed his head. “What’s up. Did…” he cut himself off. He didn’t want Ramsay and Harley screaming at him for getting a concussion. He’d remember if they shot him with a dart or some shit.

“I’m going to tell you some news you aren’t going to like and I want you to stay calm, in here until you’ve listened to me and processed it. So why don’t you sit up, lean against the headboard and stay there for me.”

Ramsay flicked on the overhead light so he could be sure of seeing Damon’s reactions quick enough.

“Oooookay.” Damon sat up and leaned on the headboard as he was told to. He was more exhausted then he remembered being in months but his heart was already quickening its beats.

Ramsay made sure to speak slowly and calmly.

“Do you remember that Walda called earlier to speak with Harley? Then Harley called Reek to use the phone afterwards?” Ramsay waited to see if Damon remembered it.

“Oh yeah. She talked to Harley and Reek for awhile.”

“Right. Well, Walda called because she was pregnant and the first to hear the good news was Harley. Who is also Jeyne. Whose father and sadistic clients made sure that she will never be allowed to have children. Ever. On top of the stress of her feeling that you are unraveling and allowing yourself to get beat to death for money. She didn’t handle the news well, Damon. Reek found her in time and Alyn has stitched her up, talked with her and calmed her down. She is going to be fine. She didn’t even slice the right part of her arm. I just keep hearing her cry about how she will never be able to give you children, that it made her more useless to you.That you already probably don’t love her anymore.” Ramsay watched Damon carefully.

Damon slowly furrowed his pronounced brow. “What… are you saying… did she try to kill herself because of me? It that what you’re telling me, Ramsay?”

“No. I am telling you she made a lame attempt at it because of fucking Walda’s insensitive call to a girl she knows damned well is barren! You think my father or Jeyne herself didn’t tell Walda about that? And on top of Harley’s stress of worrying about your new career choices, it just tipped her over the edge.”

“She’s ok? It was just a freak out thing?” Damon sat straight up. “Well? Where is she? I need to see her!”

“Harley is fine and yes, it was just a freak out thing. She is right in the living room, sitting with Alyn on the couch. Her arm is stitched and wrapped. If you are calm enough, you can go see her but I don’t want you smashing around yelling. Reek and Cub have been through enough today. And Harley needs you to be calm and safe right now.” Ramsay cautioned.

Damon started panting. “Shouldn’t I make sure she doesn’t do it again?! What do I do? If I hug her and comfort her will that make her think she can just hurt herself whenever and it’s fine and I don’t care?” Damon gripped his head. “Oh, gods…”

Ramsay smirked and drawled out, “I don’t think it will happen again. She was already apologizing and saying that she couldn’t do it. Also, Harley is pretty sure you are planning to kill her for it. For now, comfort her and reassure her. Once you are sure you're both calm, you can discuss it with her. But any whipping you would give her for putting herself in danger has to wait until she is completely healed first.”     

Damon nodded slowly. This was important. He had to try to think and not just act. “Is that what you would do? What would you do if it was Reek?”

“I would follow my own advice. Pointless to lecture and punish a pet already in a bad state of mind like that. She wouldn’t hear you properly, wouldn't take the punishment properly either.” Ramsay said.

“Ok. I don’t want to push her back over the edge.” Damon jumped up and stumbled back. He pushed against the wall and waited a moment. “I need to see her. I need to hold her.”

Ramsay nodded and slowly stood up. “As soon as you can walk calmly and without falling, sure.” He unlocked and opened the door, then waited in the doorway.

Damon waited until the world stopped rocking like a ship at sea, then started down the hall.

Harley heard Damon and Ramsay coming down the hall and she shrunk deeper into the couch. Hell was coming for her and she nearly managed to completely hide herself behind Alyn’s broad back.

“Get out of the way.”

“She’s fine, Damon.” Alyn raised his hands from his lap. “She’s just scared.”

Damon grabbed Alyn by the front of his shirt and tore him away. He took Harley into his arms and rocked her. “No. No, Harley. No,” he kept repeating softly. He pressed his face to hers and stroked her hair.

She burst into tears and clung to him. “I’m sorry, sorry, please...I’m sorry..I love you...I just...please still love me? I got so scared and I just..”

“Alright. I love you, Harley. I have you. I have you now, ok?” He carried her to their room. “We all need to rest, baby. Come rest with me. I have you, sweetheart.”

Harley nodded and snuggled into Damon. “I didn’t...I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have..please don’t decide you don’t want me anymore? I wasn’t thinking straight...I just...I feel...empty...useless...I am useless to you and for you. But I don’t want to die and leave you, leave Reek. I need you, I don’t know if I am Jeyne or Harley anymore. I don’t know who YOU are anymore!” She was babbling and sobbing while trying to push into him as if to meld as one.


	16. Just like Old Times

Damon yanked his combat boot on and started tucking his black cargo pants in. “This will be great. We’re going to be ok, I think.”

Harley lay on the bed, watching him dress, grinning a bit. “I like seeing you do work like this...that makes you happy. Seeing you happy again, it...makes me feel better. I just want to see you smiling again.”

“Yeah.” Damon started lacing his boot and grinned. “Hope I remember how. I don’t think dealing with bridezillas at happy hour was very good practice for me.” He jumped up and started sliding weapons into their pockets and holsters.

Shaking her head and giggling, Harley agreed. “You don’t need a bunch of skanks climbing each other. And I hated it too, even though I didn’t say anything. I hated seeing you so upset. This is much better. And I find your dangerous side so sexy, you know.” Blushing, Harley ducked her head a little.

“Yeah?!” Damon flexed his muscles and grinned with a playful leer. “That’s good! I don’t think Ramsay’s too lucky in that regard. Honey, where’s my silencer?”

Harley jumped off the bed and reached into a small locker under the desk. “Here and your extra bullets too.” She got the items and handed them to him. Grinning up at him, Harley whispered, “I like the smell of gunpowder or even blood of a victim on you rather than cheap perfume and cheaper beer.”

“Very cheap beer.” He looked all around his desk. “Have you seen my serrated blade, baby?”

Harley nodded and went between the mattresses and pulled out the sheathed blade. Grinning, Harley said, “I have to admit..I love watching you set up your weapons, I would love seeing you work with them some day too.” Her grin was turning into a heated smirk now.

“Once we get to a place where we have a kill room again.” He leaned over and kissed her. “Be a good girl while I’m gone. Thanks for helping me get ready, sweetheart. Ramsay will be shocked that I’m ready before he’s had the chance to lose his voice screaming at me. Wanna bet?” He pinched her nose and winked. “OK, FUCKFACE! LET’S GO!” He walked out to the living room.

Lifting her hated chain, Harley followed behind Damon, enjoying the view. She went into the living room and sat on the couch. “Alyn, can I stay in here, please?” Holding up the chain, she grinned ruefully.

“Sure.” Alyn tried not to smile and reminded himself Damon was looming high above him, fully armed. He knelt to chain Harley to the heavy couch.

Cub peeked out from the kitchen to see why everyone was now in the living room. He crawled in sucking his binky and started to navigate the sea of legs.

Ramsay had his mouth open to holler when Damon had yelled and come into the living room. He stared at Damon sullenly for a second and then his eyes lit up again. “Ready to play?”  

“Yep! Let’s go, asshole!”

Reek hung around the kitchen entrance with his arms folded at his ribs. He watched Cub crawl around everyone. 

“Puppy, aren’t you going to say goodbye to me?” Ramsay coaxed, leaning against the door.

Reek came to Ramsay and gave him a hug. “Please be careful, Master.” 

Grabbing Reek’s curls, Ramsay pulled his head back and gave him a biting kiss. “I always am careful and I always come back. I love you. Be a good boy, I’ll be back soon, honey.”

Reek nodded and bit his lip.  _ He always comes back _ …  _ until the day he doesn’t _ . He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. 

“Bye, Harley! I love you, sweetie! We’ll come back with food or something ok? You guys be good for Alyn and let Skinner sleep.” He turned to Ramsay. “After you.”

“Yes, Master. I love you Damie, stay careful!” Harley felt for a moment it was like old times at the other house and it felt good. She smiled and curled up on the couch to watch them leave.

Ramsay smirked and headed out the door. “Let’s go, those siblings need our attentions!” He pounded down the stairs, grinning widely.

Reek watched the door after Ramsay shut it. 

“Come watch a movie.” Alyn patted his shoulder.

“You seem pretty happy,” he said to Harley and sat on the couch across from her. “Do you  _ know  _ what they’re doing?”

“Yep and I am only jealous I can’t join them. I guess I am a feral killer at heart after all. Poor Reek, your best friend is a monster as much as your Master is. I am so sorry, I know how much it bothers you...but they will always come back. Always.” Harley tried to crawl over to lay her head on his knee. “I am sorry I made things so difficult for you, I love you, you know.”

“I love you too. I just… I hate being complicit in the murder of innocent people. I’m kinda trying to live with that.  _ I don’t belong here. _ ” He rubbed his face. 

“Cub, look! Puppy’s scared! Why don’t you help and I’ll find something for us to watch?” Alyn kissed the top of Cub’s head. He’s getting more miserable and she’s getting more wild, and only Alyn seems to notice. 

Cub crawled over and climbed onto the couch, squeezing between New and Puppy. “Play? Feel better? Love Puppy! Cub..love New!” He licked his Puppy’s chin and started to pet New’s hair. Grinning, Harley made a little whining sound and nudged the little broken boy with her head.

Reek slowly gave in and smiled. “Ok.” He looked to Alyn as he asked Cub, “Can I snuggle you for awhile?”

Alyn smiled and pulled up Netflix after finally finding the right input.

Harley moved reluctantly over so that Cub could crawl into Reek’s lap. She awkwardly looked away as if she didn’t just feel shoved out.

 

“Skinner said they checked in here every Wednesday for the past month. Unless something changed they should be in there now.” Damon parked behind the near-empty tavern. “There’s only one light there and doesn’t look like there’s cameras anywhere in this mud pit of a ‘parking lot.’ What do you think? Grab them when they come out or follow them home?”

Ramsay grinned, “We can grab them at their house, but it might be guarded. Let’s just grab them here and take them to that deserted cabin we found the other day.” 

“That’s so romantic, sugardick.”

“I thought so too, Damie, my raging battle chode of love.” Ramsay fluttered his eyelids at Damon. “I have the worst urge to just go in...seduce and roofie her. You could get him all buddy buddy and roofie him...I mean there is no camera and it seems nearly deserted. Should we risk it? Or sit bored for however fucking long they stay in there?”

“That sounds like a plan and a way to get a fucking drink in me.” Damon opened his door and began carefully avoiding the deepest puddles on his way to the tavern.

Ramsay giggled a little as he hopped out of the car and headed to the bar. “This will be such a fucking fun night!” He went inside and his icy eyes pinned on a fading redhead in her mid twenties. She looked mean and cheap, just like her brother. Grinning, Ramsay went to the bar and ordered a drink.

Damon brought his triple shot of Jack over to a pool table and started racking the balls. 

 

“What’ll you have, babydoll?” asked a bleach blond who was either a very fit fifty something or a twenty-something who’d done some pretty hard living. “Miller lite’s special for the next hour.”

Ramsay leaned forward as if he found the woman of his dreams. “Thank you love….I’ll have two Miller Lites then. And could you do me a tiny favor, Madam Bartender? Will you please refresh that lady’s drink for me.” He gave her a charming smile.

When the redhead looked over, Ramsay winked at her and smirked. As he predicted the woman beckoned him over and within five minutes they were deep in conversation. Her brother was playing darts and having some trouble hitting the target after his third whiskey. Ramsay watched as Damon went to try and engage the brother in a game of darts or pool.

  
  



	17. Having a Hellava Good Time

“Want to make it real interesting?” Damon raised his eyebrows in playful anticipation and slammed a hundred on the pool table’s worn felt.

The man had dirty blond hair which was receding from his pink and tan, weathered face. His eyes lit up. “Shit, son! You always throw ‘round money like that?”

“When I’m think fucking drunk,” Damon bragged. He leaned it close and slurred in a low voice, “I got it from him. Look at his clothes, man! Boy’s fucking rich as hell!”

“Yeah. Uh, Imma get another drink.”

“Alright.” Damon shrugged and missed the cue ball, scratching the table top. “Shit.”

The Frey boy whispered something to his little sister and ordered himself a glass of champagne.

“Hey, sug. How ‘bout going back to my place?” She squeezed her shoulders coyly and smiled.

Ramsay smirked and leaned back in his chair. “One last drink.” He excused himself to use the restroom and murmured to Damon on the way, “Hell, don't even need the roofies, slut is dumb enough to bring me home willingly.”

He sat on the metal sink counter and texted Reek.

**MISS YOU AND WON’T BE TOO MUCH LONGER. BE MY GOOD BOY.**

 

Harley stared at the television then turned. “Alyn, can I go in the kitchen? I want to get something to drink.”

“No,” Alyn scoffed. He kicked lazily at her chain. “Won’t reach. What do you want?”

Reek smiled sadly at his phone and set it on the floor.

Sighing, Harley mumbled, “Can I have tea? Black with no sugar, please?” She tossed her blanket so it covered the bitterly despised chain. The collar, the spankings, the muzzle and the rules are mostly acceptable at this point. But the chains bother the hell out of her, where they give Reek comfort. Even with Petyr, it was the most hated part of the client work to her. Chains just made her feel too vulnerable.

 

Ramsay half danced with the drunk redhead onto her porch and into the shabby place she shared with her brother. He and Damon were behind them, leaning on each other each babbling. Nibbling on the redhead’s ear, he helped guide her hand to unlock the door. He slurred his words and said, “We...we should go...where...you live, right? Hmm...don’t want...to…”

She grabbed his coat and dragged him up three flights of stairs. Her lust for money, for a man who actually is handsome and the drinks have done the work for him. Ramsay was amused and he was lustful himself, it had been so long. The woman half threw him over her couch as she staggered trying to find a light. Ramsay looked up and grinned as Damon and the Frey brother slammed into the room loudly.

“Sweet thing, we need to find your room if we want privacy.” Ramsay suggested. The girl led the way eagerly, giggling in a rusty voice. “I...have some candy..if you want some.” She suggested and Ramsay’s smile widened. “Oh yes...please.” He shut and locked her door behind them. As she pulled out a baggie of coke, Ramsay came up behind her. He slid his hands across her breasts as he whispered in her ear.

“I want to touch you, make you pant and squirm for me...I want to fuck you hard enough for you to scream and beg and cry...I would make you come so hard…” His hand was now traveling up and caressing her throat. “And then..I would come hard, as I was murdering you, feeling those wonderful death throes around my pulsing cock.” Her eyes widened at his words as Ramsay’s hand cut off her breath.

“Hush...I am going to let you have a choice as long as you stay very still and very quiet.” He warned her quietly. She trembled but did not move or try to scream. “Very good job. Now, I can let you snort...and snort...and enjoy your way to the end. Or..I will put on my gloves and work suit and flay the flesh off your bones until it kills you.” Ramsay’s voice was light, cheerful and friendly as can be.

“I know..I know it's a terrible thing about to happen either way. But it is going to happen. Why make it the worst pain imaginable if you have the choice? It is a lucky thing it’s me, you know. When else would death give someone a choice? Right?”

The girl sagged against him, sobbing. He smirked and kissed the top of her head. “Coke it is. But first, let me finish what I was telling you. See, I really would have fucked you...made it really good for you since it would be your last. But my boy, Reek, he would never forgive it. So you can thank him for your lack of an orgasm and a fairly quick smothering.” Ramsay giggled and sat the girl down on the bed along with the baggie.

 

“OOoo, hey now!” Damon twirled a decorative throwing knife. “This is fancy.”

“Yeah.” The man nodded. Damon didn’t care to remember names.

“Mmm hmm, nice piece here. Check this shit out.” Damon pulled his hunting knife out from a pocket at his thigh. “Heavy, huh? Go ahead. Check it out. Hold on.” He wiped the handle on his shirt. “I’m all fucking greasy n’ shit. Here.”

The man took it from him and flexed his palm and fingers around the thick rubbery handle. “Nice.” He made awkward stabbing motions.

“Nah, man. Look here. If you stab you hold a knife like this. Lemme show you. Put your thumb at the butt.”

“Like this?” His head loosely looking for Damon behind him.

“No, like this back part is a button you’re pressing.” He stood behind the man and wrapped his huge hand around the smaller one. “Grip it tight,” he lifted their hands and pulled the knife out. “Say goodnight.” The stranger grunted and made a retching sound as the knife went through his throat.

Damon let him drop after his breathing stopped. “Thank you.”

He left the light on and door open.

Ramsay left a few minutes afterwards, leaving the lights and radio on, the door shut and locked behind him.

 

Harley gnawed at her nails and growled out to Alyn, “I think I’m fucking jealous. How can you just stand this? Instead of babysitting, you could be out there killing, pulling off a mission. They know, know what I am capable of…and they never let me. They never will and it is killing me. I mean, I am thrilled that at least Damon has the better work. I am happy that he might be in a better good! He won’t fight and that should all be enough for me. It is enough for me. Just not for Jeyne.”

“Here’s your tea.” Alyn sat beside her and drummed his thumbs against his knee. “I try not to… focus on that. I think they know me well enough… what I can handle.” He collapsed back against the couch with a huff. “Same for you. We’re safe here. We’re really safe. Our friends are safe, those two.” He pointed to the floor.

 

Cub was giggling and clapping. Puppy was playing with silly faces and brushing his long, long hair. Even though Puppy was gentle and sang him silly songs, Cub could tell that Puppy was sad. He tried offering a binky and playing any game that his pal wanted to play. Nothing was working, so Cub decided for a new approach.

He carefully and with timid motions, gestured to the brush. “Cub… brush?” Cub started a fine trembling that always came when he tried to do anything new. As if any second, it might be the wrong thing and bring that angry Alyn back.

It hasn’t happened, even when Cub is a little irritating to his Master, all it takes is a stern voice. Even the few times his Master was annoyed enough to give him a spanking, it was never that angry Alyn.

But it was something that always lingered in Cub’s mind, like a waking nightmare. So he stayed low and ready to instantly apologize if this was wrong. Cub kept his eyes down but left his hands out in case it was okay and Puppy decides to hand the brush over.


	18. Learning to Love Your Chains

“You want to brush your own hair?” Reek ran his hand over the soft bristles then gave it to Cub. “Sure.” He looked over his shoulder at Harley and Alyn and considered reminding them that he could hear and understand their conversation.

“No...br...brush..Puppy’s hair..pl..please? Make Puppy..pre..pretty, make...happy?” Cub timidly ventured.

“Oh.” Theon blinked. “Well, this brush is for really nice silky smooth hair, like yours. It will get stuck in mine, see?” He took the brush back and attempted a stroke but it caught in his thick curls. “Does this look nice?” He waggled his eyebrows. “Like a bow, right?” Reek struggled to detangle the brush even though the bristles hadn’t sunk in very far. “I can’t brush my hair when it’s this long and… insane. I just use a serum and my fingers.”

Cub giggled then meekly got up on his knees and started to try and comb Reek’s curls with his fingers. He very gently began to extract the brush from the hair. “Cub, help?”

Alyn threw a pillow and Reek’s blanket at him. “Take a rest, Reek. They’ll be home soon.”

Reek laid his head on the pillow and pulled the blanket up to his shoulder. This was strange and he was pretty sure he liked it, just for a little bit.

Cub climbed onto Reek’s bony blanketed frame still concentrating on the curls. “Hush..puppy...Cub help…” He tried to soothe.

 

Harley sipped her tea and nodded. “Yeah, safe and bored.” She muttered. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to just meekly accept things like this. Like Reek can. And it isn’t easier for him, just...he doesn’t have that instinct, that joy in violence. If anything, he prays Ramsay stops killing and hurting folks for a living. What a fucked up family we are and yet, I want to not lose it. I am scared that this type of shit, this place, it's going to tear it all to shreds if it, if things don’t change.”

“Things have to settle. Each time there’s a big change, everything has to fit back into place and there’s… growing pains.” Alyn worried Harley would be taking a lot of that pain.

“Did..did it take you time...when you first were taken under their wing? I mean, I know you weren’t owned or kidnapped in the same way and they knew what you were...and wanted your talents but...it sounded like at first it was against your will too...what made that change?” Harley ventured somewhat timidly. “I’m not trying to pry or be rude..maybe it will help me to hear about it.”

"Kidnapped isn’t wrong. That’s pretty much what happened. He broke me. They both did.” He looked Harley in the eyes. “But you still aren't broken.” He watched Cub pet puppy and sighed. “He… that one fucked me completely. He changed me and I could never leave him or take him out of our home. It's over for me.” He smiled a little. “It's alright.”

Harley shivered. “Cub is most certainly broken, you and Reek are broken, guess I’m the last one standing. And you guys are all just watching, waiting for me to fall, huh? And I am fucking terrified for what will do it.” _But I already know, don’t I?_ How long before Damon finds out that she went to Edmund? “I already know the downfall is coming. Is it worse to see it coming or have it be a surprise?”

“I think… shit, I don’t know. I didn’t see it coming. I think that you need a reason to stay. Something to make you happy. Damon and Reek aren’t enough so… I hope you find something else. Maybe they will take you with them. I can see that. But you’d have to be broken first. You’re too wild now.” Alyn shrugged. “In another life-” he cut himself off.

Harley grinned and shoved at him. “In another life, we’d have been natural born killers worthy of a movie, after the police brought us down Bonnie and Clyde style. At least this way, we live. And I love Damon. I really do with all my heart. I don’t think anything could change that.”

Alyn leaned closer suddenly. “I know you love him.” He pulled away. “Let’s have a drink at least. A real one. No, puppy, I got it. Stay. What do you want, Harley?”

Grinning, Harley asked for whiskey and coke. “Thanks, Alyn.” A drink would calm her nerves and make her stop thinking stupid thoughts.

 

Ramsay was on top of the world, speeding, radio blasting the way it always was after a good kill. Of course, he and Damon have had more interesting kills in the past. But it has been so long that just the incredible feeling of taking another’s life was almost orgasmic. “I hope to fuck that Edmure has more work for us. This is so much fucking better than convincing assholes to sell shit or buy shit.”

“Yes!” Damon yelled out the window. “So good! I just held him until his life bled out. And I did it. I ended that. I made the choice to end him with my own hands. I need more!” He laughed and pulled out his smokes. “Common, man. You gotta.”

Ramsay started to text Edmure that they were done and calmly said, “Hey, Damon, grab the wheel before we hit that tree up ahead.”

 

**Thank you. I’ll have my man drop the money off tonight.**

 

Damon leaned close to steer. “Yeah? Getting that money? Getting that money?”

“Course we are, asshole. Wanna get some drinks before heading home or just go back and play with our pets? What do you want to do, cuntlicker?” Ramsay giggled and grabbed the wheel again.

“Shit. Let’s get some drinks to take home! I won’t completely relax until I see Harley, you know?”

Ramsay nearly fishtailed into a liquor store and then texted Reek while Damon went inside.

**ALL DONE, HOME SOON. JUST PICKING UP SOMETHING TO CELEBRATE WITH. WANT ANYTHING PUPPY?**

**iced latte w/ extra shot? :D**

Ramsay smirked and sent a thumbs up to his pretentious coffee drinking boy.

 

“Try it and tell me it’s better than Reek’s.” Alyn smirked and sat next to Harley.

She took a sip and nodded. “It is really good. Still not as good as Reek’s. No one else is as good at making drinks, sorry.” Harley said kindly enough as she took a gulp.

Alyn laughed. “Well… they look so comfortable. I didn’t want to bother him. I don’t know. It took me a long time. Years. I kept trying to leave and they would always know. You need something to make you feel, you know, fulfilled.”

“Shouldn’t my best friend and my fiance be enough? That sounds so...terrible of me to need something else too, doesn’t it?” Harley looked down at the two on the floor. Cub seemed content to tend to Reek’s curls and he seemed to be less pouting now. Reek was half asleep, enjoying the petting.

“You know, Reek or Theon...either way he hated it when I would pet him. But he never minds when Cub does it. I don’t feel like Reek or Damon really need me. They either don’t need me or they don’t know that they need me.” She took another sip of her drink, shaking her head.

“I need… hey! They were both wrecked when you pulled your little stunt. It isn’t that no one needs you or no one loves you enough, Harley. You aren’t happy. You need to find out what the fuck it is you really want before you can try to be happy. So that’s step one for you. Figure out what you want.”

“Reek? Reek. Hey, best friend of mine? Tell me, what is it that you wanted that Ramsay or this whole thing provides for you?” Harley called out as she finished her drink. “I want another, Alyn, please?”

“One more. You can’t get drunk because then Damon will get drunk.”

Reek looked up at the couch and yawned. “I like having a family. You, Cub, Walda, the guys. Alyn looks out for me. I love Ramsay. I can’t help it. I always wanted to belong somewhere… to someone. It feels safe… and like, I actually mean something.”

Harley nodded. “I always wanted to have a family. Like be a wife and have kids or have a family where I had larger older siblings who wanted to tease and care for me. But that sort of faded..then I met Damie and shit sort of...came into color. Then things kept happening, I became...all of me. Now it’s like...I am straining at the bit, even as I don’t really want free...but I do. Don’t even know how to make that make any sense. Stupid fucking Jeyne.” She whispered to herself just like she used to. She was still Harley, but the sentiment felt right.

“Give it a chance. Don’t look for an escape. Don’t look to fight them or yourself. Look for what makes you feel good. Give it a chance here. Don’t… don’t explode. Shit. I think they’re here.”

“Oh, god. Alyn! Put the drink away and get me a mint, fast! Shit!” Harley yelled then tried to fix her hair and check her breath all at the same time.

“Shut up! You know Ramsay hears fucking everything with his werewolf ears.” Alyn whispered. He jumped up taking her drink and popped out of the kitchen to throw a pack of gum at her.

Frantically, Harley stuck three pieces in her mouth at once and chomped fast. She nearly choked on the strong taste of spearmint.

 


	19. All Pumped Up

Ramsay danced his way up the stairs to “Singing In the Rain.” Which he was singing as well as Damon. “Fucking Clockwork Orange, now there was a good movie! Right, right? We should watch that, Damon!” He was still flying on adrenaline as he flew up the staircase on nimble feet.

“Reek will cry at the beginning and I’ll cry at the end!” Damon laughed. He raced up to Ramsay and shoved him back to pass him up, giggling like a child.

Ramsay giggled then leaped onto Damon’s back. “Carry me, Hulk! But don’t Smash the fucking door! The fucking sleaze-bucket manager will come yell again.”

They burst through the door after jangling the lock impatiently. “Money’s coming, bitches!” Damon yelled and twirled with Ramsay hanging onto his back.

Reek tried to hide under the blanket and pressed against Cub’s knees.

“Alyn!” Damon barked. “Unchain Harley now. Come get a drink!”

Cub wanted to stay with Puppy but his fear of loud sudden things hasn’t gotten much better. He fled under the couch, right where his Master had been sitting.

Harley grinned and as soon as she was unchained, she flew to Damon. Her worries and thoughts all fled as soon as he filled the room. “Tell me everything! Are you happy, you look happy?” She ran her tiny hands over Damon’s chest and arms, making sure he had no wounds.

“Baby! Baby!” He pulled her close and swung her around. “It was easy. Too easy, maybe,” he chuckled. “That’s alright. It was great. Would you want to have a drink with me?”

Nodding, Harley hugged his neck tight. “Yes, but...not drunk, okay? Can we stop at buzzed then maybe we can play?” She whispered into his ear suggestively. Also, Harley was uneasy about if Damon drank too much he might sink back into his despondency. Licking at his neck then biting it hard, but not enough to break the skin, Harley pressed into him.

“Sounds good,” Damon growled against her neck. “You want me to wash my hands?” He grinned and pushed her into a wall. “Or do you like it better with this kind of cologne on me?”

Harley growled softly and confessed, “I like the violence of it, the smell of blood, sweat, all you’re missing is gunpowder. Next time, maybe.” She kissed Damon deeply, biting his lip to taste his blood.

Ramsay smirked and stood over the blanket-covered body. “Puppy, don’t I get even a mediocre greeting? Look what I am holding, sweetie?” He coaxed, holding up both a latte and a chocolate croissant. “I even suffered in line at a really new age creepy bakery for this. And when the snooty barista gave me shit, I let him live, didn’t even scare him into pissing himself. All for you. I suffer for your pleasures, Reek.”

Reek slowly pulled the blanket down. “Thank you.” He sat up, one nervous movement at a time, watching Ramsay’s boots. Ramsay grinned and drawled out, “I’d rather you kissed me than my boots if that is what you are thinking, Reek. Come into the kitchen and sit with me, sweetie. Besides, we bought some new supplies to wet our whistles. Real good stuff, Reek and you are the only exceptional bartender. Come here, sweetie.”

Cub slowly peered out then scampered over to Alyn to wrap around his leg tightly, nuzzling his face into the thick strong thigh.

Alyn pulled Cub into his lap and pet him. “They were all good.”

Reek crawled to Ramsay and pressed his face to Ramsay’s knee. “I’m scared. I’m scared of you,” he whispered.

Softly, Ramsay spoke as he reached down to tousle his puppy’s hair. “I love you, sweetie. It’s okay if you are scared, but I am so happy with you right now. I am happy with everything right now. Come here, sweetie. Stand up and come here.”

Reek stood up slowly and kept his head down. “I’ll go to the kitchen with you, Master.”

“So, it was good?” Alyn said biting his lip, from the couch. “Two of them? What did you do, huh?”

Ramsay grinned as he hugged Reek to him and nuzzled his curls. “Bitch chose the easy way out, she snorted her way willingly to a blissful end while I watched. Boring as hell but peaceful, for you, Reek. See, I can be reasonable and accommodating, sensitive to your feelings, honey. Damon had more fun, he got to have the brother stab himself to death.” He slung an arm around his frail boy and led him into the kitchen. “Someone bring the box of bottles!” He called behind him.

Reek furrowed his brow trying to think. “Were they killers too? Did they… hurt a lot of people?”

“Probably,” Damon laughed. “Neither one was Albert Einstein or Mr. Rogers for sure.” He nuzzled Harley and unloaded the bottles from the box.”

Sighing, Ramsay said, “If it helps you sleep better any, Reek, they weren’t killers, but they were very bad folks. According to our intel, the guy had been in jail twice over child pornography, owning and distributing and filming it. As for that piece of trash he called a sister, she lost her kids for letting him use them as his starring cast.”  

Reek leaned over the counter with a nauseous sigh. He nodded. “What, uh, what did you want, Harley?”

“Long Island Iced Tea, please?” She requested as she settled in Damon’s lap in the chair.

Reek set to making it. “Oh, shit. You got some top shelf liquor! This will be good.” He pulled an ice tray out and glanced at Ramsay before looking away. “Maybe I should… or, I mean, maybe I don’t need to know those things. Do you think that would be a good idea or should I try to… I don’t know… stop caring?” He twisted the tray to pop the ice out and dropped it in her glass.

Ramsay smirked and drawled out, “Well, I only give details if you ask questions, Reek. Maybe it’s best you don’t ask about the business outside of the house anymore, honey. Besides, your talents belong in here, your whole family is your business. You don’t really need outside details to sully that, do you?”

Reek didn’t know what to say to that. “Here, Harley.” He started making a vodka tonic for Ramsay. “Am I allowed to do that? Just bury my head here?” he asked himself.

Ramsay lightly commented, “You care for Cub, you try to care for Harley, you make sure everyone here is fed and as kept as well as you can. Why add on outside stress? If there are important details you need to know, I’ll tell you of them. You trust me to do that, to keep you safe and let you know things you have to know them, don’t you, Reek?”  

“Yes, Master.” He suddenly turned and slammed into Ramsay, holding him tightly. “I’m glad you came back. You have to come back.”

Harley thanked Reek for her drink and sipped at it, curled and content in Damon’s lap. She kept looking at his large hands and wishing her hands were thrumming still from a kill too.

“Ramsay wants to watch Clockwork Orange. What do think, huh? Movie night? Do you want to clean my knife? You don’t have to, really. I thought you might like to.”

“She shouldn’t have a weapon,” Alyn interrupted. “For at least another day. Damon, remember?”

Damon frowned but shrugged it off. “You do it then.”

Harley was crestfallen, she had been eagerly nodding when Alyn spoke. Now she felt a flare of anger at Alyn again. Cocksucker, just like with the cigarette, why does he feel the need to always ruin shit for her? Fuck. She wasn’t going to dare argue over it, that would only seem to prove Alyn’s point about her not ready to touch sharp things.

She let her disappointment show but leaned her head on Damon’s chest and said nothing.

 

Ramsay hugged Reek tightly and said, “No, Reek is going to pick the movie, I changed my mind. Whatever you want to watch, sweetie, we will watch it. As long as it is not that fucking nightmarish hell show that was on that other morning. I woke up to it and it made me scream, I thought it was the most realistic nightmare in the world! Fucking baby in a sun and those fucking creatures! How you let that boy turn that satanic shit on my tv is a wonder to me! A marvel, know why? Because you had me believing that I was the sadist around here!”

“That is not _my_ show!” Reek smiled. “I only put it on for Cub. I don’t want to watch it. I um, what about Shawn of the Dead? That’s uh, a zombie movie like you guys like but it’s also pretty funny. What are you guys gonna do now? Get better jobs? Like that UPS one you were talking about, Damon? You could sell anything, Ramsay. I think you would thrive doing shady corporate sales.” He smirked nervously.


	20. The Power of Zombies

Damon looked at Harley, sharing a knowing expression. “Yeah, Shawn of the Dead is good.”

Ramsay smirked and said, “It’s perfect! Alyn can hide Cub’s eyes if it scares him.”

Reek gave Ramsay his vodka tonic.

Luton came stumbling out, rubbing his eyes. “Hey, how about me and Skinner?”

“Moscow mule and mojito? Whiskey sour, Alyn?” Luton gave him a thumbs up so he started working, glad to have his hands busy. “Master, you’re not doing more of these… are you?”

“More what? Drinks or jobs, puppy?” Ramsay asked, eyes twinkling.

Reek took that as answer enough. He poured himself a glass of rum over ice before he started on Luton’s drink.

Harley swallowed a larger gulp than before, trying to remind herself that she was happy until a minute ago. Cub looked up at Alyn and whispered, “Master?” He pointed to the living room floor where he left his sippy cup. “Cub get juice cup?”

“Yeah, go ahead and ask puppy. I bet he’ll bump you to the front of the line.” He patted Cub’s head and glanced sideways at Harley.

Harley felt Alyn’s eyes on her and bared her teeth, silently growling at him. She glared then turned away, snuggling into Damon.

Cub spoke loudly, but politely. “Puppy? Juice? Please?” He crawled to the living room then brought his cup outstretched.

Reek smiled and knelt down. “Ok. What kind do you want? People who fix my crazy hair get to make special requests.”

Smiling crookedly, Cub replied, “Grape. Tinky Winky Grape!” He bounced but then winced at the pain in his knees.

Ramsay rolled his eyes and shuddered. “Sweet Lucifer, Alyn! He has at least aged up to something less fucking hideous than that! I mean, whatever happened to Mickey fucking Mouse or Sesame Street! Winnie The Pooh? Hell, I will find him a new show myself!”

Alyn shrugged. “It makes him happy.”

“Here you go. Grape juice over ice made Tinky Winky style.” Reek smiled at Cub then stood and brought Luton his drink. “It’s supposed to be in a special… well, I hope it still tastes good.”

“Movie’s starting. Hurry up, Reek!” Damon called and started kissing Harley’s neck.

Ramsay grabbed Reek and said, “This is your movie, sweetie, don’t miss it.” He took their drinks and led his puppy into the room. Cub climbed into Alyn’s lap again, holding his full juice cup. He eagerly looked at the screen. Puppy always picks funny movies.   

Alyn started kissing Cub’s ear and whispering sweet praise into it.

Reek’s stomach dropped for some reason. “Luton!”

He stopped and turned around, looking a bit surprised.

“Aren’t you going to come watch? With Skinner? We’re watching a movie.”

Luton looked at Damon half climbing onto Harley and Alyn running his hands over Cub. “Uh… maybe later.” He smirked.

“You can clean my knife tomorrow. If you want to.” Damon smiled and kissed down Harley’s chest, pulling her shirt down to get at her breasts. “Turn the lights down, Reek.”

Harley gasped and asked, “Really, Damie?” She ran her hands through his hair and kissed his scalp.

Ramsay rolled his eyes and shut the lights off. “Ignore all the heathens, Reek. I know you want to actually watch your movie.” He pulled Reek into his lap on the one armchair in the room. Turning the sound up, Ramsay handed Reek his drink. “Can you hear it alright, sweetie?”

Reek smiled and pressed into Ramsay. “Yes, Master.”

Cub whimpered and began to give tiny licks to Alyn’s chest, his hands crawling to the broad shoulders. He was curious about the movie but Alyn always made him feel so good it wasn’t something he could resist.

Alyn moaned at Cub’s melting and meek touch. “I love you. You’re such a sweet, good boy.” He kissed and sucked behind Cub’s ear and down his thin neck.

Damon slid his hand up Harley’s dress. “When we get a kill room you could help interrogate. Would you like that?”

Harley’s eyes went round and she nodded. “Yes, more than anything!” She smiled brightly and thought, that could be my passion if I can just wait it out.

Ramsay tried to tune the couples out and turned the tv up louder. He forced himself to think of Donald Trump. Reek wasn’t angry anymore and Ramsay intended to keep it that way. The movie was funny and Ramsay hugged his boy tighter.

“I would love to go to England with you. Not… when there are zombies.” Reek smiled and watched the characters pile into a little car.

“Well, we’ll have to plan the trip before the Apocalypse, I guess. Someday when we have money enough again, we’ll go, puppy. I’ll take you anywhere you want to go.” Ramsay promised, nuzzling his boy’s riotous curls. “You can even get a fancy haircut first.”

“Really? Do you like it?” He laughed. “I think Cub almost got it under control. I need a, ugh, hair tie or bandana or something.”

Ramsay chuckled and said, “Go get us each another drink and I’ll buy you something for your hair tomorrow. Maybe a pair of safety scissors for Cub and he can trim your hair?” He teased, nudging Reek off his lap and smacking his ass. Ramsay paused the movie and handed Reek the glasses. “Or maybe a real trim at a real barber shop?”

 

Harley grabbed Damon’s face so she could look at him. “I really want to be useful. Like helping with your weapons and later helping in the kill room. I want you to value what I can do, Master.”

 

Even through the haze of pleasure, Cub heard his name. He turned his head and questioned, “Cub? Cut? Puppy? Pretty Curls?”

Reek rubbed his neck. “Uh, yeah. Sure.” Any cut would be great. And his stomach was starting to warm. God damn it, there had to be some kind of trick to stop getting turned on so easily but one fucking thing. _A ponytail, no._ He looked at himself in the microwave. _It can’t have come to that._

Ramsay quietly followed Reek out to the kitchen. He came up behind him and one hand grabbed a fistful indeed long enough to be a ponytail and yanked him backward. “Of course, I want to leave enough that I can still put a fist in your hair. You would miss my pulling your hair, wouldn’t you? I would.”

His arm slid down Reek’s chest and to the front of his boxers. “Yeah, you do like it when I pull your hair. Good boy, my very good boy.” He nibbled Reek’s earlobe. “Go on and make our drinks, don’t want to miss your show.”


	21. I Pull Away So You'll Force Me Closer

Reek panted dizzy and warmly vibrating. It something more than ‘turned on’ that Ramsay did to him. He couldn’t think. He just wanted to give in. 

“Oh, I… yeah.” He swallowed and tried to remember what he was even making. He glanced over his shoulder at Ramsay and licked his lips. He remembered, of course, vodka tonic. Right. Greygoose, he likes that one. He tried to concentrate on the painted scene on the bottle.

Ramsay used Reek’s hair as a handle so he could pull his lips up to him for a kiss. Then he released his hair and said, “Go on, honey, make our drinks.” His other hand swooped into Reek’s boxers and grasped his puppy’s hard on firmly.

Reek moaned. He grabbed the vodka bottle and Ramsay’s glass with shaking hands. “I can’t…” he smiled and bit his lip. 

“No? Oh...what if I move my hand?” Ramsay let go of his puppy’s cock and instead his hand began to caress his balls. “There, now you can make our drinks, right?”

“Ugh… uh huh.” He swallowed hard. This was a challenge. He could do this. He hands should be doing it on their own, he’s done it a million times. Soda water… “Have I ever made you this with, um, 7up? I can go to the fridge and get you some.” He smirked at Ramsay. “If you let go. It will be faster.”

Ramsay let one finger glide across the head of Reek’s cock. “Nah, soda water is fine with me. I don’t care if you take your time to make a good drink, sweetie.” His other hand was now cupping Reek’s ass.

“That’s not fair.” Reek swooned back a little. “Ok.” He poured the vodka and finally opened the soda. “Here, here.” He smiled and mixed it then turned slowly. “The ice is in the freezer. Here’s your drink.”

“Impressive, Reek. Now make your own drink.” Ramsay continued to play with Reek’s balls, gently squeezing them rubbing them in his large warm hand. His other was massaging Reek’s ass cheeks, then one finger played at that tiny hole. Circling the rim, slowly and very lightly.

Reek gasped. “I don’t… I don’t want one.” He looked back over his shoulder blushing, with his lips parted. “Let’s go to bed.”

Grinning, Ramsay lifted Reek up fast and ran to their room, slamming the door shut behind them. “Are you sure, Reek, I mean, we can go watch the movie instead?” He teased as he tossed the puppy on the bed, ripping his clothes off.

Reek panted and slid his boxers off. He backed up on against the mattress but bit his lip hungrily. “No. I want you. I want to be yours. I want you to own me,” he whispered and dropped his onto the pillow.

Ramsay let out a low growl and started to slowly crawl over his puppy. “I own you, pet. I own every inch of you, every sound and feeling out of you is mine. See, watch, I’m going to make you make all sorts of sounds and feelings.” He started to lick his way from Reek’s nipples up to Reek’s neck where he bit deeply. “Mine. All mine, aren’t you?”

Reek raked his nails along Ramsay’s back trying to pull him in. “Yes. Yours.  _ Please. _ Please fuck me, Master.” He pulled his head up to kiss Ramsay hungrily.

With a snarl, Ramsay bit into Reek’s lip as he thrust in all at once. He wrapped his hand in his puppy’s hair and yanked him back harshly. “Tell me how much you’re my submissive little bitch.” 

“Oh god. It’s not getting better. It’s just getting worse. You touch me and I fall apart. I’m yours. I need to be. Take me please.”

Ramsay dropped his head, licking and biting at Reek’s neck as he began to thrust upwards to hit that sweet spot deep inside his pet. “Is that what you need, sweet good puppy? Hmm, is this what my desperate little slut needs? Hmm? Who is making you feel this good, huh? Poor boy, Master will make sure you feel good.”

“Please,” Reek gasped, whining. “Yes, Master. Please, yes, like that. Fuck-”

Ramsay stroked his puppy’s cock while he pumped hard and fast. “Good boy, you can scream my name when you come for me. Are you close, honey?” 

“Uh huh,” Reek nodded and suddenly was struck by the horrible thought that someone just saw Ramsay grinning like this above them before they died screaming. He shut his eyes.  _ No, they were bad people. It doesn’t matter. He won’t ever hurt me like that. _ The world tilted and he started to hyperventilate. “Don’t hurt me. I’m good for you,” he whispered.

Ramsay gentled and whispered, “No, sweetie, I would never hurt you. You are my special, wonderful boy and I love you more than anything. You are more than good for me and I will never, ever leave you or kill you or hurt you. Trust me, Reek, I have already sworn to take care of you and protect you. Good boy, honey, you are my good boy. Shh...everything is fine and you are very safe. I have you, I’ll keep you safe.”

Reek nodded. “I’m different. It’s different. There’s us and our family. I can’t worry about anyone else. They were bad people. I’m not that bad.” Reek brought his hands to Ramsay’s face. “Kiss me?”

“You aren’t bad at all, puppy. You are the best heart in the entire house.” He lowered his face and kissed his boy, then very slowly began to move in him again. This time, he stayed gentle even as he made his pet squirm with his hand lightly stroking his cock.

“Let me…” he bit his lip and looked up at Ramsay with wide eyes. “I mean, could we take a shower and I could… comfort myself later… with you?” He blushed. “You make me forget about everything else. You’re so good.”

Ramsay smirked and nodded. “Sure, sweetie, whatever you want to do.” He pulled out carefully, groaning in desperate need, but determined to see to his pet’s needs first. “Let’s go shower, honey.”

"No, no!” Reek giggled and grabbed Ramsay’s face with both hands to kiss him. “You’re so kind to me. Get me dirty first. Please?”


	22. Little Boys

It was hard to tell who was whimpering louder, Harley or Cub. Except Harley was leaving bloody teeth marks all over her Master where Cub was giving tiny licks.

“I know you’re frustrated,” Damon whispered. “I know we're still resolving our situation too. Do you want to top Alyn, baby? I'd love to watch you. He’d like it too. He always dated bitches who would fight him because he didn't know what he really wants. Huh? It would straighten out this lingering delusion of ownership over you he holds onto. He can take it, baby. We’ll put Cub to bed. What do you think?”

Harley grinned slowly. “Yeah...that would be fun..but do you think he’d let me?” There was something else she wanted to try, but doesn’t dare to ask for it yet..but someday..in the meantime, a chance to get Alyn back does sound intriguing. “Yeah, I really like the idea, Master. Your little feral bitch would love a chew toy.” She whispered with an evil chuckle against Damon’s ear, nipping it.

Damon’s growl eased into a chuckle. “He won’t want to, but he’ll like it. Don’t worry. Could you put Cub to bed for me? He’s not afraid of you but Smash and Eyes still scare him. I’ll talk to Alyn.”

“We should fix that. Someday if there is ever an emergency and you or Eyes needs to save him, Cub might be too scared to go to you. Sometime, we should get him to understand that you and and Eyes won’t hurt him.” Harley mused as she extracted herself from Damon. “For now, I’ll put the baby to bed so the adults can play.” Giving a last lingering kiss to Damon, she walked over to the other end of the couch.

Cub was laying between his Master’s legs. Alyn had half lain against the arm of the couch, his legs splayed open his pants undone. Gently, Alyn’s hands were petting Cub’s hair while firmly guiding his boy’s mouth and movements. Using his tongue to lick all over his Master’s cock and testicles, Cub was now sucking on the tip of Alyn’s cock as if it were one of his binkies.

Harley acted as if she weren’t interrupting anything, She leaned over and before Alyn could understand, she kissed him. He gave an intake of air, but he kissed her back.

Biting at his lips and his tongue, thrusting her own tongue in, not to touch but to battle and conquer. Leaving Alyn stunned and breathless, Harley leaned down and easily pulled Cub away. His lips lost the suction with a loud pop and Harley raised an eyebrow.

“Holy hells, Damon! I can’t even suck like that and if I could have I would have been the most popular whore in all of Westeros!” Giving a wink to Alyn and a leer to Damon, Harley cradled the stunned, way too light boy and said to Damon, “I have an idea to bring to you later on. About that whole thing about a little boy’s fears?”

Cub whimpered and started to try and climb over Harley’s shoulder to reach Alyn. “Master? Master? I go? Where?” Harley quickly got a better grip and walked away fast with Cub.

“What are you doing? What did I do? Don't hurt him! I didn’t do anything!”

“Please,” Damon recoiled, offended. “I would never hurt Cub. No one in this place would.”

“What is it you think I did?” Alyn jumped to his feet when Damon rose. He tried to think what kind of mistake this was. Was this Harley’s revenge? For what? He looked down and yanked his jeans up.

“Don’t bother. Don't panic. You'll like it,” Damon promised.

“Oh, no, Damon don't. You’re drunk. You're high on adrenaline.” He peered down the hallway and backed away slowly.

“Ramsay’s busy. You’ll like it. You like girls who fight.”

“Who fight _back_.” Alyn corrected. “And she’s not… is this a test? I know she’s not mine.” Alyn’s face melted miserably. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

“It’s just some fun. It’s not a test.” Damon smiled and dug the tips of his fingers into Alyn’s waistband.

 

“Hush, it is all good, little boy. Smash and New want to talk with your Master. Its very important, big person stuff, Cub. Alyn doesn’t like it if you interrupt important big person stuff, does he?” Cringing and putting his thumb in his mouth, Cub shook his head.

Cub likes New most of the time but sometimes she can be scary, like Eyes. They sound nice, but there is an edge there that is sharp and can cut if you are not careful. Puppy was always kind and gentle even if he was angry with something Cub has done like make a mess.

New was not as patient as Puppy and like Eyes, she can be funny and great fun. New lets him do things that sometimes Alyn or Puppy get angry about later. Like let him draw on the walls with his new crayons.

It took them three days of scrubbing under Alyn’s supervision to fix it. Only Harley got the spanking for it though. Cub got a stern talking to that sent him crying at Alyn’s feet for hours.

Right now New was scary not fun. “Puppy? Please?” He asked timidly as Harley let him fall onto Alyn’s bed. She seemed energized and her smile was as large as Smash’s when he was very excited. “Nope, sorry honey. Puppy is with his Master, getting a nice petting.”

Giggling at her own joke, Harley tucked the fragile boy into the bed and put a Teletubbies DVD in the ancient player on the even more ancient television that Alyn had. She moved the cart it sat on so Cub could curl onto his side and watch the show. It was forty five minutes long and Cub should be well asleep by then.  

Grabbing two items, Harley climbed onto the bed, next to the wrecked sociopath and she grinned, leaning over him. She gently moved his hair so she could find his elfin features. Those large eyes, she stared at them while they watered and looked down in submission.

His features were more defined now. The reconstructed jawline, the small caved in piece of his skull near his left temple, didn’t detract from his looks. Somehow, he truly does look like a helpless young boy trapped in the fine, pale long limbs of a twenty something year old dancer. It makes Harley grin, when she thinks of the former Joffrey.  

“You are a good boy, aren’t you, Cub? You have always been Alyn’s good boy. You always will be. I want to tell you something, Cub. And it is okay if you forget it later. I will remind you and never get angry if you forget, okay? Just listen. Ready? Eyes and Smash are safe. They want to protect you for your Master. It is alright, is is safe to trust them. Just try and remember that. Eyes and Smash are safe for Cub. Cub can trust them. Good boy, Cub.”

Harley kissed the boy on the head as he stared at her, confused but wanting to please her. “Smash. Safe. Eyes. Safe. Keep Cub safe?” Nodding, Harley gave him a thumbs up with both hands which made Cub grin crookedly and try to meekly return the sign. Giggling, Harley caressed Cub’s narrow face. “So cute. Hard to believe…you have done so good! I am very proud of you, Cub. Open your mouth for me now.”

Cub opened his mouth and happily took his binkie and started to calm instantly. “And one more thing...something I know that Cub likes to cuddle while he waits for his Master.” Harley’s voice was sing song and soft as she produced the small stuffed unicorn. Alyn found it somewhere in the lobby. Harley had washed and resewn it.

When they had first moved here, Cub was terrified whenever Alyn had to go to work at night. Each couple ended up enduring Cub sleeping in their rooms, due to his endless night time crying. A few times Ramsay or Damon woke to find that their pet was in Alyn’s room, cuddling a finally sleeping Cub.

When Alyn gave the unicorn to Cub he wove a story around it. How it was special and it was to watch over Cub and hug him close whenever he wished for his Master.

Alyn made sure Cub would be holding tightly to the unicorn when his brought his pet to orgasm. He had his Cub hug the stuffed toy while he tended to any minor scrapes or bruises. It became a main source for comfort. Cub was conditioned to calm down upon receiving a pacifier and to become relaxed when holding onto the unicorn.

“Watch the Teletubbies, suck your binkie, hug your unicorn and have wonderful sweet dreams, Cub.” Soothed Harley as she turned out the light and turned the sound of the demented creatures a little louder. Just enough that it should block out any disturbing sounds.

Harley waited until she saw that Cub was half lidded, curled around his unicorn, sucking lazily on the binkie, watching the screen before she shut and locked the door. Tossing the key up and down, she headed back into the living room. She put the key to Alyn’s room down on the coffee table.

“Precious little Cub is all tucked in and soothed. He has Tinky Winky on the tv, his binkie and his unicorn. Key to your room is on the coffee table, Alyn.” Harley said brightly and turned to look at Damon and Alyn with a malicious and lustful twinkle in her large, doe like eyes.


	23. Enslaved from the Bottom Up

Ramsay grinned at his pet and nuzzled his neck. “Make up your mind, sweetie. I am your slave tonight, what orders do you have? Hmm? Shall I pleasure you a different way? Then give you...us, a nice hot shower then maybe...massage you? Huh, what does the puppy want?”

Reek giggled all his fear and dread away. “You’re so kind to me,” he repeated for emphasis because the first time didn’t feel strong enough and didn’t have better words to express. “You’re so gentle with me. Would you fuck me, please? Pull out and come on me so I can feel how I’m yours. Would that be… good, Master?”

Rubbing his nose into the curls and inhaling deeply, Ramsay muttered, “Would it be good, Reek? Anything you want is good, puppy. Right now, I am going to be your poor beaten down serf, just desperate to please you, Milord.” He affected a terrible English cockney that was inspired by Alex, the lead character of Clockwork Orange. Sadly, his impression sounded more like the chimney sweep from Mary Poppins.

He lifted Reek’s legs and put the thin feet on his broad shoulder, grinning. “Let me serve you, let me make you feel better, milord. Tell me if this is good, guv'nor. Cheers, matey, does this do it for you?”

Reek shook his head biting his lip. “No accent. It’s, um… _confusing_.”

Ramsay licked down the inner length of Reek’s left leg until he was breathing upon Reek’s testicles. One flick of his tongue on the sensitive flesh, then he repeated the same licking treatment to Reek’s right leg.

Ramsay gave the same tiny lick to his pet’s balls then he engulfed his puppy’s cock with his hot mouth. Sucking hard then giving small long licks, he asked cheerily,“Is this good, milord? I am trying so hard but maybe I am not trying hard enough to please you? Ok, guv'nor, I got this, don’t worry, we will make sure you are well served.”

He rose above his squirming, desperate boy and he let the tip of his cock play at the tiny hole. “Hush, poor little lord, look how you suffer. Don’t you worry, I have the cure, I can fix it, just give me the chance, greedy guv'nor.” Ramsay slowly entered his pet and found a pace that was maddeningly gentle. The head of his cock kept brushing past that spot that sends Reek reeling. “How’s this, guv'nor? What do you think, milord, do you think we are sweating enough, straining enough, groaning enough?” The English voice was disintegrating under Ramsay’s lust.

“I can’t take that horrible 'accent.' You’re killing me!” Reek’s head rolled on the mattress. He gasped. He was hopeless. “Please fuck me.” He grinned and dug his nails into Ramsay’s back. _“Use me. Fuck me. Let me come. Those are my orders,”_ he whispered.

“As you command,” Ramsay growled and slammed hard into his pet. He grabbed Reek’s hips and began to hit that spot over and over. “I love those fucking sounds you make, puppy.”

Reek took Ramsay’s wrist and gently moved his Master’s hand to his throat. “Please- oh.” He closed his eyes and knitted his brow. “I want to be perfect for you. I want to be-” his eyes bulged open as his nails tore against Ramsay’s back.

Ramsay gasped and squeezed very slowly and gently on Reek’s fragile throat. Not enough for his puppy to lose his breath just enough for firm dominance. “I love you, sweetie, you are perfect, my good boy. Come for me, good boy.” He coaxed as he was so close himself now.

Reek sighed. His jaw dropped. He came hot on his own stomach then sighed again, and melted, expanding into a shimmering cosmos.

Pulling out fast, Ramsay shuddered over his pet, adding to the cooling liquid on his stomach. “My wonderful puppy. Well, as soon as you find your way back to solid ground, we will certainly have to wash you now.”

 

Alyn backed away from both of them. “I don’t…” he looked at Harley now. “Is this a test? What is this?”

“I think it’s a win/win/win,” Damon laughed.

Giggling, Harley skipped a little closer. “It’s just a game, silly. Just some fun. Master just wants you to join us…” She didn’t dare pounce, he would flee and there wasn’t enough room in this place for a satisfying chase or hunt.

Damon read Harley’s expression and grinned. “This isn’t a punishment. It isn’t a test. Now, if you are going to run. You can’t leave the building.

“Stop it.”

“Once you go out that door, what are the rules, sweetie?”

Harley peeked up at Damon as she walked over to him. “Stay in the hallways or lobby. No doors, no windows. Do not talk to others and if others approach I come home right away.”

“Right. Do you want to run? If you do, those are the rules. You’ll like it. Hey,” Damon put his hands up and took a step back, “I don’t even have to touch you.”

Alyn looked from Harley to the door and to Damon then back, trying to size up the situation quickly. “I get to… with her… and you watch? Really?” He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

“Well, yeah. I might touch her. The only thing you forgot is you have to play nice. Harley has some aggression to take out. I know you enjoy it. I’ll enjoy watching and it will be good for her. Sounds great, right?”

Alyn walked up to Harley now. “Tell me what this is. Tell me what you want,” he demanded.

Harley looked up at Alyn and grinned. “I want to fuck you, Alyn...on my terms, though, not yours. And what it is? Just a little fun.” Before she even finished her lightly spoken words, she had attacked.

One hand was between his legs squeezing just enough to let him know a wrong move will bring pain. Her other hand had gone to grab his jaw, tiny but digging into nerves. “What’s wrong, Alyn? Afraid of me hurting you too much?”

“Fuck you.”

“Baby,” Damon wrapped his arms around her. “No bleeding ok? Nothing was broken, just light bruising and scratches. Do you want to set rules for him before I let you go? Do you want him to be passive?” Damon smiled at Alyn and kissed Harley’s neck.

Harley looked at Alyn’s scared and angry eyes and released him, looking up at Damon. “I...I need your rules and maybe it's safest for us if you can make him passive, Master?”

“Good.” Damon squeezed Harley and kissed her cheek. “Ok. Alyn, you know how Reek plays with Cub? He’s never aggressive, is he? He’s done lots of things and watched lots of shows he wouldn’t have otherwise.” Damon’s eyes lit up. His breath quickened. “It’s time for you to show that same team spirit! Here’s the game. You be good for Harley. If you hurt her at all, I hurt you. If she doesn’t have fun playing with you, I won’t have any fun either. But I know I can handle you, can’t I?”

“Don’t-”

“So, make her happy or play with me. Why don’t you start by taking your shirt off?” He leaned down to speak into Harley’s ear. “I’m right here. Just tell me what you need.” He backed away to let her play her game.

Harley gave Damon a brilliant, grateful smile then she turned to Alyn. Stalking slowly around him, inspecting his body. Her eyes became predatory, her mouth leering. She got closer with each rotation, she made a sound somewhere between purring and growling.


	24. Predator Turned Prey

She stopped in front of Alyn finally after patting his ass condescendingly. “Take off my shirt for me, Alyn,” Harley demanded.

Alyn’s jaw squared. He yanked her close by her shirt and smiled sharply then pulled it up over her head. He looked down the hallway. If Ramsay was finished he’d be in a good mood, but if he was interrupted…Harley yanked Alyn’s face so she could look in his eyes.

“What? You want to fuck Ramsay or Reek rather than me? Huh? Is that it? Girls just don’t do it for you, honey? Maybe those other girls you would hide with before you had Cub, were they all beards? Or maybe you can only fuck terrified, broken helpless things? Is that it, Alyn? Want me to put a fearful submissive look on my face for you? Maybe stammer my words?” Harley sneered.

“Yeah,” he bit back. “But you’re not submissive. It’s a lie. You’re not a pet. You’re not fearful, you’re _feral_.”

“Only sometimes, Alyn. Not all the time and Damie wouldn’t let me get all feral on you. But he’ll let me use you as a chew toy if you don’t behave nicely for me. Don’t worry, Alyn, I’ll make you feel so good, you won’t mind begging my permission to come hard.” Harley giggled at the look on Alyn’s face.

“I’m not your friend anymore,” Alyn said tilting his head. He smiled bitterly.

“Aw,” Damon pretended to pout. He poured himself another glass of Jack.

Snorting, Harley looked neither hurt nor impressed at Alyn’s declaration.

“Yeah, Reek says the same thing when I pet him after he tells me no. He has been saying it since we were fifteen. Not impressed by your words, Alyn. Besides, a shitty friend at that. You spent more time getting me in trouble than helping me out of it. But that isn’t what tonight should be about. It is all about my fun, Master said so. And topping you is what I want for my fun. Need a drink first to relax you?” Harley asked politely if not mockingly.  

“Yeah. I think I need a fucking drink, alright.” He tried to listen for any other sounds in the house.

Harley skipped over to Alyn’s glass and refilled it a bit. “Here you go, Alyn. Drink up. Fast, please.” When she turned he was gone.

Ramsay carried his half asleep boy towards the bathroom. “My poor boy, all tuckered out already? You’ll drown in the shower, Reek, wake up a little more silly.” He teased as his puppy nestled in his arms sleepily.

Alyn tried to burst into Ramsay’s room but the door was locked, a bad sign. “RAMSAY!” He pounded on the door. “Ramsay, help me!”

Rolling his eyes, Ramsay sat Reek on the soft towel he laid on the dry tub bottom. “You sit right here while I go make Alyn shut the fuck up. Then we will have a nice hot shower before going to sleep, okay, sweet puppy?” He gave a quick kiss to Reek’s head and left the bathroom.

Sneaking up behind Alyn who was frantically pounding and yelling at his door, Ramsay snapped, “WHAT?”

Alyn’s heart sank. “Ramsay, please, tell Damon not to fuck with me! Listen! I didn’t do anything! He wants Harley to…” he struggled to bring himself to even say it. "You _You know_. It’s not fair! Look, I’m begging you! Tell him to fuck off and leave me alone!”

Ramsay raised his eyebrows and peered over towards Damon and Harley. Then he grinned. “Alyn, are you scared that Damon will allow Harley to rape you? Or are you afraid that Damon will let her truly hurt you?”

“Ramsay, please. It is… I don’t… come on. Don’t make me say it. He’s going to make me! Not her! I mean-” Alyn threw his hands up. “You know what this is! Stop it!”

With a heavy sigh, Ramsay nodded. “Okay, Alyn. I see what the problem is now and I can help.” He patted his buddy on the shoulder then went over to speak to Damon.

“Only she gets to have sex with him, not you. Not fair for both of you to fuck him. No one makes him bleed more than from a scratch or a bite. No real injuries or I’ll give both of you real injuries later on. Be careful with my Alyn, children.”

As Ramsay walked by, he said to Alyn, “Once you’ve fought and lost, you’ll enjoy it. I know you will and you’ll be so much more relaxed.” Ramsay returned to the bathroom and Reek’s shower.

“Well, that’s what I said!” Damon exclaimed happily.

“No,” Alyn whined. His knees buckled. He leaned against Ramsay’s closed door.

Harley smiled and started to move closer. “I’ll let you run if it will help. Go on, go for it. You know where I’m allowed to go and where I can’t. Want to try running or hiding or fighting? I’ll let you. Here, go for it, Alyn. That way you can lose faster and enjoy yourself sooner.”

She threw his jeans at him. “If you want to run out of the apartment, you should wear these.”

Jeyne grinned at him and softly began to coax Alyn, while stalking him. “Go on, run for me. It’s your only chance, your only way to struggle or fight back, you know. Otherwise, Damie will just hold you down for me. Which is worse, do you think? Come on, Alyn...run, I’ll make a deal, I’ll keep it too. If I cannot find you or take you down in twenty minutes, you are free. I swear it. Run.”

Alyn slowly turned to scowl at Harley. He stood fuming with his back to Ramsay’s door then took off running.

He took a left in the hallway and sprinted for the stairwell.

Giggling, Harley flew after him, after giving him a few seconds to get out the door.

“Which way do think he went? Upstairs or downstairs?” Damon’s grin and eyes were wide and shining.

“Down, I heard his steps running downward, I think..” Harley said loudly, then she started to silently creep up to the next floor, winking over her shoulder at Damie.

Damon nodded towards the back of his shoulder, indicating he’d take the only other stairwell.

Alyn couldn’t stop. He was furious and had to keep running on that anger before it burned out and he collapsed. _Don’t go all the way to the bottom or top._ The obvious draw of each was the feeling of escape and, even seeing that he still felt compelled to keep going until he was on the roof.

Harley watched the roof door slowly swing shut and she grinned, catching it just before it fully shut and slipping through it. She scuttled fast into the shadows, away from the glaring light that was triggered by Alyn’s steps.

Alyn climbed the ladder leading down to the fire escape, pressing the insides of his feet against the bars, he slid down using the two sides as poles. The grated metal shook when he dropped onto the landing. Alyn jogged down to the next story and waited with his ear to the door.

It nearly killed Harley to stay so silent and manage to stay just behind him. Whenever he turned, she would leap out of sight, then go after him again. She saw him heading for the door ahead of her and grinned. Tossing an abandoned can at the plant on the other side of the dark corridor made Alyn pause and turn to scan the area warily.

Harley used the distraction to slip past Alyn and hide in the gloom beyond the door into the next hallway. As soon as Alyn came in shut the door and put his ear against it, she came up behind him. Whispering softly as she leaped onto his back, curling her arms around his neck and her legs attaching to his hips, “Hi, Alyn.”

Alyn slammed his back into the wall reflexively. When he got over the startle, he slowly looked over his shoulder. “You’re not bleeding, are you?”

Harley groaned, “Nope, but my back is gonna need some Advil later.” Then she giggled and her head darted down. “So will you, though.” With that hissed into his ear playfully, Harley leaned forward and bit the back of Alyn’s neck hard enough to draw blood but not too much.

Alyn roared and reached back to grab her hair. His voice cracked and he yelled, “You crazy bitch! Get the fuck off of me!”

With a high pitched laugh, Jeyne began to dig her teeth into another spot on him, while her nails dug deep as she began to choke him. “Keep struggling, I really like that, Alyn. You are making me want to…” A wild laugh burst out of her as she trembled wanting to lose control, maybe just a little more…it wasn’t like she would really maim or kill him, she told herself.

“Gods-” Alyn’s head felt hot and full. How the fuck was he supposed to fight her without hurting her?

“Harley!” Damon found them like an answer to prayer. “Nuh, uh. Not out here. Get down.”

With no more protest than a mournful growling, Jeyne slid off Alyn’s back. She let Harley come to the surface and walk over to Damon to rub her bloody face across his chest, uncaring that she was staining his shirt. “Sorry, Master.”

Damon sighed. “Well, we’ll just see what kind of mood Ramsay is in when he sees.” Damon carried Alyn like a child.

“I can walk! I’m fine,” he whined, breaking further.

“I know. You can still play too.” Damon smiled. “No more bleeding, Harley. Or the game is over and your ass is turning deep red tonight.”


	25. Snarling Bitches

Whining loudly, Harley followed them with her head down. “Yes Master. I just got a little excited, I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful.” She did turn red with a bit of shame, she hated being spanked. Worse was when the others saw it, heard it or actually did it themselves. This was not something she wanted to think about or have Alyn or Damon thinking about.

“Hope you don’t get it from Ramsay,” Damon teased her in a low voice. “Do you want to take him to our room? I’ll clean the bites and then we can play as long as you behave. I think we should tie him up eventually. He looks pretty fuckable with his arms tied above his head.” Damon kept smiling but there was some degree of vengeance making his eyes sparkle.

Harley shuddered at the thought of Ramsay spanking her for making Alyn bleed. “Yeah, let’s tie him, once he doesn’t struggle, I won’t bite as much or as deeply.” She grinned again. “At least no worse than how I bite you, Damie.”

Damon chuckled and Alyn shook in his arms stifling his sobs.

 

Damon dropped Alyn on the bed. “How do you want him, baby? On his back? Standing up? Something else?”

Alyn curled up and brought his forearms to shield his face.

“Aww..he looks like Cub when he is scared of being punished.” Harley cooed softly as she crawled slowly onto the bed. “Put him on his back, please? I don’t want him to be uncomfortable, just helpless. Oh, can you put one of my muzzles on him too?”

“That’s a good idea, sweetie! He’ll probably want to lash out verbally and that might be dangerous. Good thinking.” Damon kissed her cheek sweetly then pulled out his foot locker and starting taking out leather pieces.

“I hate you. I hate both of you,” Alyn said quietly.

Damon started binding his wrists.

“You don’t really hate us. You are just a little humbled, scared and angry right now. You might think that you will never have an amazing mind blowing orgasm in that state, but let me tell you..from experience, you can and will.” Harley grinned sweetly but angrily all at once. Yeah, maybe it was a little revenge more than lust but Jeyne was fine with that.

“Open,” Damon commanded in a low voice.

“I fucking hate you,” Alyn spit with tears in his eyes.

Damon slapped him hard enough to leave a hand print and force him to oblige. “Enough. There, good boy.” Damon smirked and fastened the muzzle behind Alyn’s head. He took the first aid kit and started to clean and bandage Alyn’s neck. “Shit. I think he’ll need to get a shot… I forget why. We always used to call Qyburn.” After he felt satisfied, Damon took a seat on his desk. “He likes to be humiliated verbally,” Damon rumbled softly.

Harley began to crawl over Alyn and her tiny hands began to swiftly undo his pants, removing them. She began to give tiny, gentle nips to Alyn’s arms and chest. “Is that what you like, Alyn? Do you like it when someone calls you a fuck toy? Or a whore? I wonder...what would make you moan the most? My words or my actions?”

Alyn looked away from her.

“Tell him why he’s bad and what you want to do about it,” Damon whispered with a husky voice.

Harley thought for a second then nodded. “You pretended to be my friend, but every chance you had, you made me look bad in front of Damie. You told on me like a little petulant naughty boy who is jealous. So maybe you need to be punished like one. Master, may I borrow your riding crop, please?”

“Sure, sweetheart! You know where it is.”

“Oh, thank you!” Harley jumped off the bed and dove under it to rummage in the other toy box. She came up with it and gave it a few test whacks on her hand, grinning. Then she stood on the bed, walking around Alyn’s body, letting the crop tip glide softly along his body.

“I wonder how many strikes you deserve?” She mused, raising her eyebrows questioningly at Damon, not wanting to go too far.

“Ten.” Damon licked his lips.

Alyn whined and squeezed his eyes shut. He let his head roll to one side as his breath quickened.

“Thank you, Master. Hear that, Alyn? Ten. Five on each inner thigh for being such a naughty petulant boy. If you take it very well, maybe I’ll give you a nice reward.” Harley teased as she stood between his outstretched tethered legs.   

Her elfin grin went away and her face turned somehow sternly disapproving and yet ferally cheerful all at once.

“I don’t like it when you treat me like a friend and then go out of your way to get me in trouble.” A quick line appeared on Alyn’s right inner thigh.

Alyn grunted and flexed against his chains.

“I don’t like it when you tell me I can trust you, then you break that trust seconds later.” Two more lines.

“You tell me to find things that make me happy, then go out of your way to ruin anything Damon offers that makes me happy.” Two last lines appeared, raised but not bloody.

Alyn groaned and twisted as far as he could.

Harley was breathing harder and watching carefully for Alyn’s reactions. “One more thigh to go, Alyn.” She also cast a glance at Damon to make sure he didn’t think she was going too far.

“Just like that,” Damon whispered, nodding slowly.

Alyn whimpered and flipped his head to the other side.

Harley stroked the riding crop on the yet untouched inner thigh and then struck hard. “Only Damon owns me, Alyn. No one else ever will, never anyone else. You don’t listen when we tell you that, though, do you?”

Two hard strikes.

Alyn grunted and shifted.

“Bad boy for not listening to Damon!” Now Harley sank to her knees but still had the crop in her hand. With a soft growl to her voice, Harley accused, “You still think you could somehow control me better? Bad boy for thinking that Damon and Ramsay know less than you!” Two last hard strikes.

Alyn couldn’t stop himself from crying now. He wept even as his dick grew harder.

As she admired her handiwork, putting the crop aside, Harley giggled. “After all, if you could handle me better...then why are you tied, muzzled and beaten while I am being given such a wonderful gift by my Master? You are very hot looking when you cry, Alyn. Poor thing, you took it very well. I will take pity and reward you now.”

Harley peeked over her shoulder first. “Is that alright, Master?”

“Yeah, baby. Go ahead, Harley.” Damon unzipped his jeans and put a ready hand down his boxers.

“Thank you, Damie.” Harley slowly began to kiss and lick at the stripes on Alyn’s thighs. Then she licked the length of Alyn’s hard flesh. She then let her sharp teeth graze at the sensitive top. Fast, Harley dove upon his cock and pulled him deep into her throat for a moment. Pulling off him, she grinned and commented, “Of course, I don’t think I have the talent at sucking that Cub has. But I can do other tricks I bet he doesn’t.”

Alyn growled against a moan, shaking his head.

She licked and nipped her way up his broad chest, sucking hard on each of his nipples. As Harley moved upward her hands strayed below to caress his cock. Sitting up, she started to rub him against her wet pussy. Breathing heavily, she looked over at Damon.

“I want to fuck him, Damie. Can you get a condom, please?” She begged with a whine.

“Yeah, sweetie.” Damon leaned over to pull one out of the nightstand. “Here you go. You’re so hot, Harley. Get undressed, all the way. Ask him if he feels like he owns you now.”

Harley gave a leering twisted smile and slowly removed all her clothing while still over Alyn. “Well, do you, Alyn? Do you feel like you own me? Hmm?”

Alyn kept his eyes closed tight, but he was panting. He couldn’t close it out.

“I think we already know that answer, don’t we?” Harley whispered as she rubbed his hard and leaking length. “You don’t need to control me to enjoy me, Alyn. Be a very good boy and I’ll let you come so hard, you’ll cry like a baby with it.”

She began to unroll the condom over his length and then slowly eased him into her. Harley braced herself by holding tightly to Alyn’s legs just behind her. Throwing her head back, Harley started to use him as if Alyn were no more than a dildo for her to experiment with.

Alyn watched her firm little breasts bouncing. It had been so long. His eyes followed her outline down. It curved in then out slightly. He could feel how tight and wet she was even through the latex. Her thighs gave so gently. He’d forgotten how soft women were.

Harley growled softly and told Alyn, “After I come, I’ll give you a chance to beg me for your own release. Of course, I have to ask my Master’s permission to come. My Master, who will never be you or any other.” She started to ride Alyn in earnest then, moaning in her own pleasure then she turned to peer over at Damon.

“Master, can I please come? Your good girl needs to...please?” Harley whimpered beseechingly.

“Good girl. I’m so proud of you. Go on, enjoy your treat.”

Her claws sunk deep into Alyn’s muscular thighs and Harley slammed herself in the perfect way to shuddering herself into orgasm. Screeching out with it, Harley soaked Alyn’s thighs as she finally slumped for a moment to breathe.

Alyn shuddered with her and let his muscles fall, loose and relaxed. He smirked though no one could see it and tried to catch his breath.

Harley chuckled deeply then called out while staring at Alyn in sadistic triumph, “Master, Alyn was bad and broke my rules! He came without any permission to do so! And I am too tired to punish him. Can you do it for me? I know! You aren’t finished yet. You did promise not to touch him...but you said nothing about finishing yourself upon him, did you? He was so bad, Alyn deserves a little more humiliation, I think! It might be good for him.”  

Leaning very close, Harley whispered, “Doesn’t feel so good having someone tell on you for no good reason, does it?”

Alyn sneered at her but was too drained to look menacing.

Damon stood up and approached them. “You’re so full of good ideas. Why don’t we use,” he wrapped a hand around her wet lips rubbing between her thighs, “this as a muzzle while I finish?”

Harley nodded breathlessly and scooted so she was straddling Alyn’s head. She began to rub herself all over his face, facing Damon as she did it. “Like this, Master?”

“Yeah, baby. Touch yourself. Keep going,” Damon said with a greedy smirk. He started jacking himself off over Alyn’s chest.

Harley found herself coming again, this time drenching Alyn’s face as she watched Damon help ruin poor Alyn. When she finished, this time, she collapsed onto the bed, curled against Damon’s leg. Sleepily, she called out, “I forgive you, Alyn. Even if you do hate me.” She snuggled into Damon’s thigh, content and half asleep.

Damon picked Harley up and tucked her in on the other side of the bed. He started untying Alyn. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

He took off the muzzle last.

“Get away from me.”

“Don’t be like that,” Damon gently. “I’ll clean you up.”

“GET AWAY!” Alyn shoved Damon as hard as he could without moving him. He picked his clothes up off the floor and ran out of their room.

When he got in the bathroom he locked the door behind him and panted a while, trying to catch his breath until he was able to start the shower.


	26. Distractions

Ramsay ran his hands through his hair, silently begging his Makers for patience. He had managed to sneak out of his room while Reek slept, to sneak Cub out of Alyn’s room while Alyn still slept. He had the boy wrapped in a blanket in front of the television. A stack of DVDS was in front of him. He needed to hurry the others will be up soon and Cub will have distractions.

“Look at this one, Cub! A train, Thomas the Train, let’s watch this one.” He sounded like a demented Elmo puppet except Cub hated the red puppet on sight.

“Tinky Winky?”

“NO! No, wait! Aww, fuck, third time this morning. Sorry, I yelled, come on back.” Ramsay sighed and started to pull Cub out from under the couch by his foot while the boy whimpered.

“Okay, hey, this one! You could watch this! Hey, look! Be good and at least try, alright? It’s Bob the Builder, you might like him.”

“Tinky Winky?”

Ramsay nearly cried and started going through the movies again while Cub started to make his way back under the couch. “Hey, here is one! This one is called, “Yo Gabba Gabba!”

Three minutes later Ramsay and Cub were both screeching in terror at the horrors on the screen.

Alyn came around the corner slowly. “What are you doing?”

Cub saw his Master with great relief and finally got the courage to run from the clearly deranged Eyes. He crawled fast to Alyn’s feet and dove to wrap himself around an ankle, whimpering out, “Yo Gabba scary! Eyes said. No more Tinky Winky.”

Alyn gathered his boy into his arms.

Ramsay stared at the screen and then ripped the DVD out. “That show was almost worse. That was pornographic looking! Why would anyone let their child watch a man dance around in a spiky orange dildo costume?” He shuddered then broke the offending disk in half.

Alyn shrugged and took Cub back to their room. “Hey, Cub. You alright?”

Cub nodded timidly and tried to snuggle into Alyn, but peeking upward nervously to see if it was alright too. “Elmo. Scary. Thomas face scary. Yo Gabba scary. Like Tinky Winky. Sorry. B..bad?”

“No. It’s not bad. I don’t mind, sweet boy. I like to give you things to make you happy.” Alyn shut and locked his door behind them. “You wanna go back to bed? It’s still early.”

Cub wanted to get up and get breakfast now that Ramsay had him wide awake. But he didn’t dare to say that when Alyn looked kind of grumpy. Instead, he lowered his head and whispered, “Master? Snuggle? Please?”

“You are just perfect.” Alyn squeezed Cub gently before putting him back to bed. He walked over to a little mirror on the wall and examined his neck. Blood didn’t stain the bandages, so that was good at least.

Alyn lamented his complete lack of turtlenecks.

 

Ramsay went out for a little bit but first texted Damon.

**GOOD MORNING CUNTLICKER! GET BITEY STARTED ON BREAKFAST. GOD KNOWS IT'S HER ONE REDEEMING THING SHE CAN MAKE. WHY IS THAT? I WANT BREAKFAST IN TWENTY MINUTES!!!**

 

**Ok, buddy. You always ask so damn nicely. :D**

 

Ramsay came home and dropped the heavy box in front of Cub’s usual spot at the table. Then he ran down the hallway banging on every door. Harley winced at the loud noise while she finished cooking the scrambled eggs.

“Alyn and Cub, come out for breakfast! Damon, let’s go! Reek, you need to get that coffee going, sweetie! Harley’s already got breakfast almost finished, come on!” Ramsay hollered until everyone was moving including Luton and Skinner.

Reek came out first, rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?” He staggered to the kitchen. “Is something happening?”

Damon came in happy and alert and bent low to give Harley a kiss.

Harley kissed Damie and then stuck a piece of bacon in his mouth. “Love you, Master.” She giggled and added more bacon and cheese to the egg scramble in the pan. Leaning past him Harley grinned at Reek. “Good morning, Reek!”

Cub sniffed the air and looked beseechingly at Alyn. “Master? Eggs? Please?” He made sure his chest was low as he meekly begged his frowning Master.

“Sure. Go on. Stay close to puppy. Good boy.”

Cub licked Alyn’s chin in thanks and crawled to the locked door, kneeling in front of it. He looked back at Alyn. “Master? Locked?”

“You can unlock it, little boy. You have permission.” Alyn smiled sleepily at Cub. “You always make me feel better, you know that?” Alyn laid back down and pulled the covers up to his ears.

Cub was nearly bouncing in excitement after he stopped giving his Master a look of grateful adoration. Very carefully, Cub unlocked and twisted open the knob. With a gasp of happiness in his new privilege, he crawled over the threshold. He carefully pushed the door shut so his tired Master could rest.

Then he made for the kitchen, crawling at the fastest speed he could go. As soon as he spied Puppy at the counter where the coffee maker is, he crawled to him. Kneeling up, he pulled at Puppy’s boxers. Nearly yelling in his need to share the news, Cub tried to tell his friend. “PUPPY! MASTER LET CUB! UNLOCK AND OPEN DOOR! ALONE! JUST CUB! FOR EGGS! CUB DID!”

“Oh!” Reek quickly yanked his boxers back up and held on. “That’s great, Cub! You’ve been so good for so long. I’m sure you’ll keeping getting more privileges. You want juice?”

Eagerly, Cub nodded. “Please? Tinky Winky Grape?” His head whipped around at Ramsay’s groan. Cub looked up at Puppy earnestly and whispered loudly, “Eyes scared. No Yo Gabba Gabba. Bad for Eyes. Bad for Cub.”

“Eyes gets scared pretty easily sometimes,” Reek remarked gently. “I try to tell him, it’s just pretend.” Reek shrugged and winked. He made Cub a sippy cup of grape juice. “Here you go. So,” he leaned closer to Harley, “anything going on today? Everyone seems happy…” he scanned all the faces trying to read what he could.

Harley shrugged then looked down at Cub who was now kneeling in front of her. “Hey, too close to the stove, Cub, back it up. Eggs with ketchup, I know. Go sit in your seat. Hey, there is a box in front of your chair, maybe it’s for you. Go see.” She used her leg to shield the boy from the frying bacon.

“I want bacon, baby!” Damon called from the couch.

“Yep, one second. Trying to keep me and Cub from having to get burn grafts later. Cub, go sit and I’ll bring you eggs and bacon with ketchup.” She frowned down at Cub who had been trying to reach for a piece of the bacon on the large platter she was holding.

Cub nodded and crawled over to his seat then pulled himself up. He stared at the box that was right where his plate would go. It was in the way of his eggs and that was as bad as his curiosity to know what was in it. Promptly overwhelmed, Cub started to cry.

Ramsay went from grinning to frowning, confused. “No! You aren’t supposed to cry! It’s a box, it can’t hurt you or anything! Just look inside, it’s new movies for you to try, that's all. All kinds, pick anything. Why are you crying? Why is he crying?” He threw his hands up impatiently. This sent Cub flying out of his chair to huddle under it.

“I got it!” Reek rushed over to the table. “He’ll like it, Master. That was so nice of you.” Reek beamed up at Ramsay adoringly as he crouched down to stroke Cub’s hair. “Hey! What could be in the box, Cub? Let me guess, ok? I think it’s a… hmm… hippopotamus?”

Cub giggled and shook his head. “Too small. Box in. The way. Eggs. Bacon. Ketchup. Box later?” He panted and stared up anxiously.

“I have the perfect solution! I’ll bring the box down here while New is cooking eggs.” He lowered his voice. “Then you can look at your surprise and _tell Eyes thank you!”_ Reek looked up at the box with a good deal of concern. “I just don’t know if I can lift a hippopotamus. Well, I’ll try!”

Cub giggled and clapped his hands. “Lift box, Puppy!”

Ramsay smirked at Reek. “Thanks, sweetie. I’ll bring the coffee over today. I was just lucky that guy on the corner was selling these.” He got up and handed Reek the box then headed over to get the coffee ready.

Harley ran a plate of bacon in for Damon. “Ramsay is coming with coffee and eggs are almost done.” She kissed him and ran back to finish giving the last stirring to her eggs.

Cub peered into the box and lifted out three movies at once. He stared at the covers. His eyes grew large and round. One was Annie, one was a porn whose cover showed heavy elderly women and a squid. The third movie was Cannibal Corpse. There were many more movies in the box.

“Ok! Ha!” Reek slid the cases out of Cub’s hands. “I smell eggs! Let puppy sort through these. _Please, please, please?”_ Reek nuzzled into Cub’s neck, panting and hopping on his hands until he started pushing Cub to the floor with his hyper excitement. “Huh? Huh? Huh?”


	27. Tempermental

Cub giggled and yelled, “Yes! Yes!” He saw Harley heading towards his chair with his mickey mouse plate. “Eggs! Mine, Puppy, is mine! Cub’s eggs!” He climbed over the Puppy to get into his chair. 

“Okay, calm down. Wait for your bib, I don’t want a huge mess.” Harley chided gently as she reached past eager hands to wrap a terry cloth bib around his slender neck.

He whined and squirmed until she was done. Then he grabbed the ketchup in both hands and Harley backed away fast. She started serving eggs to everyone else while Ramsay brought coffee into the living room to Damon. 

“Don’t think I didn’t see the bandages on Alyn’s neck. I can drag Alyn out here and look at the size of the bite marks myself. I bet I’ll see dried blood too.”

Reek dropped the box of movies on the couch. He shook his head and walked off. 

Ramsay said to Damon, “Dammit. If I get in trouble with Reek over letting you and Harley play with Alyn...you’ll be in trouble too. Harley is already going to have trouble with me for making my Alyn bleed after I told her not to. Shut up. Whatever you think you have witty to say, you don’t.” He stormed back into the kitchen.

Harley was about to sit when Ramsay grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. “Ouch! Ramsay, why?”

“What did I say not to do to Alyn? Not to make him bleed. You didn’t listen. You have until Damon and I return from this latest job from Edmure...if Cub doesn’t have a brand new show, I’m going to remove your fingernails on one hand. If he has picked a show, I’ll just paddle you.”

He released Harley who staggered away from him and nodded.

 

“Alyn?” Reek whispered at his door. “It’s just me.” He cracked the door open and peered in. “I’ll leave if you want. I thought, maybe you would want me to bring you something?”

Alyn sat up a little. He looked Reek over and rolled his eyes. “Well, fuck. I guess he was going to find out sooner than later.” He rubbed his mouth. “Um, water?”

“Sure. Coffee too? Milk, no sugar?”

Alyn ran his tongue across his teeth and nodded. “Thanks. Thank you, Reek.”

Reek pressed his lips together in a sympathetic smile then went back to the kitchen.

“Master, could I please bring Alyn water and coffee so he can rest a little?” Reek looked at Ramsay with his biggest begging eyes.

Ramsay was relieved that Reek wasn’t angry. “Sure, sweetie. You can bring him whatever you think he needs. Look, here is your coffee and breakfast all ready for you. As soon as you finish with Alyn, come sit down, honey.”

He hurried to set up Alyn’s coffee and handed it to Reek. “Here you go, puppy.”

Reek kissed Ramsay. “Thank you.” 

 

Damon came to sit at the kitchen table. He opened his mouth but decided to close it and push his bacon around instead. 

Skinner peered around the corner into the kitchen. “Could I have some?”

Harley regained her balance if not her composure and nodded. She went to the stove and put some more eggs on a plate with a bit of bacon then brought it to Skinner. “Here you go, use Alyn’s seat, he is sleeping in, I think.”

She took her plate and moved it closer to Damon’s. Then she sat in his lap for comfort as Ramsay stared at her icily.

Damon wrapped an arm around her and ate his bacon.

 

Ramsay drove in stony silence. “Where the fuck is this place again?” He finally snarled as the GPS sent them down another muddy road flanked by swamp on either side. “And what the fuck are you frowning over? After the shit you and Harley pulled…”

Damon huffed and leaned to look out his window. “It’s not a big deal and I stopped her as soon as I got there.” He glanced sideways at Ramsay. “He’s fine.”

“Really? Did you ask him yourself? Did you even check on him afterwards? And you should have had control over her the whole fucking time! If I end up ripping her nails out, you’ll be holding her down for it!” Ramsay snarled, backing up for the third time.

Finally, he saw the old house. “There it is. Three men, all crackheads Edmure can’t get off his property. What a shitty job with shitty pay this is. Barely covers the fucking gas.”

“That’s a bit of an exaggeration, don’t you think?” Damon looked above him for the strength to stay quiet.  _ Such a drama queen. _ “I paid for the antibiotics and tetanus shot, didn’t I?”

Ramsay spun to glare at Damon. “And you are fucking lucky that Luton found a way to pay for Alyn’s medication all this time. I let my own puppy go without meds so I could keep Alyn sane and healthy. What if your little feral had set him off again? Huh? That bloody bite could have triggered him for all we know! But you’re right. I was too harsh. One fingernail peeled off. Better? Great, let's get this fucking job done. We scare these fuckers off Edmure’s oh so worthless swamp and get the fuck out of here.”

“You said paddle!” Damon hopped out of the car and slammed the door.  _ Yeah, I’ll fucking scare them _ .

Ramsay smirked and shook his head. “I told her that if she cannot get Cub to pick another new show besides Teletubbies that I would remove her fingernails. Only if he chose another favorite show would I just paddle her? Slam more shit, why don’t you? Look, one of them is already running now. Stupid fucking asshole!”

Damon growled and took off after him.

 

He grinned and leapt upon the boy laughing. He lifted the boy’s head and smashed it into the pavement.

“Ah, fuck!” Snarled Ramsay as he heard another man scream in anguish at the sight of the grisly death. He drew his gun and shot the man running towards him with a bat. “Shit...where is the third one now?”

“On him!” Damon sucked in air and felt like he was flying. He tackled the boy as soon as came up on him. He just started hitting and kept going. He watched and felt it but didn’t mean to keep going. The yelling stopped, then the grunts, then the gurgling. The face became softer and wetter. Damon’s face and shirt became more red, blow by blow.

Ramsay kicked Damon hard in the ribs twice. “DAMON! HE IS DEAD! DAMON, ENOUGH!”

Damon was suddenly lying in the parking lot holding his side. His knuckles were torn up. He couldn’t tell where he was cut and what was the crackhead’s blood.

“Fuck what a mess. Okay, okay..get the hell up. We need to burn the house and the bodies right now!” Ramsay snarled, running for the gasoline can they kept in the trunk.

 

“What did you do to my storage units?” Edmure repeated. “Did you even understand the problem? The task? The reason I sent you?”

Ramsay lied smoothly. “Yes, we did. But the men attacked us, we had no real choice. And once they were corpses, they were evidence. Evidence that had to burn away, Edmure.” He was trying to not glance down at Damon’s cut up hands. 

“I…” Edmure paced and held his forehead. “I know… crackheads… dangerous, but you could have done things professionally. Cleanly. That’s why I pay the prices I do. I didn’t have to-” he threw his hands up. “I’m taking a thousand out for damages.”

Ramsay stared at Edmure icily. “Excuse me? We did the job. We got rid of your fucking crackhead issue. You can take five hundred out for damages. No more, we are doing you the fucking favor by taking your shitty jobs in the first place!”

“YOU are doing ME a favor? I’M doing YOU a favor! I wouldn’t have hired you animals if she didn’t make me!”

Tilting his head Ramsay said softly, “She? If “she” didn’t make you? Who made you hire us, Edmure?” He looked over briefly at Damon. “Did you hear that, Damon? Edmure said someone made him hire us.” Ramsay took a step closer to the nervous man. 

“She said… if I told. I’ll pay you in full. Don’t let her hurt me. I have more work and more money, ok?” 


	28. Breakdown

“Was it Harley? Did Harley call you and tell you to hire us?” Ramsay asked as he backed Edmure into the wall. “Be truthful if you want to live, Edmure.”

“What? Yes. The little one. That tiny girl did it.” Edmure raised his hands.

“Did Harley, you knew her as Jeyne, did she come here to you and ask or force you to give us work?” Ramsay asked to make it as clear as possible to himself and Damon. He couldn't believe it, his own pride couldn’t believe she did it. “It was the same girl you knew before? She told you, forced you to hire us?” It was all he could really get out.

“She said… yes. The tiny girl. Broke in here. She said I had to or she would ruin my life... or end it.” Edmure trembled and tried to back away. “I do have work. I do have money. I do want to keep using your services. Ok?”

Ramsay looked at Edmure and simply said, “Pay us in full. You can suck up your own damages. We don’t need any more of your work. You will not have to call us again, we are only tenants  in your shitty building.” He held out his hand for the money, starring Edmure down.

“Take it. Here, take it all.” Edmure pulled out a few more hundreds. “A bonus. No hard feelings, right?” He looked anxiously from Damon to Ramsay. 

Ramsay took the money then turned. “Damon, let’s go now.” He shoved past Edmure and out the door, pale with fury. Getting into their car, he tried to start the car with hands that trembled with outrage.

Damon’s tongue was ice and his mind was a tundra.

 

Harley finally slumped with relief as Cub seemed to really get into Dora The Explorer. Cub pointed excitedly to Puppy then to the show. “Puppy! Map! Sings! Backpack! Sings! See?”

Reek grinned encouragingly. “Uh oh! Here comes Swiper! Oh no! What do we say?” He glanced at Harley.  _ Maybe this is his new favorite. _

Cub yelled at the screen. “Swiper! Swiper! Swiper!” He saw Alyn come by the room and bounced up and down. “Master! Dora! Swiper! Backpack, Map, sings!”

Reek laughed. “Get ready. Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping! Swiper no-”

The door crashed open causing everyone in the room to jump. Damon said so quietly, “Everyone get out. Go to your rooms except for you Harley. You better get on your fucking knees and grovel because he’s right behind me.”

Harley gulped and fell to her knees. They knew, fucking Edmure told on her, oh gods. She gave a quick look to Reek, say nothing, go while you still can.

Cub hid behind Alyn’s leg, whimpering.

Ramsay entered and saw Reek before he had fled. “You. You knew all along, right? You can sit right over there and watch. You helped cause it, you can watch what happens.”

Reek sank to his knees and sat on his ankles. 

Alyn carried Cub back to their room while Skinner took off in a surprisingly graceful leap.

Ramsay walked over to stand near Harley. “You dared? You actually fucking dared to leave this sanctuary we KINDLY offered you...to go to Edmure and threaten him to give us work? DID WE SEEM DESPERATE TO YOU? INCOMPETENT? ME, DAMON, ALYN, SKINNER AND LUTON WORKING OUR ASSES OFF JUST WASN’T ENOUGH? WASN’T UP TO YOUR STANDARDS? WAS THAT IT?”

Harley cringed but tried to explain. “No! But you are working yourself to death and now you are gonna kill your boss over money! Damon is fighting, letting himself get pummeled for money! You won’t let me work! You won’t let Reek work! You won’t let us help, so I at least tried to help get you work you both like!”

Ramsay stared at her then he spun to stare at Damon. 

“Hear that? That is how much she respects us here. That is how under control and broken she isn’t and should be! She can’t even see it, Damon. She can’t even see the fucking danger she puts herself in. You talked Reek into agreeing with your fucked up plan too, didn’t you, Harley?”

Harley was so pissed at how Ramsay seemed to just miss the whole point, she jumped to her feet to yell at him. “Well, maybe if you actually were a good alpha and didn’t fuck things over for everyone with your temper tantrum at your father, we’d be in a better place! Why is getting help from me worse than this?”

“Harley! Shut the fuck up! Look at me, damn you! I am  _ scared _ for you. What the fuck did I just tell you to do?” Damon took a step back and dropped his hands. “Harley… it’s bullshit. Alyn’s right. Maybe that’s why I was so mad, why I had to prove him wrong. He’s not wrong. You aren’t Harley. You aren’t broken in. You’re not a pet. You never fucking listen to me, not even now. You’re Jeyne.”

Harley paled and swayed. “No! Please, Master, I am Harley.” She dropped down and crawled towards him. “Don’t say that, please! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m yours, your pet. Please, I just meant to help, I swear it!”

“Do what I told you to do when I walked in that fucking door,” Damon sneered.

Sobbing, Harley dropped her head and went still on her knees. “Please, forgive me, I was bad, I was stupid.” She groveled and then she crawled forward, kissing at Damon’s shoes.

Ramsay glared at her and when she tried to bring herself to crawl towards his shoes too, he kicked her away. “Don’t bother.”

He stepped over her and he looked at Damon. “As I said once to Alyn, break her in or kill her. The only difference is, I am kind enough to you and we need her skills enough that I won’t ask you to break her down to Cub’s level. Or I will do it for you. Or better yet, maybe I will have Alyn do it if you can’t, Damon.”

Damon looked at Ramsay and didn’t have a good answer. “What if I can’t do it? I’m not even angry yet. I just… I don’t understand but right in front of my face she jumped up and yelled at you and insulted you. When I get this… when I get angry… Ramsay, I might be too dangerous. I can’t fucking think. I can’t fucking think!”

Ramsay pulled out a blade and before any of them could react, he sliced at Harley. Screeching, she leapt back then growled at the sight of her blood leaking from her arm. With a snarl, Jeyne leaped at Ramsay.

He sidestepped and knocked her backwards, watching her go into a crouch. “That isn’t Harley!” He pointed at her while glaring at Damon. “That is Jeyne hiding right under the surface. Break that until I only can see Harley.” Jeyne launched at Ramsay, her teeth bared.

Damon’s world went hot red. He grabbed Jeyne by the throat and slammed her into the wall then backhanded her so that she went flying. 

“No!” Reek pulled his hair and rocked groaning.  _ Don’t run. Don’t fight. Don’t run. Don’t fight. Don’t run. _

Ramsay turned and pointed at Reek. “I said shut the fuck up! You helped cause it! Don't you like how it's going? Then you should have said something to me before it got to this point!” 

Landing hard on the floor, Harley spit blood out of her mouth and tried to crawl fast under the couch. She wasn’t sure if Jeyne was in her or not, she just knew fear and survival right now.

Reek wrapped his arms around his knees and rocked himself gently, repeating his mantra.

Damon stomped over to the couch and flipped it onto its side. “Get out. Crawl on your stomach to the center of the room.”

Sobbing, Harley squirmed on her stomach inching to where he wanted her to go. It took all her will not to run or try and fight. She whined and shook. “Please...I’m sorry.” The regret was bitter and coming in far too late.

“That’s it. You need fucking crate training. You have no freedom when you’re out of my sight. You left this house and went across town by yourself? When? At night? Gods damn it. I don’t know if whipping will work this time. I don’t know what will work. Nothing seems to change you. You disobey me, you antagonize and disrespect Ramsay, you sneak behind my back to smoke and steal a razor. You talk Reek into being bad, bitch at Alyn and scare Cub.”

Sobbing, Harley was trying to protest everything all at once.


	29. Too Late

“No, please, you don’t understand! I just..I am not trying to be bad. I wanted to help. And I was frustrated. I don’t scare Cub on purpose! Please, I’m sorry..you can’t put me in a crate! It’s inhumane!”

Harley didn’t dare move beyond letting her eyes look up at Damon. He looked impossibly too tall and large, far too cold and terribly angry with her. She could hear Reek sobbing and chanting his mantra softly in the corner. Guilt suddenly weighed down on her and it was making it hard to breathe.

“I was wrong. It was my fault, all mine, not Reek’s. Master, I’m sorry, it was all my fault.” She started to sink her forehead onto the carpet weeping with true regret.

“Good,” Damon said flatly. “It will be a big crate. Seven. Take your shirt off.”

Harley whispered, “Yes Master.” She removed her shirt and started to sob harder.

Damon left to get his whip.

Ramsay sat in the chair closest to Reek and yanked his pet forward. “You will watch. Be lucky you don’t join her.”

Harley looked up and pleaded. “It wasn’t his fault, it was mine! He had nothing to do with it, I swear!”

“Was I talking to you? Did I say your fucking name? Don’t you have enough to worry about right now, bitch? Because if not, I’ll be happy to flay you instead of letting Damon whip you.” Ramsay stared until Harley looked down, whispering an apology.

“I’m sorry, Master. I won’t look away. I know I was bad,” Reek said softly. He stayed where Ramsay had pulled him.

Damon came back and unfurled his coiled whip. “No freedom out of my sight for three months. No Reek for two weeks. We’ll see after that. Why am I going to hurt you, Harley?”

Sobbing, Harley stammered, “I was a very bad girl. I went out at night alone. I..I threatened Edmure. I was aggressive to Ramsay. I..I bitched at Alyn and got Reek in trouble.”

“Good. Hands behind your head. Kneel up and keep your back straight. Bend back not forward after the blows then straighten up again. Now count and tell me you’re sorry for being a bad girl.”

The first strike slammed a sting across her shoulders which opened slowly and warmed.

“AHH! One.” Harley tried to stay straight and not tense. “I..I’m sorry I was a bad girl, Master!”

The second hit was under her shoulder blades. It opened in a clean, thin red line.

Hissing with pain, Harley arched back. “Two! Sorry I was so bad, Master!”

At the fifth blow Damon had worked down to the back of her hips. “Now tell Ramsay you’re sorry like you fucking mean it.”

After screaming at the blow, Harley began to sob, looking over at Ramsay. “I’m so sorry. Please, Ramsay, I am very sorry. I was wrong, I should never have dared to ask anyone anything without your permission. I am sorry I got Reek involved. Please forgive me, I’m sorry I was disrespectful to you.”

Ramsay stared down at her and said, “I am giving your last two strokes from Damon’s whip to Reek instead. You will watch this time and I hope you blame only yourself for his pain. And when this is over, I will be killing Hornwood while Damon goes back to the fighting ring. And those two things can be on your head too. Because we can’t exactly keep living here now on Edmund’s charity, can we? So now we do need Hornwood’s house and Damon’s fighting money.”

Reek blinked and rolled his eyes up to look at Damon, waiting.

“Come here. Shirt off. Take her place.”

Reek obeyed silently keeping his head low. He knelt where Harley had been and put his hands behind his head.

“Two?” Damon asked to be sure.

Ramsay nodded sharply.

Harley knelt and started to stare at Damon pleadingly. “Please…” But she didn’t dare say anything else. To her own terrible shame she was too cowed to figure out how to help Reek.

Reek held his breath and straightened his back.

“Count.” Damon struck him across the shoulders almost as he uttered the word and Reek felt knocked out of his body and sliced apart.

“Ah.” He bent back slightly with bulging eyes. “One.”

Damon quickly made the second strike below his narrow shoulder blades.

Reek gritted his teeth and groaned until he could manage to say, “Two.” The white lines on his back grew furiously red like they were blushing and fevered. Then they opened and the blood came running to the surface.

Damon flung his whip away carelessly and picked Harley up so she could hold onto his neck. “I still love you. I forgive you now,” he whispered. He glanced at Ramsay. “I’m sorry. I failed you.” He turned and fled with Harley. “Time to clean you up. I want you to be quiet now. I need you to be.”

Harley nodded and sobbed silently against Damon’s neck as she held him as tightly as she could.

 

Ramsay walked over to Reek and carefully lifted him up. He carried his pet into the kitchen and sat him on the counter next to the sink.

“You’ll have to suffer whatever stitches Alyn can do for you. I’m too angry still. I’d rather go take out this rage on that old widow than risk hurting you enough to put you in the hospital. Stay right there until Alyn comes to help you. I love you, Reek. But I am really angry. You knew what this would do to my pride. What kind of trouble it would cause yet you still kept your mouth closed. You still didn’t even try to tell someone who could have defused it a little.”

Ramsay walked away without another word to his pet. He banged on Alyn’s door and yelled orders through it. “Stitch and bandage Reek for me. Keep an eye on him until I get back or until Damon can come out and watch him. I want his chain on his ankle at all times. I’m going to take care of that old bitch!”

He grabbed his jackets, weapons and slammed the door.

 

Alyn came in the kitchen a moment later. He pulled a kit out from a cabinet. “Funny how much we use these. Ok, hop down, puppy. We’ll put you backwards in a chair.”

Reek started weeping then. “She’s-she’s going to die because of me. She’ll die horribly because of me. She-”

“Hey,” Alyn grabbed Reek’s arms to keep him from falling. “Harley won’t die. You’re overstressed. Let me get you-”

“No, the- Hornwood.”

Alyn could hardly understand what Reek was trying to say. “Open. Take some medicine for me. Come on.” _Ramsay didn’t say he couldn’t have painkillers_ , Alyn figured.

 

It took Damon two hours to stitch, clean, and bandage Harley even though she didn’t resist with even a twitch of a muscle. It didn’t seem to take very long though and suddenly his hands had nothing to do. “We’re going to bed now. Take this. I want you to rest.” He offered her two pills and a glass of water.

Wincing and whimpering at every movement, Harley took the medicine and swallowed the water. She bit her lip to keep silent and lay her head back down, letting her tears soak the pillow.

 

Alyn chained Reek to the couch then hung around, unsure what to say. “Well,” he finally tried, “he’s probably just going to drive around and come back drunk. Harley will be fine. Get some rest. I’m just down the hall.”

Ramsay didn’t come home until the wee hours of the morning. When he did, he showered and tiptoed to bed, hoping Reek would be asleep. He had left on the table paperwork from Hornwood’s estate for Luton.

Reek had rolled to the edge of the bed and tried to act like he was still sleeping. He hadn’t eaten since the punishment, but he still wasn’t hungry. He hadn’t heard a sound from Harley and couldn’t believe he wouldn’t see her for two weeks when he had to tell her it was ok and he was ok and he had to see if she was. He tried to fall back asleep and hoped the morning wouldn’t come.

Damon left shortly after Ramsay climbed into bed.


	30. Bars, Blood and Bites

Just before Harley would normally make breakfast, Damon started pulling cages pieces out of a box in their room and screwing it together. When he’d finished installing the corner pieces, he stood to look it over.

“That will work,” he said coldly. “You could even stand up and walk around.” He put a thick pink bed and new blanket inside then attached a heavy lock to the door. “I’ll bring you breakfast.”

Harley stared at the cage in horror and hugged herself tightly, saying nothing, refusing to even look at or speak to Damon. She waited for him to leave. This was something she couldn’t do, how could she just go into that cage and stay there all day?

Damon’s face darkened as he stared down at her. “Petulant brat.” He lunged forward and grabbed the ring on her collar to yank her off the bed. “You’re sorry? You’re sorry! Until you have to face the consequences then it’s ‘fuck you’ again! Isn’t it! You're not fucking sorry. You aren’t learning and you aren’t broken.” Damon took her by the arm and ring of her collar and shoved her in the cage. He locked it and threw the key into the wall. “DAMN IT! YOU NEED THIS! You need to fucking THINK! Learn to THINK before you react! This is your last big fuck up, do you understand that? Think about what the fuck you did!” he roared and slammed the bedroom door.

 

Reek shook under the covers.

 

Alyn couldn’t help but smile. He could swear his neck and shoulder even felt better.

 

Harley screamed and tried to shake, push, pull at the bars. Then she slumped into a corner to hug herself and cry. She and Jeyne began a very long internal war as they hated the cage together.

 

Cub was finished in the bathroom and heading towards the kitchen when he saw it. This rat was even larger than the last one he tried to catch before. But he had promised not to touch, not to trap or catch any more mice. So he simply crawled to pass it when it squeaked then launched at him.

There was a horrid scream and then a hideous thud. Cub held his bleeding leg and screamed while staring at the bloodstained Bob who was suddenly crushing the biting rat to death.

Alyn jumped up out of bed and ran to the scream. “Cub? What happened? Where does it hurt?”

“Bite! Cub no touch! No trap! Just go by and it BITES!” He sobbed and pointed to the bloody bite mark on his leg.

Ramsay had woken to the screaming and thudding, leaping out of the bed. He flung open the door and yelled, “What the hell now?”

Alyn looked up as he took Cub in his arms. “He was bitten by a rat. I have to take him to the free clinic a few blocks down… or the emergency room.”

Luton came out, his hair was all disheveled. “Try the clinic first. Less questions, less time and staff to do more than fix the immediate problem.”

“Can you take us? Please?”

Ramsay grabbed Luton’s keys. “I’m still awake anyway, let’s go. Damon, keep an eye on Reek, would you? Make sure he gets some breakfast. Luton, we own the Hornwood Estate now. Papers on the table, go through it, do what is needed, okay?”

“We own it?” Luton spun on heel to run for the papers.

“I’ll be here,” Damon affirmed from the kitchen entrance.

Ramsay grinned, “Yeah, baby, we own it. Sadly, poor thing died in her sleep last night after she signed everything over. Alyn, just stop fussing and let’s go, wrap it in the car!” He waved them to the door impatiently.

“Reek!” Ramsay yelled. “Start packing things up today for us. We should move as quick as we can. Damon you hear me? I want packing done before you head to your fights, hear me?”

“Yes. I understand.”

Harley was lost in her own battles until she heard the screaming. “Hey! Is Cub okay? What happened? REEK? IS CUB OKAY?” She yelled standing against the bars closest to the door.

Damon marched down the hall and opened his door. “NO. No Reek. Call him again and you’ll be paddled. Cub had a little bite from a mouse,” Damon edited the truth to help calm her. “He’s going to the emergency room right now just to make sure he’s fine. Breakfast is coming.” He shut the door and checked in on Reek.

“Hey, I’m making breakfast. Cub is going to the E.R. then we’ll start packing.”

“To go where?” Reek whispered with a small cracked voice.

“The dumb bitch signed everything over to Ramsay so he could be her caretaker and manage her estate. So,” Damon barely smiled, “he took care of her.”

“Ok.”

 

Harley took the bobby pin she was hiding out of her hair and stared at it. Jeyne was telling her how easy it would be. Just pick the lock, go out the window and poof, gone. She knows Reek...no, Theon would find her eventually. If Jeyne leaves, so will Theon...it's a matter of time before he bolts anyway, right?  

Harley groaned and whacked her head into the bars. “No..no it just proves their fucking chauvinistic point that I have no control. That I am feral and not loyal. Fuck them! Fuck this!” She sobbed and stared at the bobby pin not sure who will win this fight, Harley or Jeyne.

 

“Skinner,” Damon pushed the partition out of his way.

“What?” Skinner jumped.

“I need a babysitter and, well, you’re all I have left. You’re also pretty levelheaded.”

“Ok…” Skinner raised an eyebrow. “What do I have to do?”

“Just watch Harley. She’s crazy but she’s caged and I’m too angry to keep my eyes on her. If she does anything suspicious, yell.”

“I can do that.” Skinner nodded and got up from his desk chair. “I’ll go right now.”

“Thanks.” Damon patted Skinner’s back as he left.

 

“I never got him shoes!” Alyn fretted. “Will they care that he doesn’t have shoes? They can’t take him away can they?”

Luton dropped the papers. “No. He’s twenty three. I’ll come with you just in case.” He grabbed a jacket and ran to catch up. “Its an emergency, of course he’s still in pajamas. Ready?”

 

Skinner screamed for Damon as soon as he saw Harley. “What did you do?” He asked Harley compassionately. “Your head…”

Blushing deeply, Harley put her head down and touched the swelling on her face that was from Damon. But the new blood dripping from her head was all her. “I..I was bad..I did something bad...and I just...hate this cage...I won’t be troublesome, okay? Don’t tell Damon, look, see?” She wiped away the blood fast, still standing on top of her straightened bobby pin.

“Don’t tell Damon,” a low voice echoed. Damon stepped in looking like a black storm cloud. “Well. Looks like we started with too much fucking freedom, didn’t we?” He turned to Skinner. “Unlock Reek so he can eat. This is going to take a while. Unfortunately, I’m going to have to ask for your help. I’m going to have to put her in full restraints. Could you bring me the first aid kit then just stand at the door after letting Reek out? I may need you to hand me somethings.”

“Ok.” Skinner backed up and slipped out.

Damon turned to the very naughty girl in front of him. “Anything to say? I’m just curious which two words will come out.”

Harley moved closer to the bars and sobbed, then sagged her shoulders. She reached down and grabbed the straightened pin and tossed it out at Damon’s feet. “Jeyne is angry and Harley is scared. I’m sorry and I’m…” She just shook her head and went to her knees. “I love you and I hate me. Please, I just got upset, it’s not like I can leave the cage. I didn’t really...I…” She cut herself off trying, struggling to just stop and accept like Reek does.

Damon snorted. “That’s better. That’s a start. Tell Jeyne it’s a combination lock now. I’ll need a lock box for my fucking lock, huh? Sit down.”

Gritting her teeth, Harley sat down and twisted her hands restlessly in her lap. Then words burst out as if she had no control to stop them. “I..I am not Reek! I am not Cub! How...how do they just...not fight back? Just accept everything? I don’t know how to do that! I’m trying really hard to...but...I don’t want to be broken...please understand me? Please know I love you and am trying so hard!”


	31. Pets Gone Wild

“Maybe you’re trying now. Maybe you’re Jeyne and you’re telling me when you think I want to hear. I’m going to let you try to earn my trust back because I love you and I will keep you safe even if I have to fucking paralyze you. You’re trying? Good. Very good. Keep trying.”

Skinner came back and shut then locked the door behind him.

Damon took her chain off the bed and crooked his finger to draw her near. “This cage is 300 pounds of steel. That’s why I had to bring it up in separate pieces. How much do you think you weigh now? It has been a while since we checked.”

Harley cringed low but crawled to the edge of the cage, panting, trying to stay submissive, stay down. “I..don’t know, Master.”

“110? 100? You usually fluctuate between the two. So this is roughly 3 times as heavy as you are. Let’s see if it slows you down a little. Give me your collar. This is how we have to treat wild animals.”

Skinner turned his head. He thought he heard something but couldn’t even place what it would be. He puts his palms against the door to steady himself.

Harley whimpered and whined but she tried to lean forward to offer her collar. “I’m not a wild animal.” Jeyne hissed quietly then Harley quelled her and managed to stiffly mutter, “Sorry, Master. Sorry.” Deep down the sound registered with Jeyne and she suppressed a grin. Theon has flown the coop. At least one of them was free.

“There we go.” Damon used a small padlock to connect her chain to her collar. He unlocked the door with the key he’d thrown. “Could you make me a smart lock like you did for her collar?”

Skinner nodded. “I’ll order it once I get our new address.”

“Come out. Time to be restrained. You need a serious fucking time out, little girl.”

Half whining, half growling as if she couldn’t decide if she wanted to run or crawl. she crept closer then stopped at Damon’s feet, keeping her head down low. The chain was heavy and she longed to see it rust and fall away. Jeyne hoped Theon had enough time to get away, to reach his sister, Asha. Harley screamed it was a trap, she knew it was and to tell someone. Like Reek should have done when Jeyne decided to attack Edmure? Well, fuck.

Harley cowered on the floor, feeling the terrible weight of the chain and tried very hard to speak. To tell Damon what Reek was about to go do. Jeyne growled and all that came out was an agonized screech that turned into a heartbreaking sob.

“Master...we...he...I need to..we made a mistake! Theon is...we had a deal. I would get Edmure for work...Reek would get Asha to give him the money she owed him.” Harley was cut off by Jeyne with a harsh growl and seemed to contort for a moment as the two fought.   

“What? What does that mean?” Damon’s face paled. “Skinner… check on Reek.”

“Please! I am trying to fight Jeyne and be good and tell you! Theon went to see Asha for his money. It was all arranged but he held off...but Jeyne knew Ramsay would push it over the edge. He made Reek run by killing that lady and he is going to Asha!” Harley sobbed and sank fully to the carpet.

 

Cub cried and leaned into his Master. Now that they were in a car and driving, suddenly it was too open. The sounds and sights of so much space and humans have disturbed him greatly. He started to hyperventilate. In such extreme fear, he kept trying to hide on the floor under Alyn’s legs. “Home? Master? Please? Good Cub? Home?”

Ramsay snorted and then shook his head. “He can’t call you Master in front of those clinic workers! Cub, you need to call your Master Alyn for a little while. Like a game, you would play with Puppy. Yeah, here is the game. See if Cub can remember to call his Master by the name Alyn until we say to stop? If you win...if Cub wins...I will buy you ice cream..so much you can have a bowl every night!”

Whimpering, Cub just shook harder and kept asking his Master to take him home. 

“Let’s play the quiet game instead,” Luton suggested. “You know better than to talk to strangers, right? Let us speak with the grown-ups.”

“We’re here, be quiet now, ok?” Alyn couldn't stop shaking. 

Cub nodded, giving a tiny whimper and wrapped himself around Alyn like a monkey. He wished he was home playing with Puppy. He wished he was in the warm bed with his binky and his Master. Not in a scary stranger place.

Ramsay’s phone vibrated in his back pocket. Damon simply texted;

 

**Reek is missing.**

 

Ramsay sucked in his breath and didn’t release it for a minute. He felt sick, dizzy, scared and angry all at once. His puppy has run away again. Fucking Reek got spooked or mad because of that old biddy and now he makes Ramsay crazy trying to find him. 

“Listen, Reek ran away. I have to go find him, he is too fragile to be running around this fucking cesspool. Luton, you have enough for an uber or cab back? Or I can send Skinner with the van if you want?”

“We’ll get a ride,” Luton said hopping out to join Alyn and Cub in the parking lot. He leaned down. “Don’t worry about us, just go.” He shut the door and made the sign for a phone with his thumb and pinky. “If you need me!” he yelled.

“Thanks, buddy! Good luck, Cub! Don’t worry, Alyn, your boy will be just fine.” He tore out of the parking lot and texted Damon.

**ANY IDEA WHERE THE FUCK HE IS GOING?**

 

**To see his sister. Harley told me he’s trying to get his money. Just track his collar.**

 

Ramsay shook his head at himself and tried to remember how to breathe. He pulled over and smashed his dashboard twice before calming himself. “Okay, okay, where are you puppy?” He pulled up the tracker on his phone and then moaned. Peeling out of the driveway of some store he headed at breakneck speed towards the Kraken.

 

Theon ran up the stairwell as people passed in both directions on escalators. Thank the Drowned God for laziness, it cleared his path. 

On the platform he couldn’t afford to look casual as he used to do, and just sprinted for the exit, hopping over the turnstile. He stopped to catch his breath and get his bearings back. He could see it and took off running down the street, weaving in and out of pedestrians. 

 

“Wex!” Theon skidded to a stop in the front entrance and bent low to catch his breath.

“Theon! Holy shit! Come in, get inside! I’ll tell them you’re here. You being followed?”

“Probably. It’s friendly, ok? Don’t shoot or anything just, have security lock it down.” Theon pushed past him. “And don’t tell anyone! I’ll find her myself!”

Wex shut the door behind him.

Ramsay frantically texted Reek while fighting through traffic towards the downtown area of Winterfell.

**PUPPY, I LOVE YOU. I KNOW YOU WERE SCARED, LET ME COME GET YOU.**

**I thought I was making you better. I made you worse. I can’t have innocent blood on my conscience. I’ll come back, I promise. I’m sorry. We’ll work it out.**

 

He stopped and broke down in the stairwell. “Fuck. Fuck me. Fuck…”

Ramsay screamed in frustration, not even aware of the tears on his face. He nearly sideswiped a truck as he careened across four lanes of traffic. His fingers numbly typed.

**REEK I AM COMING TO GET YOU. DO NOT GO INTO THE KRAKEN. IT WON’T BE ASHA. PLEASE, PUPPY I WOULD EVEN RATHER SEE YOU GO STAY WITH MY FUCKING FATHER.**

 

Theon tilted his head, not understanding.

**You would? Should I do that? I just wanted to get my money so you don’t have to kill people. I’ll give it all to you. I’m coming back.**


	32. Puppy Come Home

Ramsay growled. His stupid puppy had no fucking clue of the danger and he was still ten minutes away at least.

He punched the number this time and waited, praying for his puppy to answer.

Theon stared at the incoming call, then started to creep down the stairs. “Hello?” he whispered.

Ramsay tried very hard to keep his voice calm and soft, but very firm and clear.

“Puppy, listen to me. I am not joking or threatening you. It won’t be Asha, it will be your uncle. I want you to very silently and quickly leave the Kraken. If you want me to come get you I will, if you want to go to my father, you can. But Reek, please just get the fuck out of there. I love you, please, get out of there. I don’t care about the money, just you.”

“I’m leaving.” Theon stopped at the stairwell exit.

Ramsay sighed in relief and blew through another red light. “Thank you, Reek. Go quickly and carefully, honey. I am five minutes away, sweetheart.”

“The door’s locked. It doesn’t lock from the inside, what the fuck?” Theon shook his head. It couldn’t be. “I’ll take an emergency exit. They can’t lock those.”

Ramsay gritted his teeth. Fuck, it was too late.

“Okay, puppy. You know the Kraken, you know how to escape it. You have done so with Jeyne countless times, right? Go on and find a way out however you can. I’ll be there soon, very soon and I’ll find you, alright? Keep moving, honey. If you do have to hide, go ahead.”

“H-hide?” Theon’s world started spinning. He threw himself into the emergency exit’s red bar. The alarm went off, but it didn’t open. “What is this? I’ll go the way I did when you took me home.” He ran down the stairwell to the basement.

Ramsay texted Damon as he pulled up next to the loading dock. He made sure he had his gun and blades. 

“Puppy, stay calm. Just breathe, think it through. I am here, honey. Just past the loading docks, I am coming for you, honey. Just do like you did before, run, escape whatever you need to, do not let Euron come near you, Reek.”

“Ok.”

 

**DAMON. EURON HAS REEK TRAPPED IN KRAKEN. AM GOING IN TO GET MY BOY. IF YOU DON’T HEAR FROM ME IN TWENTY MINUTES, GO FULL ALARM.**

 

**omw now**

 

**LUTON. REEK KIDNAPPED. HEADING INTO KRAKEN TO TRY AND GET HIM OUT. GIVE ME TWENTY AND IF YOU DON’T HEAR FROM ME ASSUME THE WORST.**

 

**Ok, just tell me what to do!**

 

Ramsay texted Damon,  **IF I AM TAKEN WITH REEK, YOU RELEASE THAT HELLISH BITCH JEYNE RIGHT ALONG WITH ALYN AND WHOEVER THE FUCK ELSE CAN KILL** then copied that to Luton.

 

Theon strolled into the basement kitchen. “Hey,” he waved at Hot Pie and scratched his arm, sniffing. “Hey, man. I need some liquor for upstairs.”

Hot Pie smiled sympathetically. “What are you doing here? I thought you left.”

“Hey, just help me out, ok? Do, uh, do you have like ten, twenty dollars you can give me, bro?” He twitched and jumped looking around nervously.

“Yeah, sure. Sure. I’ll, um, go get it.” Hot Pie smiled uncomfortably.

As soon as he left the kitchen, with his prep just started, Theon dropped the act and hurried to the dumbwaiter. “I can’t believe I’m going to do this again.” 

Once he climbed inside he reached out and stretched until he could hit the button. He didn’t believe in prayer, but that’s what his burning hopes felt like. Theon pulled out his phone to find he lost the signal in the thick metal box.

At last, the door shook open and Theon stepped out onto the dock. 

A man unloading a truck gaped at him.

“What? Does my hair look like shit? Fuck me.” 

He called Ramsay and inched his way around the man who got on his own cell phone.

“Ok, I’m out.”

Ramsay came up behind the man with his cell phone and knocked him unconscious with his gun. He held out his hand to Reek and whispered, “Hurry, sweetie, run to me, honey, just hurry.”

Reek extended his hand and was yanked back into the shadow of the bay. A door slammed then silence.

“NO! REEK!” Screamed Ramsay and he started to rush forward.

He pounded on the door and then started to continually call Reek while he frantically tried to find a way inside.

“Did you really try doing the exact same thing expecting a different result?” 

Theon trashed and twisted as he was pulled backwards by the elbow squeezing his neck. 

“You know what some people call that, don’t you?”

Everything went back, as he tapped the arm and gasped, uselessly.

 

Theon’s head was pounding and at first, he thought he had a hangover. Not the worst he’d ever had but he must have blacked out.

“He keeps calling.”

“What?” His eyes wouldn’t focus and noises didn’t make coherent sounds yet.

“Don’t you want to answer? I think he’s trying to claw his way through brick and steel, isn’t that funny? Look.”

Theon heard the song Closer playing.

“Interesting ringtone. I hope more people call you. Here, answer it.” 

Theon finally understood it was Euron and went ice cold inside. He very slowly reached for the phone and quickly glanced at the monitors around him. 

“Guess which camera is new? If you’re smart, I bet you can tell me why. It’s good to learn from mistakes, Theon. Only psychopaths, the insane and the very stupid fail to do so. Which one are you?”

Theon looked at the phone and tried to wake up.

“Go on. The psychopath is calling. He won’t stop.”

“Ramsay?”

“Puppy?” Ramsay tried to calm his breathing, stop his enraged sobbing. “Did he hurt you? Are you okay, baby?”

“I’m ok. I’m fine. He’s watching you. Get away from here.”

Euron smiled and sipped from a black glass.

“No, puppy. I will not leave you, ever. Let me talk to that fucking piece of shit, honey. Let me see what the fuck he wants so I can get you out of there.”

“He wants to talk to you.”

“Does he?” Euron leaned forward and grinned. He extended his long, spidery snow-white hand. 

Theon slowly looked Euron in the eyes then dropped the phone in his hand. 

“Hello, is this really Ramsay Bolton? I’m a big fan of your work.”

“Euron. I have to say, I have to tell you I am a fan of yours too. Keeping a feral bitch like Jeyne in line so you could share her killer instincts with Petyr must have been a fucking blast. Wish to hell I knew your secrets on keeping her tame, Damon has a shitfit of a fucking time with her.” Ramsay’s voice was maniacal but also somehow casual.

“So...what do you want for my puppy to come out? Huh? Do you want something else from us? You want his pitiful fucking savings? Talk to me, what do you want to keep Reek safe.”

“Reek is what you call him? That’s,” he winced, finding it distasteful, “interesting. I did help break Jeyne for her father. It was too funny to pass up. I’m afraid that gave you the wrong impression. You couldn’t really think I broke Theon for… you? I know you’re a narcissus, but surely you aren’t that delusional.” He bit his lip gently, a smile threatening to pull it wide.


	33. Sacrifices

Ramsay closed his eyes and tightened his bloody grip on the phone as he then stared up at the camera. “Euron, what if I gave you something another narcissus like you would love? What if I offered you something better than someone you’ve already….broken?” He stared up at the camera, all sneering and full of arrogant challenge. He knew damn well what men like Euron liked, he was one, he could admit it.

This was to save his puppy and there is nothing on this fucking planet that he wouldn’t do for him. Slowly he stripped off his shirt and looked up while dropping to his knees. His acting skills were never called upon so hard in his life. Ramsay managed to look both helpless and defiant, he looked like he wanted to fight and fuck.

“I challenge you. Break me and you must let my boy go. If you can’t break me, well...then you have two pets, one that is about as rabid as Jeyne as long as Reek is there still. Come on, easy to take someone you’ve already groomed. Easy to take someone who is already scared and cowed. What about someone like me? I will give you the biggest fucking challenge of your life, Euron.”   

“I just bet you will. Wait there, just like that.” Euron tapped his one phone with his long, nimble thumb. “Once you’re strip searched you can come meet us in the security control room. I’m sure you’ll remember the way.”

Two men walked on to the fisheye view monitor and started patting Ramsay down.

Theon blinked slow and unevenly. “Please, don’t…”

“Why not?”

“He’ll make sure…”

“What?”

Theon looked at his uncle, his nightmare. “He’ll burn this place to the ground and bury you in the ashes.” It wasn’t a threat, or even a warning, just something he couldn’t stop seeing.

Euron tilted his head and saw that Ramsay was bending for inspection. “You ever take him that way?”

Theon looked half alive.

“I didn’t think so. Oh, good. He passed the test. I think he’ll be here soon, don’t you?” Euron spun idly from side to side in what used to be Rodrik’s leather desk chair. “Do you think he’ll barge in? Knock politely?” He sipped from black glass and watched the entrance.

Ramsay slammed through the door and stared at Euron as he slowly went over to Reek. “Are you alright, honey?” He asked as he went to caress his pet’s sad, scared face.

“I’m fine. I’m sorry,” he whispered and touched Ramsay’s hand, closing his eyes.

“Why don’t you sit down, please?” Euron’s grin was eerily reminiscent of Theon’s.

Ramsay sat right next to his pet and stared at Euron.

“Well, look at you dressed all pirate, smashing really. I like that look on you.” He smirked and leaned back in his chair, letting his legs stretch out and leaving his hands on his thighs.

Euron studied Ramsay quietly. “I do want the money. I’m glad you offered. You can make him sign it over then?”

“Will you allow him to leave here if I do? I don’t care about what you do with me afterwards, but if he signs it all over, he leaves this place alive and unharmed.” Ramsay countered, sitting up slowly.

Reek hiccuped with a sob he choked back. “I don’t want to leave without you,” he whispered.

Euron raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. “Really?”

Ramsay looked directly at Euron and spoke very slowly.

“You can rape me, beat me, cage me like a fucking beast or just shoot me in the head and fuck my skull nightly. But if my boy signs everything you want...he leaves.” Ramsay put his hand on Reek’s knee and said firmly, “Puppy, you can go right to Damon and Alyn or to my father, just go somewhere safe, please.”

Theon didn’t argue but he stared at Ramsay beseechingly.

Euron leaned back and swirled his drink. “Why do you want him to leave?”

Ramsay grinned and asked, “Really? You have to ask? I want him to leave so he can be free of his nightmares. You and I...we are his nightmares. And don’t you think he deserves just a little break from it? After all, don’t you want to try breaking me?”

Euron leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. “Fascinating,” he exhaled. “You’re asking me to let him go, even if you never see him again? Even if I torture and break you? I don’t see what you’re getting out of that situation.”

“I love him. I love him enough to see him safe at any cost, Euron. I know, it isn’t something I ever thought would happen. I never believed in such weakness but...well, things happen. I would crawl to you and suck on your cock in front of my own father if I had to, to keep my puppy safe. So understand me clearly. If you don’t let him go, if you decide to trick us or just plain say no...I will make sure you’ll regret it. One way or another. But keep your word, let my boy leave and you’ll have a nice new canvas to create or destroy. You really are getting the best end of the deal.”

“Or just take the money and make yourself a powerful ally.” Theon said suddenly. “You’ve seen his weakness now, that makes for a good partner, doesn’t it? There are no better hitmen on land and you’re just beginning to establish your empire. Why not let us go and hire Ramsay and his men? Take my inheritance as well. If Ramsay gets you in on his connections it will be a huge strike to the other cartels.”

Euron smirked. “Interesting. Well, we haven’t even started and I’m not disappointed. I have so many questions before I could release my nephew to you in good conscious. Theon, stand up and take off your shirt and jacket. I’m sorry, did either of you want a drink?”

“No. You don’t get both of us on display. Just me.” Ramsay kept his hand on Reek’s knee, squeezing it to warn him to stay still.

Theon lowered his head in compliance.

“Huh,” Euron laughed. “I love how you’re making demands already! What else can you make him do? I could use some entertainment. There’s different ways we could do this. You know this is the easiest for him.”

Ramsay glared at Euron but he knew that gleam in his eye, he knew how much worse the sadist would make the next demand if Ramsay didn’t give in.

“You do NOT touch him. Only his shirt, nothing else. Then ask your fucking questions and let him sign then leave.” Ramsay growled and he moved his hand off Reek’s knee. He caressed his puppy’s face. “Just stand right here, next to me, honey. Just take off your shirt, sweetie. Good boy.”

Reek nodded and obeyed. He kept his eyes on Ramsay.

“That’s wonderful,” Euron gasped. “Hmm. He looks so devoted to you in his submission. It’s almost perfect, but he ran away. Turn around.”

Reek kept watching Ramsay.

“Ha ha! Go ahead, please. Tell him to turn so I can see his back.”

Ramsay gritted his teeth but he gave a sharp nod. “Reek, turn and just look at me, sweetie.”

 

“He isn’t answering. Neither of them will answer.” Damon stopped pacing and decided. “I have to get help.”

Skinner sat on his bed and exchanged glances with Harley. “From who?”

“The only person who can help. Harley, baby, sweetheart I _need_ you to be good. Do you hear me? Reek and Ramsay are in trouble. It’s not about pride or control or any of that shit. I need you to stay here for your safety, and to protect our pack with Alyn if that’s what it comes to. Defend our home, but stay here. Skinner, Luton and Cub are all but defenseless. Do you hear me?”

Harley nodded and stayed on all fours quietly. She has been trying very hard to stay good, to stay obedient. Even though she is terrified for her best friend and Jeyne whispered that she could help if Damon would only set her free. Biting her lip, Harley forced Jeyne down harder.

“Yes, Master. Please save my best friend! And please be careful, I love you and can’t bear to think of you getting hurt.”

“Don’t worry about that. If he wanted to kill me he would have more than ten years ago. I love you, Harley. Keep your phones on you, all of you.” He knelt and bent to kiss Harley. “For the love of the gods, stay here and stay safe.”

She kissed Damon desperately. “I will try to keep them all safe, I will try so hard to obey you, I swear.” Tears streamed and Harley sniffed then looked up at her Master. “I love you, Damie. Please come back to me and bring me my best friend.”

“I will, ok? I will, sweetheart. Remember that I forgive you and I love you.” Damon had to pull himself away.

“Wait, what about your weapons?” Skinner exclaimed.

Damon kept walking.

Harley suddenly gasped and knew why Damon needed no weapons. “Oh god. Oh no...he is going to ask Roose to help.” Shivering, Harley never felt so helpless in her life as she sank into the corner of her cage and shut her eyes.


	34. Shrinking so Fast

“You punished him?” Euron said at last. He rolled his blue lips together. “A few times, when you first got him,” he mused, assessing the scars. “And just recently, but not much in between. You’re living in government subsidized housing. I guess money has caused some problems?” He seemed to wake from a daydream. “Perhaps I don’t have to touch him to be entertained. You’re an interesting fellow. Tell me a story about his scars and his collar. Have him do a few a tricks and I won’t lay a finger on him.”

Ramsay’s eyes narrowed. “And what do you mean by tricks?”

“For you,” Euron snorted. He ran his tongue behind his bottom lip and tried not to laugh. “Ramsay, would you say you have an anger problem?” His wide smile slowly curled up in one corner.

“Fuck you, Euron. I’m tired of this. Let Reek sign his papers and get the hell out. Then I’ll play whatever tiresome fucking games you want.”

Euron studied Ramsay awhile. “Alright.” He tapped his thumb across his phone.

Shortly after three men came in. One gave Theon a document and pen. He pointed to places which said sign, initial and date.

Reek looked to Ramsay, chewing his bottom lip.

Ramsay grimly looked at the documents and said quietly, “Sign it, Reek.” He put his hand on Reek’s knee again for reassurance.

“Yes, Master,” Reek mouthed with his skull tilted at Euron. He couldn’t have that. It was theirs and it wasn’t a trick or game.

He signed and initialed everywhere it was needed. After a demoralizing seven minutes the binder was done and taken away. Two of the men stayed behind.

“Very good,” Euron said to Ramsay. He waved at Theon dismissively. “Take him home.”

Reek jumped up to hug Ramsay. “You want me to leave and send the others for you. I… I don’t want to leave you. We’ll come for you, just stay alive. Or I can stay,” he whispered frantically in Ramsay’s ear, holding him so tightly.

Calmly as if his heart was breaking and his nerves weren’t dissolving at the thought of Euron touching him, Ramsay responded. “I love you. I want you to be safe. You go to Damon and Alyn or my father. Or even Jon if you have to. Just get as far from here and from anymore people who want to hurt my boy. Promise me, you will leave here and run, run to safety.”

“I promise. I’m sorry, Master,” his voice cracked and he started shaking with silent sobs. “I promise to run and not stop until I’m safe. I love you.”

“Are you done? My men are becoming impatient, though they’d never say so.”

Ramsay gently pushed Reek away. “Be a good boy. I forgive you for running. I love you, go right now, do not even look back. Go.”

Reek swallowed hard and swayed back and forth a little each time his chest heaved. He resolved to be good and strong for Ramsay so he nodded and left without looking back.

Setting his jaw, Ramsay watched Reek leave for possibly the final time in his life. Then he turned to stare at Euron. “Which camera should I watch? Which exit? I won’t perform for you until I see him leave.”

“There,” Euron said flatly. He seemed to frown at the concession but spun in his dead nephew’s favorite chair to point and watch the screen. “It’s the front door. He should walk out in, oh three to five minutes. Then they’ll take him home.” Euron slowly swiveled back to stare at Ramsay. “You’re not going to ignore me until you see him leave are you? I’m objectively more handsome then he is. Especially after you got a hold of him.” He rested his elbow on the leather arm and rubbed his neat black beard with his thumb.

Ramsay actually had to force himself not to shudder. Instead he gave an amused teasing grin flickering his eyes briefly over Euron. Then his eyes returned to the screen but his words were directed at the older pirate.

“Sorry, but I love to watch my boy walk away from me. It’s a fault of mine. As for my lovely boy’s marks, they are all just small memories of him learning his rules and his real identity. They make him more lovely because I created him that way. I helped wipe away all the filth and grime you Greyjoys put on him to find the wonderful boy underneath. Guess I will have to learn to enjoy your imperfections just as much. I am sure you have some excellent stories for me to hear. And I have plenty of scars myself.”

Ramsay slowly traced a few scars that lightly beaded on his chest and arms. “My father whipped me quite a lot when I was young.” Then he traced some rough patches. “When I got old enough, he switched to flaying.”

Euron threw his hands up. “You’re already my favorite person.” He grinned and snapped at his men. “Once my insurance walks out of my reach, I think you’ll understand I need to take precautions. Stand up please.”

Ramsay growled softly as he slowly stood up. “I am not moving until I see him walk away. I will stand right here, arms at my sides, but I am not doing anything further until I see Reek walking. Where is he, Euron?”

“Alright, Ramsay, but remember my men know where he lives. Where your friends live. Where your father and his friends Jon, Meera, Kyra and Sam live. If you do care so much, don’t be stupid just because he’s out of sight.” Euron sighed and looked over his shoulder. “There he is.” He pointed to the screen he mentioned before. “See him?” Euron pulled a brushed silver watch to his face and held a button down. “Kill him.”

Ramsay screamed and tried to lunge forward. “NO! NO DON’T! PLEASE, ANYTHING JUST DON’T!” He would kill him, he would rip this man’s throat out, oh god, his poor boy!

Euron burst out laughing. “I’m KIDDING! It’s just a watch, you idiot! It was a joke!” He leaned back cackling. “Here,” he took his watch off and slid it across the table. “Look, ha ha! It’s ancient.” He snickered to himself and watched Theon leave. “He was hard to give up, Ramsay. I’d only do it for you,” he softly remarked as the screen shined in his eyes.

Ramsay shuddered and tried to regain his control. He watched his puppy leave and felt sweet relief course through him. “I’m flattered.” He managed then made himself look up from the now empty screen. It won’t matter what happens now. His boy is safe. Maybe Damon will find a way to save him, maybe not. Ramsay suspected he was in for a long torturous game before a bad death.   

“So, I love the collar. I saw it at the funeral and just had to make you one.” He waved at one of his men. One injected Ramsay with a quick sharp pinch on his arm, the other brought out a suede collar.

“It comes with a surprise I really think you’ll appreciate. Are you certain you wouldn’t want a drink?”

Ramsay felt panic bloom in his body and head, gross and terrible. “What the fuck did you inject me with? I wasn’t resisting, you asshole. And yeah, a whiskey without your fucking poisons in it would be great.” He snarled, grabbing onto the table, digging his nails into the wood.

“God, you are lovely. Why would I wait until you resisted to subdue you? To ‘play fair’? Honestly? Are we the kind of assholes who fall for that? I don’t think so, and we are still here after nearly all the crime families in Westeros have fallen. You would have been unstoppable without my poor nephew weakening you.”

Euron grimaced at the pity of it then smiled for himself. “Don’t worry about me I rebound from other people’s tragedy fairly quickly. Now, that somehow… you look even more amazing with the collar on you. Am I boring you? I’m getting that impression. I’ll cut to the trick and give you your drink. Why is it suede? Because it’s nice on the skin? Durable and other bullshit? Sure. It also gives!” His eyes widened. “Don’t you love remotes? I’ve been so bored I had time to come up with this. He took forever to come.” Euron rolled back to the desk below the monitors and slipped a small remote from a drawer he unlocked. He spun and rolled back to the desk.

“The collar gets excited when you make me unhappy. Want to see?”


	35. Crumbling into Useless Pieces

Ramsay panted a bit and shook his head. “No thanks, I can take you at your word on it. Can I have my drink before I make sure that you do not become unhappy?” He tried to make his voice light and flirtatious, uncaring but there was a tremor there now. He hung his head a little and slumped his shoulders like his puppy would.

“How could I say ‘no’ to that?” Euron reluctantly set the remote down and poured Ramsay a drink himself. “You can’t have much more than this tonight. We don’t want your heart to stop… well, I don’t. It’s only a muscle relaxer, by the way. I know you’re quick and skilled with your hands, and I doubt you’re cowed very much yet, though I appreciate the act.”

He slid the drink to Ramsay with a happy tilt of his head. “Let’s go somewhere more comfortable. We don’t need those anymore, do we? I’m sure your attention is on me now.”

Ramsay gave a rueful grin and let his icy eyes twinkle slightly. “You got me. I was mimicking my puppy a little bit. But you do have my full attention. And as long as my body is feeling like putty and you can shock me any moment, you can be assured of my good behavior.”

 

Damon stared at the gate, gathering his courage before approaching.

“Hey, Damon.” One of the countless Frey boys sent the gate rolling open.

“You may want to ask first.”

“No, no. Mr. Bolton said if you all came crawling back you would be the one to show up.”

Damon frowned and darkened thunderously.

“His words! Not mine, heh.”

Damon took a deep breath and slowly pushed one foot then the other until he was at their door. He startled when the gate shut behind him and rang the bell.

Roose took his time walking to the door himself, waving the maid away. “Please let my wife know that we have a visitor. I’m sure she will want to say hello.” He smugly watched as the maid flew to get Walda. A little extra humiliation wouldn’t hurt the boy, do him some good, in fact.

He opened the door and took in Damon’s appearance. “Well, judging by how you look, things aren’t going very well. Come in then. Into the living room, you know the way.” Roose began to walk away towards the room and sat in his armchair. “Have a seat.”

Damon gulped and cleared his throat. “Thank you, Sir.” He sat down and waited for the cue to speak.

“Let me guess. It is my son and he finally bit off more than he could chew. What kind of trouble is Ramsay in this time and why should I bother to assist him?” Roose crossed his legs and got comfortable.

“Theon ran to his sister… he thought it was. Euron has them both at Kraken and we haven’t heard from either. He's doing very well. He’s learned and he’s grown. He’s still a valuable asset for you. We’re a stronger unit, a solid pack now and we would all owe you everything. He got a job and actually did very well. He learned how to have to deal with people and how to follow a schedule, even when he hated it. We also learned we’re too vulnerable because of these weak people we love and we can’t risk them any longer. Please, please help him.”

Roose nodded then leaned forward, his emotionless eyes pinning Damon. “I think that you learned a great deal. I think that Alyn, Luton, and Skinner have been humbled perhaps. As for Ramsay, he is a very slow learner as you know. I am not sure he has learned much of anything. Let’s see. Instead of just working his job, he has murdered his boss to take her home. That is taking the easy way, as usual for Ramsay. You might have learned, but you too are having some issues, right? I mean, that little girl is flitting about the inner city scaring her former john so you can have a few measly jobs? Which were botched and guess who Edmure called for clean up? Guess who has begged for my protection from the feral bitch, the giant, and the maniac son?”

He clucked and shook his head as if disappointed. Sighing, Roose looked down at his phone and frowned. He responded to a text and raised his eyebrows. “Damon? Why should I help? Are you all ready to come back home, repentant? Are you going to pay the price for everyone to come home?”

Damon felt like he’d had the wind knocked out of him. “Pay the price for everyone?” He dropped his head and rubbed his hand across his hardly visible stubble. “Yes, Sir. We’re all ready to come home. We’re all repentant and humbled. What… what-”

“Damon!” Walda clasped her hands over her mouth. “Oh! I’m so very happy to see you!”

He tried to smile calmly. “Walda, you look so lovely. Pregnancy suits you.” She did look happier and healthier than he had ever seen her. It was a nice place to rest his thoughts for a moment. “How is the baby?”

Roose smiled slightly and stood up, kissing his wife’s hand. “I shall give you a moment to visit with Damon. Good news, love. They are all ready to come back home to us. I am sure that Damon has some wonderful things to tell us about Jeyne and Theon. I shall return in a moment, sweetheart. I need to take this call.”

“Thank you, dear. Damon!” Walda snapped making him jump.

“What?!”

“How dare you!”

“What? Dare I what?”

“I have been worried sick! About you and Ramsay, but especially about Jeyne and Theon! Look at you!”

Damon looked down at himself then pleaded with her. “Could you just lower your voice so-”

“You’re pale, you’re too thin, your clothes are filthy! Look at your handsome face! What have you done? Have I received ONE phone call from any of you?”

“I let you talk to Jeyne,” Damon whispered desperately. “Remember? When-”

“And that’s all we get? One phone call for an emergency? After everything we’ve been through? Everything that man has done for you all? You can’t even friend me on facebook!”

“Oh, gods.” Damon grabbed his head. “I’m sorry.”

 

Ramsay hated the feeling of the collar. He hated the feeling of slow, numb heaviness in his body. He hated feeling helpless and he couldn't decide which of these things he hated the most.

The one thing he was sure of was the man he most hated in the world was sitting with him in this somehow cold and damp living room. How can a room with a huge lit fireplace that runs a whole wall be cold and damp anyway?

Euron tossed and caught the remote idly as he walked in front of the fire.

“I understand why Theon is sick with need for you. Of course, he thinks he loves you.” He smirked so slightly at his visions. “You’re enough like me to turn him on, poor boy. I bet that was hard for him. I know he tried so hard to change. Aren’t you lucky he didn’t? But you don’t just see him as a plaything. You are convinced that you love him too. You probably, if I were to bet on such a thing, believe that you love him more than any person has ever loved another. Even more than he could love you. It’s exquisite. He needs to his core to be loved. You’re strong and dark enough to draw him.”

Euron finally stopped his leisurely pacing. “You have endless appetites, he lives to please. I get why he can’t leave you in spite of the abuse. If you didn’t hurt him, how would he know you _really_ cared? That was his father, by the way. I never hit him. What do you find so addictive though? How did you do that to him?”

Ramsay tried to control his rage and replied stiffly. “How wonderfully lovely he became once I made him forget all of you existed. I allowed him to tell me how you all made him feel and I erased it. Then replaced it with something much better. Me. He would tell me of how you made his skin crawl. Of how he would sob in despair at the thought of your touch. Luckily, he loves the way I touch him.”

“Huh, you made him like it.” Euron tapped a long white finger against the stone fireplace. “He didn’t forget me. He couldn’t. You didn’t undo any of my grooming, you only expanded upon it.” But it bothered Euron suddenly, why did he walk into a trap unarmed and unescorted…

Ramsay sipped his drink and smirked at the sight of Euron looking a tad uneasy, a bit disgruntled. Good. He fervently hoped that there will truly be a reason for it later. That Damon is coming with back up. He also hoped that Reek was somewhere safe right now. He daydreamed of watching Euron burn to death in the fireplace.


	36. Games

 

“I hope I didn’t upset you, Euron.” He couldn’t help but poke gently.

Euron turned slowly. “You should.” He appeared lost in thought for a moment. “Have you had others? Do you still? If I did kill Theon for, whatever reason I can’t imagine, would you find another?”

Ramsay glared into Euron’s eye and shook his head slowly. “No. Only Theon matters to me. If you did kill him for whatever reasons...I would spend the rest of my life trying to make sure you suffered as much as possible before you die.”

Euron laughed. “Fascinating. Ramsay,” he said softly, approaching the boy. “I feel like there’s something unsaid between us. I’m sure you hope that you won’t offend me. Theon wouldn’t be Reek without me and you haven’t thanked me yet. So,” he clinked his glass against Ramsay’s, “why don’t you do so now?”

Even with heavy limbs, Ramsay considered trying to break his glass against Euron’s smug face. He struggled with himself then nodded. “Thank you, Euron.”

“For what?” he said softly, like a lover.

Ramsay tried not to recoil in disgust.

“For grooming Theon so I could make him Reek.” He managed to spit out between clenched teeth. Even with the drug coursing through him, Ramsay tightened his hand on the glass.

“Aw,” Euron shrugged coyly. “You’re welcome. Alas,” he stood and sucked his teeth regretfully. “I didn’t actually do it for you. Oh, right on time. Here, would you like to talk to him? I told you, I have no interest in killing him.”

Ramsay grabbed the phone desperately with clumsy hands.

“Puppy? Are you safe, Reek?”

“I think so. I’m not hurt at all. I… it will be alright. Everything will ok, I swear. I’m sorry, I’m sorry I ran. I’m sorry.” He started crying. “I’m ok.”

For some reason there was something in Reek’s voice that was terrifying Ramsay, filling him with dread.

“Sweetie, where are you? Did you go to Damon or my father? Or someone else? Honey?” Ramsay stared at Euron with narrowing eyes as he waited tensely for the answer.

“They took me… I’m with Asha. We’re fine. They didn’t hurt us, I don’t think they will. I’m sorry, Master. I couldn’t get away.”

Ramsay shut his eyes and forced his voice to be calm and soothing for his boy. “It is alright, Reek. I’m not upset with you, I love you and forgive you. I want you to be good, okay? Give no one any reason to hurt you. Just do what you are told. It will be fine, I promise. Just stay close to your sister, close as you can. I love you.”

“I love you too, Master. I’ll be good.”

“Done?” Euron yawned.

Ramsay swung the phone at Euron’s face as hard as he could.

“YOU LYING COCKSUCKER! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU! HARM ONE FUCKING HAIR ON HIS HEAD AND I’LL PULL YOU APART! YOU FUCKING DISEASED, PARASITIC, PEDOPHILE, SICK COCKROACH! I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU!” He raged, trying his best to murder the son of a bitch.

Euron laughed and stepped away. “You got me! You got me! I’m going to have a welt on my lovely cheekbones now, so we’re even. I didn’t lie, anyhow. I sent him home and that is exactly what I promised to do.”

“HIS HOME IS NOWHERE NEAR HERE! HE LIVES WITH HIS REAL FAMILY! NOT HERE! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” Ramsay tried to charge forward to kill Euron, his rage is pulsing, choking him.

 _“I’m_ the bastard?” Euron scoffed dryly. He sidestepped Ramsay’s stumbling charge like a matador avoiding a bull. “Watch your head. Poor choice of words, Snow. I’ll blame the alcohol. I want you to sit down like a good boy now.”

Ramsay was growling he was nearly frothing at the mouth. “Fuck you!” He spat and threw his glass at Euron, enraged that he cannot force his body to work enough to end this prick.

“That doesn’t make me happy at all. Time for my trick!” He pulled out the remote and eased a tiny lever forward. “Did you guess? Why suede? What does it matter if it gives? It expands! That’s why! It gets excited when you make me unhappy. What? Too lowbrow for you?” Euron approached Ramsay watching his face turn red as the collar choked him. “Think of the fun we can have, darling.”

Ramsay gasped for air and twitched then tried to stick his hands inside the collar even though he knew it was useless. He fought it with everything he had, fought against letting this asshole win in any way, even as it made him finally sink to his knees, dizzy and agonizing for a breath.

“There’s a good boy.” Euron finally pet his thick layers of dark hair. He released the lever so the boy didn’t black out. “I meant what I said. I don’t think I have to traumatize Theon by touching him. If you keep me entertained you can be the only person who even sees Theon besides his sister. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Ramsay wanted to fight, he wanted to insult, to curse, but he had to hold onto that hope that Euron will keep his word. That he won’t touch Reek if Ramsay behaves.

It took a moment before Ramsay could breathe enough to speak but he nodded and let his head and shoulders slump. It nearly brought tears to his eyes since this time it wasn’t an act. He couldn't tolerate this vulnerability, this helplessness and knew it would eventually kill him. But it would be worth it to keep his boy as safe as he could.

“If I just watch you with him,” Euron whispered gently, “that wouldn’t hurt him at all. He doesn’t even have to know, Ramsay.” He knelt and slid a cold hand down the front of Ramsay’s jeans. “No one appreciates you like I do. We don’t have to tell anyone what we do alone or if you like it. I wouldn’t want anyone to think less of you, especially not Theon. Let’s not tell him. It will be our secret.”

He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Then he couldn’t bear not to push Ramsay onto his back a second longer. He squeezed the boy's balls hard enough to get his attention back where it belongs. “Are you listening?”

Ramsay was trying to not vomit. “Don’t...don’t groom talk me, I’m not ten.” He sneered unable to just accept this even though he didn’t dare to move.

“That’s a specific number.” Euron pulled back to watch Ramsay’s expression. “Did someone do it to you when you were ten?” He licked up Ramsay’s neck and bit his ear. “Huh?”

Ramsay did shudder and gag this time. “Yeah, you and my fucking father should take notes from each other. How to fuck up small boys forever.” He gave a short burst of bitter laughter. “Considering you and my father...I’d have to say it’s pretty amazing that Theon and I are able to get hard at all. After all, we were given the wrong impression so young too. We actually believed sex was a sick painful degrading act you only did with disgusting old men.”

“Is that why you like me, Ramsay?” Euron giggled, pulling his pants down. “Do you miss daddy?”

“Well, you know...to be honest, I was starting to wish for his help, I was starting to actually think of asking his forgiveness...to go back home. But now that I am here with you, I am reminded of how much I despise horny old men who are delusional enough to think anyone would want them willingly.” Ramsay smiled nastily up at Euron.

Euron smiled back. “I know a game we can play.”

Roose walked back into the living room after about ten or fifteen minutes with a calm smile on his face. “Walda, my love! You are trying to hide a cute little yawn but it won’t work, dearest. You need your nap, my lovely mother to be! Please go rest and allow me to have some time with Damon.” He helped Walda to her feet and caressed her belly while giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

“You’re right, dear. Thank you. I’ll leave you to it then.” She smiled warmly at him. “Damon,” she said sternly.

He looked up miserably.

“Remember what I said. Goodnight, love,” she then added sweetly.

Damon nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

Roose waited until his wife was gone before he approached Damon. “You failed my son, just as he has failed me.”

The backhand came from nowhere and it seemed ludicrous that the hit could be as hard and precise as it was coming from a man half Damon’s size.


	37. Naughty Children

Roose ordered Damon to kneel in a hard voice and then shoved his phone in the boy’s face. “Look at the picture my friends were able to obtain me from Euron’s security cameras. What do you see? Who is that wearing a FUCKING collar? Who is that on his knees? That is not Theon, is it? Who is it, Damon?”

“Ramsay,” Damon gasped. “Oh, gods.” He fell onto his hands. “Where’s Reek?” he moaned meekly.

Roose changed the picture on the phone. It showed Theon being shoved by rough looking men into a car. “This was the last time he was seen. Euron probably tricked Ramsay into believing he would let Theon go for his cooperation. Now my son is on his knees to Euron Greyjoy in a fucking collar like a dog. And for all we know, Theon is already dead somewhere.”

Leaning over Damon, Roose spoke very softly.

“Not a single one of you are more than little kids trying to pretend to be big strong adults. But you need me, you all need a father to guide you. Even that sick little freak that Alyn made out of Joffrey, what would happen if we set him free? Would he last a day on his own? How about Harley, no...Jeyne. Let’s be honest, if she gets loose...it will just be Jeyne, how would that workout? Or Alyn? Without that medication,without guidance, what happens to him? And if I cut you loose, Damon...on your own, how soon would you be in a back alley strung out trying to forget you had something important once?”

“No,” Damon cried shaking his head. He found himself crouching lower. “I’m sorry. You’re right! We need you.” He shut his eyes tightly.

Roose started to run a hand through Damon’s hair gently. “You all need me. And I am going to help all of you. All my naughty children. But there will be new rules and they will be followed this time. First, we are going to get my son and Theon if he is still alive in there somewhere. Then you and I will be having a long talk, Damon. In fact, it will be a very similar talk that Ramsay will be receiving.”

Damon whined as he panted. “Yes, Sir.” It didn’t sound like his low, booming voice.

“Good boy.” Roose’s voice was soft, almost kindly but there was a thread of such condescension that it made his words less praise and more a mockery. “Now get up and let’s go get my son.”

 

“Now Damon isn’t answering!” Alyn growled. “I can’t take this. We’re supposed to SIT here?”

Harley has been trying so hard but the fear was overwhelming. “Call Walda! Try her, I bet Damon is getting Roose to help right now!” She yelled. She had to yell to hear herself over Jeyne. She stared at Alyn through the bars.

“I have to go. We have to go. I can’t call and call and call! I need them. I know you do too…”

“She’s right. They would want us to stay here,” Skinner mumbled.

Jeyne growled and shook her head. “No, no...Alyn is right. We need to find Ramsay and Reek on our own. We can’t keep waiting and hoping. What if Roose says no? What if he toys with Damon so long that it becomes too late? Skinner and Luton can watch Cub. I have been wanting to get Euron back for a long long time. He helped Petyr make me this way, then he would play this fucked up game. He would set me off into feral beast mode then he would beat me until I learned to obey him even in wild mode. I hate him for what he did to me. For what he did to my best friend.”

Alyn stopped and looked at Harley. “Skinner, go watch Cub. Make him happy.”

“I think he’s scared of me.”

“Then make him un-scared,” Alyn sneered.

“Alright.” Skinner got up, not unhappy to leave him.

“What are you thinking?” he asked cautiously.

Harley and Jeyne warred for a moment and then they seemed to come to some agreement. It was Harley still, hanging by a thread that looked at Alyn and spoke first.

“Listen carefully. Not as the Joker, as Alyn while I can still talk as Harley. We have weapons, I know how to get in and out of the Kraken in ways Reek didn’t. Petyr had a tunnel and he had me use it for...work or privacy for certain clients. I don’t think we will have any trouble getting in there. We will have to go in as Jeyne and Joker. Because if we are anything less in front of Euron’s men, we will be dead really quick. We have to slaughter them where they stand, they do not do mercy. If you give any mercy, they’ll use it to kill you. But..listen...can you...stop yourself once they are all dead? Once we find Ramsay and Reek...can you go back to Alyn? Because I don’t know if Jeyne will let me come back or not. I cannot promise that I can control myself. I don’t think I would hurt you or them...but if I cannot shut this off afterwards...I can’t risk letting Damon see that. It would break his heart. So you either need to help me control it or you let me run away as Jeyne. Just let her run away afterwards. I can’t stand the thought of Damon knowing I failed. Or put a bullet in my head then lie and tell Damon that I was taken down by one of Euron’s men, okay?”

“I won’t kill you. I’ll help you. I’ll help you or I’ll let you go.”

Harley nodded then a sob came out. “Oh god...if Damon finds out...of course he will. He might not forgive me this last time. But I can’t take the chance on trusting him to save them in time. I hope I don’t lose him over this...but I have no other choice that I can see.”

She lowered her head and when it lifted the face was the same but the eyes and lips were not. A low growl as Jeyne paced as much as she could in chains around the cage. “Let me out. We need to kill some filthy fucking pirates.”

Alyn walked in circles for a while, mulling it over. “Fuck it. We have to. We can’t lose them.”

 

“Now that you’re finally ready, here’s the game; if you want to breathe, you come for me.” Euron’s mismatched eyes flashed. He started pumping Ramsay’s hard cock and slowly increasing the collar’s pressure.

Ramsay whimpered and tried to tell himself if the pressure gets tight enough he will just go out cold. But his cock didn’t give a shit about Ramsay’s disgust or standards. He couldn’t breathe more than gasps, tiny desperate hitching ones. His hands clawed at the floor and he arched and came. The orgasm was quick and weak but the shame and degradation was huge and endless.

“Good boy.” Euron released the pressure. “Time for bed. You look all worn out.” Euron pulled Ramsay up to kneeling by his arm then wrapped an arm around his thigh and lifted the boy onto his shoulders. “Where did my nephew sleep when you had him?”

Ramsay whined in pure misery. He squirmed, wanting desperately to be on his own feet. He hated this, this man made him feel truly like he was ten and it was intolerable.

“Let me down, please. I can walk or crawl if you want. I can’t do this..just put me down, please” He was sickened to hear how weak and scared his voice was. How small it was.

“You’re too helpless. You didn’t answer my question. Try another; did you carry Theon like this? Did it make _him_ cry?”

“I didn’t carry him this way. A different way and no, not after a bit. He likes it, it makes him feel safe. I fucking hate it, despise it and will never want you to do it. Put me down.” Ramsay struggled now even if it was a poor version of a real struggle. It made him scream in frustration.

“Poor Ramsay. You know what you’re doing, don’t you? You haven’t forgotten so soon. You giving me buttons to push. Thank you, darling. He did cry at first, though? Then he liked it?” Euron opened the back entrance to the suite he’d taken over. “We’ll have to get you to like it. I wonder how long that will take?” He laid Ramsay on the foot of his bed and watched him. “Fascinating.” He caressed Ramsay’s face with hardly an expression on his own.

Ramsay shuddered and then curled up tightly. “I hate you. I fucking despise you. I always will and I will never like you touching me or carrying me.”

“Lucky for us, we get to find out. If you don’t pull any shit tonight and sleep here, I’ll let you see Theon in the morning and no, I won’t harm his delicate psyche by joining you.” He bent to kiss Ramsay’s closed eye. “Keep being rude and we’ll find another game to play tonight instead.”

Ramsay couldn’t bear the thought of losing a chance to see his poor scared puppy. And he couldn't bear the thought of Euron doing anything else to him tonight. “I’m sorry I was rude. I’ll behave and sleep here, no trying to pull anything.” It felt horrible to say that it felt worse to try and fight the urge to cower away from this monster.

“Super.” Euron stood and patted Ramsay’s ass. “I have to take a shower, darling. You got all over me.” He slid his sticky hand across Ramsay’s face as he left.

Ramsay gagged then and rubbed his face frantically against a part of the bedspread. Then with no one to see it, he hugged himself and sobbed. The despair rolled in waves at the fact that Ramsay didn’t dare to disobey even though his mind ran through several escape tactics.


	38. Keeping Some Promises, Breaking Others

Jeyne made sure they had every weapon between the two of them, then stopped dead. “Wait! Wait, we forgot! I forgot….” Harley kept Jeyne and Alyn away from the door.   
“Damon made me promise to keep Cub, Skinner and Luton safe. They can’t defend themselves, Alyn. We need to get them somewhere safer first. Let me think..” She paced and Jeyne grinned. “Can I use your phone, Alyn? I know where they can go and be safe for a little while.”

“Sure. I’m gonna get ready.”

Nodding, Jeyne grinned and then giggled. She dialed a number that she remembered. She waited to see if Theon’s friend would answer, biting her lip. This was a long shot and she knew it but she couldn’t think of anything else.

“Hellllo?” Tyrion nearly sang.

“Hi, Tyrion, this is Jeyne, Theon’s friend. We...uh..saw each other at the wedding and reception, remember?”

“Oh.” Tyrion cleared his throat. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I have well, an emergency and I was wondering if you could help with one teeny, tiny thing for me? Uh..okay listen. Theon is in grave danger and I need go help him...you remember what I can do, right? Well, I am off to do that in order to save my buddy. Damon, Ramsay and the others are already gone to help him. I..I need a safe shelter for three people that aren’t fighters, that need protection just for a little while.” Jeyne winced, having no idea how to explain Joff to his uncle.

A thoughtful silence hung between them. “Well, I would rather accommodate a Bolton clan member than piss one off. Does your man Ramsay respect debts? Whoops.” He lowered his voice. “No, I’m fine. Hold on. It’s fizzy… it will come right out. Yes, well?”

“Yes, Ramsay and Damon both respect debts. In fact, I swear that the favor will be returned, even if I do it myself! Can...uh...okay...there is a hard part to this...I really don’t know how to explain it...you need to make sure your brother Jamie won’t see...one of them is not to be seen, okay? Because...well, his former identity is really considered dead. Oh shit...look, can you just come pick them up? I don’t know if you should just see him in person or if I should say anything on the phone...shit!” Harley was taking over now and pacing frantically.

“You’re not fortifying my confidence, dear. I’d still rather ally myself with the most dangerous people I know than not. What’s the code to your gate? Or will one of the plethora of Frey’s let me in?”

Jeyne smothered a laugh.

“No, we aren’t anywhere that needs a code or a Frey. Long story short, Ramsay fought with Roose, we tried to strike out as a pack on our own. It didn’t work. Damon is with Roose now, they are on their way,”

I hope, she mentally added, “To get Ramsay and Theon..we are going to help, me and Alyn. We are at Edmure Tully’s tenant building. I need you to take our technician Skinner, our lawyer Luton and...Alyn’s pet. His name is Cub and he is..oh dammit. Fuck it, you knew him by a different name. But if you call him Joff or nephew, he probably won’t answer or he’ll cry. He isn’t...that person anymore. At all. And there is a good chance he won’t remember you..he suffered some brain damage and stuff…but he is good and sweet and innocent now. He can’t be left unprotected! I am texting you the address now.”

While she texted, she cringed waiting to hear disgust, condemnation or a refusal to help.

Tyrion’s cackle was almost like barking. “Pfft, well now I _have_ to come.”

 

“Alyn, is Cub ready to go? Did..you explain to him that he is going with Tyrion...that he is little but a man? Cub won’t remember him I don’t think but..Cub has the mind of a kid and kids say things… We don’t want him asking why is the man so short, right?”

Harley was barely there anymore, just hanging by a thread. She was blurting out reminders, trying to focus on keeping her promise. The promise to stay is broken but she can at least keep the other part of it and get these three somewhere safe.

“There he is.” Alyn pulled Cub up into his arms. “Skinner and Luton are going to take you on a quick trip now. Be a good boy. It’s just about bedtime now, so try to go to sleep. Master will come get you soon.” He scanned the street and sidewalk before carrying Cub out of the complex lobby.

Cub nodded and tried to not cry, clutching his unicorn and extra binky. One was already in his mouth, he was sucking on it vigorously. The last outside trip was terrifying but at least his Master was with him the whole time. This time, his Master was leaving with New instead, Puppy, Eyes, and Smash were all gone.

He rubbed his head into Alyn’s neck and sobbed, pressing himself closer. Then he pulled the binky out to timidly speak. “Go to..safe place...good Cub..miss Master...scared..” That was all the protest he could dare, he knew this was the other Alyn now. The angry laugh kind of Master and Cub would never dare upset him.

“Good boy, Cub. I love you. I’ll miss you too but I’ll come get you soon. Try to sleep, little boy.” Alyn squeezed and kissed Cub as Tyrion stepped out of the Bentley he’d been driven in.

He studied Cub in amused disbelief. “Huh… it’s better than dying so young I suppose. Hello,” he said softly. “Are you ready to go somewhere safe for awhile?”

Cub stared fearfully at Tyrion from his Master’s arms. He saw something familiar, something...and then he suddenly relaxed. He took his binky out and pointed at Tyrion. “You. Funny. Why, Master? Cub see funny? Laughed...funny man. Can..oh!”

Suddenly Cub clapped and his jagged mind simply added it in as easily as liking ketchup. Silly, he must have forgot when Master had this funny man over.

“Master! Funny has trick! Trick with shiny!” Cub looked up at Alyn with big loving eyes and gave his very rare crooked smile.

“Huh.” Tyrion’s smile faded. “Put him in the car.”

Alyn sat Cub down, buckled him in and kissed him once more. When he backed away, Tyrion approached Cub.

“What’s that behind your ear?”

Cub gave a confused look then actually tried to move his eyes and tilt his head as if to try and look. “Ear? Behind?”

“Let me check. Oh! Here you are; a nice new quarter. What a funny place to keep it.” Tyrion gave his nephew the coin.

Cub giggled and his eyes were round and shiny, clutching the coin in his awkward hand. “Oh! Magic!” He hugged his unicorn tighter and decided he wasn’t scared anymore.

Harley came out, crossing the street with Skinner and Luton, keeping watch. She grinned to see Cub was alright with Tyrion. Nudging Alyn she said, “Last thing then Jeyne is taking over with my blessing. Remind Tyrion that Cub doesn’t know how to walk, that type of stuff...you know? Huh? The last logical thoughts that we have to have before we do this?”

“You talk a lot.” Alyn addressed Tyrion. “You see the state he’s in. Just let him rest. He’s harmless and sweet. Thank you for taking in my friends and my boy.” He shook Tyrion’s hand and told Skinner and Luton to be safe and help Cub.

“The sooner we leave the safer,” Tyrion reminded them all.

Jeyne grinned and said, “He loves Dora the Explorer and The Wiggles. We just got him off of the Teletubbies. Oh, he HATES I Spit On Your Grave. Bothers him for some reason.” She giggled as Harley inside chided herself for such petty little pleasures. Flipping her hair back, Jeyne gave a biting smile to Alyn. “GoodyTwoShoes went bye bye. Let’s get to the Kraken.”

“Right… well… goodbye!” Tyrion didn’t take his time getting into the car and soon it was peeling out and flying away.

“Let’s go,” Alyn breathed. A wide smile stretched across his face.

Giggling, Jeyne started to run towards Alyn’s van. “I am going to rip Euron and his men to fucking shreds! Let’s get our fucking pack back!”

 

Ramsay was in his head, he was flipping through his memories. Reminding himself who and what he was. _I won’t give into this asshole. Let him do his fucking worst, I don’t care all that matters is keeping Reek safe. Damon will come, Alyn and Jeyne will come._

He bit his lip hard enough to bleed so there would be a reason for the tears in his eyes. He wished to hell that he had asked Damon to get his father. Ramsay couldn’t stand his father seeing him this way, so it was for the best. But deep down, at his frightened, sickened core, he wanted his father to come save him.

The water stopped in bathroom suite.

Euron walked out naked, his jet black hair tied back. “Did you get some rest?” he asked lightly as he pulled clothes from an ornate armchair.


	39. Kraken Party

Ramsay glared at Euron, but he stayed curled at the end of the bed. He said nothing, just bared his teeth. He wouldn't attack but he couldn’t pretend to be Reek either. This man doesn’t fall for fake charms, he sees through acting. So he was himself as much as he could still be. Ramsay refused to lose his identity or his own sense of self. He was Ramsay Bolton and he was an alpha.

Euron held two different shirts to his chest in front of a full length mirror. He decided on the crimson one. “How tall are you? What size pants do you wear?” 

“5’ 9” 30 x 34 Ramsay said. He wanted clothes, for this he’ll speak.

“Hmm. My nephews were tall like me. I don’t think I have anything small. Maybe Theon’s old rags would work.” Euron assessed Ramsay’s physique. “Too  _ broad _ .” Euron threw Ramsay’s jeans at his face. “Here’s a clean shirt at least. Your black one had blood on it. Was it Theon’s?” Euron tossed Ramsay one of his own white undershirts.

As fast as he could, Ramsay dressed, refusing to take the verbal bait. Then he stood up and felt at least a bit better for being clothed again. “Thank you for the clothes.” He said evenly his icy eyes holding Euron’s and a smirk on his face.

Euron grinned. “You’re welcome! You’ll need them.” He straightened his shirt and adjusted where his grey pinstriped black pants rested on his hips. He turned his head to catch the light at different angles, just as Theon always did, then untied and brushed his long, wavy hair. 

There was happy, high pitched yelling at the door then a barrage of impatient knocks. 

Euron continued to study his tablet, furiously reading or watching something, as if he didn’t hear.

Ramsay stared at Euron and his fists clenched. “Should I get the door for you?”

Euron snorted. “I was hoping that would be obvious.”

Ramsay replied hotly as he headed for the door, “No, you were hoping I’d run for the door without asking you first, so you could tighten the fucking collar and choke me. I know because it’s exactly what I would do.” He unlocked the door and flung it open eagerly.

Four women yelled “Ow!” bending their knees and shooting their arms up in celebration. 

“Let’s go!” Roz yelled and broke through to run in first. People kept coming until the suite was nearly full. 

Euron finally looked up from his tablet to click at one of his silent, uniformed men. The door was promptly shut and locked.  He climbed up onto Maron’s desk. “The bar is in the corner, the weed is the bowl, the pills are in the candy jar. Enjoy yourselves! That,” he pointed to Ramsay, “toy is mine but I’ll share everything else.”

He jumped down and went back to whatever it was he was studying. Kyra whispered to Shae who put music on. 

Ramsay sighed and went to get himself a drink. He said nothing to the girls but he glared at Roz as he went past her.

A bull of a man frowned at everything and shook his head. “Euron, who the fuck is that boy?”

“Mine,” he replied smiling.

“You  _ said  _ you finally had Theon.”

“I do.”

Victorian's fingernails dug into the table Euron had just jumped off of. “Where is our nephew?”

“They’re here! I’ll be right back.”

“Euron-”

“Ask the toy to get us a bartender.” Euron laughed and went to meet some guests.

Roz watched Ramsay from across the room in disbelief. She didn’t want to get his attention but kept staring at his neck against her will.

Victarion looked down at Ramsay with a bitter frown. “What’s that bartender remark about? Did you do something to my nephew? Do you know where Theon is?”

Ramsay gave the man a bitter grin. “What did I do to him? I gave him a real home, a safe home. I loved him, cared for him, protected him, all the shit you here all couldn’t do. As for where he is...somewhere here locked up with Asha. According to your pedophile, fucked up creepy ass brother.”

Victorian’s narrow eyes slowly grew larger. “You’re Ramsay Bolton? You ordered the assassination of Balon’s sons and kidnapped his last living one? Good. I’m glad he found you. I would have made your death too quick.”

Ramsay snorted. “Thanks for the props, but I didn’t order any deaths. Your niece did that. And it wasn’t kidnapping, Theon wanted to go with me. He gets panic attacks and bolts but he always comes back to me. Theon chose to be with me, ask him yourself.”

“Do you fuck him, boy?”

Ramsay grimaced and said, “Are you like him?” He gave a disgusted gesture towards Euron. “You want all the nasty details of your nephew’s sex life?”

“Absolutely not. I only want to know; do you fuck him or does he fuck you?” Victarion’s rectangular face was worn and severe.

Tilting his head, Ramsay asked, “Why does it matter who’s on top?”

Victarion shuddered. The answer was obvious. “So he’s not a man anymore. There’s no one here worth saving,” he gritted out, shaking his head. 

“Oh..that’s right. I forgot about the fucked up religious nut. Yeah, guess what? He is still a fucking man. I didn’t castrate him. If it will really help, I can let him fuck me. Hell, your brother and you will watch from a camera. He can nail me while your brother jacks off and you pray to whatever fucking god, Halleluiah!” He waved his arms in the air, wiggling his fingers.

Euron laughed from across the room. “I’m in. Ramsay, come here! The girls want to see you!”

Ramsay leaned closer to the religious loon and blew him a kiss. “Bye sweetie gotta go see the ladies.” 

He sauntered away and walked towards the girls. Grinning at Krya and Shae but narrowing his eyes at Roz. “How’s your driving skills, Roz? Any better yet or are you still hitting cars in parking lots? How’s life with Euron as your pimp instead of Petyr?”

“Much better. He doesn’t share me and he’s a damn hot fuck. You’ll see.”

Kyra touched Ramsay’s arm. “Is Theon alright? You can’t trust him,” she whispered frantically. “Stay here, with us until it’s over. If I can do anything, I will.”

“You better use that tongue real fucking well on his dick, hon, or he’s going to cut it the fuck out of your skull,” Roz said, almost sadly.

“Roz, stay here! He said to and you know-” she stopped watching Euron climb to a breezeway above them with his brother. They talked and looked out the enormous window.

Roz smirked at Ramsay. “We do need a bartender.”

“I’ll do it. No way in hell am I letting Theon up here to make fucking drinks and be in arm’s reach of those two fucknuts. And Roz, when this is all over, you are going to die. These other girls, they live, but not you. And consider yourself lucky if it’s one of my boys and not me that does it. But you will die when this ends.” He nodded and then shoved her over to Kyra.

“What the fuck is going on?” Ramsay pretended to hug her and whispered into her hair. “Theon was safe and locked somewhere in here by Euron. He is with Asha. Any ideas where he might stash two relatives that he wanted to keep safe and silent?”

Kyra thought hard then looked queasy. “The basement. It was built to contain people. It’s secure, monitored, and hard to get out of in lockdown and we’ve been in lockdown since he got here. Stay here, under the walkway until whatever this is ends.”

Ramsay arched his eyebrow. “What are we waiting for to end anyway?”

Shae leaned in, now that Roz had fucked off. “Kyra’s right. He just had those four men wipe out the only enemy he has left. This is a party for them.”

Kyra glanced up briefly and shook her head. “Victarion thinks Theon has a duty and right to represent the family and take his place in their … business. He took over the protect-” she screamed when a large body plummeted in front of them and smashed, disjointed and bloody on the floor in front of them. 


	40. Cracking Black Ice

Meera ran over to join them.

“I told you to stay here where he put us!” Kyra whined, panicked. She took Meera’s hands.

Ramsay stared down at the creep and then grabbed Krya’s throat. “Who was the last enemy that he had killed?”

“The Boltons! That’s all I know! That’s all he said! The Karstarks, there, were paid-”

Euron yanked his fully automatic from the breezeway railing and started spraying the room with bullets.

“He’s killing them all! He’s killing them all!” Kyra shrieked.

Ramsay paled and swayed letting go of Kyra. “He killed my father? Euron. Fucking. Killed. My. Father?” He stood among the screaming girls and didn’t move. Roose can’t be dead. His father cannot die, he can’t be dead. Because deep down, Ramsay needs him, he loves and hates his father so much that he cannot breathe.

Shae wiped her eye with a trembling hand. “And the babies… he said his wife had twins. I’m sorry, Ramsay.”

“He’s a liar!” Kyra screamed.

“Shhh!” Meera put a finger to her lips. The gunfire had stopped at last. Euron came jogging down the metal steps. “Ramsay! Help me find survivors!” He laughed. “You like the party? Let the girls live, they’re pretty.”

Ramsay slowly moved as if through sludge rather than air. “You killed my father? You shot my father?” He was filling with pain and hate and anger and grief.

“No, of course not. You can’t get men and weapons into that fortress he runs.”

“Roz!” Shae screamed. “You killed her! You killed her! You terrible animal!”

Euron rolled his eyes impatiently. “If your stupid friend was shot because she didn’t listen, or your father was poisoned because he couldn’t compromise, we don’t have to ruin a perfectly good night over it! What’s wrong with everyone? I know. You want better drinks.”

Ramsay flew, faster than Jeyne even could, going for Euron’s throat.

Euron snapped his fingers over his head and a silent servant pushed the lever on his little remote all the way down.

He was almost in reach when Ramsay’s neck squeezed shut. Gagging and scrabbling hands at his throat, he fell down hard. Trying to at least stand back up, Ramsay struggled for air. Then he was fully on the ground, red flowers blooming in his sight as he struggled for a single breath.

“Neat trick, isn’t it?”

“Please stop! Please!” Meera begged. “You’re killing him.”

Euron shrugged and went back to his planning. “Well, no one wants to have any fun with me so what’s the point?”

“We do! We will! He’s no fun dead, is he? Theon will be beyond broken, just a … vegetable!” she blurted out in her panic.

Euron squinted at her then laughed. “Alright.” He raised his hand and the silent servant tossed the remote to him. Once in the air, the lever was released and Ramsay’s neck was as well.

Ramsay coughed and took great whooping breaths. He curled up. My father is dead. He gasped for air and shook.

 

Jeyne crept forward slowly and signaled to Alyn. “Okay, soon as that douchebag heads towards the front, we can run. Remember, we only have ten minutes to get in there.” She whispered, crouching low.

“I’ll follow you, just tell me when to start killing.”

Grinning, she said, “The very second we move towards the tunnel entrance. From that second forward anyone you see that is in our way or might see you, you kill.”

As soon the man walked away, she flew towards the docks,then slid under them. Crawling fast, she went to a small steel door and sighed in relief. “Either Euron wasn’t told by Petyr about this door or he just didn’t give a shit enough to change the lock.”

She was able to pick the slightly rusty old lock easily enough and swung the door open. Stale air rushed out. “Hasn’t been used, either. Ready?” Jeyne started to scurry into the tight darkness.

“I hope that means no cameras. Let’s go.” Alyn touched the handle of his dagger, but didn’t yet unsheath it.

Jeyne whispered, “No cameras for a bit. We will come out into the basement. But once we go up one level there are cameras. Unless things have changed. Let’s hope that nothing in the basement has changed.” She found the door and used the light from Alyn’s phone to pick the lock then cautiously opened the door.

Carefully, Jeyne crept out and stood up, beckoning to Alyn. “Welcome to hell, Alyn. These rooms were used for three things. Storage. Torture. Oh, and rooms for special clients that really enjoyed wet work. Glad to see it doesn’t seem to be in use now that my father is gone.” She started to maneuver past boxes, closed doors and heading for the staircase.

As Jeyne silently flew up the steps she heard someone coming down. Judging by the sea chanty he was humming, Jeyne knew it was one of Euron’s men. She had seen him many times before both downstairs and upstairs. Once she saw him beat Kyra half to death because he was too drunk to get it up.

Joyfully, she indicated to Alyn to stay silent and stay hidden against the wall. As soon as the man got close enough Jeyne launched and the man had no chance to grab his gun. She bit into his throat after smashing into him and knocking his head against the wall. Letting the fatally wounded man fall the rest of the way down the steep stairs, she giggled.

“Come on, we are almost to the brothel level.” She giggled again and carefully opened the door. “Ready, Joker?”

Alyn laughed with her.

 

Ramsay felt gutted, emptied out, hollow and weak. He tried hard to ignore the pain in his throat and chest. Every breath rattled and he wondered how close to death he had been. Would he have seen his father? No, I need to think of Reek. I need to behave and do whatever this slimeball wants until I can find a way to kill him.

It was a good minute or two before he attempted to stop laying on the floor. Remember Reek and remember that father always wanted me to learn patience. Here is my chance to do that. Ramsay slowly went to his knees and stayed there. His head stayed up, his eyes were direct and challenging. Smirk in place but he kept his hands relaxed and on his thighs.

His throat might be in agony, chest burning and weak as hell, his grief and rage were nearly intolerable to suffer...but he was a boy who was determined to keep his puppy. And this boy cannot imagine a world without his father. So Ramsay was picturing himself bathing in Euron’s blood and his smirk grew a bit larger.

“Finally up?” Euron grinned and slowly made his way around the jacuzzi. His silent men were putting bodies in bags and carrying them away. Euron found an enemy playing dead dropped to slit his throat. “Are you always so dramatic? Get up and kill a survivor with your bare hands. It will make you feel better. We have another party tonight, without the bullets, so the suite has to be cleared.” He wiped the knife on his pants and crept around Maron’s desk. “I have guests coming who will be very interested to see you.”

Ramsay got to his feet and staggered only a moment. Regaining his balance, he started to look through the dead. He couldn’t speak yet, he wouldn’t while his voice might come out weak. _Please, please, let my puppy be safe. Please don’t let Euron have killed him or plan to kill him anyway._ He looked down at a survivor and thought of Euron poisoning his father. The man was screaming for quite some time while Ramsay destroyed Euron’s face upon this squirming body.

 

Roose waited in the car with Damon while Locke directed his men forward. Only after the door was open did he get out of his car and walk over. Walking past bodies without looking at them, Roose went inside the Kraken.

He stopped when he saw Locke looking confused and impressed. “What is it?”

“A slaughter.” Locke moved aside to let Roose see.

Roose surveyed the dead and made a small clicking sound. “Such a waste of energy on this kind of overkill. Damon, anyone you know that kills this way? Hmm?” His voice was soft and amused if slightly irritated.

“Ugh,” Damon felt nauseous and touched the wall to steady himself. _No, no, no, no, no._


	41. Late to the Slaughter

Sighing, Roose patted Damon’s shoulder in a fatherly way. “Don’t worry, Jeyne and Alyn are safe from me on this one. They are trying to save my son and their friend. Your wolves are saving the Alpha and their packmate. And don’t worry, the others are very safe. The little girl saw to that before they left. My men have been following them since they left the building. They are with Tyrion Lannister. Who apparently doesn’t care about his nephew still being alive. That’s good because now you all owe him a debt. And since your pack is MY pack, that means Tyrion Lannister will have his debt paid by me, with invisible strings attached. So it works out. Now...according to the tracker, Theon is downstairs. Figures, the two ferals went right past the room he’s in, I bet.”

“I would bet they’re in Jeyne’s room. It was the hardest to get out of.”  _ For obvious reasons.  _

 

Ramsay’s shirt wasn’t white anymore. His hands, his face and his shirt were bloody but there were no more survivors. “Done.” It was his first word since his strangling and his voice sounded rough, like a bark more than a word. But it wasn’t weak sounding and that was enough.

“Great.” Euron wiped splatter off his neck and buttoned the cuffs on his fifth shirt that day. “Why is Barbrey Dustin so interested in seeing you? She never struck me as a voyeur.”

Shrugging, Ramsay croaked out, “Fucked if I know. Been estranged from my family, including my father.”

Euron snorted. “I had a similar problem.” He peered over at Victorian corpse. “And an identical solution.” He stopped, hearing a round of pops below.

Ramsay started to give a rusty, barking laugh and his icy eyes slowly grew manic and joyful. “Goodbye, asshole. I hope they tear you the fuck apart.”

“This really hurts our relationship, Ramsay.”

“Hey, it's not like I used your phone and called for help. Did you ever get Reek’s collar off? No? It has a tracker, Damon knows it. So do Alyn and Jeyne. And I bet they are really pissed right now.” He made sure to go to his knees and raised his hands overdramatically. “Look, behaving, right? I haven’t done a thing.” He grinned.

“Let’s take a look.” Euron tapped on his tablet until a camera caught sight of Jeyne Poole and some wild boy. “Children,” Euron decided.

He picked up the landline on Maron’s desk and dialed 505. “Erik, I need Theon. Now. Facetime me so I can see him.”

“NO! Leave him be! You don’t need Theon to do anything! You promised he would be safe!” Ramsay barked out lunging to his feet but not daring to try and move forward.

“ _ I  _ won’t kill him. I don’t think your pack will either.” Euron rubbed his chin, calculating. 

 

Erik headed down the stairs towards the basement carefully. The bodies everywhere were not a good sign at all. Even though it wouldn't be his fault, Euron will take a piece of him if not his entire life if Theon and Asha have escaped.  

He quickly pulled out his key ring as he headed for the door. He fumbled through the different ones plus he pulled out the key card. The fucking door had more locks than any other he wondered who the hell they needed such security for?

Damon leaned against the wall; breath so shallow and silent. As soon as Erik opened the door, Damon leaped upon him and smashed his head into the wall. It made a wet suction sound when Erik’s corpse fell forward and dropped. 

Asha jumped in front of Theon and brandished a metal lamp she’d taken while waiting for the series of locks to open. “Fuck off… wait… you’re that giant cunt that wrecked my bar!”

“Damon?” Reek peered around his sister and drew then released a deep breath. 

“Reek, holy shit! I’m so glad you’re ok! Where’s Ramsay?” Damon scanned the room then shoved Asha aside to sweep Reek up into his arms. “Bad boy,” he said softly with a shaking voice. 

Reek sniffed. “I’m sorry.”

Roose entered the room and looked over Theon and Asha. 

“Theon, I am glad you are safe. Do you have any idea where Ramsay is?” He was texting someone and a moment later two Freys showed up behind him.

“Yes, Sir. I think he’s in my- what was my brother’s suite. It’s on the fourth floor… it pretty much  _ is  _ the fourth floor.” 

“Should I take him to the car and come back?” Damon asked, holding Theon as though he were struggling to get away.

Giving a small shake of his head, Roose beckoned the two men forward. “Theon, go with the Freys. They will get you safely out of here  and to my house. We will meet you there once I retrieve my son and kill Euron. Asha, I am afraid I simply don’t trust you enough to do more for you. However, you may leave as Theon does to take advantage of the protection. Once you are clear from the Kraken, you are on your own.”

Asha gave a sharp, respectful nod and punched Theon’s arm. She almost said something to her baby brother but changed her mind. She’d see him again, so she ran through the Frey men to freedom. 

Damon put Reek down. “Look me in the eyes. Can I trust you to do as you were just told?”

“Yes,” Theon said softly. He looked at Roose for the few instants he could bare. “Yes, Sir. I’ll go with them. Thank you for coming for Ramsay.” Theon wiped his eye. “I’m so sorry.”

Roose moved with sudden fast grace and he had Theon by the throat, squeezing just enough to give him a little room to breathe. “My son is in a collar on his knees before Euron Greyjoy. Because you ran again. Pray that I forgive that and don’t decide to take you away from my son for his own good.”

“Yes, Sir,” Theon whispered. He couldn’t stop the tears now. “I understand. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Good. You should be sorry. Do not worry my wife, she is in a delicate condition. If you wish to begin to get on my good side, you will entertain her if she wishes, otherwise, you will remain quiet and obedient. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Sir. I understand. I’d be happy to please Walda if she’d let me.” He bit his lip and lowered his gaze. 

“Go now,” Roose said softly as he brushed past him and headed up the stairs. “Damon, Alyn, and Jeyne are probably on the fourth floor. I do hope you can control them. I want to kill Euron myself. If they have already managed to do it, I will be very annoyed. Then again, I doubt they will manage it.”

Damon hoped they didn’t try. 

 

“Erik?” Euron frowned and hung up. “Well, you had better come with me. Let’s both hope these people don’t want to kill you and that Jeyne is sane enough to listen to basic logic. Ladies, you may want to hide on the breezeway out of the line of fire.” He pulled out a backpack and began stuffing it with money. 

Ramsay slowly walked over to Euron, keeping his hands at his sides, open. He couldn't afford to be choking on the ground when escape or a chance to attack happened. “Where are we going? Through the roof?”

“Underground.” Euron packed some guns, and a bottle of Nightshade. “I don’t know what happened to Theon,” he said in a low voice. “There’s only one body in the room he and Asha were left in and it isn’t his.” He stopped looking up at nothing for a second. “I really didn’t want to kill him. I only kill people in my way and break things that won’t bend for me.”


	42. Suicide Twins

Jeyne raced to the door and then quietly giggled as she threw the explosive at the massive door. “Alyn, head down, cover your ears!”

“Go! Go! Go! Go!” Alyn chanted happily with his fingers in his ears and on eye shut.

The door blew open and Jeyne rushed through the smoke. With a growl, she went for the first two men she saw. As she slaughtered them, she looked about for Euron and Ramsay.

“Down, Jeyne! Quiet!” Euron ordered.

Jeyne roared even as she skidded to a halt. Then she shook her head as if to clear it even as her body shook from painful memories. She started to go forward, not even aware of the fact she was growling and baring her teeth

“Jeyne, that boy behind you is a threat to me. Attackieren!”

With a terrible whine and rolling of her eyes, Jeyne turned and slammed into Alyn, knocking the gun out of his hand. She slammed his head into the floor. Harley had enough presence left to stop herself from killing Alyn.

Rolling away from him, she went to all fours, panting, cowering.

Ramsay watched in shock then called out, “Jeyne, NO! Do not hurt pack mates! Attack Euron, Jeyne!”

“Töten!” Euron slung the backpack over his shoulder and decided Ramsay had said enough. He tightened the collar to help the boy hold his tongue. “Come on, time to go.”

Alyn crawled up and started running to help Ramsay with a wide grin. 

“Are you an idiot? I have a gun and you don’t.” Euron aimed for the boy’s head.

Jeyne lunged for Alyn and took him down, staying on top of him, biting into his neck. Harley struggled to not kill him to only keep him down so Euron won’t kill him. “Stop.” She growled into his ear. “I can’t fight him, I can barely keep from killing you on his orders. Stay the fuck still or he’ll kill you. It won’t save Ramsay.”

“Ramsay!” Alyn looked up and stretched his fingertips. “He can run while Euron tries to kill me!”

Euron rolled his eyes at the scene and shoved Ramsay towards an ordinary looking door. “ _ Go _ .”

It was the only way to keep Euron from killing Alyn. And Ramsay could barely breathe, never mind try and fight or flee. He nodded and tried to convey with his eyes for Alyn to STAY. He staggered more than walked, wheezing as he went to the door.

Instead of swinging out, the wooden doors slid into the wall. An elevator waited. “Here we go. Just in time.”

Ramsay sagged against the wall. He could barely pull breath but he wanted desperately to kill Euron, not leave with him. A whine managed to come out but that was all. He felt helpless and pitiful. At least I hope Reek is safe, Euron said he was gone. Maybe Damon got Reek out?

Euron kept watching the smoldering hole that used to be his doorframe. “Come on, come on.”

At last, the elevator doors opened. He glanced through the screens on his tablet; all cameras just showed bodies and panicked customers. “Now,” he growled and grabbed Ramsay’s arm. The doorway was still clear. He grinned and spun around.

Roose shot the gun out of Euron’s hand before stepping off the elevator. Then he shot out Euron’s knee and then one in the groin. “Damon, go get the feral pets.” He stared down at the bleeding Euron and stomped his boot hard into the groin wound.

Then he turned to see his son. Ramsay had collapsed along with Euron. He had so little breath left and he thought Roose was dead. Here he was, alive, breathing and saving his son after all. Ramsay would have laughed bitterly if he had the breath to do so.

Roose crouched before Ramsay and pulled out a knife. He began to saw the collar off. “Calm yourself, I am here, son. See, you did need me, didn’t you? How many times through the years have you run off and I have had to save you? Hmm? Look at your neck. It is alright, I am here and will fix it all. You can’t walk yet, can you? It is okay, you sit right there and rest while I take care of this piece of filth.”

“Je-eyne! Töten sie alle!” Euron sputtered through his clenched jaw.

Jeyne leaped off of Alyn and flew to attack. She didn’t even register the faces. With a roar, Jeyne went towards Roose, ready to kill. Ramsay tried to suck in air but just coughed violently.

Damon caught her. “HARLEY! NO! You  _ disobeyed  _ me! You promised you would stay home! That’s what you said to me! LOOK AT ME!”

Whining and screeching, Jeyne writhed. Harley tried to stop and Jeyne was trying to obey the command. It felt like she was ripping into two. 

Roose put his boot on Euron’s neck. “What is the release command? What stops her? Say her halt command and I’ll consider not flaying you to death.”

Jeyne howled and tried to free herself even as she tried to not hurt Damon. Ramsay hit his head against the wall in frustration, trying to speak and just heaving. 

Euron studied Roose’s ice grey eyes. “Genug!” 

Jeyne went limp and Harley started to sob, now trying to cling to Damon. Ramsay sagged and shut his eyes in relief. 

“Thank you,” Roose said then he turned his attention back to his son. “Ramsay, I want you to try and take slow breaths. Stay calm. Theon is safe, I have already released him. Sent him to the house with Walda.”

He nodded, still unable to speak without coughing and wheezing. Ramsay couldn’t prevent the tears coming down his face. Luckily, they could be blamed on his massive choking fit.

“Theon’s safe,” Damon announced for both Alyn and Harley to hear. He watched the door then spun, with Harley in his arm to look at the platform above them. “Someone’s up there,” he whispered.

Alyn climbed to his feet then Damon smacked him hard enough to knock him down again. “What the FUCK were you thinking?!”

“He had Ramsay! Ramsay and the puppy-”

“And I said I would take care of it!”

Harley whined softly then managed, “We..couldn't reach you or anyone. I tried to obey..but...at least I got the others safe first. I..it was stupid. I forgot Euron could.. control Jeyne. I forgot, how could I have forgotten such an important thing?”

Roose looked up and said, “Damon, take them in the elevator and head down. Ramsay and I will be right behind you. After I have spoken and dealt with Euron.”

“Yes, Sir.” As blindingly furious as he was, Damon’s heart expanded when he had Harley and Alyn safely in his arms. He exhaled at last and was sickly, nervously, happy to be taking them back to their real home as the elevator doors closed. 

Harley cringed in Damon’s arm and shared a look with Alyn. She wondered which one of them will be screaming loudest later on. Even the fear of that wasn’t enough to make her less happy that Damon was with her now. Snuggling into him, crying and babbling her apologies.

 

Roose caressed his son’s cheek and softly spoke. “You are coming home. I am going to punish you and then forgive you. There will be new rules until I think you are ready to have more freedom again. But I am glad I got here in time. You are my son. How could you think I wouldn’t come for you? I saw the look of surprise on your face when you saw me.”

Ramsay shook his head then muttered, “He told me you were dead. That he poisoned you.” He started to cry again to his own shame. 

“Son, do you think I would be stupid enough to drink his poison? Silly boy still, aren’t you? Now, I want you to rest while I finish up here. Stay still and quiet, the adults are talking now, Ramsay.”

Leaning over Euron, Roose pulled out a blade. “I said I wouldn’t flay you alive. But for daring to put a collar on my son, for daring to touch MY BOY, you are going to die a slow terrible death. So I won’t flay you alive. I am just going to flay your balls, remove your eyes, tongue and disembowel you.”

Euron shuddered, so cold. He could hardly understand, let alone speak. He was so weak, so light, but this isn’t how he’d seen his death… then Roose’s immobile face darkened and he knew the devil had come to claim him.


	43. Going Home

Roose used the shirt from a corpse to clean the blood off himself afterwards then came to lift his son up. “I..I can walk, father.” 

Snorting, Roose lifted his son in a cradle hold and told him to shut up. “Is this humiliating to you? Good. You should feel very embarrassed about this whole thing. You acted like a child, got kidnapped like a damned little boy offered candy by a stranger! So then like a child you had to have your father come and save you. And since you acted like a child, I will treat you like one.”

Ramsay flushed red but knew better than to dare argue. When they stepped off the elevator, it nearly killed Ramsay to know his pack was seeing him cuddled in his father’s arms.

“The car is waiting outside. Let’s go.” Roose said curtly as he swept past Damon and the other two.

Damon followed with Harley in one arm and Alyn over his wide shoulder.

Roose made Ramsay stay on his lap the whole way home, even made sure that he was facing his “Pack” the whole time. Ramsay was beyond miserable and repentant by the time they got to the Bolton Estate. Only Alyn and Harley looked as miserable as Ramsay. They could feel the anger in Damon, even though he went between hugging and growling at them the whole way.

Roose got out first and carried Ramsay all the way into the house, past servants, into the living room. Only then did he dump him onto the couch.

Damon opened the door for the Suicide Squad and pointed to the house. 

Harley decided to let Jeyne take this one. With a low head and slinking features, she slunk towards the house.

 

Alyn fell upon Ramsay hugging him. “I’m so glad you’re safe. I’d take a bullet so you could run, Ramsay. Fucking  _ let _ me do that!” He wiped his eyes and stood up when Damon came in. 

Harley was looking around the room frantically. “Reek! Reek! Where is he, oh my god, was he hurt? Oh please, tell me he isn’t dead! Master, please, is he alright?” Jeyne and Harley shared the exact same terror together and eerily shone out at once briefly.

“Quiet! Don’t stress out Ramsay! Of course, he’s fine! You think I’d be fucking twiddling my thumbs if he was dead? He’s fine,” Damon reassured Ramsay. “He was in the car behind us. You two,” he stabbed a finger at Harley and Alyn, “ _ quiet time! _ ”

Reek came in with a Frey holding each of his arms. He smiled apologetically then hurried to kneel by Ramsay. “Are you alright, Master?”

“Fine.” Ramsay croaked and then tousled his boy’s hair. “Come here, hug me.” He couldn't admit to being too weak to get him onto his lap. 

Reek crawled up to lay next to Ramsay and hide in his chest. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“I know you are, sweetie. I’m sorry too. I gave you too much freedom and I gave myself too much freedom. I gave them too much freedom and look at all of us now. As the Alpha, I have to take the blame when my pack goes crazy. Jesus, you know I might as well just hand everyone here a damned beating stick and we can all just stand in a fucking circle.”

He laughed and shook his head. “Damon, what the fuck happened with all of us? I mean...wow, right? I’m offing old ladies, you're fighting, the fucking clue should have been that Alyn was the most stable person in the fucking place!” He laughed and it made him whimper with pain.

Reek caressed Ramsay’s face. “Poor Master. Your eyes are all red, your…” he decided not to bring up the dark ring around Ramsay’s neck. 

“I don’t understand how you can compare professional athleticism and what you did,” Damon muttered. He bent to smooth Ramsay’s hair out of his face. “Hey, we came to get you. Are you pissed? That I-” he looked around for any sign of Roose, “you know?”

Ramsay croaked out loudly, “Reek. Joker-Alyn. Jeyne-Harley. I want you to tightly shut your ears. Now or I cut them off.” He waited and grinned when he actually could hear the hands slapping over ears. Then he looked up at Damon.

“Thank you. For going to him when I couldn't..fuck when I wouldn’t. My fucking ego..best thing is..Euron didn’t even touch it. But he fucked up my pride a bit. He made me want my father. And this is gonna hurt. Whatever happens here is going to really fucking sting. And it is like...I hate it already...but I know it is needed. It will only make us stronger for the next time we head out on our own.”

“I don’t think that time will come until your father passes… assuming he does before we do,” Damon mumbled unhappily. “Yeah. It’s going to hurt.” He pulled Harley into his lap and held her like a doll.

Whimpering, she clung to him even as she held her ears. Ramsay rolled his eyes and hoarsely tried to yell. “Alright! You can hear again!”

Walda came into the front living room with an ice pack. She offered it to Ramsay. “It’s soft enough. Put it on your neck.”

“Thank you.” Ramsay croaked and took it from her. He was surprised at how much it hurt there. He was too weak and sore to even be upset at the sight of Walda. Someone he wanted to detest and couldn’t which made it all that more detestable. And that didn’t even make sense, he thought as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Theon!” Walda exploded.

“What?!” He pushed himself further into Ramsay.

“How DARE you? What were you thinking? Did you think? Hmm? Did you stop and think about your actions?”

“I just wanted to help-”

“Help? Help! Help who? Your family? By scaring them to death! Did you really think anyone would leave you?”

“No, I-”

“So you knew you were walking into danger where other people had to follow? People you love, who love you? Hmm?”

“I… but, I didn’t… I went alone-” he stammered looked at Ramsay to will him awake.

“You are  _ not _ alone anymore! None of you are! It’s not just you! There are people who care about you and depend on you so this selfish attitude, this stupid martyrdom, and childish rebellion have to stop now! You all worried me to death! I love you! GROW UP!” Walda pulled out a tissue and dabbed her eyes. “We’ll talk more in the morning.” She turned and left them.

Roose hugged his wife and tenderly brought her to bed before heading back downstairs.


	44. Naughty Children Must Be Taught

Ramsay waited until Walda had left before opening his eyes. “Suicide Squad. You didn't send them? They acted on their own?” he croaked out to Damon.

“Fuck no I didn’t send them! I specifically told their stubborn asses to stay home! I begged Harley to stay home. I was willing to… to do what made sense.” _And pay the price myself,_ he thought.

Ramsay fixed his icy orbs on Alyn first. “Was she caged and chained?” His voice was rusty but the threat was there.

Alyn nodded then looked at his boots.

“Did Damon want you to keep her that way? Did he want you to stay and keep the pets and our family safe?”

“Yes.”

“Then you will thank Damon for whatever punishment he gives you. Because I can assure you it wouldn’t be as bad as what I would do if I could right now. I love you and thank you for trying to save me and Reek. But I almost saw you die today in a fucking stupid ass move! If Jeyne hadn’t taken you down, Euron would have killed you. That would have ripped my fucking heart out. And ask yourself what it would have done to Damon. Huh? If he didn’t want you out today it was because of shit like that. Because we love you and we don’t want you out where we can’t help you in things like that!” Ramsay coughed.

“I didn’t want you to die either. You did the same thing for Reek, Damon was doing the same thing for you. The vulnerable pack members were safely hidden, so … you could have gotten away when-”

“NO! SHUT UP!” Ramsay sat up straight. “You aren’t listening. NO. We weren’t going to die, you idiot! Damon went to my father who would never kill him. He went to a SAFE solution to save us. And Euron had no interest in killing Reek, I knew that. I knew he wouldn’t kill me either. What I didn’t know was that he knew how to control me and trick me so easily. I forgot he can do what I do..except he has a lot more years of experience at it. I honestly believed he would let my puppy go. I believed he killed my father. He got that fucking strangulation device on me and I was just fucked. So that was my mistake. But, Alyn...he wasn’t going to kill me. He wanted to break me, make me a toy. If he’d wanted to kill me, he had plenty of fucking chance! What you and Jeyne did...that was the deadly stupid scenario! My father would keep Damon safe...Euron had no urge or need to kill me or Reek. He had no reason to let you live and he FUCKING CONTROLLED JEYNE LIKE A DAMNED ATTACK DOG! She could have ripped your throat out, Joker! Did you really think you could control her? SO to MAKE SURE you are hearing me. What we did, me and Damon...we both knew we would live. What you and Jeyne did? You disobeyed orders. You almost got killed. You could've gotten each other killed. Jeyne might have ripped your throat out, Euron’s bullet might have shattered your thick skull. You were wrong, Alyn.”

Alyn faltered and sank. “Ok. I was wrong,” he admitted.

Ramsay looked at Jeyne next as she cringed low on Damon’s lap.

“You. I heard your commands and Damon will know them too. Hear me, JEYNE? So unless JEYNE hears the fucking commands we should only be seeing HARLEY from now on. Because if I see JEYNE without a command to appear...we will have a long fucking talk her and I. Am I understood, Harley?”

“Yes, Ramsay.” She peeked up at him but couldn't hold his gaze and looked down.

“Same as Alyn, I appreciate the gesture. I get why; Reek’s your best friend. Instead of finding him, you almost killed Alyn then almost tried to kill my father. You know, the one saving us? Never mind the blind fucking stupidity of going near someone who trained you to attack in the first place! As stupid as Alyn! That is the real fucking danger of Joker and Jeyne! The sheer idiocy of the two howling lunatics rushing towards death.”

He coughed and rasped to Reek, “Please, get me some water puppy.”

Harley sobbed and curled further into Damon’s lap. “I am very sorry I was bad. It was a stupid mistake for me to think I knew better than my Master.”

“Here, Master.” Reek offered Ramsay a glass of ice water. He sat next to Ramsay’s curled lap. “What do think happens now?” he asked softly.

Ramsay took a sip of ice water then coughed and took another. “Well, when my father comes in..I have no idea really but I am pretty sure it won’t be pleasant. You know what else won’t be pleasant? Since I am not well yet and father will probably see that I am worse off...I am leaving your punishment with Damon. You had no idea what Euron might do to you, did you? You didn’t panic and run, Reek. You had it planned out to see Asha for awhile. So you were pretty stupid there too. So you can join Alyn and Jeyne for some hard days with Damon. I love you but you put us all in danger. You put YOU in danger and that I cannot stand most of all.”

Reek blinked at tears and sniffed. “Yes, Master. I understand. I know I was very bad and I have to be punished. I want to go through it so you can forgive me,” he whispered.

“Good. I love you, puppy. Don’t ever do that again or so help me, I’ll keep your leash on permanently and remove a toe.” Ramsay said sternly. “Don’t ever, ever think to see your sister again. Even if you panic and run again someday, don’t dare go to her. I will kill her if you do. I will make sure that you can never run to her again. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Master. I promise! I will never run to her again. Never. I know, you’re right. You’re right about everything. I won’t. I’m sorry I was so bad.” He slowly laid next to Ramsay to cry in his arms.

Ramsay slowly pet Reek’s hair and squeezed him tightly. “Hush, it's okay now. You are safe and with your Master. We will make it better now. Good boy, I was so scared he would hurt you.”

Roose walked into the room and surveyed them all coldly.

“Well, I am sure you have all had a nice touching reunion.”

Ramsay tightened his grip on Reek protectively and as if he were a teddy bear to gain comfort from all at once. Roose sneered then looked at the pets one by one.

“Damon, will you handle their discipline for this fiasco?” Roose inquired.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Then I will delay your punishment until tomorrow evening. You remember your old room, don’t you? Sadly, I don’t think the pets or Alyn are ready to be on their own tonight. And Ramsay will not be in any condition to see Theon until tomorrow. So they will all stay with you. However, you do remember where my basement and training items are? And the crates if need be? Feel free to use anything you wish. Don’t worry about screams bothering Walda. Your room is soundproof. Take them and go. My son and I need some private time.”

Ramsay whimpered under his father’s gaze.

“Yes, Sir. Crates will be very helpful, thank you.” Damon carried Harley and growled at Reek and Alyn, “ _Move_.”  


	45. Scream Until I Stop Shaking

Roose came slightly back out and called out, “Oh, one thing, I had almost forgotten. Jeyne and Theon..I am going to be giving the handling and running of the brothel and Kraken to Tyrion Lannister to manage and profit greatly from as a thank you. All monies from your families are going into that. Neither of you has a dime to your names. Forget about money, the two of you won’t be seeing or touching money for a very long time. So there are no more excuses concerning money for the bad behavior anymore.”

Roose went back into the living room, closing the sliding doors behind him. Smirking at Ramsay’s fear, he said, “Oh, don’t worry. It isn’t physical pain you have to worry about, son. You are too hurt already. Nothing I could do will have the proper impact. Damon will take the physically painful punishment for you. When he came here to beg my help, he assured me he would pay the debt for you all to come home. I wonder how that will affect your relationship with him?”

He poured himself a glass of water and refilled Ramsay’s glass as well. “Drink, it will help at least a bit. So will the painkillers the doctor will give you after your quick examination. After that, I have a very special punishment for you, son. It will be physically painless but I bet you’ll cry just hard as if it were a flaying.”  

 

Harley timidly asked, “Master..why did Roose say he was going to punish you tomorrow night? You are the only one who didn’t do the wrong thing.”

“Did I say you could talk? No. I told you it is quiet time. Keep your mouth the fuck shut until and unless I ask you something or some shit is on FIRE!”

Damon set her on the floor and grabbed his head with both hands. “I am so motherfucking angry right now, it's dangerous. So get low, cry or piss yourself if you have to but do not say one fucking unsolicited word to me.” He turned to Alyn and shoved him on the floor. “Can I even trust you two to stay here while I get my things? No. I should break your fucking ankles to try to slow you down. I don’t know who I’m more upset with.” 

Damon took a very deep breath. His hands were shaking. He was scared of himself. “I am leaving this room. I will come back soon. If either one of you is not on that god damned motherfucking floor when I come back I will break your ankles, Alyn, and I will cripple you, Harley. I will fucking cripple you.” He looked at them in chilling silence then left, slamming the door.

Alyn looked at Harley, stunned. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like that. That’s not Smash anger.”

Harley curled up on the floor and cried. “I think he would do it too. If Jeyne comes out again without permission...I think he would cripple me...or turn me into...something like Cub. Is this...is this the shit that breaks me? Because I feel worse than I’ve ever felt before. More scared than ever before...and so fucking sorry. I almost killed you, Alyn. I personally almost murdered you. My own friend, my own partner in chaos and I nearly killed you. What was I fucking thinking? Damon might never trust me again, he might decide I’m not worth keeping...What did I do? Stupid fucking Jeyne. Stupid fucking Harley. What if he doesn’t forgive us?”

“That’s what you always say. I still don’t think you’re broken. I don’t know. I hope I’m wrong. It just seems like you’re in a constant cycle with Damon. He keeps trying more and more things to control you and you haven’t changed at all. What do you want? What do you want for yourself? If you make him decide, he will cripple you in one way or another. He’ll have to break your body because he can’t change your mind. You don’t want to be a pet, right? Is that it? Or you don’t know what you want because it always changes? If you settle on a course he can live with it won’t be one crisis after another.”

Sniffing, Harley wiped her eyes and thought about it. “It's like I am two girls in one. Harley wants to be Damon’s good pet but Jeyne wants to be a killer, an independent person. But..they know what the commands are now...that will help maybe keep Jeyne at bay. Right now I am terrified of her coming out. When I panic….feel trapped, she shows. I don’t want her to show anymore, Alyn. Not unless they want her here...this..it scared me how close I came to hurting you.”

“Yeah. I feel like a fucking idiot. It’s going to take a long time to get over this shit. It could have worked if we weren’t so fucking crazy. We should let Skinner and Luton go. They’re sane, they’re intelligent and competent. The rest of us are fucking animals.” 

Shaking her head, Harley giggled a little. “Skinner would have curled into a ball in the bottom tunnel crying. Luton would have locked himself into a room with his laptop.” She looked over at Reek and asked quietly, “Hey, are you okay? I’m sorry we didn’t get to you but I’m so glad Damie and Roose saved you. I was so scared for you.”

“I just feel like an asshole,” he said quietly. “I wasn’t hurt. I wasn’t really in danger.” He laid against a corner. “All I wanted was to not-hurt people. I killed that poor lonely lady, all the people you two murdered. Some of them were my friends. I couldn’t even handle this shit as ‘Theon’ but all broken down I just have live with it as Reek.” He stared at the floor and blinked. “I’m glad you guys love me and Ramsay. I love you too, but that was a terrible decision. Just like mine.”

“You aren’t to blame for other folks dying, Reek. You shouldn’t have gone to Asha, shouldn’t have trusted her...but I take some of the blame on that too. Jeyne wanted to have an accomplice of course. I am the one who bought you the cell and urged you to call her. You probably won’t get hurt as bad as Alyn and me will. At least you probably won’t get locked in a cage but I’m pretty sure that is where I’ll be for a long time. And that is after the whipping of my life probably.”

“I don’t care. I just need to earn Ramsay’s-”

“You WHAT?” Damon dropped the crates he was carrying. “Calling Asha was  _ your _ idea? What did you tell him? What did you tell Reek?”

Harley cowered lower and shook. Her head and chest were on the rug and she spoke softly, trying to appease. 

“I’m sorry, Master. Reek said he would try to contact Asha... so when I went to go after Edmund. I bought Reek a phone, one of those pay by minute ones. I gave it to him and then... I sort of just forgot about it until it was too late. I was being Jeyne and being very bad and rebellious. It was dangerous and stupid of me. I don’t want to be Jeyne anymore unless you call her out. Please, I am so sorry.” 

She squirmed forward on her belly to rub her face against Damon’s boot, groveling and weeping.


	46. Grovel and Bleed so We Can Love You

“Please…”

“No. If you do not do it, I am going to take a piece off Damon. Would you like to choose which piece he can go without?”

Ramsay let out a sob and hung his head.

“Father, Reek will never forgive me. He’d hate me for it. Let me just...at least let me only maim her! I can’t flay Asha alive, I can’t do that to him!”

“Pick a piece for me to carve off of Damon for every minute you delay after I turn on the recorder.” Roose stared at Ramsay without a shred of mercy for him or the woman he has had kidnapped and installed in one of the private cells in his basement.

Ramsay stared at Asha who was staring back with a mixture of terror and defiance. “You told her she was free to go, my puppy heard you say that. This won’t just break his trust with me, it will break his with you too.” 

“I am starting the recorder now, Ramsay. She is on the flaying boards, your knives are on the tray right there. Are you moving or am I going to start with one of Damon’s testicles?”

With a snarling sob, Ramsay stormed over to the tray and grabbed a blade.  “I am honestly sorry for this, Asha. I would have murdered you happily if Theon ever went to you again. But I have no cause to do it now except to see it cause pain to my boy, thanks to my father. So I am sorry.”

“Fuck you. Just be a man and do the thing.”

Ramsay ignored her screams and his own tears as he began to flay Asha alive. Roose watched and finally a small smile barely crept onto his face. When the woman was finally dead and Ramsay was on his knees, bloody and sobbing, that was when he smiled. 

“Good boy. You are halfway to earning my forgiveness. Crawl to me and I think you know what I want you to do.”

Sobbing, Ramsay crawled to his father and felt a numb gratefulness that his father had shut the recording off. He fumbled his father’s pants open and became a ten-year-old naughty boy all over again.

“In the last few weeks, you deliberately disobeyed the order to stay home so you could get groceries by yourself. You smoked behind my back and broke Alyn’s cell phone when he told me. You snuck onto the balcony and would have jumped if Alyn didn’t catch you. You stole a straight razor, which you are not allowed to touch, to try and kill yourself. You snuck out of the apartment again to go across town and threaten your former John. then asked Reek to hide your crime. I said that you could play with Alyn if you didn’t make him bleed. Ramsay told you not to draw blood. The first thing you did was bite him three times, hard enough to draw blood. I tell you never antagonize Ramsay, but when you were confronted with your dangerous lie you yelled at Ramsay, insulting him. As soon as you were caged you rebelled again by slamming your head against the bars. Then, as soon as I begged you to stay home where you’d be safe, you not only disobeyed me but talked Alyn into also endangering his life.”

“Now I find you knew Euron could control you. You knew you had commands to curb your idiotic, dangerous insanity. You KNEW Euron could use you AGAINST your own pack! But you conveniently ‘forgot’ because you wanted to have fun. You conveniently ‘forgot’ about the commands because you didn’t WANT to be controlled. Just like you conveniently ‘forgot’ you were a killer when I first got you for MONTHS, Jeyne! Just like you FORGOT that Reek called ASHA!”

Damon threw his hands up and shook his head. “I can’t trust you, Jeyne. Let’s not pretend you’re Harley or pretend you're even mine. You love me, maybe, but your first interest is doing what you want when you want to do it no matter how it affects me or anyone- even yourself. So we have to start all over. Let’s see if you can at least be quiet until it’s time for your punishment.”

The words cut deep and she sobbed. But she stayed still and quiet. He doesn’t think she is his, that alone was enough to cause agony. There had to be a way to earn his love and trust back, if it killed her, Harley would start with obedience.

Damon turned to Reek. “This all started with you, Reek. Why did you do it?”

Reek looked at Harley then at Damon. “Because Ramsay said I killed that lonely lady. I talked to her. She wasn’t just a name. I don’t… at least the people I killed before were trying to kill me or my family. But, I see now that I was stupid and bad. I didn’t think that everyone would have to come after me if I was in trouble. What Walda and Master said, it all applied to me. I’m not alone. I can’t risk myself and pretend it's noble. It’s selfish. I’m sorry. I should have talked to Ramsay. Even if he hit me, eventually he would have listened to me. He said that shit in anger and I reacted in desperation. I don’t have an excuse. I know I have to be punished.”

“Then we’ll start with you. Pick a toe.”

Reek sunk into crying.

“You may be inclined to pick your other little toe,” Damon said in a slightly softer tone, “but consider that you may want your right food to be your good one. A cane will be better, down the line, than a wheelchair.”

Reek nodded, shivering. 

“Ok. Next smallest one on the same foot. Keep being good and you can have painkillers. That goes for you too, Jeyne. Come here, Reek. We’ll clean you up and try to make it fast.”

Jeyne might enjoy the blood and violence of hurting and killing others, but not of her friend. She bit deeply into her own shoe, not daring to bite herself and anger Damon. She bit into the leather so she wouldn’t beg, curse or scream..she kept coiled up on the floor so she wouldn’t try and fight or resist in some way.

To see Damon wielding a knife like Ramsay was awful and to hear Reek’s pain was guilt wrenching, gut wrenching and destroyed her. A small part of her brain wondered which pieces of her she would be losing or if Damon would go straight to either crippling or a lobotomy. She found herself crawling into Alyn’s side, desperate for comfort of any sort. Reek’s screams tore through her like a knife.

  
  


Roose tucked his sobbing, tired hurt boy into his bed. Leaning over him, he gave Ramsay a kiss on the forehead. Ramsay whimpered and cowered into the pillows.

“We will show your pet the video tomorrow. It is for the best in the end. Now there is no one for him to run to anymore. No money or person left that he has alive that isn’t right here with him. He won’t run and you won’t chase. Tomorrow I will solve Damon’s feral issue as well.”

With wide eyes, Ramsay grabbed his father’s wrist. “Father! Please, don’t kill her, don’t do that to Damon or Reek please! Listen, we can handle her, I know the commands now. I’ll teach them to Damon.”

His face impassive, Roose leaned over his son, who shrunk away.

“If you or Damon could have controlled her, you would have before now. How many things have both of you tried and you both failed at it? Not only that, she triggers Alyn and encourages the bad behavior of Theon. I am not killing her, stupid boy. That would be wasteful, once the girl is under control, she is useful. On rare occasion, I may wish for her skills like I did at the wedding. So I am going to break her myself and then you and Damon can learn her commands.”

Ramsay shuddered. “Yes, Father.”

With long narrow hands, Roose cupped his son’s face gently, causing Ramsay to tremble as much as he did for Euron. His voice was a mere whisper. 

“I worry for you, son. You scared me today. I thought I lost my son. My boy that I raised on my own for so long... I saw a picture of you in front of that man, on your knees, wearing a collar. Can you imagine how I felt, seeing that? And do have any idea what your neck looks like? He nearly killed you. He might have killed you. Or he might have broken you forever.”

Ramsay made a grunting, gagging sound and sobbed. “Forgive me, father, I’m so sorry. I was stupid, I was arrogant, I wasn’t thinking. I shouldn’t have challenged you or left. Please…” He twisted, grimacing, it had to be enough but his father was never satisfied with “enough”.

“And what should you be asking?” Roose asked kindly but his eyes were flat like a shark.

When his mouth opened, Ramsay expected a rusty bark to emerge but it sounded more like a young kid that had a sore throat.

“Father, please forgive us and let us come home?” Ramsay honestly begged. He has lost, he knows it and is too tired to try to fight it any longer. “I was wrong. We weren’t ready to be on our own. I need you, to teach and guide me, so I can teach and guide them. Please, I need you, Sir.” It hurt so badly but then it felt better that it was finally said and done.

“Yes. I forgive you, I forgive your pack. There will be new rules and the punishments and sorting out has only just begun. But I have truly missed you, all of you and it nearly killed Walda. For whatever reason, she actually likes you, Ramsay. If I were you, I’d be grateful for that, you are going to need every friend you can get. We shall discuss rules, work and more in the morning. You need to sleep and grow stronger. I love you, son.”

The kiss that landed on Ramsay’s lips burned and he wished for a moment that he were dead. “I love you too, Father. Thank you for saving me and my pack.” 


	47. Nightmares Can Come True

Roose called Tyrion Lannister tell him that he can return the three to his estate in the morning. They will discuss the debt then. Roose did have one question for Tyrion. “Does Gregor Clegane still work for you? I have need of his services tonight.”

“Yes, he does. You know me, Roose, always happy to help a friend… friends don’t murder one another, Roose. Just… I thought I’d remind you.”

“Why Tyrion, I am so glad you consider us friends. After all, I do have an interesting proposition for you tomorrow, and I promise you, no murder is involved. And what I need Gregor for tonight involves no deaths either. Thank you again for watching our three. I need Gregor here as soon as possible please.” 

“He has the time and I have the money! I’m sure he’ll be happy to come over tonight.”

“Excellent. I shall see him soon and you with our boys, tomorrow then. Goodnight.”

 

Harley had her head on the rug, sniffing and crying along with Alyn as Damon tended to Reek’s toe stump. Now that the painkiller Damon had promised him has kicked in, Reek isn’t loud anymore. The room echoed with sobs and hiccups from all three pets.

Damon lifted Reek gently. The adrenaline drop and painkillers worked together to knock him out. Before his eyes shut he asked for Ramsay. “Soon,” Damon hoped.

 

Once Reek was locked, sleeping, in a softly padded crate Damon turned to Alyn. “We need to talk.”

Alyn lowered his chin and dried his eyes.

“It’s clear to me that I haven’t controlled either of you. I love you, Alyn. I love both of you and that won’t change. You both need to begin again because somewhere things went wrong. You’ve been trying, Alyn. You really have and that’s why I won’t hurt you and, no, I won’t take Cub away.”

Alyn covered his mouth with both hands and started crying again. 

“In some ways, you belong to me.” Damon knelt in front of Alyn and gently ran his palm down Alyn’s face. “I do bully you a little. I push you… a lot. I am like your older brother, you know? Ramsay is right, you’re his. So, I want to make that clear and put you more directly under him. I can barely help Harley. Fuck it, I haven’t.” He stared at Harley. “Have I?” he growled. 

He stood and walked to Harley’s crate then pulled out a collar.

“Don’t!” Alyn jumped up. “Please! Fucking take my toe! Whip me! Hurt me! I can take it!”

“I know you can. Get down on your knees.”

“But… I’m not… you can’t- you cant!”

“You need to be controlled, Alyn. It’s for your own good. Would you rather I take Cub away? Huh? Take him for myself? It would be therapeutic for me but I doubt he would enjoy it.”

Alyn stood there a moment then got down on his knees. “Please, please, don’t.”

Damon wrapped the collar around his neck. “This will be so good for you. You might even earn your way out of this collar.” He locked the collar into place and Alyn wept into his clutching hands. “There, there.” Damon picked Alyn up gently and carried him to the third crate.

Alyn wailed, trying to protest unintelligibly.

“Did you think this was for Cub? Not tonight. Tonight and tomorrow morning I want you to have lots of time to think about the choices you made and who to listen to. Think about where you would be if you had listened to me instead of  _ Jeyne _ .”

Damon locked Alyn in as well and turned to Harley at last. “This will be hard. This will break my heart, I want you to know that. I need you to know I still love you and when it’s done I can forgive you. Your other punishment still. fucking. stands. Now it may actually be easier to obey. Get up on the table. I’m going to strap your ankles down and whip the soles of your feet until they’re maimed and useless. That should slow Jeyne down, at least a little. Don’t you think? Aren’t I so kind for helping you? Aren’t I loving to help you this way?”

Jeyne wanted to howl, to protest and curse, perhaps put up a resistance but Harley sobbed and nodded. Maimed feet? “Will...will I be able to ever walk on them again?” Harley asked meekly, terrified of the thought of crawling like Cub for the rest of her life.

“Yes. I would think after three to six months, depending on how good I am and how well you heal. It won’t be permanent, unless Jeyne pulls some more fucking stunts like stealing when someone is nice enough to take you to the movies, or talking Theon or Alyn into doing something stupid, or outright breaking an order I JUST GAVE YOU MINUTES AGO!”

Harley grabbed her mouth with both hands and went lower to the rug. She sobbed because what if she couldn’t...what if Damon puts her through this and even that doesn’t calm her. Even a simple thing like keeping her mouth shut just eludes her.

“Go on. Crawl to the table,” he said more gently. He unfurled his whip.

Biting back protests, Harley began to crawl towards the table. Just as she went to climb up it the door opened violently.  

Roose and Gregor came into the room and Jeyne screamed at the sight of the large man. He had often been used by Petyr to control Jeyne when Euron or Petyr weren’t around to do it. She also had been given to him a few times as punishment for her and payment for him.

Within seconds, Jeyne was on the other side of the room, crouched low and growling, her eyes bright with terror. Gregor smiled at the sight of it.

Roose stood in front of Damon, his face as stern as he has ever been.

“I’m sorry, boy. But you and Ramsay have not learned to control her. Today she almost killed Alyn. My son would never have recovered from such a loss. As usual, boys get pets but they just need their parents to do the main training for them. Since I am your father figure here...Jeyne will be broken in by my methods now.”

Damon watched Roose’s cold face for any sign, any slight indication that he was doing this to illicit more pleading. He didn’t seem to welcome it so Damon talked to Harley first, dropping to his knees and grabbing her by her face. “ _ I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I can’t fight him, baby. I’m sorry. I can’t protect you. I’m so sorry. I failed you. I failed you all when you needed me…”  _ he wrapped his arms around her terrified to let go.

“I love you, I am so sorry, please….not Gregor, Master...can’t you just break my ankles and knees? And you...you didn’t fail me...I failed you and everyone else and Oh God, he’s going to kill me isn’t he?” Harley cried and held Damon tightly, shaking, fully believing Gregor was there to crush, rend and destroy her.

“Not kill you, baby. Not kill you,” Damon panted. “Listen, tomorrow I will have you again, ok? You will wake up tomorrow and I will have you in my arms before the sun sets.”

Roose gave the slightest smirk and commented softly, “No, break you, girl, not kill you. And how bad it will get, depends on how much you attempt to behave and learn to accept it. I do not do this lightly, Damon is very much a son to me and this is not the way I would wish him to hurt. But like Ramsay, he is young, he still needs guidance and help. That is what this is for him, so we don’t have to put you down like a rabid dog.”

With a tilt of his head, Roose waited for Damon to let the girl go. “Damon. Step back. Now. And Alyn...if I determine you aren’t controlled by this latest method, you will be next to visit my basement. Which is where Jeyne will be spending the night with myself and Gregor.”

Damon sobbed. He coughed and choked and broke down into nothing but hopeless pain. 

Alyn pushed his back into the crate and whispered, “Yes, Sir,” in a dry voice. The last thing he’d ever wanted was for Roose to notice him.

Harley couldn't take Damon’s pain or the guilt it was causing her. She stroked his hair and face. “Please, I love you, I’ll be good and I’ll do whatever they want. And..I’ll come back and you’ll forgive me. Okay? Please?”

He rolled onto his side and nodded then covered his head as though he was being kicked to death. “I’ll be right here. I love you,” he choked out. “I’m with you-”

Roose looked at Gregor then spoke.

“Take her.”


	48. Who Are You and How Dare You Take so Long to Decide?

Jeyne screamed but didn’t dare to run from the giant or Roose. Gregor wasn’t gentle but he didn’t injure her more than one rib that everyone could hear snap like a twig.

“A little more gentle if you please, until we get to the basement, my wife might still be wandering about.” Roose chided as he opened the door. Jeyne had screeched when her rib cracked but then Gregor’s hand covered her face and she struggled to breathe as he stomped out of the room with her.

Damon kept weeping long after they left.

Alyn called to him, but couldn’t reach his friend.

 

Jeyne watched the floor go by as she was nearly out cold, between the pain of her rib and nearly smothering. She saw the steep stairs that led down, so far down and this basement was nothing like Ramsay and Damon’s was. This one was better lit with much better equipment and Jeyne knew there was a very good chance it might be the last thing she ever sees.

Gregor dropped her to the rubber mat that Roose had indicated. The pain was so sharp from her broken rib that Jeyne grayed out. A cold hard spray of cold water from a hose brought her awake again. She crawled out of the spray and curled up tightly as she could in spite of the rib. She heard Roose come closer then his foot nudged her, making her look up at him timidly.

“Petyr and Euron might be dead but their legacies live on. Through you and Theon. Except in your case, it is a rather unique thing...that is the only reason you are still alive. You might be pretty, you might have been a very talented whore from a tender age up, but whores are a dime a dozen. What lets you live, was that extra killer talent. So be assured that no matter what else happens down here with you tonight, I won’t be killing you. Rest easy on that, Jeyne.”

His face did not offer any mercy nor did his voice and Jeyne felt no relief at all. She had a feeling she would be wishing for death very soon. Walking slowly around her, his eyes pinned on her shrinking, tiny form he continued to speak.

“Perhaps you were never meant to be a pet, Jeyne. After all, it wasn’t what you were trained for, was it? You spent most of your life learning that your body was to be used in any way by anyone. You were used in mind and body, trained to fuck and to kill. Maybe you truly are just a whore and attack dog and nothing will change that. If that is the case then you will be put back to work that way. The Kraken is being reopened and so is the parlor beneath it. I will be giving the control of it to Tyrion Lannister. The basement will probably be kinder than ever to the girls that work there. Not so much for you, though. You would wear a shock collar and you would never be allowed out of your room without an escort. Unless I wished to use your killer side, you would live out your days as one of the finest feral little whores he can offer. And even if Tyrion is too softhearted to allow the clientele that would truly enjoy you...I would personally send them.”   

Harley sobbed but didn’t dare to even grovel.

“Good girl. I am glad to see you can hold your tongue and your actions even this much. So let’s see if you would rather go back to your former lifestyle or if you think being a pet is something you can learn to be.” Roose went to sit in a rather comfortable looking chair and then nodded to Gregor.

“Without the force of the last time you used her, please remind Jeyne of what being a whore was like for her. Do not break bones, do not cause her to need a hospital.” Snorting, Gregor mumbled, “Not nearly as much fun for me that way.”

Roose simply raised one eyebrow and stared at Gregor as if he was a lizard that suddenly learned how to do equations. Uneasily, Gregor looked away and then he went towards the now half fainting in terror tiny girl. His grin restored itself. Twice Gregor tried to get Petyr to sell this little bitch to him. He was intrigued by her killer side and he loved how easily she broke and how well she healed.

He had wanted to keep her in a dog crate in his kennels along with his pit bulls. Something to fuck and use to kill for his amusement. This was probably the last time he will get to play with her. However, he held out some hope. If Damon couldn’t control her, if Roose decided to send her back to her past...maybe Gregor could offer a high enough price for Roose to sell her to him?

Jeyne easily was yanked up and her clothes ripped off. Gregor backhanded twice for keeping her eyes shut. Her mouth filled with blood and a deep swelling cut marred her cheekbone.

Within moments, she was remembering her past quite well. Her throat was choked by Gregor’s cock, her body was bruised and soon enough the man decided her throat wasn’t enough. In spite of Roose’s warning and Gregor’s attempt to be careful, there was blood, there was damage.

Roose intervened long enough to have Gregor chain her in the center of the room, sex swing style. That at least made it easier for Gregor to not literally break her apart. But she still screamed, pleaded and begged just as he enjoyed making her do. Gregor laughed and dislocated her legs on purpose. That almost made her not notice the other things he was doing to her. Until he started biting that is.

When Gregor was done, Jeyne was covered in blood, semen, her own urine and most of her skin was marked. Bite marks, bruises, tears in her skin from his sharp blunt nails and teeth were everywhere. He made her beg for him to snap her legs back properly. Gregor made sure to do it as slowly as possible to maximize her pain and increase her pleading.

“That’s enough, Gregor. Release her from the chains. You will crawl to me, girl.”

Jeyne squirmed towards Roose, her legs refusing to work, dragging them. She kept crying out as her rib ground into her. Stopping before his shoes, Jeyne stayed very low and tried to stay quiet.

“Good girl. Now, that was a pretty good reminder of what being a whore was like for you and what it would be like again. Shall I give you the reminder of what it’s like having to live like a wild little animal? That is what Petyr and Euron did to you when you weren’t obedient? Right? First came the worst of customers, such as Gregor or my own man Locke. Then came the chains, the metal bit in your mouth, the tiny box with little holes in it. And then it would be dark and silent...for how long, Jeyne? Until you thought you would go insane?”

Sobbing, Jeyne nodded and wanted so badly to beg but didn’t dare. “Luckily, I have those exact items here so we can finish this trip down memory lane for you. I want you to understand that I wish this to work as much as Damon does. As much as that entire little fucked up pack does. My wife adores you, Damon loves you and so does the rest of that strange family you have. I would hate to remove you forever from that. But I won’t risk my wife or my children’s lives over you, girl. I won’t risk my son or his pack over you. This night will be a chance for you to discover exactly what you are.”

“Oh, one last thing, Gregor, before you restrain and box her like you used to...regardless of whether Jeyne is a killer whore or Harley is a good pet who can kill, I want to make sure they cannot even dream of running for a while. So snap one of her ankles. We shall have the doctor repair it tomorrow. Do not pulverize the bone, please, make it a clean break if you will.”

The last thing Jeyne saw was Gregor’s joyful smile as she heard the most horrific crack and then everything went black. When she came to, it was still pitch black before her eyes. The pain was terrible, enough to make vomit bubble from her mouth. She was curled up inside a tiny box, chains wrapped around her immobilizing her. Screaming against the metal bit that cut into the sensitive skin in her mouth, Jeyne started to panic.

It was Harley one hour later that was mentally reminding herself of who she was. Of what she was. Of who owned her. Of what she owed her pack, her family. The pain and the dark were awful but every time it started to become unbearable, Harley pictured Damon. He talked her through it, he held her and told her she was his good girl. In her mind, he really was there, after all, he had said he would be with her.


	49. Is There Anyway You'll Forgive Me?

When Roose opened the box in the morning, she didn’t move. “You may come out now.” Slowly, painfully, Harley pulled herself out and huddled at his feet.

Crouching down, Roose grabbed her chin and lifted her small face to see her eyes. “Now, who are you?”

“Harley, Sir.”

“Good. And who is Damon?”

“He is my Master, Sir.”

“Excellent. Ramsay and Damon will learn your commands and so will I. Those are the only times that we expect to see Jeyne. Is that understood? Because hear this very clearly. Gregor offered me an amazing sum of money for you. I turned him down but I did tell him that if you did anything like this ever again…I would take the cash and hand you over without a thought.”

Harley sobbed and nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

 

Damon woke up to Reek crying with Alyn in his arms. He didn’t mean for that to happen but he didn’t regret it either. He slipped his arm out from under Alyn’s ribs and slowly got off the bed.

“Hey. You wanna come out?” He asked through the bars.

“No. If that’s alright.”

Damon stood and gently woke Alyn. “Want to see if you boy is here? If not he should be soon."

“Yeah.” Alyn sat up, rubbing his eyes. “This isn’t where we live now… is it?"

“I don’t think so. Let’s go assess the damage.”

 

Alyn followed Damon with his hoodie zipped up as high as he could pull it. The house was eerily open and sterile compared to their apartment.

Roose had been conferring with Qyburn’s assistant who had Harley laying on a cot. She had been given a temporary splint so that he could let her see Damon before her surgery. Hearing the boys coming down the stairs, Roose snapped, “Harley, floor.”

Wincing at the pain, Harley moved to go onto the rug on her hands and knees. It was impossible and she lay flat, panting and whining. “This is your one chance to see Damon before you have your surgery. Go get his forgiveness. It’s best for your rib and your pride if you squirm your way there, I think.”

“Yes, Sir.” Harley whimpered but dragged herself inch by inch into the hallway. Damon looked so impossibly far from her and it would never be more than a mirage. She would never make the distance in this condition.

Harley clawed at the rug and sobbed with pain but she refused to not beg Damon’s forgiveness. _If he would still have her, oh god, please if I make it there, let him still wish to keep me, I’ll die without him. I’ll never come so close to losing the one thing that truly matters. To lose the man who truly loves me, the family that has taken me in._

Damon picked Harley up gently and cradled her. “Hey,” he whispered. “I’m sorry, baby.”

“Please forgive me? I love you. I am so sorry I was so bad.”

“I forgive you, sweetheart. We’ll try again, ok? We have to. We’ll try again.”

Harley peeked up at him and timidly yet with just a touch of her own crazy self in there, not Jeyne, just a part of herself. “Damon, would you mind being my Master? If I beg you enough? Please? This time, I want to choose to be your pet. It is what I want more than anything.”

“We’ll try, baby. It’s going to take some time. I hope we all heal together and fit back into place. Listen, I’m right here and I love you.”

Roose came into the hallway. “She has a surgery to sleep through. Afterwards, Harley can recover in a guest room until the doctor deems her well enough to be returned to you. We will talk more about that later on. She is yours if you still want her. I can assure you that the girl is broken. But you will learn all Jeyne’s commands and so will Ramsay.”

“Yes, Sir,” he said solemnly.

Harley sobbed out loud briefly then lowered her head. “I love you, Master. Thank you for forgiving me.” But she felt hopeless, Damon may not want her anymore. This last time might have truly been the last chance she had. “Please...I am going to prove to you that I am a good pet. I will do anything and everything for years and years before you ever believe me and I will accept that. Just please don’t get rid of me, please give me this one last chance.”

“I think it will be better now. It is different this time. We’ll work through it, sweetie. Just rest now. I have you.”

Harley nodded and lay limp against Damon’s chest.

Roose gestured towards the room that Harley had crawled from. “He’ll be working with her in the house. You can stay with her until she falls asleep if you wish to.”

He walked away hearing a maid ushering in Tyrion and the three of the wayward pack milling through his house.  Roose approached Tyrion to shake his hand.

“Thank you, Tyrion for all your assistance. I have Alyn sitting in the living room. Skinner, Luton, take Cub and go see him. I’ll be speaking with Mr. Lannister in my study.”  Roose poured Tyrion a drink and sat behind his desk. “I must tell you that out of anyone Jeyne could have called for help watching that...boy, she chose the best option. Anyone else I would have had to murder afterwards.”

Roose gave a thin smile to Tyrion.

“We are in your debt. And I have something that I think might suit both of us quite well. As of last night, I became the owner of the Kraken and its rather infamous downstairs establishment as well. I do not have the time to run such a thing and until Ramsay and his pack are solidly on their feet again, I cannot trust them to do it either. Does it contain the running of two of your favorite things? Would you be willing and interested in being my partner on this business venture? Since Theon and Jeyne are the only surviving relatives of their families, all the funds  went to them. Which means me. And now I will give you them to you. You may take them as payment for a debt and leave if you wish. Or put them into the Kraken and change it’s name, run it, it's all up to you.”

“Actually, Mr. Bolton, I've been looking for such an opportunity to strike out on my own. One can only be suffocated by one's father for so long.”

Roose gave a tiny smirk. “So just the money then.”

“No, I'd like to try my hand at business, leave my family behind, financially if not otherwise. I'll have to clean things up of course.”

“Well, we owe you a debt, you may call upon it at any time. And I wish you well in your endeavors. I wonder where you got the drive and smarts to survive all of them. I don’t recall your mother having this kind of drive..though she had your wit. Must have been from your father.”

 

Cub didn’t like this house. It was big and rich like Funny’s house was, but this one was scary. The other house wasn’t. But his Master was here and that was all that mattered. He clutched Luton’s arm as he was carried and looked around for Alyn. As soon as he saw his Master, he outstretched his arms and sobbed beseechingly.

He didn’t dare to speak, Cub knew better than to talk in strange places without permission. His binky was firmly in his mouth just in case. The stuffed unicorn got put inside a pocket he had found on Skinner’s laptop bag. In fact, everything Cub stashed found its way into Skinner bag. Pacifiers, a blanket, half a peanut butter sandwich, half a candy bar that Tyrion had given him and his Dora DVD.  

“Cub!” Alyn flew to grab his boy and spun him around. He dropped to the ground over Cub and covered him with an assault of growls and kisses. Giggling and sobbing, Cub threw his spindly arms around Alyn’s neck and squeezed timidly.


	50. Even if You Hate Me

After he had seen Tyrion out, Roose went to find his wife. “My love, I think it’s best our wayward children stay with us for a bit. But let’s not turn our home into a zoo. Would you mind organizing some servants to create places for them? Install Luton and Skinner in the pool house. Ramsay, Damon and Alyn can take their pets to live at the guest house at the end of our gardens. It has three bedrooms and is twice the size of that terrible tenant building they were in.”

He gave Walda’s ribbons a playful gentle tug. “Do not wear yourself out please and do not fret about them. I won’t lie, they have to be harshly punished. But I am forgiving them and we will simply start over. And now it looks like I must decide what to do with the Kraken. I think it’s days of a bar and brothel are over. What would you like to see that building become if you had a choice? Keeping in mind it’s rough neighborhood.”    

“Maybe just a normal bar?” Walda smiled. “I’m so happy they’re safe. Thank you.” She hugged Roose with more affection than she ever had. “I’ll try to take care of everything. Oh,” she giggled. “They’re rolling around.” She put her hand to her stomach. “I think they’re happy too.”

 

Roose went upstairs to wake up Ramsay. “Come downstairs. You know what I want you to do this morning. What I want you to show your boy. I shall bring him down myself. Your “pack” is in the living room. Except for Harley, she will be in surgery.”

Groaning, Ramsay got himself out of his bed. He didn’t even ask what happened to Harley, he is sure that Damon will tell him later. “Yes, Sir.” He watched his father leave the room with a mixture of fear and hate and love.

 

Theon dreamed of his bridge under a canopy of trees. The creek below gurgled. He was fishing in the warm light of a rising summer sun. His line went taut and he grinned at Jon. The rapids far ahead of them seemed to roar like a cheering crowd. Then the line yanked him forward.

Theon gasped and grabbed onto the green, rusting guardrail. He has pulled again and the rocks cutting the white water began to rise. “Jon! Help me!”

“Let go,” he said, as placid as the pool at the creek’s bank.

“I can’t! It’s all I have!” The rapids grew louder, angrier, he knew it was the water itself fighting him. “Just help me-” but Jon was gone. Theon heard his truck pull away.

 

Roose entered the room and walked over to the cage. As he unlocked it he called the boy's’ name softly to rouse him.

“Theon? Wake up, please.”

Theon jumped and hit his head against the bars. He took in the room slowly then began to recognize Roose staring down at him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and coughed. “What happened?”

“Nothing much yet, it's early morning still or rather, still morning at least. Your little friend is having a small surgery to correct a few broken parts, your other friends have returned from their adventure overnight. Ramsay and Damon are downstairs with them. You will go join them. Ramsay has something for you to see.” Roose waved Theon out of the cage and offered a hand. “Are you able to walk? Hmm..I can help you downstairs and have the doctor give you crutches if Ramsay wishes it.”

Theon tried to stand, very slowly and fell before he even erected his spine. Why would one additional toe make such a difference? “I don’t think I can walk, Sir, but I could crawl if you wouldn’t mind. It may take a little longer,” he admitted softly. “I’m sorry.”

“I shall carry you down to Ramsay. He can decide what you do after that.” Roose lifted Theon easily and carried him down to the living room. Ramsay had just walked into the living room himself. He rushed over to nearly rip Reek out of his father’s hands.

Reek had somehow managed not to make a sound in Roose’s arms, gritting his teeth and pretending it was Ramsay. He couldn’t hold back any longer and whimpered for his Master to take him.

“Thank you, I have him, father.” Ramsay managed to say as he hugged Reek close to him. Roose nodded and walked to sit in a chair. He surveyed the group of them disdainfully.

Ramsay cuddled his pet close and whispered, “I love you. I love you so much and I am so sorry, Reek. I swear, it wasn’t my choice, I had no choice at all.”

Roose sighed and said, “Ramsay, put him on the couch next to Damon. You will stand here and turn on the little video we made for Reek last night. You will stand here and watch him watch it. You will all watch it. Except for that…” He waved at Cub, then said to Alyn, “Send him with Skinner and Luton. Walda has set up the pool house for those two to stay in. He may go tour it with them. Afterwards you can retrieve him. But you and Damon will watch this too.”

Reek felt like he was going to wretch as soon as Ramsay dropped him on the couch. Damon put his arm behind Reek’s back to give him whatever support he needed. He watched Cub leave and wished he go instead.

Not even aware of the tears in his eyes, Ramsay grabbed Reek’s face. “I love you and I am sorry for what I had to do. But my father...he is law here, Reek. I could do this...what I did...or I could let him carve pieces off of my best friend. Even if you never forgive me, I love you and I will never let you go.” He kissed his pet fiercely before turning to walk with heavy feet over to the remote control.

Reek pushed his shoulder into Damon’s side to feel like he had some kind of anchor. _Don’t be him. Don’t be him._

Roose waited until the other three were out of the room before he nodded to Ramsay.

“Show them. And Theon, understand this was in your best interests. The same as what I did to Jeyne was in her best interests. She cannot kill and disobey when she chooses and you cannot run and disobey when you choose. I have taken away her ability to run and fight...and I have taken away your reason and place to run to.”

Ramsay started the clip and stood next to his father when Roose beckoned him there. He looked at the ground, at his father, then at his pet.

Reek’s head fell into his hands as soon as he saw her lying there and he hated himself even more for thinking in that very first instant, _Thank god, it’s only Asha._ He didn’t mean it. He didn’t want this for her, even after everything and even if they just didn’t love one another. When she told Ramsay to fuck off, he almost had to smile. Then the screaming started.

Ramsay began to sob into his hands quietly, knowing his puppy might never forgive him. Never love him again. It was intolerable. “Father, please, he doesn’t need to watch the whole thing, he gets it.”

Roose simply stared at his son until Ramsay put his head down and went silent. He simply watched the boys faces until the clip finally ended with Asha dead and Ramsay bloody and weeping in front of his father. Ramsay was grateful that his father didn’t decide to share what happened after that at least.

“When you boys finish breakfast which the maid has set out in the dining room, you may head to your new living quarters. You will all be staying in the guest house at the back of the gardens. Your lawyer and technician have the pool house.” Roose left the room without another word.

Ramsay dropped down to the ground and beckoned to his pet. “Reek, come here to me. I am sorry, forgive your Master, I had no choice, I swear it.” He held his arms out for his sad puppy to come to him. “Even if you hate me, I’m going to comfort and love you. I am so fucking sorry, honey. My father said he would take a piece from Damon for every moment I delayed. Reek, he was going to start with a testicle. And father wouldn’t let me kill her any other way, he wouldn’t allow me to just torture and release her. I asked and was denied on each of those things.”

Reek dropped from the couch and the impact on his palms and knees destroyed any lingering notion that he was still dreaming. His mouth watered and he found himself vomiting onto his hands. He looked so strange. He wondered if he would get in trouble and what else was left to do to him if he did.

Reek slumped to rest his sweating forehead on his wrist. He panted for a while and then slowly looked up at Ramsay. “Please, Master, I can’t. Will you come get me?”

Ramsay crawled over and pulled his boy into his lap and hugged him tightly. “Please, tell me you forgive me, that you love me, puppy. I need to hear it. We will rebuild..start over, okay? Everything will be okay, I promise.”


	51. Starting Over

Reek started crying and pulled back to touch Ramsay’s face with both hands. “You’re still so kind to me. I don’t know why. I forgive you. I know it wasn’t your fault. I put us in this situation, not you. I trusted her… again. It was stupid. But at least we’re both here. I love you. Do you forgive me? Really?”

“Yes, I love you, I forgive you, puppy. Yes, we are together, we are all here and safe now. Father will make us all suffer, but he will give us a place to stay, he will help us start over.” Ramsay nuzzled his face into the curls and held his boy tightly.

“Do you think we can lay down together? I just want to be alone with you. I don’t care what we do. I tried Ramsay, I swear. I tried to be a good person, I just did it all wrong. I need you. I really need my Master.” Reek tried to hide in Ramsay’s chest.

“You are a good person and a very good pet...my good boy. It is alright, I am here, you are safe, honey.” Ramsay cuddled Reek then got them onto the couch so he could pull a blanket over his shivering boy.

“You need some breakfast. Alyn, go bring some food from the dining room. We’ll eat in here with the door shut. We should try and remain separate from Walda for now. Our emotions will upset her which will set off father.”

 

Harley moaned as she slowly became aware of laying in a bed with an IV in her arm. She saw the doctor writing something on a clipboard and she managed, “Please, may I see Damon? Can I see him?” The doctor simply said, “I was told by Mr. Bolton to see Damon concerning you. After that, you may see him.” He left the room after taking her pulse and adding more medication to make her feel warm and fuzzy.

The doctor came downstairs and went as far as the doorway of the living room. He looked way up at the thunderous looking young man in the room and wished Mr. Bolton spoke in his place. This young man scared him half to death. “Excuse me? Mr. Bolton told me to speak with Damon concerning the..uh...girl?”

“That’s me.” Damon jumped up. “What? What is it? What happened to her?” Damon crowded the man without meaning to.

The doctor took two fast steps backward and nervously cleared his throat. “She’s fine..doing just perfectly fine. No reason to get upset. Mr. Bolton heard the report and will receive all reports from me but he said you shall be in charge of her health and daily care. So..she has a repaired ankle, it was broken quite badly, she won’t be walking for at least a few months. A broken rib, two broken fingers and the rest is all minor contusions with some minor scarring from..uh..bite marks.” 

He turned red and shifted uncomfortably. “I will leave you medications for her. I will come back to see her in a few days to make sure she is healing well. If there are any changes please call me. The girl is asking for you...she is awake and able to be moved. I have removed her IV but she is sedated and on pain medications, so you will have to be careful with her. She is quite fragile right now.”

“Hey, are you awake?” Damon pulled up a chair to sit beside her.

Harley opened her eyes, saw Damon and started to cry. She reached out to try and cuddle with him. “Please don’t leave me, Master. Please?”

“Just rest. Don’t move. You have a broken rib so I want you to just lay down and rest. I’m right here. Are you ok?”

Harley instantly laid still and just stared up at him while clutching tightly to Damon’s hand. “Yes Master, just scared and I want to be with you. Are...are the others okay? Did Tyrion bring back Skinner, Luton, and Cub?”

“Yeah. They’re fine.”  

She stroked his large hand and asked softly, “Are you okay, Master?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry about me. Just try to rest now.”  _ Yeah, so far. _

Roose came by the room and leaned into the room slightly.

“You may bring her downstairs so I may speak with you all at once.” Then he disappeared again.

“How the hell do I carry a tiny girl with a broken rib?” Damon sighed.

Harley tapped his arm and pointed to the wheelchair in the room. “The doctor put me in that twice for moving me places, Master.” She suggested.

“Did he take you through a ramp or elevator? I better get to know it real fucking well.”

Harley cringed at the thunder growing on his face. “An elevator, Master. It is at the end of the hallway and it brings us down just before the kitchen.”

He brought the wheelchair over. “Take my hands. Let’s take this really slow and if it hurts too much stop. Try to keep your back straight so you don’t open it or put pressure on your ribs. Let’s see what fucking funhouse is waiting now.”

 

Roose stood before them all and then slowly began to pace with his hands behind his back. First, he stopped to stare at Ramsay, who was sitting on the couch with his boy in his lap.

“My own son. And the most loyal and obedient of pets. You have both acted foolishly and paid for it. I am forgiving you for it. Both of you are forgiven.” He walked over to Alyn and Cub, glaring down at them.

“The creature has done nothing for me to forgive him for. Yet. Alyn, I am sure that collar on your neck is hard to bear. You need it and you need the heavier hand, the closer guidance for a while. I am allowing you your creature but if your behavior goes bad again….but for now..you are also forgiven.”

Reek looked at Ramsay to see if he could stay quiet or not. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Thank you,” Alyn said quietly.

“Thank you, Father. I am grateful for the second chance.” Ramsay said quietly, hugging his pet tightly.

Giving a small nod, Roose then approached Damon and Harley, staring at them. “Damon, you will learn how to control Jeyne and Harley. You will accept that they are two personalities and you will learn to dominate and contain both as needed. I have faith in you, boy. You will deal with her and Alyn. And you will still be seeing me this evening.” Roose leaned down to stare at Harley, who turned pale and whimpered.

“Who are you?”

“Harley, Sir.”

“Who is your Master?”

“Damon, Sir.”

“There will be no more running, fighting or rebellion, will there?”

“No Sir.”

Satisfied, Roose stood back up. “Then you are forgiven as well. All of you are forgiven. Now here are the new rules. You will all live in the guest house. Pets do not leave this estate without permission. Pets do not leave this estate unless they are taken by one of the family or one of the pack. Ramsay, Damon, and Alyn, you will have a curfew. You will all receive new schedules and some new work.”

Roose walked back towards Ramsay.

“My original plan was to give you each very safe, boring jobs away from each other for some time. However, I have changed my mind. I am teaching you responsibility if it kills you, son. Tyrion wants no part of the Kraken or its lucrative side business. I think it’s time for the Kraken to become something else. I think it can become a meeting place during the daylight hours for...clients, customers and acquaintances of ours that need extreme privacy for delicate meetings and situations. At night, it will be a cozy bar. No more brothel. No more craziness. Except for the extra business that will run underneath. You will recreate the Kraken and make it what I want, Ramsay. Your friends will help you. I expect to hear of great progress within a month, son. If you wish to have your own home again, your own rules, then you will not fail in this venture.”

Ramsay stared up at his father. “You..are letting us run the Kraken? Recreate it?”

“Yes. Don’t fuck it up, son. Now you shall all move yourselves and your possessions to the guest house.” Roose went to go see his wife, he wanted to make sure the dear thing hadn't tired herself out.  

“Wait! Father!” Ramsay struggled to his feet, careful to put his puppy on the couch. “I..I know that tonight you were going to see Damon...but Sir..he didn’t do anything wrong. We all did..but not him. Please...I’ll take his punishment, after all, it’s really ours. He was seeing you, begging you for our sake.”

Roose turned and looked at Damon. “Well..would you rather Ramsay take it for you?” His voice was soft and amused.

“No. I failed you, Ramsay. I failed Harley…” Damon turned away from all of them, unable to continue. He just shook his head. He couldn’t ask that.

Harley had to bite her lip and force herself to not react. She didn’t dare to...that spark that made her act before thinking didn’t seem to work right now. Ramsay looked desperate. “Father..flay me, take a finger or a toe from me instead, please? He has suffered enough. Seeing Harley...this way...it hurts him enough.”

Roose raised one eyebrow.

“Son, you are not arguing with me, are you?”

At that Ramsay’s head lowered and he muttered, “No, Sir. Sorry.”

“Good. Move your pack where they were told to go.” This time, no one called Roose back as he left the room.


	52. Home Sweet Home

Reek curled tightly into Ramsay. He didn’t have the strength for this. He needed to rest. He hoped the rooms were furnished so he could be alone with his Master.

Alyn carried Cub to their new home without saying anything else. He was also exhausted and needed his boy more than ever.

“Well…” Damon forced himself to say. “Let’s see if we can wheel you out to our new room. I bet it will be nicer than the apartment.”

Harley looked up at Damon from her chair as he wheeled her through the garden pathway. “I heard Roose asking Walda to set up the pool house for Skinner and Luton and the guest house for us. Walda would have set it up nicely for us, I bet. Much better than Edmure’s place Master!” She forced her voice to sound cheerful.

Ramsay carried his boy into the house and grinned a little bit. “It is bigger and nicer than our last place. Not as big and nice as our place before that, but it will do for now.”

“I bet we can take hot showers again. I mean, for more than three minutes and it won’t have to be at 3am or 1:30 in the afternoon. Maybe it will even have enough pressure to get the conditioner out of my hair. Do you think I’d be able to watch the baby?” Just being close to Ramsay and away from the others made him happy and tired. _We are still here. We do have that._

Cub had stayed silent since leaving Tyrion’s except to very softly greet his Master. Even though this was nice Alyn and everyone was together, they all seemed hurt and upset. So he was very silent, just happy to be snuggled in his Master’s arms. From that vantage point, Cub has been looking around. He suddenly pointed and pulled out his binky.

“Master! Look! Yay! Bob!”

On the marble counter next to a basket of goodies that Walda had left sat the old, dented, blood crusted coffee maker.

“Well, at least we have that going for us,” Alyn grinned softly at Cub and pulled him up to tickle his tummy with small, painless bites.

Ramsay grinned and yelled, “Hey! Look at the size of the television, Cub! We can watch a bunch of new DVD’s until we age you up to a good old fashioned horror show!” He nuzzled Reek and whispered teasingly, “Should I see if I can find another box of movies for him that we can go through? Hmm?”

“No!” Reek laughed. “I’ll pick them or Alyn! No Debbie Does Dallas or 180 Days of Sodom, where in the holy hells did you get that? Don’t go there again. You meet dangerous men on street corners… you know… like that black market guy, when he met you. Holy shit. What was he thinking?” Reek held Ramsay’s neck tightly. “I think my heart shrank, but not for you. Or maybe you just usurped even more of it. I shouldn’t feel happy; that’s the last thing I should be allowed to feel, but I do. I’m just so glad to be home with you.”

Ramsay nibbled Reek’s ear. “You deserve to be happy and safe here with your Master. With your family, your pack. We all love you and no one more than me, puppy. We will be fine, we will be happy here, Reek. Let’s go look around our new home, sweetie.” He started to walk to the bedrooms and bathrooms. “Hey look! We have a hot tub, guys! YES!” It was a tiny room but it was certainly a Jacuzzi.

 

That evening a very nervous Frey boy dropped off a thick folder to each of the lodgings. One for Luton and Skinner and another for Ramsay’s home.

It contained a hefty list of things they will need to do in order to renovate the club as Roose specified. It was a nightclub as a front for other services that were not quite legal.

There was a handwritten note at the bottom.

**_This information is not being shared with the pets, I assume. Therefore I will inform you all here that the brothel is not fully closed. Simply, the parlor itself will be. The girls that have expressed a wish to continue working...will be retooled. I wish them to sleep with those we wish to gain information from, talk ideas into or blackmail. I want them much better trained, they are not simply whores now, they are spies. See to it, Ramsay, hire someone that can train them or do it yourself. For obvious reasons, I do not wish Theon or Harley to hear of this yet. I wish them to settle in first, then you may tell them in your own time._ **

“Well, the good news is you don’t have to worry about being a bouncer at the nightclub.” Ramsay joked to Damon.

“Yeah, heh,” Damon searched desperately for any alcohol. “Hey, I’m going to make a run before…” there was no good way to say it. “I’ll be right back.”

Ramsay shook his head sadly. “Damon...we can’t get off the estate without his permission right now.” His face brightened.  “Hey...I’ll be right back! I can get something for you.” He took off towards the storage sheds closer to the wooded end of the property.

When he returned he had a shit eating grin on his face. “Remember a few years back when we stole some bottles and asked Alyn to hide them for us? And he couldn't remember where he hid them because he did it while shitfaced? Well, last year I found them in some little cave one of Ben’s dogs had been poking around in. I left them in the old shed for who knows what reason...good thing I did, huh? Look best of my father’s whiskey still not opened!”

Ramsay poured Damon a glass then he started rummaging through the kitchen. “I suppose father would scream if I ordered a pizza to be delivered, so guess I better cook something. At least Walda stocked the place with food and shit. Once the pets are healed they can take on all the domestic duties.” He started slinging food and pans around trying to be cheerful but he sagged against the counter, dropping the act.

“I’m sorry as fuck that you have to go up there, Damon. You should have let me taken it for you. I’m the Alpha, I should have seen this shitstorm coming and prevented it. Shouldn’t have walked away from Father the way I did. Know what I did? Same thing my damned pet does. I ran away...I didn’t challenge my father, or try and learn more to overcome him someday. I ran away like a scared defiant boy. And then since a boy can’t control a family... it all went to hell. And everyone fucking pays for it. This sucks...letting you go up there. You aren’t just my second in command or my best friend. You are my brother.”

Damon smiled. “Thanks for the drink. Look, I failed, alright? Let me at least do this. Hey, I'm not hungry. I just want to get this over with.”

Ramsay nodded as he pulled breaded chicken patties out of the freezer and grimaced at them. “Ugh. Even Jeyne can probably cook better...oh well. Not in the mood to whip up a miracle dinner...chicken sandwiches and fries for all. Cub will be thrilled. See, ketchup?” He tried to joke but then he heard Damon’s phone beep and winced.

“If it's him..I’ll make sure Harley is fed and medicated, don’t worry about her. Just go before she and Alyn see you and get upset. It’s easier if they come out after you’ve already left. Just in case either of them gets too freaked out.”

After giving a  small frustrated sigh, Ramsay grabbed Damon and gave him a rough hug then shoved him away. “Stop pawing at me, I’m in a committed relationship.”

The text simply said for Damon to meet Roose in the basement.

 _The basement?_ Damon shrugged and smiled at Ramsay. “Hey, you know. .. I love you too and shit. Just tell her it will be ok for me. Tell  her to stay with her family.” Damon waved and left.


	53. Fatherly Advice

Roose had only one light on in the basement and he was standing directly within it. The mess from Asha was gone, the flaying boards cleaned and put away. There were plenty of other torture devices neatly set up but aside.

Just in the shadows beyond where Roose stood was a very small box with air holes in it. A whimper rose and fell from it. Roose beckoned Damon forward to him.

“Do you see that little box over there? I brought that from the Kraken. Petyr and Euron would use it as a punishment for Jeyne. They used it as a way to torture the other whores without causing physical injury. Not many men can fit in there without breaking their bones. Very few can. I know one who is just slender enough, just malleable enough to squeeze in there.”

Roose gave a tiny smirk to Damon.  “Kneel while I speak to you, boy.” After Damon was kneeling, he continued, hands behind his back, pacing around the boy now.

“By now Alyn will be waking up and wondering where his little pet is. Ramsay will be shocked as well. Stupid boy forgot my men are very quiet and I have a key to your home too. The creature is so timid that he didn’t even struggle, my man only had to put a hand over the boy’s mouth. The poor helpless thing, when I told him to crawl into that box, he actually did.”

Roose turned on one more light so the box could be seen better. One large eye looked out from a hole, saw Damon then softly moaned. Cub did not know where he was or why, but he was happy to see Smash. Maybe he was here to bring him home to Alyn? Cub dared not use words, this scary man was a stranger and he knew better to ever talk to strangers.  

“Do you think he understands what is going on? Do you think if I pull him out and hurt him, he will understand? That dent under all that hair rather tells me that he won’t. Does he remember who he was, what he was like? No... probably not. Poor creature. Don’t grovel at my feet for me to offer mercy to him, Damon. What happens to him now relies solely on you. How far will you go to save your boy’s little boy? Hmm?”

Another light went on and now Damon could see a person, a female form lying under a blanket on one of Roose’s medical tables. With a flourish, Roose ripped the covering away to reveal Sansa Stark strapped to the table. Her clothing was gone, a gag in her mouth, eyes wild with fear.

Roose ran a long hand idly across her long hair falling off the cart. “This girl and her sister managed to escape the wedding. I had allowed Jon to run, having no reason to be concerned for him. But this one and her little sister are trouble. They are hellbent on revenge and I can’t have that, can I? Not with my lovely wife about to have two innocent little girls in this world.”

Roose walked towards Damon again. “I wasn’t able to catch the other one yet. But I have every confidence that your pack can track her down for me. If I had sent you to kill Sansa Stark on your own, or with the pack, you would have Ramsay or Alyn do the kill. If it was torture, you would have Ramsay do that. If you had no choice but to kill a girl, it would be as fast and merciful as possible.”

With a sigh, Roose shook his head. “Our big soft hearted Damon. That is what kept you from truly training and breaking in your girl. What kept you from halting Ramsay’s insane rebellion, what kept you from seeing Alyn’s descent. Having compassion for those you love is admirable Damon. So is keeping them safe and protected. I have always considered you my favorite of anyone Ramsay has ever brought home to me. You are like a son to me. And after all I have given you, done for you, all that training...all the plans we have created for your future...I am hurt that you simply chose to throw it all away. Because big soft hearted Damon can’t say no to Ramsay. Because he can’t hurt Alyn’s feelings or make Jeyne fear him...even if doing any of those things would have prevented all this mess now.”

Roose stood between the box and the girl on the table.

“So now, I am going to do the fatherly thing, Damon. I am going to help you find that cold, cruel place within yourself. That piece that only ever needs come out when there is no choice. But it has to be there, Damon or else, I have made a mistake in you. I can’t allow myself to believe that. You are going to choose a victim for tonight, Damon. Either I will take Cub out of that box and skin one finger and one toe, that you will pick...or you will deal with Sansa for me.”

Forestalling Damon in word and action, Roose held up a hand and continued.

“And it won’t be a quick death, boy. No, I want to send a message to Arya and her little band of rogues. You will torture, sexually abuse and then kill Sansa Stark while I record it. Then you will have the video sent by Skinner with an encryption to Arya Stark’s greatest defender, some brash youth named Gendry. He will make sure the girl sees it. It will flush her out, she has a very erratic temper and this shall bring it out. Once she flushes out, your pack will kill her.”

Damon looked up from where he knelt. “Ok. Where are the weapons?”

Roose gave a tiny smile of approval then gestured to a cabinet with a wide array of torture devices. “I have several whips in there as well if you decide to go with your traditional methods. Enjoy yourself.”

Damon stood and approached the cabinet. He scanned the contents and pulled out a flat metal drawer looking for a sharp dagger. He found a Bowie knife and felt it’s weight. The leather handle was heavy. It fit so well in his hand. He admired the slight slope at the end. “It’s beautiful.” Damon blinked and swallowed. “Cub, you’re not looking, are you? Could he have headphones or those ear inserts?”

Nodding, Roose reached into another cabinet and pulled out a blindfold and earplugs. “Here, he is less afraid of you than me.”

Damon inhaled sharply and looked away. He nodded once to himself and took the blindfold and plugs while clutching the knife.

“Hey,” he knelt in front of Cub and pet his poor little head. He supposed everyone truly had changed. “This is a blindfold. It’s only to take away scary pictures. That’s not fun for Cub. Is it? You don’t like scary movies. You and puppy are in the no-scary-movies club, huh?” He rubbed his nose and laughed a little. “This ear plugs will take away scary sounds. We’re going to put on a scary movie and I know the rules of your club. Will you wear these for me?”

Cub nodded eagerly. The strangers were scary, the pretty lady that cried, the man with eyes scarier than even Eyes himself. Smash was always scary to him but now Smash was the only person in this cold room that he knew, that he trusted. He crawled nearly into Damon’s lap in need of comfort. “Yes. Smash. Good Cub. No see. No hear. Scary.”

Damon took a deep shaking breath. He pulled Cub to him, he couldn’t help it but tried to hurry since it had happened. It was nice that Cub was the one with him now. Just for right now. “You’re such a good boy. Don’t worry. You’re always such a good boy. Here feel, nice and smooth, like a blankie for your eyes. Right?’ Damon slipped the blindfold on. “There you go.” He rubbed Cub’s back. “Ready for the ear plugs?”

Cub nodded timidly and remained silent and curled in Damon’s lap. He put one thumb in his mouth and sucked on it.

Damon swallowed and put one plug in Cub’s ear. “Just remember this before the sound goes away for a little bit,” he whispered, “just remember Smash loves the pack and Smash loves New, ok? That’s important.” Damon kissed the top of Cub’s head and wished it was Harley. He put the other plug in and picked Cub up to move him safely to the other side of the room.

He turned to looked at Sansa. There was no more reason to delay things. “She has to be tortured? That’s what you need?” Damon asked flatly.

“You will torture her physically and sexually. The two ways you have always avoided before now. Then you may kill her.” Roose said, getting comfortable in a chair to watch and record.

Damon looked into the camera. “I don’t want to change anymore. I love you all. I’m so sorry.” He took the Bowie knife and after a deep breath, he slit his own throat.


	54. Mistake

Roose cursed and threw the camera down. He hit a button on his wall to draw immediate assistance and ran to Damon. Holding tight, forcing the skin together, Roose growled out, “You stupid boy! Over some female, you don’t even know. How do you think the others will take your death? Hmm? Jeyne and Alyn will probably follow you to the grave, you idiot boy.”

As soon as the door flung open up the stairs, Roose called, “Get the doctor immediately!”

Damon tried to gently push Roose away. He mouthed ‘mistake’ then everything went black.

 

Ramsay was trying to coax the others into eating his frozen chicken patty sandwiches and the fries.

“Puppy, take another bite for me, sweetie. You need to get a little more in there, okay? Such a good boy for me.” He fed Reek another bite then he looked over at both Harley and Alyn.

“Hey, eat. Harley, Damon won’t be happy to hear you aren’t eating like a good girl. Alyn, there is no way that Damon will let anyone hurt Cub. And you know my dad, he likes his damned games... just like with me... he probably used him as a threat to make poor Damon do something he hates.”

Reek ate and rubbed his face in Ramsay’s neck. He knew he should be miserable. He had no right to feel this deeply happy, but Ramsay had come for him, demanded him back, even if meant torture or death. Some part of him didn’t think that was possible until Ramsay did it. When things got bad, he was expected to be the sacrifice. “Master,” he whispered, “I swear to you I’ll never forget what you did for me and I’ll never put you in that kind of danger again.”

Alyn rolled his eyes and stared out the window. _Fucking gag me._ “What wouldn’t Damon want to do that Roose would want him to? That doesn’t make any sense.” _Idiot._ Where the fuck were they already?

Ramsay glared at Alyn who was unintentionally upsetting Harley. “They will be back soon I am sure.”

Harley gave up the attempting to eat and put her face in her hands. “Roose is hurting Damon or forcing him to do something against his own morals, isn’t he? And I am stuck in this chair and I can’t help him or see him.”

That is when they heard the sirens.

 

“Damon? We need to elevate his feet and get a blanket for him! He’s going into shock! Damon,” she said in a sweet but firm tone. “If you can hear me, you have to wake up. You have to stay with us.”

Roose looked out the window as the sirens started to fill the air. He was shaken, he never expected that Damon would try and take his life. Uneasily, he looked out the window, one closer towards the garden then sighed.

Any moment his son will show, drawn by the unfamiliar sounds of an ambulance. How will Roose explain to Ramsay what has happened? He has always remained infallible in front his son. Ramsay has a violent temper, he has so many faults and weaknesses. Roose has tried to always be his son’s mentor, he has tried to be an example for his son. Now Ramsay will see this very large mistake.

The medical personnel came barging through Roose’s peaceful orderly home. He backed up and gently pulled Walda into his arms. He needed the comfort.

“Dear, let them work on him. He will have a terrible scar and need some resting time after. The cut wasn’t deep enough, just by an inch, but he will live and we shall see he gets excellent care. I will have him transferred to my sister’s facility once he is healed enough.”

 

Walda acquiesced. She had done all she could with her limited knowledge. Damon was usually the person they would call for an emergency like this. The gurney dropped to the floor so fast, she almost thought it broke. The paramedics didn’t even look at them they just barked one or two words to each other and struggled to lift him.

Walda waved her brothers Ryman and Lothar over. “Help them!”

 

“On three; one, two, three!” Six of them finally pulled Damon onto the gurney. With some pops and snaps, it was up in the air and he was strapped down and rolled out.

“It’s dropping!” Was the last thing Walda heard. Then he was gone so fast, she could have believed it never happened if it wasn’t for the bloodied towels.

One of the house staff, named Violet, looked at Walda desperately. “Please, go rest, ma’am. Don’t over exert yourself.”

 

“Could you clean this up, dear? I know it’s horrible, but I would so appreciate it. Get all the help-”

The garden door was thrown open. Alyn raced in first. “Where is Cub? What is it? What happened? Where is he?”

“There, there, honey.” She pointed to Cub curled up with his blindfold and earplugs. “There he is. He’s fine.”

Alyn went pale seeing the towels Violet was trying to gather. “Damon?”

Ramsay came running in behind Alyn, then skidded to a halt at the blood. “Oh god... Father, what did you do? Where is he? Where is Damon?” He grabbed his hair and started to pant a little.

Roose came forward, his face expressionless but his eyes were very tired and seemed to have dimmed. That scared Ramsay more than anything else. “Is he dead? Did you kill my Damon, Father?” His voice sounded very little, lost and lonely.

Putting a hand on each of them, with a bit of pressure, Roose softly spoke.

“I am afraid we had a bit of an accident. Instead of being able to follow the instructions for killing Sansa Stark...he had a choice and..I never expected him to react that way, son. When I ordered him to torture the girl, he took the knife, declared his love for his girl and the pack then he slit his throat. We got him help immediately. He will survive and I will send him to stay at my sister’s facility. They can help him there, let him have some rest.”

Ramsay stumbled into a chair trying to process it all as he stared at the bloody towers. “My Damon tried to leave me...leave all of us...what the fuck do I tell Harley? Where is he, Father, where are they taking him? I need to be there for him.”

Roose shook his head. “No. Damon needs to heal, to rest. He needs time away from your chaos.”    

Alyn sank to the floor and reached out to touch a towel before Violet took it away. “But… he can’t…”

Walda started crying then. She couldn’t hold it together anymore. “I’ll try to help Harley.” She hurried to Ramsay and bent to give him a firm hug. “Listen to me, the wound wasn’t spurting. I know two towels looks like a lot, but they soaked _everything_ up and it disperses through cotton…” What was she doing? “I kept the pressure on and felt his pulse. He will come out of this, I promise you. We will do anything and everything to help him and all of you. Do you hear me? I promise.” She let him go and approached Cub to remove his blindfold and earplugs.

Cub was happy to hear and see again, but even the kind looking lady scared him. As soon as he was able to see and hear, Cub curled into a tiny ball whimpering. He would not speak, he did not know her. For all he knows, she might be here to trick him back to that cold place where he was put in a tiny box.

“Hello, dear,” Walda said softly. “Alyn is a little worried right now. He’ll be so happy to see you. A floor is a silly place for him to sit. He must be waiting for you. Go see him and give him a big hug.”

Cub whined as soon as he saw his very sad Master. He gave a very timid look of gratitude to the Nice Lady then crawled as fast as he could to Alyn.

He went down to his tummy and timidly gave kisses to Alyn’s boots and hands. Sometimes his kisses were more like tiny licks and he rubbed his face along Alyn’s boot so happy to be with his Master.

Alyn blinked a few times and took Cub into his lap. “My good boy. Are you ok? Huh? My sweet little boy,” Alyn said with a high hoarse voice, very unlike himself.

Reek tried pushing Harley along, keeping his newly injured foot propped on the crossbars at the back of her chair. “Think you can pull the door open?”


	55. Owning Up to our Faults

Harley reached out and yanked the door open. She was frantic, oh god, did Roose hurt or kill Damon? Did Roose make Damon watch Cub get hurt badly enough for an ambulance? To her slight, very slight shame, she hoped the ambulance was for Roose. That he had a heart attack while scaring her Damie and poor Cub. 

The door opened and she found herself rolling into a nightmare. Blood, there was blood on the rug, bloody towels being taken away. Ramsay was sitting in a chair pale and crying without any sound, shaking. Alyn was on the floor holding Cub and his eyes were hollow, stunned. 

Walda was fluttering around, trying to comfort others and Roose looked..old. He looked older somehow and tired. Damon wasn’t there, Harley started to shake her in denial over and over. “No...no...not my Damie...I want to see him right now. Where is my Damie? Please, someone, get him or tell me where to go in here to get him?”

Her voice was sharp, on the edge of terror and high pitched with forced denial.

Roose gave a small glance towards Harley and Theon then he seemed to suddenly be his usual bland but dominating, cutting self. He looked disdainfully down at Ramsay then spoke softly.

“You wanted your pack, well here they are. That girl is your responsibility, go and speak to her before she panics. This might trigger Jeyne and my wife is standing in the room. I know that Jeyne likes Walda and didn’t attack her at the wedding. But I will not take that chance nor will I put Walda through the extra stress of watching me murder Damon’s pet. Go see to the girl because my wife will want to speak with her, comfort her. I can’t allow that until I am sure that it is only Harley.”

Ramsay slowly looked up at his father then nodded. He stood up and on wooden legs he walked over to her. Keeping his gaze on the girl, he couldn’t look at Reek or he would fall apart.  _ This was his pack, he must see to them. All of them. _ He bent down and grabbed Harley’s hands hard.

“Look at me, just me. I want you to hear me and stay quiet until I finish talking. And I will only speak with Harley, understand that? If Jeyne comes out, I will tell you nothing and lock you in a cage at home. Do you understand? Nod if you do. Good. Reek, same for you. Just look at me and listen. I need you both to be strong for me, to just obey and not lose yourselves, okay?”

Ramsay took a deep breath. 

“Damon is not dead. That is most important. Remember that. Damon is NOT DEAD. Father...pushed Damon past what he could tolerate and…”  _ No, just get it done, dammit, that is what Damon always would say. Rip it off like a band-aid. _

“He was ordered to torture and murder Sansa Stark. Instead, Damon took a knife and sliced his throat. He didn’t die, are you hearing me? They took him to the hospital to fix it and then Father will...transfer him to my aunt’s place for a little bit. So he can rest and get the help he needs.”

Harley couldn’t breathe. Damie tried to kill himself? He wanted to die rather than torture a girl that never hurt anyone. A girl that was Harley’s friend. She had to face it suddenly, like someone whacked her with a burlap sack.

He didn’t just decide to kill himself over this one thing. No...it was only the last straw. Damon didn’t even have panic attacks until Jeyne came along.

“Oh my god, it's all my fault. Damie couldn’t take it anymore, I made him sick, I made him weak, oh god, I never meant to do that! I..I hurt him...I was like a fucking poison all along...what have I done? Can we see him? Please? Please?”

Ramsay grabbed her face with both hands. “Hush. Stop that. Do not panic. If you trigger...listen to me. We all pushed him too hard, too far for too long. It wasn’t just you and it was my father...listen. If you can promise to keep it together, I will take you and Alyn to the hospital. Okay? Puppy, can you take care of Cub at the house for Alyn until we return?”

Roose walked over and cleared his throat. “Ramsay…” His voice was a warning. “I told you that it would not be good to see him right now. Once he is out of the hospital and has been at my sister’s facility for a nice rest, you may visit him.”

Ramsay stood up and faced his father, with a face that looked almost as impassive as Roose’s. “Father, I am taking Alyn and Harley to the hospital. We have all obeyed you, we will continue to do so...but I think when it comes to Damon, we have to draw a line. Just like he did. He is our pack member. He is my best friend, like a brother. He is Harley’s Master...Alyn is like his little brother. We will not abandon our pack member. Even if we cannot see him, he will know we are nearby. Then we shall return here to serve. If you will excuse me, Sir, I need to call a cab.”

Roose wanted to strike his son to the floor or drag him to the basement. At the very least he wanted to cow the boy and make him apologize. Make him look down and with a biting anger say, “Yes Father, we shall do as you say and go home to wait.”

But here was Walda coming to see Harley and he didn’t like her to see that side of him. That flimsy excuse was better than the truth which was that Roose felt so tired...so confused. What had happened? How could he have pushed so hard that he broke the boy? He was fond of Damon and that was truly not his intent. 

So Roose simply nodded at his son and said softly, “We shall speak of this, later on, I assure you. For now, go on and sit in a hospital waiting room, try not to catch any diseases.” He briskly walked away talking into his phone, only pausing briefly to look at Walda.

“My love, careful not to overexert yourself. Please go rest after you speak with your friends.” Then he went to his study to call his sister.

 

Ramsay walked over to Alyn and nudged him with his boot. “Hey, we are going to see him, Reek will watch Cub at home. Can you keep it together enough for a hospital trip? Give your little boy to the puppy. He’ll take good care of him for you.”

Harley felt a thousand, million,infinities of guilt, worlds, galaxies couldn’t be enough to hold all of the shameful moments that created this nightmare. But deep down was Jeyne and she looked out of Harley’s eyes at Roose. Whether it be Harley or Jeyne, both loved Damon. Harley might know it's her fault but Jeyne knows who tipped him over the edge.

She watched, crouched down with feral hunger and gnawing hatred at the man that almost killed her Master. _ I will kill you someday. I am going to make you watch me eat your own fucking heart. I swear it. I’m coming for you, Roose, death is coming for you. I hope you feel it, I hope it haunts you, that you hate the shadows because death might be lurking in them. Fear me, you fucking evil beast because this monster is coming for you. _

Harley whispered in her head to Jeyne. _ Yes. First, is Damon, we can see him if you are silent. Can you? I must go see if he is okay, I have to touch him, I have to tell him how sorry I am, how I will change, how we can change for him. It's for Damon, Jeyne. Keep down for now and I promise we shall kill Roose someday. _

It was enough and Jeyne faded to let Harley feel the guilt bending her head and shoulders down. Her hands tightened on the arms of the wheelchair as she sobbed silently. 

Yeah!

He blinked. Light stabbed him behind his eyes. Were his hands shaking? Or were they just cold? Or only numb? What did he do?

He smelled ammonia a beep was frolicking along in the air above him. What did it want? What does it mean?

A light voice spoke. He knew all the sounds but forgot the words. 

  
“He will absolutely pull through. I am sure one hundred percent. He is a very strong young man who was incredibly lucky.” The doctor addressed her patient’s brothers and wife in the waiting room. “This is a second chance. I’m sure you all have many conflicting emotions, that’s more than understandable, but remember that he’s disoriented and very sick. I have to ask that you try your best to be supportive.” She looked at her smart watch and tapped the screen. “He’s recovering but he needs to rest. His nurse will be checking in soon.” She nodded to them and hurried down the hallway.


	56. How Did We Get Here?

Ramsay wheeled Harley in and Alyn was in such a rush that he could feel his breath on his neck. “Calm the fuck down, Alyn. He doesn’t need panic right now. Be calm or you will go in the hallway.” He whispered fiercely. Ramsay wheeled Harley closer, then set the brakes. “One minute. I see him first, then you two can.” He walked over and looked down, blinking away tears.

“Damon...hey buddy. I’m sorry. I’m here, right here and so is Harley and Alyn. We love you..we will change things, it won’t be the same stressful shit, I promise. They promised it already too. Just rest and know that I love you, that you can’t ever leave me. Because you are too fucking important and needed by your pack, your family. Let us help you out, this time. This time we are going to really listen and hear you. Well, once you can talk again...asshole.” Ramsay had forced himself to go from teary to sarcastic. He refused to let Damon worry about things if Ramsay acted too sappy it might make Damon think he was dying or something.

“Where… where did I go?” Damon croaked. He pointed to his throat, wincing. “Water?”

Smirking, Ramsay brought over one of those sponge lollipops. “Sorry dude, you really don’t want to swallow anything right now, trust me. Open wide and I’ll try not to deep throat you, sweetheart.”

Damon squinted at the thing… what the hell was that? He was so close to knowing? He moaned and tried to get his brain to start… start… going? The lollipop was cold and wet. That surprised him. He stared into the grey eyes looking down at him. His… brother?

Arching an eyebrow, Ramsay asked slowly, “Damon, are you confused? Do you remember anything that happened tonight? Why you would be in the hospital? Can you recall leaving the house to see my father?”

“Ramsay,” he remembered. There it was. He looked at his hand. There were tubes going into his wrist and a white circle above his elbow. A weird… thingy… on his finger had a wire. A cast? A splint? It had a light. What was he just trying to remember? “Why? So hard!” His voice was gravel on a chalkboard.

“Can we come in now?” Alyn half whispered from the doorway.

Ramsay gave Damon a cheerful smile and remembered he needed to keep him very calm. “Don’t worry about that right now, it will come back when you're ready for it. Guess who came to say hi and they love you? Alyn, bring Harley over and guys, Damon is a little fuzzy so just say you love him and will see him soon.”

He stayed next to Damon, brushing his hair back wishing he could yank it back to snarl at Damon to NEVER leave him. But he can’t, he can’t give into impulse anymore. Not even after he returns home, Ramsay has finally had the lesson pounded into him. He isn’t sure if he should congratulate Damon or Roose for it.

“Hey, Damon.” Alyn took one enormous hand in both of his. “I’ll be happy when you’re home. I love you, ok? Asshole.” Alyn turned away, overwhelmed, but composed himself. “We’re just so glad you’re… ok. Tomorrow will be better.”

Harley was between Alyn and Ramsay but she pulled herself closer until she could reach Damon’s face to stroke it. Her fists kept pulling her further until Ramsay grabbed her with a sigh. He sat her carefully on the edge of the bed and called her an idiot.

“Sorry Ramsay. Damie...I love you so much. I’m sorry for having been so..bad. I will do better, you’ll be so proud of me, I promise. I love you more than anything. Please get well, take your time and remember how much we all love you.” She sobbed and lay her head on his chest.

“Why?” Damon coughed and struggled to clear his dry throat. It felt like he had a lump under his jaw that wouldn’t go away. “Don’t cry. Hey, you’re really cute.” He smiled and dipped the sponge SPONGE! He got another one! That was exhausting. These things went somewhere. His world would expand. It was more than a room and lights before, it was a universe. It would be again. Where was his lollipop? He found it in a cup of ice water.

Ramsay gently pulled Harley away and whispered into her ear as he put her into the chair. “He is drugged and confused. He doesn’t remember anything yet, Damon needs to stay that way maybe until he strong enough to remember. Okay, so I want you to be very silent now and let Alyn take you into the hallway. I will be right there. Remember, you said you would change for him. This is part of it, accept what I have told you and obey me.”

Harley nodded even as Jeyne tried to struggle deep down. _No. No, we will obey, Jeyne. Stop it and go to sleep._

And the wild girl gave a last growl before giving up the world to Harley. This part was painful and there was no way for Jeyne to fix it. Harley sat quietly in the chair and kept her head down, biting her lip not to call a goodbye at least.

Ramsay whispered to Alyn. “He is too drugged to remember anything. He needs rest now. Take her into the hallway, I’ll be right out.”

“Ok. We’ll be back, buddy. Maybe we’ll bring you real food next time. I’m sure you’ll feel better.” Alyn rubbed Damon’s ankle then helped Harley, rolling her outside.

Damon tried to wave. “She’s cute.” He grinned at Ramsay but it didn’t look right. His eyes seemed sunken and unfocused. His face was still terribly pale. Even his lips were nearly white.

Ramsay tried so hard to not cry and he nodded.

“Yeah, Harley is cute. You should see her sister Jeyne, what a wild crazy nutjob.” He forced a small chuckle. “Well, I think we need to let you get some rest, buddy. Just remember, I love you and never give up on those I love. You don’t leave me and I don’t leave you. We always will find each other no matter what. Right now, you need a break, you deserve a vacation. A time to find yourself, to get some rest from all us at the fucking zoo. Okay? So I love you, brother. And we will come visit you soon as we get the word that we can.”

Ramsay kissed Damon’s forehead.

“Harley’s ok?” His stomach didn’t seem to think so. “Did I hurt her? What did I do?” He felt his mind slowing down, refusing to cooperate. He kept pushing and it seemed to stick, like wheels spinning in mud. “I love you all. I said that because it was important but I don’t remember why or who I said it to…”

Wiping his eyes fast, Ramsay smiled, feeling like someone was slowly ripping his heart out.

“No, stupid. You didn’t hurt Harley, she is fine. She had a run in with a very large object, you know how clumsy she gets. Anyway, you said you loved us because that is important. And we love you too which is also important. Listen, you are very tired. You have been under a lot of stress and you deserve a break. You know that. And you will be able to visit with us. We can come to see you when you feel like it. Just until YOU feel ready to come home. Alright? You are an adult and can make that decision for yourself. But don’t come home until you feel ready, okay? Because even though I am a selfish asshole that is half an unfeeling corpse. I love you and can’t live without you. And so when you come home, it has to be with a promise. When you know what that promise should be...then you should come home. I love you, Damon.”

Ramsay started to leave the room afraid for Damon to see him crying.

Alyn nearly tackled Ramsay as soon as he turned the corner. He’d nearly convinced himself he handled the whole thing with a cool level head, but seeing Ramsay emotional broke him with a snap. He couldn’t let go of Ramsay and heard himself crying.

He hugged Alyn tightly and pet his short hair. Looks like he is taking Damon and Reek’s place as the comforter for now. He really hopes that he can transfer at least Harley over to Reek as he hears her sobbing in the chair. Right now, he can’t stop crying long enough to tell Alyn or Harley to calm down.

“Alright, look at us, this is pitiful. Damon will go get the help he needs. He will be fine and we are going to really fix things for the better this time. While he heals, we have work to do. We need to fix this pack, we need to grow the fuck up for his sake, for our own sakes. We ran away like kids, we ran back to daddy when we needed help. Look what happened. My father wasn’t a person to run to after all. Big fucking surprise there. But shame on me for falling for it. Shame on me for not acting like the alpha I am supposed to fucking be. I’ll change that. And you will each change what your fucking heads need to change.”

Alyn wiped his eye’s on this sleeve. “Yeah.” He felt bad for Harley and gave her a nice, platonic pat on the back. _Why_ did they leave all the warm fuzzy people at home? “We’re always there, though, right? I think… we know we’re all we have and that we love each other. We’ll get better, Ramsay.” He looked down at Harley. “He’ll be better. It will be ok.”

Harley sniffed and nodded, looking up at Alyn. “I know..I’m just scared that he won’t...want the stress of me anymore. Even if I’ve completely changed, that it won’t matter anymore. That he won’t love me. Then what am I? What do I do then?”

“Well, uh, shit! Even if that did happen, you’re still with us! He’ll always love you in some way. That… I doubt it will happen but then you’d get a better sense of identity. Maybe this separation is good for you, I mean since he’s alright. You need to know who you are and what you want before you can ask anyone else to make you happy. We’ll all… fuck, I don’t know! Do yoga? Does that work? Can we just eat and sleep for now?”

Ramsay dried his eyes and snorted, shoving Alyn. “My god, good thing you never worked for a Suicide Prevention Line or something. You are worse than I am at comforting. The only one I seem to comfort is my puppy, at least when I’m not acting. You two don’t deserve my amazing acting skills anyway.”

He grabbed Harley’s chin without any real force just to tilt her head up. “He will be fine. He remembers he loves you already while I was still in the room. But Damon needs time to heal, to get better and you need the time to take medication, to change like you want to. It won’t happen overnight you know. For either of you. In spite of how willing you are, there will be tantrums and mistakes. Better that all of that happens while he is gone. We are going to support and help each other with changing, with healing. None of us are alone. We have each other to help and Damon will have an entire mansion full of nurses, counselors, and doctors. Now let’s grab something from a drive thru and get home to the others. If we don’t remember to get fries and ketchup, Cub will probably cry. Which is what he probably did when he saw those horrid dried out husks I made for french fries.” Ramsay joked as he wheeled Harley and kicked at Alyn to move him.


	57. Weakened, Not Broken

Roose watched the van pull into the driveway from his bedroom window. He turned around and surprised himself by saying to Walda, “I really had no idea the boy was that fragile. I have made an error in judgement. That severely bothers me, Walda. Forgive me, dear, I shouldn't bother you with such things while you are near to giving birth.”

“No, please, of course, you can tell me anything. I’m always behind you. I’m still in shock myself. I usually feel I’m fairly good at reading people… I never thought for one instant. I keep thinking about how I yelled at him. I was only worried though-” Walda stopped herself and shook her head.

Roose put his hands on her shoulders. “No dear, it was something that I did. I am man enough to admit to a mistake even if it rankles to do so. I pushed him too far, thinking to mix a punishment and lesson into one. It should have occurred to me that the day would come when I asked too much of one of them. The boy has always had a line he never crossed and I foolishly tried to make him jump it. It bothers me that I could have made such a terrible error with such a cost.”

Walda took hold of the hands on her shoulders. “It’s done. He’s fine because we stopped the bleeding and called an ambulance. He will get better because you’ll give him everything he needs. He didn’t die. The mistake can be undone.” She stared directly into her husband’s eyes. “He will get better because I am right behind you and we both care for him. We should move past our regrets and focus on what we can do from this moment on. Don’t you think, dearest?”

Roose gave a slight smile and nodded quickly, decisively. “You are right, of course. I have already called my sister. Damon will be transferred in four days to her facility. He’ll be well enough that her medical staff will be able to easily care for him. Honestly, out of all the places Damon could have gone to, hers is the loveliest. It is calming, the staff is top of the line. He will be fine. And I will repair my relationship with him as well as my son.”

He kissed Walda then whispered softly, “What would I do without your calm sensible counsel? Now, you just yawned and I simply insist you let me tuck you in. I have a small thing to attend to in the basement then I’ll come join you. I love you, Walda.” Roose stroked her hair as he led her towards the bed.

“I love you, darling.” She kissed his cheek before getting in bed. She thought her two little girls would be safer than she thought when they finally arrived.

 

Ramsay texted Skinner and Luton about Damon’s condition and that they will all have a meeting in the morning. Pack business or family meeting, sort of both. He unlocked the door and put the food on the table.

“Puppy and Cub, come eat and then I want everyone in bed. We will start fresh tomorrow when we feel a bit better.”

Reek hobbled to Ramsay, stumbling. “How is he? Are you alright?”

Ramsay hugged his pet and mumbled, “Yes, he is fine. He will rest and get well again. And I’m going to be fine too. Because I have you to help me. My good puppy.” He nuzzled Reek and blinked away tears fast.

Cub crawled to Alyn’s feet and nuzzled them.

Alyn snatched him up onto the couch like he was stealing Cub from the floor. “I missed you, sweet boy.”

Reek suddenly dropped away from Ramsay, seeing Harley. “Are you alright?” He got on his knees in front of her chair and held both her hands. “Poor Harley. Can I do anything?”

Harley gave a small sob and said, “I’m not really alright, no...but I am going to be. And I’m going to concentrate on getting better while Damon does too. I want to go back on my meds, I want to learn to be a good pet. I’m going to fuck up a lot so yeah, you can do something. Help me as I try and learn. This time, I can actually listen and really use your advice.”

“Of course. I will. He’ll be ok, Harley. We all will.” He stroked her face and held her other hand firmly. “Did you eat?”

“Nope, no one has yet and we all will right now then go to bed.” Ramsay cut in cheerfully but firmly. “I’m bringing the burgers and fries in now, so get yourselves on the couch. Reek, roll her in there and I’ll lift her onto the couch myself.”

Reek looked up at Ramsay. He looked so strangely tired, almost like his father had. “Yes, Master.” He was getting fairly good at walking on his heel instead of the ball of his foot. He felt sure he could make Ramsay feel better when they were alone and that made Reek feel a little better himself.

Ramsay fed both Reek and Harley by hand then he tucked the girl in Damon’s room. He gave her a valium and chained her ankle to the post. “You should be in the cage still, but I think you would like the comfort of Damon’s bed. So I am going to lift the one bit of your punishment. No more cage at night, but if Alyn and I have to leave the house at the same time, you are locked in there. At least until I feel you can be trusted again.”

He also made her take a sedative and he did something that he knew must surprise Reek, hell it surprised himself. Ramsay sat himself on the edge of the bed, putting his puppy curled in his lap. Then Ramsay stroked Harley’s hair and reassured her that Damon would be fine until her eyes closed.   

It wasn’t until he got into his bedroom with Reek that Ramsay finally let himself break down. He gently put his boy on the bed then he fell onto the bed next to him. Sobbing,he reached out for his puppy.

Reek pulled Ramsay by his broad shoulder to lay his head on Reek’s chest. “Shhh. I know. I know. It hurts.” He rubbed Ramsay’s back and stroked his thick hair. “He’s still here. He’s still your Damon. He loves you. I’m sorry, Ramsay. I’m sorry it hurts so bad.” Reek blinked and pressed his cheek against Ramsay’s forehead. “Just let it out. You’re so strong. You were so brave today,” he whispered.

“My father almost killed him, he pushed him too far. And I let that happen, I let my best friend go up there to him. I haven't acted like an alpha at all, have I? I need to change, Reek. We all do and it’s going to be hard. But not as hard as what Damon’s going to go through. He doesn’t remember what happened, Reek. He barely put together who we were. And his throat..oh god...I was so scared, I almost lost him.” Ramsay cried and held Reek tightly.

“You didn’t know. Did you see your father’s face? _He_ didn’t even know. Don’t blame yourself. You work so hard. It’s ok, really. He’ll be ok. We’ll grow the way we have to. Poor, Master. I wish I could fix it. I know he’d never want to hurt you or Harley like this.” Reek kept stroking his thick, dark hair. “I love you. I’ll do whatever I can to help.”

Ramsay hugged his boy tightly and kissed him, then nuzzled his hair, breathing in deeply. “I love you too, Reek. So much. Tonight, just hold me, just don’t let me go, please, puppy.”

“I won’t,” he whispered, and he didn’t.


	58. Finding What Works

****Roose whistled as he headed for the basement, his face calm, his demeanor normal. Only those who knew him best would have known how shaken he was. That is why he is doing this task himself. He could have had Locke do it. Or one of the men. Hell, he could have had Ramsay or Alyn do it. Both enjoyed this kind of work.

He made a mistake today. A very big one and he felt off balance, tired and old.So Roose will be do something that he was famous for once, that only his son has managed to learn.

Unlocking the basement door, Roose flicked the lights on then shut and locked the door. By the time he made it down the stairs and heading towards the lovely young lady strapped down and sobbing, he was feeling much better.  

Taking his time, Roose set up his flaying knives again. Men had come down earlier and cleaned up everything. There was only a mild dampness on the floor to show anything had happened.

Only after his knives were neatly placed upon his tray and brought over next to the table, did he look at her. Bending down so Sansa can clearly see him, he spoke.

“I am glad to be the one to do this. I really needed this right now. I am sorry that you are innocent, but really...you aren’t. It was your mouth that gave Robb information that brought him too close to my family. Though, to be honest, it doesn’t really matter to me. What matters at this moment in getting my balance back. And this will help that immensely.”

He caressed the tear stained cheek as Sansa tried to speak through the muzzle. “Don’t panic, dear. I will remove your muzzle in just a moment. However, I do ask for patience. I will just be a moment as I want to change into something more appropriate. I am going to rape you while I flay you alive. Well, you won’t be alive when I am done, but you will become a wonderful work of art. One that I will sadly have to bury rather than preserve. I’ll be right back, Sansa.”

Roose set up the camera so it was able to show Sansa’s face and her tortures well enough. Then leaving it running on the girl struggling and sobbing in terror.

He went out of sight and changed. He wasn’t about to reveal his identity on camera. With the others, he simply had their faces blurred or pixelated out, but he wouldn’t take that chance with himself.

When Sansa saw him, she screamed underneath the muzzle. Roose was encased his black latex suit, only his eyes, and his cock were free of it. Both were fully excited and then the slit in the mouth area of his mask slowly revealed sharp teeth bared at her.

He took his time, carefully flaying her while slowly moving within her, trying to glory in the old wonderful sensations of his youth. Keeping his promise, Roose had removed the muzzle, allowing the screams and pleading to urge him into a higher level of excitement.

Roose only managed to flay her face before shuddering into her with a cry. Taking a moment to lay upon her as she heaved and wailed in agony. Appalled at his lack of control, Roose determined to redeem himself upon Sansa. Standing up, he went to get two shots of adrenaline, he injected one into himself and one into the girl.

It took five hours before it was over.

His last orgasm was while the poor thing shuddered and had a seizure then finally died. As her body twitched out of control and her mouth released a last terrible moan of terrible pain, Roose pressed himself against her hard, against the raw muscles and nerves of her to feel every second of it.

He gasped and began to pour into her as he whispered into her ear. “Go on, little pretty whore. Die on my cock, shudder, and twitch and die riding my cock. There you go, die for me, pretty little bitch, die for me…”

Roose had to lay on the body for a good minute before he knew  his limbs had stopped shaking. He creaked alarmingly as he moved around and his hands felt stiff and unmovable.

After he cleaned himself he sent the clip to Ramsay with instructions to send it to Gendry Waters, to have Skinner track the boy down and get it to him. Then he had a Frey see to the body and clean up as Roose headed towards his room.

He was so tired and sore, dizzy too. Getting a drink of water from the bathroom, Roose went to bed and pulled his soft wife against him. As he settled into sleep, he lightly rubbed her bulging stomach and wondered what his little girls will be like. Will they be more like Walda or himself? What if they are like Ramsay? Luckily, he fell asleep before finding any answers.

 

Ramsay woke and saw the tiny green light on his phone blinking. Carefully he moved as to not wake his puppy and grabbed his phone. He sat up a tiny bit as he read the text then pressed to watch the clip. Growling softly, Ramsay muttered,

“That is what you wanted him to do wasn’t it? You tried to make him do that..just like you did with me when I was eleven. Did you fucking forget how old he was, did you forget he already came with a conscious? Damon was my fucking conscience for god’s sake! He is my brother, you KNOW how important he is to me. Oh, you sadistic prick, you just couldn't leave that last part of him alone, could you? You have to poke and poke and...just like me..fuck us both. Fuck the Boltons.”

His eyes blazed as he watched the terrible clip full of high pitched screams and garbled words in between. But he wasn’t excited and he wasn’t looking at Sansa at all. His eyes were on his father and he gritted his teeth.

Suddenly the volume changed and Sansa’s voice screamed through the house. Ramsay hissed and fumbled with the damned phone to try and shut it off.

“PLEASE! PLEASE NO MORE! I CAN TALK TO ARYA! I CAN TALK TO JON! I CAN’T TAKE ANYMORE!  JUST KILL ME KILL MEKILLMEEEE!”   

Harley sat up fast in Damon’s bed, panting. Jeyne came roaring up as well just in case of danger. “Sansa? Sansa! Please, what is going on?” She hollered.

Trying to be good. Trying to obey and not leave the room without permission. Instead she struggled into her wheelchair and only went to the door, which was locked. “Is that Sansa? Ramsay? Alyn? Reek? What’s going on?”

Cub shrieked and flew from his sleeping position, curled up on Alyn, to under the bed, shaking. Another bad lady? LIke the bad mommy? But this sounded like bad hurt...she was screaming in pain and her voice scared him. He almost knew the voice and needed it to go away, please. “Please...good boy..am Cub...am good boy. No bad girl, please. No bad voice, please.” He started to sob.

“Shh, good Cub. Good little boy,” Alyn comforted. “RAMSAY WHAT THE FUCK?” He yelled through the wall.

“Sansa,” Reek lamented. _Harley._ He hurried out past Ramsay to reassure her. “It’s just a movie. You know… he likes snuff films. IT’S JUST A MOVIE, CUB.” He walked over to Damon’s room and tried to open it, but couldn’t. He pressed into the door. “It’s fine. I think I rolled over and bumped the volume. Go back to sleep.

Harley sobbed against the door. “Liar. It’s Sansa, Roose hurt her and killed her, didn’t he? Oh god..was that...what he was trying to get Damie to do? Is that why he tried to kill himself? I pushed him into panic attacks, then Roose did the final thing..”

“Harley, open the door,” he pleaded in a low voice.

“I can’t. Ramsay locked me in last night. If I pick the lock, I’ll get in trouble. I’m supposed to wait until Ramsay or Alyn let me out.” Harley wanted to punch something, then she stopped herself. _No Jeyne, down girl...not time for you._

“Reek...please ask them if I can come out. I need to use the bathroom and..I..need my medication now.” Her voice was slightly strained but that was all besides the sobbing. She cried for Damie and for Sansa.


	59. Trying to Change

“Ok. Ok, I… that’s good-” he spun to get Ramsay and lost his balance. He caught a door handle and slammed his knee on the floor, but pulled himself quickly enough. One fucking toe. One tiny fucking toe how could it make such a difference?  _ Fuck it _ . He just crawled to Ramsay’s room, keeping his injured foot safely elevated. 

“Master, could you let Harley out, please?”

Ramsay nodded and took out the key handing it to Reek. “Can you let her out for me, sweet puppy? I am going to get breakfast started. Have Alyn wheel her out, okay? Oh, here, I found this for you.”

He pulled out a crutch. “Just one but good enough to keep you from falling over.” 

“Thank you.” He knelt up to take the keys and crutch. 

 

After a small struggle, he was able to make his way back down the hall and free Harley. “Alyn?” He called. “Could you help Harley- oh.”

Alyn appeared beside him and walked behind Harley to push her out. “We should get you one of these. Go play with Cub and put a show on for him, would you? Thanks.”

Reek watched him take Harley down the hall and nodded to himself. Sure, he could do that.

After Alyn left the room, Cub had gone back under the bed where he felt it was safest for now.

Reek decided it would be fine to leave the keys in Damon’s door. Making it down the hall and back felt like mountain climbing. He set his crutch against the wall and crawled into Alyn’s room. Cub would feel more comfortable with that anyhow.

“Cub?” Reek called. “Want to come watch a happy show?”

Peeking out at the puppy, Cub timidly asked, “Dora? Eggs and ketchup? Bad girl gone?”

“The bad girl is all gone. Only a bad movie. I’ll put on Dora I just can’t carry you today. I wish you could carry me, actually.” Reek smiled. “Let’s go.”

Cub crawled out eagerly following Reek but he moaned then rushed in front of Reek, looking at the missing toe. “Poor puppy! Sorry, puppy hurt!” He rubbed his head against his puppy’s leg to offer sympathy.

“Thanks.” Reek hugged Cub, so glad he wasn’t hurt last night. No matter what else happened, at least Damon was able to protect him.

Harley thanked Alyn for pushing her to the kitchen. “How long do I have to be in the chair? I mean..I don’t know if it's until my rib and ankle are better or like..soon? It makes me feel so helpless and useless.”

“Well… Damon never said it was a punishment. Can you stand up?” Alyn offered his hand. “Do you want to try?”

Grinning, Harley took his hand. “Yes, please!” She slowly started to pull herself up. Wincing, Harley stood but could bear no weight on the ankle covered with a cast. “I could hop or crawl?” She joked, giggling, leaning on Alyn.

“I would try crawling. Not as far to fall.”

Jeyne didn’t want to crawl, she wanted to go back into the chair. So Harley nodded and said, “Can I try to crawl but have you bring the chair in case I need it?”

“Yeah. Go ahead.” Alyn peered down the hall, looking for his boy.

“Thanks.” She got down and found that even though it hurt her rib a bit, she could crawl. At least she had control over her movements and Harley started to crawl into the kitchen.

Ramsay was cooking and he smirked at Harley. “Good girl. Nice to see you trying hard enough that you are willing to crawl. You can sit by your chair until someone helps you into it. Don’t try and pull yourself up on things, not with the broken rib.”

Harley sat next to her chair on a blanket that was set down carelessly in a pile. She watched as Ramsay cooked in silence, moving gracefully but she could feel a stiffness and a coldness. 

“Ramsay...are you alright? I know Damie will be okay, really.”

He stiffened and turned to her with a small cold smile.

“I don’t want to talk about Damon right now. We get too emotional, all of us. Right now I want everyone to have breakfast and then we will all talk. Alright? If you want to be helpful, here.” He tossed his phone to her. “Text Skinner and Luton to get their asses here for breakfast and a meeting.”

Reek made his way out to the television and looked it over. “Huh.” He started to turn on the flat screen and sound system. Now to find the remotes… 

Harley texted them and crawled to hand the phone back up to Ramsay. She saw Cub and Reek in the living room and started to head that way. Ramsay cleared his throat and she paused.

“Where do you think you are going to?” He asked mildly as he finished the fried eggs and started to pull pancakes out of the microwave.

Harley remembered and groaned. “Sorry, you told me to sit by my chair. I don’t have permission to go into the other rooms?”

“Not without asking first. So where should you be right now?”

Jeyne wanted to growl, wanted to argue but Harley didn’t. She bowed her head and headed back to sit next to her seat.

“Good girl. You are learning.” Ramsay commented.

 

“Ah ha! HDMI 2!”  Reek threw his hands up triumphantly as the news came on. Now he just needed to find the cable remote… and figure out why the sound wasn’t working. He searched around the coffee table and found the remote that said SONY. “Volume?” The speakers were Sony. 

“- too graphic to show on television and the family has requested that it not be even be described-” the reporter said in a bright blue dress. The sound was beautiful. 

Now he just needed the damn cable remote.

 

Ramsay came rushing in and grabbed an extra remote that was on the mantel piece. “Let’s change this to a kids show, alright?” He said way too brightly. He was unfamiliar with the new remote and quickly fiddled with it.

“The body of a bright young promising young girl is missing, but it is quite clear she is no longer alive. The video sent to the police was one of the most shocking things they have ever seen according to several sources. Sansa Stark was-”

Suddenly the screen switched to Dora The Explorer. “Here we go! Cub, eggs are almost ready, I’ll have Alyn call you in to eat. Watch Dora.” 

Ramsay ran back to the kitchen to serve the food. He shoved Alyn who seemed to be daydreaming near the living room doorway, staring at the tv unseeingly. “Stop being fucking useless.”

“What?!” Alyn’s heart contracted painfully. He decided Ramsay was being overly emotional, just like he fucking said, and Alyn would not join him. He could hold his shit together. He had to. “I’ll set the fucking table then!” He grinned but it fell away immediately. 

“Thank you. I can’t run the whole house along with the three pets, two of them injured! Once they are back on their feet, this can be their work, but for now it's just us. You have to help me out.” Ramsay gave Alyn a quick pat on the back.

Ramsay went to put toast and fried eggs on everyone’s plate. “Reek and Cub, time to come eat!”

“You can just open your mouth and tell me what you want me to do,” Alyn laughed. This time his smile genuine. “You’re real fucking good at that. You have to stand on your strengths, you know? Come on, Cub!” Alyn waved him over happily. 

Cub crawled fast until he reached Alyn then in a cheerful moment, he flung himself against Alyn’s leg and hugged tightly. “Love. Master. Eggs and ketchup? Master? Please?”

Alyn scooped his boy up, with a bright smile and arched eyebrow. “Oh, I see. Butter me up with affection then demand your precious ketchup. Well, don’t I just fall for it every time?” Alyn chuckled and pretended to chew on Cub’s ear.

Reek had pulled himself up and made his way on one crutch to the table. “Can I do anything, Master?”

Ramsay walked past Reek and bit at his nose. “No silly, I want you to sit in our chair. I’ll be right over to feed you. I made pancakes for you..they are microwave ones but hey, beggars can't be choosers, right?” He set everyone’s food out as he heard Skinner and Luton come in. “Sit, sit! Eat!” He ordered.


	60. Just Eating and Chatting

After everyone was seated with food, Ramsay sat down and pulled Reek into his lap. Harley cleared her throat and asked softly, “Ramsay, do I eat down here then?” Ramsay sighed and dropped his head on Reek’s. “I forgot her. Dammit. Can someone lift her into her chair to eat, please?”

“I got it,” Luton was quick to reassure him. He smiled at Harley. “Is it cool if I just pick you up and set you down?”

Harley looked up at Luton and smiled back. “Yeah, it's fine. Thank you for the help, Luton.”

He lifted her carefully and set her down then pushed her chair in. “I’ll make coffee,” he offered.

Reek frowned. Stupid, tan, toned, broad shouldered Luton. _‘I hope I pass the bar the first time’_ Reek remembered him saying. ‘ _I wanted to run a 5k the next week it's available.’_ What a fucking dildo.

Ramsay stabbed a piece of pancake and brought it to Reek’s mouth. “Eat, sweetie. Be a good boy and eat some food for me.” He coaxed softly as he kissed the curls on his boy’s head.

Cub waved timidly to Skinner and Luton then went back to attacking his eggs and toast with ketchup.

“How is he?” Skinner started to say. He shifted in his seat and poked at his food. “I mean… his nurse logged in his vitals about an hour ago and they look really good. His blood pressure is back to normal but she noted that he was still ‘somewhat’ disoriented. Can we see him today?”

Luton set the carafe on a pot holder and set out mugs and creamer for whoever wanted some. “What do you need, Ramsay?”

 _Not you,_ Reek casually thought to himself chewing on his… holy shit… very chewy pancake.

Ramsay smiled. “Thanks, Luton. Black coffee's fine. Just see what everyone else wants for coffee then eat. We have to talk afterwards, make some plans and such. Yeah, you two can visit Damon, I’ll go with you and Reek..you want to come see him, honey?”

“Yes, Master.” Reek rubbed his head against Ramsay’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

“If we go at two different times it might be less lonely for him,” Alyn suggested.

Luton reacted to a text on his phone. “The fucker took it to the media.”

Ramsay nodded. “Yeah, let’s go in two’s. Luton and Skinner, me and Reek and then Alyn and Harley. Well, one of us will stay to keep an eye on Alyn and Harley of course.”

He looked over at Luton. “After we eat, that will be part of our discussion in the living room.”

Alyn frowned and decided he was done eating. He smiled at Cub. “How are the eggs?”

Cub instantly looked up at his Master, his face covered with eggs and ketchup. “Good, Master. Done. Eggs in tummy. All gone!” He showed his egg and ketchup plastered hands to Alyn.

Ramsay finished giving the last bite to his boy. “Is everyone done or did anyone want anymore? There are a few pancakes left.”

“I’ll take them,” Skinner squeaked.

“Let’s get you washed up, Cub. Hey! Hey, you silly boy! You gonna eat your food or wear it, huh?” Alyn carried Cub down the hall.

“Alyn, don’t take the time to give him a full bath or anything. I want you in the living room as soon as he is cleaned up, hear me?|”

“Yeah, fine,” Alyn mumbled.

“Don’t give me attitude. You can take him into the jacuzzi afterwards, alright? Now hurry up.” Ramsay snapped back and started to clean the table fast.

“I’M NOT GIVING YOU AN ATTITUDE! GODS!” Alyn yelled from down the hall.

Reek forced himself not to smirk. It wasn’t funny. He looked at Harley to see if she needed help. _Oh, of course._ Captain Helpful beat him to it.

“Want me to push you somewhere?” Luton had a cute dimple when he smiled down at Harley.

Harley grinned up at Luton, grateful for the polite interaction considering her circumstances. “Yes, please, thank you. I need to go into the living room with everyone else I think. Is that where I should go, Ramsay?”

He nodded as he drank down the last of his coffee. “Sweet puppy, would you make me another cup of coffee to bring into the living room? Just sit right there, it's in front of you.” He kissed Reek’s head as he brought the last of the dishes to the sink. “I will just let it all soak.“ He mumbled as he washed the table down quick.

“I can do the dishes, Master!” He shrugged. “No walking needed really; it's all right here.”

Skinner hung around the living room, looking uncomfortable. “Did… should I stay too, Ramsay?”

Alyn came back in with Cub and playfully dropped him on the couch.

Ramsay sighed and bowed his head for a second then pulled himself together. “Reek, maybe after the meeting you can do the dishes if you really want to. I will pull up a stool for you to sit on. Skinner, yes you have to stay for the fucking meeting. It is a meeting for pack members. Are you part of my pack, Skinner?” His eyes dominated and stole all warmth even from the distance of the kitchen entryway.

Skinner recoiled but then shyly smiled a little. “I am? Heh.” He inched his way to the couch, unconsciously turning his hands to show his empty palms. “Thanks.” He slowly sat on the couch waiting to have done or said something wrong, or for someone to start growling, or pull a knife or a trip over a coffee maker.

Reek brought the coffee to Ramsay, very carefully taking his time. “Here.” He grinned.

Ramsay tried to frown but the grin was too cute and goofy so he smiled. “Silly puppy, I would have come for it. I love you and don’t want you to overexert yourself. You are still recovering. Trust me, once you are recovered, you will be very very busy serving me.” It sounded like a threat and a come on all at once.

Reek bit his lip. “ _I’m recovered everywhere else,_ ” he whispered simply.

Alyn made a gagging sound then tried to play it off as a cough, patting his chest.

Reek turned red and took a seat on the stool Ramsay had pulled out for him.


	61. Family Matters

Cub inched his way into Alyn’s lap and curled up, sucking his binky, half asleep. Ramsay stood at the front of the room and leaned against the mantle. He took his time to look at each of them intently.

“We are all a family. We are the only family any of us can trust and love and protect. We are a pack. I am the Alpha. Damon is the Beta. Skinner and Luton come next. Then there is Alyn.”

Ramsay’s eyes bored into Alyn’s. “Until he has proven that he belongs directly under Damon. That is something for you to earn back, Alyn. And I am confident that you can do it. After Alyn comes Harley and Reek. Then Cub. That is the order of our pack. Everyone in this family, in this pack must know their place. They must contribute in some way, be loyal and never, ever leave.”

He looked at Skinner.

“You are important and loved, Skinner. I respect you and the work you do for us...I have no idea how you do it. I am glad you can continue classes again now. That fucking school should be terrified of your skills.”

Skinner grinned with his lips pressed together. He sat up a little straighter and looked a little brighter.

Ramsay turned to Luton.

“Man, if you don’t know you are important and loved by now, then you are the dumbest lawyer I have ever met! All you have left is the fucking bar exam father is paying for. I know that you will make one hell of a lawyer. I know that we would have been fucked twenty times over during our rebellion if it weren’t for you. I need you, we all need you. Not just for your talents but you're one of us. Our pack. You are just a member that likes privacy. I get that. And Skinner is sensitive so he stays with you. You two match well as pack members. As brothers.”

Ramsay took a sip of his coffee.

“Thanks, Ramsay. That means a lot. You know I’m dedicated to you and our family.” He looked around at everyone and shed his easy going facade for just an instant. “I have a family, technically, like most of us do. Like most of you, I would never go back and I never had anything like this before so… I’m not too emotional but just know I’m determined to help and protect all of you and Damon.” He leaned back and put on his easy smile as though he hadn’t said a thing.

Ramsay smirked then looked over at Alyn. “You. My crazy younger brother. I am going to change the rules and the punishment around for you. Take your medications. Follow my orders and we are going to give you a chance to see St. Joker on occasion. Along with Harley getting to use Jeyne. But you will control them because we will control you. That way, if your other halves have a chance to come out and play, they may not bother you as much. Alyn, this family needs you. This family is your only one and it loves you. God, that was so fucking mushy I think I just gave us all diabetes.” Shuddering, Ramsay took another swallow of coffee.

Alyn nodded. He clenched his jaw trying desperately not to look as vulnerable as he felt. He hugged Cub closer.

Cub snuggled deeper into his Master and began to rub his head slowly along his chest.

Ramsay cleared his throat and looked at Harley. “You are going to take your medication. You are going to learn to follow rules, not argue and learn to be submissive. There is a difference between being obedient and being submissive. You need to be both of those things. Follow Reek’s guidance, he is my perfect boy. Prove to me that I can trust Harley enough to work with Jeyne. Then I will start to test your commands. If we can do it well, then you will start to work.”

Harley nodded and choked out past tears, “Thank you, Ramsay. I want to be...I want to learn to be a better pet. And Jeyne would love the chance to work.”

Ramsay smirked then said, “And..you are a very important member of this family. Even I love you...like having an insane little sister. You are full of talents, you are funny and your personality amuses all of us. And I do believe you are going to learn what you need to. I will help you, we all will.”

He turned to Reek and the smirk became a smile that was only slightly less sarcastic but held something else, just for his puppy.

“And my puppy. You are amazingly important to me. And to this whole pack. We depend on you to keep us moving, keep us motivated. You allow us to have one person to show weakness to because you would never tell, you would never exploit it. When we go crazy, you pull us back. If we are grief stricken or worried, you help us find a way to deal with it. You might be near the bottom in pack order, but in family? Reek, we couldn’t live a day without you. You are the backbone of the beast. And you are the conscience. It used to be Damon..but I think you are part of that too. Cub nearly worships you. So many times you kept him safe. Each of us has a story of you helping in one amazing way or another. And as much as I DESPISE admitting it...you are very good with a gun. Better than myself. So this family knows how far you would go to protect it. We all love you and appreciate the FUCK out of you, Reek.”

Reek sat there with his lips parted for a moment, overwhelmed. “Thank you,” he whispered at last and rubbed his eye. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat then beamed up at Ramsay.

Ramsay smiled back then looked away. Over at Cub and he seemed to be considering how to speak to him. Taking a breath, Ramsay moved a little closer, keeping his demeanor authoritarian but not so dominating it would scare Cub, or so he hoped.

Leaning down slightly, he spoke softly but very clearly.

“Cub, look at Eyes.”

Whimpering, Cub peeked out from Alyn’s arms. Everyone seems happy yet sad and Eyes had sounded scary but not. It had all confused Cub so he had tuned it out and gone to doze.

“Good boy. Do you understand what we are talking about? It is okay if you don’t.”

Cub shook his head. “Too many. Words.”

Ramsay nodded. “That is okay, Cub. Here is what you need to know. Ready? Good. We are Cub’s family.” Ramsay pointed around the room to each person. “All your family. Cub’s only family. Cub’s pack. Everyone loves Cub. A good boy obeys his family because everyone loves him here.”

Cub nodded.

Tilting his head and giving a very friendly smile, Ramsay asked, “Can you tell me what I said? What is important to know?”

“Family. Cub has family. Family. Love Cub. Good boy for Family.” Cub peeked up anxiously at Ramsay, hoping he got it correct.

“Very good! Good job, Cub.” He reached out and petted the boy’s silky blonde hair gently, soothingly.

Alyn smiled. “Good boy.”

Everyone watched Ramsay and deeply lost in thought in regards to what he was saying.

Ramsay leaned back against the mantel.

“So before we get to business I have two last things to mention.” He cleared his throat and took another sip of coffee. Then he stood as tall as he could, looking at each of them in turn.

“I am sorry. To each of you, I am sorry. I failed all of you. I am the alpha. I am the head of the Family. We fell apart on my watch. I made some mistakes and that caused others to fall down. I rebelled against my father and we all paid the price for it. So I am sorry. I am going to change, to do better and be a responsible adult, whatever the fuck that is. I am going to lead, protect and discipline as needed. And I am going to remind each of you of your value and talents with as much force as I bully you all with.” He grinned awkwardly at his own joke and looked away then for a moment as if embarrassed by his own emotions.

Reek wrapped an arm around Ramsay’s leg and sat on the floor pressing into him.

Alyn looked directly above him at nothing in particular on the ceiling and took a deep breath.

Ramsay rubbed his puppy’s curls then rubbed a finger down and up on his nose before returning to petting his hair.

“Now...Damon. Yes, he tried to kill himself. My father pushed him there. I am pissed at him. The usual reactions are all there, but they won’t help us or Damon. Father is paying for Damon to get the best care possible. We will happily let him do that. We need to let Damon have the rest and space he needs. My father might have pushed him over the edge..but I think he was already heading to it. I bear a lot of guilt for not seeing it coming. For letting him take my punishment like that. But I can’t dwell on that shit because it won’t help him. And what I really want to do is help Damon heal. And come home. So we are going to make the changes that will help. Like learning to be a solid family. Like learning to work well together. Learning new skills, figuring out how to be a little less..” He struggled for a way to phrase it.

“It's fine to have a chaotic, strange fucked up family. But when it's full of disobedience or arguing, it is stressful to all. So we will learn how to not act that way anymore. So Damon comes home to a loving, crazy but cohesive family. One that loves him and wants to see him home and going crazy right along with us. A family kind of crazy.”

Ramsay drank the last of his coffee.


	62. It Won't Be Easy, But It Will Be Better

Everyone showed their agreement in one way or another. They all shared a sense of somber hope and determination.

“Is there anything, in particular, you think we should change?” Alyn asked chewing his lip and petting Cub’s hair.

“Yeah. Sibling bickering is fine. It’s normal. But you and Harley have to learn your places as well. You are above her. You are a master yourself. I understand that it doesn’t work that way when your alternate personalities appear. Then you are equally insane. But in our pack order, you are above her. She should show respect and obey you. But you need to end those mixed fucking signals that lure Jeyne out. No flirting with her unless Damon is allowing it. No deliberately setting her off. Don’t allow her to argue with you because you are bored or you find it fun. She is a pet. You are not. Family Wise, she is your little sister. Which means you can joke with her, bicker with her..as long as you each remember your places. Understood?”

“Yes, Ramsay, I understand.” He felt genuinely guilty and couldn’t wait to be safely behind his locked bedroom door with Cub.

Ramsay grinned then and easily said, “Hey, Alyn. I don’t blame St. Joker for his taste. Jeyne was always a crazy hot one..if I didn’t have my Reek…” He gave Reek a nudge and let him see his crossed fingers.

Reek rolled his eyes. _I am_ **_not_ ** _smiling at that,_ he promised himself.

“No! She’s crazy and mean! I won’t flirt with her again!” He glared at Harley and pointed to the scar on his neck with a jab of his finger.

Ramsay arched an eyebrow then spoke. “And she also saved your life. She kept you from getting a bullet in your fucking head from Euron. Jeyne and the Joker are partners whether any of us like or not. And personally, I like it. And as for Family...Alyn, she is your little sister. You will help her learn to be a good submissive pet for Damon. He is your older brother. And to love him is to love her. You will forgive her and move on from it. I simply said for you to not send mixed signals. I didn’t say to make her cry and either just ignore or insult her. She comes to you for advice. She cares about you and Harley could use your guidance as much as Reek’s. She also can receive help from you on things she might not know about Damon. She can have someone to bicker or clash wits with besides just draining my poor Reek’s head.” Ramsay teased, giving his boy a little tickle on the neck.

Reek smirked.

“Ok. I understand. I won’t mix my signals, believe me.”

Harley wiped her eyes and just looked down at her hands, sinking into the chair.

Ramsay nodded then briskly rubbed his hands together.

“Now, onto the not so fun and nice part of things. Here comes our business meeting. Here is what is going on that father would like us to fix for him.’ His voice betrayed him by having a very high strain to it at mentioning his father.

“I am going to say this as quickly as I can. Father has raped and flayed alive Sansa Stark. It is what I think he asked Damon to do that set him off into trying to kill himself. I will ask him to confirm it later, but I am pretty positive of it. Regardless of that, it happened. Father wore an outfit that will not allow anyone to identify him. Father taped the torture and death. He sent the tape to reach her sister, Arya. Arya Stark, Gendry Waters, and Jon Snow have decided to create a small gang that is after my father for revenge. Roose wants us to track them down.”

“Wha-what?” Reek shook his head. “They’re what? He wants us to… kill them?”

“He wants Arya dead. He wants Jon dead and this Gendry dead. The rest dead or on the run terrified to ever speak.” Ramsay spoke clearly and firmly.

“We could easily do it. Skinner can track their whereabouts online for us. Luton can do some detective and legal work. I can send Alyn and Jeyne to kill them.” Ramsay nodded then he leaned back against the mantle.

“We could do it. If we choose to. What if we didn’t? What if we chose to...only half do it... I, being the Alpha, will, of course, make the final decision...but I want to let the FAMILY, the PACK understand and have a say in what our plans are. No more secrets or hiding or miscommunications. So..I am giving everyone a chance to be heard..to speak.”

“Please don’t…” His brothers, Jory, Robb, the massacre at Kraken, his sister, now Sansa, but Reek couldn’t bare the thought of his family killing Jon. Little, feisty, Arya, and strong, silent, Gendry would be hard enough, but not Jon. Anyone outside of the pack but Jon. “Please don’t hurt them,” he cried. It was too much now and he couldn’t handle the suffering around him anymore.

Alyn mouthed behind Reek’s back. “I always wanted to kill Jon” and shrugged. “Arya’s pretty good with a gun. Don’t know about the other two,” he said out loud.

Ramsay rolled his eyes at Alyn then comforted Reek. “Hush, puppy. I am taking everyone’s opinion into account before I make any decisions. I heard you, alright? I hear you, your opinion counts. I am going to ask the most logical men in the room, I think. Luton and Skinner..we have pros and cons to this. My father has ordered it, he will be quite displeased if he finds out we didn’t actually do the work. Considering that the gang is getting ready to strike soon. On the other hand...it really pisses me off to do one more fucking job for Father. Perhaps we can scare them off? Threaten or pay them off? Or should we just do the job, get paid and continue to please father?”

Luton thought deeply about it. “Are we certain they know it was Roose? Why would he target Sansa in the first place? I need some background to assess things better.”

“Pissing Roose off is a huge con,” Alyn said regretfully.

Harley looked up and gave a grin. “Jeyne says she wants to do it. And I don’t know Arya much, only met her twice, she was a spitfire of a kid. Jon, I don’t care for. Too moody and was a terrible user. Not of drugs..of people.”

“Fuck you, Harley!” Theon yelled. “What the fuck?”

“Hey!” Ramsay grabbed Reek’s collar and yanked him up. “What did I say? Everyone has a chance to speak and be heard. No matter if you like what they say or not. Harley is trying, to be honest for once and you are down her throat? Now hush. Tell Theon we do not need him right now.”

Reek lowered his head and slowly nodded, sobbing.

With a tiny growl, Ramsay lifted Reek up then he sat on the stool with Reek in his lap. “Calm down.” He wrapped his arms tightly around his boy.

Harley looked up and said, “You didn’t let me finish. Jeyne wants to hunt, I can’t help that. But I don’t want to hurt them. Even though I may not care about Jon and Arya...Sansa was my friend and if I can protect them for her, I would do it...as long as it didn’t mean defiance, of course.”

Ramsay nodded. “Thank you, Harley. Luton, let me explain. During the massacre at Father’s wedding..he had ordered the death of Cat Stark. We slit her throat in front of her daughters. They suspected our family of killing both Eddard and Robb Stark. Cat and Arya could not let it go. Arya has been taking strikes at my father and his associates while we were away. Knocking down their websites for hours, driving customers away from products.Then they finally went too far. Arya and Gendry were seen setting fire to one of the main warehouses father stores his most...precious goods in. As a punishment for it, he took Sansa.”

“So it’s a feud and you’re down to two Starks? Well, one and a half,” Luton joked. He shook his head grimly. “Those don’t just go away. They saw you murdering Cat… shit. I’m sorry, I think if we don’t eliminate them it will only be a matter of time. I don’t want to cross my fingers and hope that they’ll only attack your father. I find that extremely hard to believe.”


	63. Trying Out Compromise

“There’s Walda too. She’s with Roose a lot. She’s going to have babies… I don’t want them in danger,” Skinner said quietly. “Does anyone who knows the Starks well really think you can talk them into leaving town?”

“Leaving town?” Luton shook his head. “If we don’t kill them, there has to be some kind of ultimatum. We’re not going to trust _anyone_ set out to harm this family.”

Ramsay stood up again, gently setting Reek back on the stool.

“Alright, everyone has a say, an opinion. Those who agree we need to eliminate the problem permanently, raise your hands.”

“WAIT! Wait! Just Arya then! Gendry and Jon are only doing this because of Arya. We could make it look like an accident or… suicide! Then they could go back to their lives. They aren’t Starks!”

“We killed Jon’s girlfriend already,” Alyn said gently. “You think we’ll kill Gendry’s and they won’t want revenge? Fuck, I don’t want to upset you… I just don’t see another way.”

“It won’t _look_ like we killed them! At Kraken! Euron had shitloads of poison!” Theon pleaded.

“Sweetie, we wouldn’t know how much to give, it might kill them anyway rather than fake their deaths if that is what you are thinking,” Ramsay said kindly. “But we can make their deaths easy. We know how to do it mercifully, Reek.”

Harley looked up then and softly said, “Maybe we can save just one of them. Gendry is only involved because of his relationship with Arya. Maybe we can persuade him to leave..one way or another. Is he all revenge driven on his own or just because of Arya? Maybe we can find out?”

“Is there any way we could take them in? Is that possible? As allies or…” Luton rubbed his chin. “Or, we could keep a hostage.”

“Like they did to him?” Alyn asked.

Theon groaned.

“Yeah, we’d have to break them. Who of them would break?” Luton wondered.

“Who would do the breaking?” Skinner mumbled, shaking his head.

Ramsay grinned. “Well, I think Alyn and I can handle that. But..I don’t want another pet, Alyn has Cub already and Damon isn’t even here...however, I am sure once we broke him, one of us will be interested enough to take him as permanent. And I say 'he' because Arya would not last as a pet. She isn’t the breakable type. She has to die.”

He stroked Reek’s face and looked at him intently.

“Which one honey? You know them better than any of us. Jon or Gendry? We can only save one, and this is the only way to save one of them. So think carefully and tell us which one or none.”

It was hard to imagine either man breaking… then it wasn’t. “I… he might…” Theon’s voice cracked. “I mean, he might prefer death. I don’t know how to make this decision. I don’t think Gendry would break. I think he’d die a long horrible death instead.”

“So Jon then?” Ramsay asked gently.

“Well… couldn’t we hold Arya hostage and give her back when they promise to leave?” He begged.

Ramsay tried not to smile. “Sweetheart, Arya would have to be kept in a cage bound...she isn’t breakable. And the boys aren’t just going to promise to behave and go away. You know that, as long as “Honorable” Jon thinks Arya is still alive, he will never stop trying to help her. This is the only way, puppy. If you want to let Jon live, we must take out the other two. I’m sorry but it is the best compromise I can offer you. Jon’s life can be spared if he can be broken.”

“I… I think only he can decide. I think he could be, I just don’t know if he’d still want to live, or if he’d ever be happy again. I think there would be-” Reek’s face went pale and he ran stumbling for the trashcan. He fell, crashing into it and vomited up his breakfast.

Ramsay held his boy as he threw up. “I know it’s so hard, baby. It's okay...shh...Arya and Gendry won’t feel a thing, we can be fast and merciful, sweetie.” He lied in a soothing voice. “And we will try and save your friend Jon if you want us to. Calm yourself, puppy. Master has you, it will all be alright.” He rubbed circles on Reek’s chest while leaning his poor boy back onto his chest.

“What would happen to him?” Reek whimpered.

“I like him,” Luton said softly.

Ramsay grinned then. “See, Reek? Luton likes Jon. What would happen to him? The same as you and Harley, silly. He will wear a collar and learn to obey, be submissive. Have a new name...that I think will be up to Luton. We can break him for you, Luton. If you want him, you can have him.”

“Oh, god. But, I already liked you… it won’t be the same. I love you,” Reek covered his face and groaned. The pain in his stomach was terrible.

“Yes, we were lucky, honey. But think; Jeyne didn’t know Damon at all...or what about Cub..before? Hmm? Now Harley loves Damon and Cub loves Alyn. Besides, Luton is a nice, fair person. He doesn’t act anything like Damon and I. I’m sure he will be firm and keep Jon in line. And as I said, Alyn and I can handle Jon’s breaking ourselves.”

“Oh, no, no-” he lurched for the trash can and started dry heaving. Only acrid bile and drool came out. “I can’t-” his stomach wouldn’t let him finish his thought.

Alyn came up behind Ramsay and lightly touched his back. “Do you want me to get something for him?”

“Yeah, shit, everyone needs their medications anyway. Add an extra Valium to his pile. Don’t forget his multivitamin or his anti anxiety and anti depression pill too, please. Then grab Jeyne’s shot and stick Harley with it. Thanks, Alyn.”

Ramsay held Reek’s face gently but with some force.

“Listen to me. If we do not do this, Father will punish all of us for it. He has our Damon locked in a crazy house. What do you think he might do to Damon, or Cub or Harley or any of us next time around? I am allowing you to pick one to live. Your beloved Jon can be saved and learn to be a good pet to Luton. That is a decision I have made. Arya and Gendry die, Jon will become our new pet. You will accept my decision, won’t you? Reek?”

Reek nodded. His face was hot red, and white where it wrinkled under his agony. “Y-yes, Master.” He wiped the drool and snot from his face then s. He rolled onto his side and covered his face. All of Theon’s friends were gone in one way or another.

Ramsay kissed Reek’s head.”I am sorry honey, but it's the only way to let him live. You have a family we need to protect and care for.“


	64. A Month of Change

Harley stretched and winced at the bright sun in her eyes and then rolled herself out of the bed. Carefully, she kept her cast away from the ground. She went onto her hands and knees and crawled to the door. Leaning against the wall, she blinked and tried to make sure she was fully awake. Once Harley had wiped the sleepy grains from her eyes she opened the door.

Under no rule to not leave her room, she crawled out towards the living room and kitchen areas. Harley resented that Ramsay made her take naps like Reek and Cub, but she had to act like a pet. But she would never admit that naps are actually something she needs as she heals and learns.

“PIZZA’S- oh,” Alyn stopped yelling when he saw Harley was awake already. “Pizza’s here. Skinner has some shit to show us.” He knocked on Ramsay’s door and peered in the dark room looking for Reek. “Pizza, buddy. Come eat.” He hopped over Harley’s back and went to get Cub.

Harley grinned up at Alyn. “Okay, thanks.” She crawled into the kitchen and sat next to her chair. Not being allowed to stand or put herself in a chair still is annoying.

Crawling is not only demeaning, there was something terrifying at all the legs and boots stomping so close. Everything towered above her and no one saw her as equal when she was so low to the ground. She understood the lesson of it and how it was needed. But it was still difficult to accept everything.

Luton came out rubbing his face. He loosened his tie and gave Harley a weak smile. “Need help? Oh, pizza. Awesome.” He put her in her chair.

Skinner was at the table already tapping away on his tablet.

“Hey, Cub, check it out! Pizza!” Alyn sat Cub next to Harley and patted his head.

Cub bounced in Alyn’s lap, pointing and clapping. “Pizza! Love...pizza!”

Harley grinned and put a piece on a paper plate then cut it into smaller pieces, but leaving the crust as one long piece as the boy liked it. “Here you go, Cub! Pizza! But..are you sure you don’t want the one with mushrooms and onions, Cub?” She gently teased, then giggled when he made a scrunched up face.

“Blah. No onions. No mushrooms. Cub, not eat yuck.”

“That’s fine.” Alyn picked them off. “There, all better.”

“Did you tell Ramsay?” Skinner asked quietly.

Alyn rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to be so scared of him. RAMSAY!”

Ramsay was halfway into the bedroom, as Reek had not emerged yet. “Hey, Puppy, did you hear Alyn? Pizza, your favorite. Come on and eat.” Then he yelled down the hall, “Be there in a second!”

“Do I have to?” He mumbled. “I don’t feel good. I’m not very hungry.”

Ramsay sighed and leaned against the door. “Reek, I am trying to be very patient with you. But you do nothing but mope and hide in here in the dark. Is this going to be Jon’s first impression of you? We are all trying to make a change, Reek. We can’t just all do it around you while you lay here and contemplate your mortality. It’s only been Alyn here during the mornings...have you been taking all your medications?”

 _What’s the point_? “Yes. Ok, I’m coming.” Reek sat up slowly. He could walk pretty well now that his foot had healed.

Ramsay put his arm around the slender shoulders and led him into the kitchen. He sat down and pulled his boy onto his lap. “What have you got, Skinner?”

He reached out and put two slices on his plate. Holding the pizza up to Reek’s mouth, he gave him a warning look. “Eat. Now.”  

Harley got a slice of pizza and began to devour it. Her appetite has increased as she struggled to behave. It was strange how the changes are happening. But she tries and when she fails, even if there is punishment, they try to be understanding.

She looked over at Skinner and tried to lean in to see what was on his tablet. Her hair nearly brushed the pizza as she strained her back and neck to see.

Skinner gave her a sideways glance. “Um, it’s… Arya’s google map searches from last night. Look who’s estate she’s been checking on. She tried to calculate the fastest way to get from here to the bog. Why do you think she would do that? I was going to show Ramsay. Don’t you think… she bought a gun last week, a tiny Saturday night special that’s easy to hide. And yesterday Gendry spent about a hundred dollars at Home Depot. Don’t you think it looks like they’re planning something? Soon?”

Harley nodded. “That is-”

Ramsay looked at her sharply.

“Harley! No. Sit down and get your hair out of the damned food. Eat your food and don’t talk unless it’s about the meal. I will tell you when you can be involved. Hear me?”

Sitting down, pushing down the growl, Harley blushed and nodded. “Yes, Ramsay. Sorry.”

“We have to take action before they do. Any luck on where Jon might be? Ideally, I would like to get them each alone.”

“Well, Gendry searched for commercial real estate listings and sent a link on that hospital extension that was never finished, you know, off the highway? The owner is out of the country. It seems like a place someone new to crime would meet her accomplices. She sent Gendry the link. Um, Jon should get off work tonight at 6. Since he’s the manager, I thought someone could call his restaurant and complain, saying they want to talk to the manager. Then you could know if he’s there and wait for him in his car. There are no cameras in the employee parking lot.” Skinner looked around the table nervously. “Does that help?”

“Yes, it does. Perfect. See how much you are learning, Skinner! And..I hear that on the shooting range, you didn’t do too badly this time around.” Ramsay beamed at Skinner. “Luton, didn’t hear how you did?”

“I won my first case… but my clients couldn’t afford to pay me,” Luton laughed. “It’s cool, though. I like working as a public defender. It gets me to meet all kinds of interesting people. I thought, in the future, wouldn’t some dangerous people be happy if I waived their legal fees to establish a friendly relationship? Anyway, at the shooting range, I did pretty well.” He grinned.

“ _How well_?” Theon asked.

 Ramsay cut in fast.

“Great work, Luton. My father had asked me to find out about your case...he will be pleased you won. He plans on giving you a small account, a small case against him to start with. And he will pay you...after he reminds you about how he paid for your schooling and gets you to grovel a little bit.” Ramsay grinned sharply.

“I’ll just have to practice my winning shit-eating grin.” Luton grabbed two slices for himself. “A great thing about this location is there’s only one road in. They can only come from one direction. I think we should lay something on the road to pop their tires and wait in the woods. Mmm, that’s good. Or you all should, I’m not ready for murder, I don’t think.” Luton smiled enigmatically.

Ramsay smiled and nodded. “Hey, I love your idea. I am not having you and Skinner take shooting lessons and karate so you can become fighters. I want you to be able to defend yourselves and the pets. And us if we are injured and cannot help ourselves. I would only ask you to use force, to kill if you had no other options. Alright? You too, Skinner, alright? You two will stay here and watch over Reek and Cub when it happens.”

“Ok.”

Skinner nodded.

Alyn rubbed his hands together greedily. “Who are you taking?”


	65. Wolf Hunt

Ramsay grinned and leaned closer.

“Since your behavior has improved so much...you may join me. You will have a main target. Arya Stark. You are a better shot when it comes to gunfights. That girl will not surrender. I think you have earned a chance for St. Joker to come out. As long as he can follow my orders. Jon is not to be injured or killed. If you are the one to grab him, you will take him unharmed to the house. You will knock him out or you will hogtie him if you have to...but bring him back unharmed..alive. I will need you to help me with trapping them. Setting up the baits, setting up some traps. If things go a bit out of hand and I say you need to go after another, not Arya, I need you to be able to obey and do that. Do you think you are ready for it?”

“Yes! I'm ready! Thank you!”

Ramsay grinned and ruffled the hair on top of Alyn’s head. “Good. When we go to work, I”ll take the collar off.”

Then he looked over at Harley.

“And you. I have to say I am impressed with how hard you have been trying. Truly. So I think it’s time to allow Jeyne to play and work. If you can follow the commands. Your main target is Gendry. Same thing, if you run into Jon, he is to be brought back, unharmed, alive. Do you think you are ready? Do you think you will be able to return to Harley?”

Nodding, Harley spoke softly. “Thank you, Ramsay. Yes, I feel ready.”

Ramsay nodded.

“Good. So the Suicide Twins may work, but this time they work for ME. Right?”

Harley nodded eagerly, grinning.

“Yes! I promise!” Alyn squeezed Cub and giggled.

Cub didn’t understand what was so exciting but he threw his arms around Alyn and squeezed anyway. He grew his crooked smile to give back to his suddenly happy Master.

Harley sat back and just grinned a little to herself. These days her only comfort has become herself. Reek is too depressed, Alyn is trying to deal with how to treat her. Cub is Cub and Ramsay is Ramsay. She wished she could see Damie..but this does please Jeyne at least.

Ramsay tapped his fingers on the table and said, “Well, I guess it’s settled then. Skinner track them, how long until they strike? Find out. Luton, you can help Alyn and myself with setting up traps. Harley, we'll make sure you know where they are before you hunt. You will stay here with the pets, Skinner will be here on his computer. I expect excellent behavior.”

“Arya checked into her facebook account from a Weeping Waters IP address. She’s already on her way. That’s… about half an hour from here.”

“We can use the chicken wire maintenance puts around the walls. They keep it in shed,” Luton suggested. Fuck, it would be easier if Damon was here to get it down from the shelf and carry it out as if it was a bag of groceries.

Ramsay smiled. “Great idea. Get to it. Skinner, keep an eye on these guys would you? Alyn, let’s go. Help me those spiked stripes ready. Harley, you can get the weapons ready for us. We will be back for them and you very soon.”

Harley nodded eagerly.

“Yes, Ramsay. Thank you so much!”

Reek got up so Ramsay could leave and went back to bed.

“Ok, be careful, guys,” Skinner said. “She’s swiped her card at a gas station down there. I’ll text you if I see anything else happen.”

“Thanks, buddy. Alright, guys let’s move fast.”

After they left, Harley raced about to collect all the weaponry needed. Then she ran to change into some dark blue cotton clothes. She leaned into Ramsay’s doorway.

“Hey...I’m sorry for what we have to do today. I know you are upset with all of us..but I promise we won’t hurt Jon. I swear it. I love you, Reek. You are still my best friend.”

“Ok.” He just laid there in the dark. “I’m trying…”

Harley gave a tiny bitter laugh. “Yeah, aren’t we all. It’s hard on all of us, Reek. But I really am sorry that I am part of what is making you suffer.”

 

“Hey,” Luton grinned and got off his phone. “Jon’s not working. He should be with them.”

Ramsay grinned as the last tarp was put in place over two holes that have some spikes to welcome anyone who trips.

“Good! Luton, go get Jeyne! Hurry and be silent. Father needs to be informed of how close we are to the attack.”

Ramsay turned to text his father.

Alyn rubbed his neck again. It felt so smooth. He couldn’t wait to wash it. He couldn’t wait to _need_ a shower.

Harley saw Luton and nearly leaped in joy. Grabbing the weapons, she asked, “Can I go? Where should I go?”

“Is Reek, chained, Skinner?”

“Yeah. Wha- I mean, he asked to-”

“No, that’s good. Perfect. Be right back! Come on, I’ll take you.”

 

“So,” Luton said as they made their way through the woods, “are you a little scared?”

Jeyne looked up at Luton and grinned, shaking her head. “Nope. Harley might have been a tiny bit, but not me. I am just way excited to finally do something useful. And...like Ramsay and Alyn..I enjoy the work.”

“So you’re Jeyne now?” Luton said, considering it. “There, a little back from that streetlight. Watch for that fallen tree. Does Jeyne want to kill everyone? What stops any of you from hurting me or Cub to get some laughs?” He sounded like he was asking her why she preferred Italian to Tex-Mex.

Jeyne skipped and giggled. “No silly. Why would I ever hurt our pack? My family? I know I am not allowed to do that. I know that it would be a very bad thing. Besides, Jeyne and Harley both love all of you. I am to protect everyone, not hurt them.”

“Huh. We had better get some good documentation on your psychosis… just in case we need that last ditch insanity plea,” he elbowed her playfully. “Alright. I’ll let you go here. Be safe. Watch out for our family.”

Jeyne smiled and playfully thumped her head into his arm. Her arms carried to many weapons for her to use them. “Watch Cub and Reek for us. Please be careful heading back home, just in case.”

She ran ahead and appeared before Ramsay a moment later. “Good girl.” The weapons were divided among the three of them.

“Okay. If all goes the way we wish it too. Alyn, you get Arya. Jeyne, you can kill Gendry and I will get Jon. If someone needs to help another, do so. If we have to switch who kills whom, we do so without bitching about it, without hesitation. Everyone good?”

Jeyne shivered with excitement, eyes dilated. “Yes, Ramsay.”

“Yes, Ramsay.” Alyn giggled. “Oh, gods! There’s the car!”

Ramsay used his binoculars. “The girl is driving, Gendry is next to her and Jon is in the back seat with two others. I want them dead whoever they are. Instantly, no playing with them. Our main goal must remain in focus. Let’s go…”

The car was rolling slowly up, lights off when they hit the trap. Harley was already running up along side the car, on the passenger side. Quickly, she took a shot, instantly killing one of the strangers in the back seat. Then she pointed it at Gendry’s head. “Unless you want a bullet in your head, get out with your hands up. After you toss your weapons to me.”

“Alright. Take it easy. We just got lost. I don’t have any weapons. Who are you?” Gendry slowly opened his door and stepped out of the car.

Alyn opened the driver’s side door putting a knife to Arya’s throat he started patting her down.

Arya glared at Alyn the whole time but didn’t dare to move.

Ramsay opened the backseat door and without a word, shot the other man. Then he turned the gun onto Jon. “You are going to get out of the car slowly. Any weapons on you?”


	66. Carnage and Capture

Jon rushed past the body beside him with a growl that climaxed into screaming and tackled Ramsay, jumping from the car. “YOU! YOU ASSHOLE! MONSTER!”

Alyn giggled. “He’s right,” he whispered to Ayra with a bright grin. “Woo. An AK 47, really? The kickback doesn’t knock you on your tiny indignant ass. Here it is!” He pulled the tiny .45 from her boot. “That’s more your size. BANG!”

He pretended to shoot himself in the head with it. “That’s not how I want to die,” he decided with a look of disappointment. He emptied the clip and tossed the gun over his shoulder. “Are you good at running?”

Arya nodded. “Yeah. And good at killing scum like you. Make it fair, give me a one weapon at least.”

“Really? That’s amazing! I never met any scum like me! Make it fair? Make it fair! Make it fun! What the fuck do I care about fair? You think the gods are watching? Maybe they’ll intervene. Get out of the car. Let’s live, you and me. Let’s really live before we die! Go on, Arya. You’re hate is your weapon, fucking pour it on me!”

Arya slid out of the car, keeping a sharp eye on Alyn the whole time. She would never show it but he scared the shit out of her. His eyes were crazed and that grin, he had drool on his chin, for god’s sake! Standing fully upright, out of the car, she spit into his face and ran for her life.

Alyn followed and weaved around her in lieu of a head start. He pulled a throwing knife out from the belt running across. He aimed for her shoulder first. Just a little ‘Hello.’

Arya screeched briefly at the searing pain in her shoulder, but then gritted her teeth. She ran faster, dodging trees and rocks, trying to think which way to go. Her eyes scanned everywhere fast trying to seek a weapon or a shelter. Seeing a series of shacks up ahead, she lurched forward in greater speed, grinning wildly. She bets it's gardening tools, those always made great weapons.

 

Jeyne grinned at Gendry. “Go on, handsome fella. Run into the woods from me. Maybe you’ll get away, it's worth a chance..best offer you’ll get.” She tried to look like the innocent girl she was not, the tiny helpless fragile frame housed something most would not suspect. She hoped that was to her favor again now.

“Go and run, let me have a little fun like these guys get to have. Please?” She gave huge vacant puppy dog eyes at Gendry. “They never let me play, it’s been so long and I just know I can get it right this time. Run for me, won’t you?”

Gendry shoved her away and took off running down the road. He figured he wouldn’t trip, he’d be faster than the tiny girl, and maybe he could make it off the private road and wave a car down.

Jeyne was after him in a heartbeat and her hand flew outward. A flash of silver followed it then the tiny pop from the silencer. She watched Gendry’s knee explode. With a sad voice, a little girl’s sad voice, she called out. “Sorry. But you broke the rules, Gendry. I said to run to the forest, not the road. You are a poor listener. Now..hopefully this time you will listen to me.” She skipped joyfully towards him.

“You are fucking crazy! What the hell do you want?”

Giggling, Jeyne grabbed Gendry’s feet and tried to pull but he was too large for it. “Yes, I am quite fucking crazy. And what do I want? To have a little fun while I still can! It’s kind of like Cinderella..you know the story. How she only can be a princess type until midnight? Well, I only get to be a killer until Ramsay or Alyn say a word that makes me go back to a submissive little pet. But don’t worry, it won’t happen for a long time, at least I hope! Well, since I can’t move you, you’ll have to crawl either towards the woods or back to the road you came from.”

Gendry kicked her kneecap as hard as he could and swept her ankle. “Fuck you.” He jumped up and started choking her thin throat, sitting on her narrow hips.

Jeyne ignored the pain and loss of breath, trying to pull her neck upwards into his pull. Just enough and then she chewed through his pants, into his balls.

 

Ramsay cackled from underneath the enraged boy and held the already open syringe sliding the needle full of muscle relaxant into Jon’s stomach.

He had stolen a few of them from Euron’s pocket before they left. He was impressed by how well they worked. They allowed the person to stay aware but kept them slow and heavy. Able to move but not able to resist much.

Jon cried out. “You!” He hated Ramsay’s horrible smiling face. Jon lifted up as his fist rose and brought it down to smash into Ramsay’s bright grey eye. Ramsay’s face turned with the punch and Jon fell over, pulled down by his own fist. “What…?”

“Good god, you hit fucking hard, asshole.” Ramsay commented merrily.

He shoved Jon flat and crawled on top of him with a crazy grin. “Aren’t you so fucking pretty? Look at you, no wonder why my boy had a thing for you. All that long thick black hair, those moody eyes and pouty lips. You look like a fucking model. Maybe you should have been a model, far, far away from here. Then you wouldn’t be here now, underneath your former love’s Master. I’m also a monster, which he is quick to inform me of, though always with love...I’m only one of the monsters here for you though, Jon. But I’m the one you’ll cry for the most.”

Jon try to crawl back. His arms didn’t respond. It felt like he was stuck in mud. “What did you do to him? What did you do to Robb?”

Ramsay smirked and drawled out, “Tell you what, once I get you settled, I will let you know what I did to Robb. In fact, if you swear to behave, I’ll take you home and let you see Theon and show you the tape of what happened to your brother. Deal?”

“Don’t kill me in front of Theon. By the gods, you act like you love him and you have him believing it.”

“I don’t want to kill you, Jon. Well, that isn’t actually true. I would fucking LOVE to kill you, the same way the other two are killing your companions. I would love to hunt you, rape you then flay you alive, which is my personal favorite way. But because I do love my pet and he DOES love me...I cannot. He has begged for your life, Jon. So since my poor fragile boy puts up with so much and he has been a bit sad lately, you are my gift to him. Your life. You should be grateful, not a little snooty shit, Jon.”

“Grateful? You killed my whole family!” Jon’s words were slurred and his mind struggled to see the world clearly. He heard Gendry screaming and tried to kick out. He couldn’t tell if he’d moved at all.

Ramsay laughed. “You look like a turtle on it’s back. You know, it’s better not to dwell on the past, Jon. You need to look towards the future instead. Don’t worry, we are going to make sure your future is very different from your past.”

He started to grab Jon under the armpits and drag him home.

 

Alyn followed Arya until he understood her destination. He knew there was a ravine in her way and headed to the only foot bridge to wait and aim.

Arya slid down the ravine, her eyes on the shed up ahead. She crossed the rocks, water and mud carefully then grabbed a strong looking root near the top running to the base of the side where the shed would be. She yanked and began to climb the root upwards.

Alyn took out another throwing knife, and now aimed for her right hand.

Arya was seconds from the top, another harsh straining pull up and then AGONY. She screamed and almost lost her grip completely. Her hand was fucking PINNED with a blade into the earth.

“Ah, you cocksucker! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!” Her toes were dug into a small shelf of crumbling hard soil. She didn’t have the balance to let go and yank the blade out of her hand. “FUCK YOU!”

Arya was enraged and only now was she really getting afraid. With a cry of pain as her neck and back muscles shrieked with her hand, she forced her face over to try and use her teeth to pull the blade out.

Alyn walked along the edge of the ravine until he was above her. He waved and laughed then jumped down beside her.

“We’re at an impasse. You want me to die because of what Ramsay did.” He drew his favorite butterfly knife and spun it out. It was the first weapon Ramsay ever gave him. “I need you to die because you came here to _my house_ to kill _my family_!”

Alyn’s eyes and grin went wildly wide and he laughed as he stabbed her over and over, closer and closer, getting warmer and wetter. He rubbed his face in her blood, laughing. He threw her body down and sliced and sliced with joy and fury until he wasn’t even in his body or human at all but a god of life and death again looking down on the grand joke constructed only for him.

 

Gendry reached down to pull the terrible tiny demon bitch away and brought his fist down on the top of her head.

Harley felt the pain and her face was wet but it didn’t matter. She tore the flesh hard away when she fell away from him. He had lost his grip on her and she crouched up, unsteady but ready to lunge again. “If you don’t want me to chew your fucking junk off, crawl away.”

Gendry trembled and fell back. He was growing numb and cold already. “Oh gods, I’m bleeding out you stupid bitch.”

“Aww..dammit. See you had to be an ass about it and now you have denied me my hunt! That makes me unhappy, Gendry. Guess I’d better make the most of this then.” With a happy feral grin, Jeyne pulled out a blade and lunged.

With her high pitched giggle getting wilder, she sliced through the tendons in his elbows and arms, then in his legs. “Wanna play with me, Gendry? You can’t run but I bet you can beg and scream for me.”

“FUCK YOU! You will burn! You will reap what you sow! You will die like this but you’ll die alone and unloved, you miserable, insane, cunt!”

“Will I, Gendry? Wow. That’s really a powerful image you are seeing there. Are you a prophet or just part of some religious cult? Eh, who cares. Well, if you go to hell, say hi to my dad and Euron for me, would you?”

Jeyne started to disembowel him slowly, pulling out his intestines with loving, soft hands. One shiny tube was big enough or her hands were small enough that they wrapped around and her fingertips touched. Then she began to pull on it, giggling.

Watching him turn white then grey, Jeyne played in his gore.


	67. Cleaning Up Your Mess

Ramsay dragged Jon towards the back of their house. He flipped him over and handcuffed his wrists behind his back. Then he cuffed both ankles. Only then did he text Alyn.

**DONE YET? REMEMBER THE COMMAND WORD TO RELEASE JEYNE. USE IT AS SOON AS YOU AND HER FINISH THE CLEAN UP.**

 

Using his boot, Ramsay kicked Jon hard until he moved up against the wall, cringing from the blows. “Good. Stay there until I get back.”

Whistling, Ramsay went to the back door, opened it and called in, “Luton? Could use your help for a moment.”  
Luton came running down as soon as he heard his name. “Yeah! Is he here?” He nearly ran into Ramsay.

Ramsay grinned and pointed down. “Right there. He is an arrogant fuck. Tried to beat the shit out of my good looks. Anyway, I need help getting him inside and into the cage we set up for him. He is sedated, but aware, squirming and pissed. Oh and he has a fucking mouth on him.”

“No! No!” Jon tried to kick and thrash. “Don’t! Don’t fucking do that to me! Get off of me!”

Luton bent down to look at him. “Holy shit, he’s better than I remembered,” he whispered. Luton stood and gently caressed Jon’s face. “Poor baby.” Luton took Jon’s legs. “Better give you a nice bath, pretty boy.”

 

“Harley!” Alyn called.

Jeyne whined and considered running into the woods to hide, but Harley inside wouldn’t let her do that. Instead, Jeyne whined out, “Not yet, Joker. I want to...isn’t there anyone else we can kill?” She looked down despondently at Gendry’s ruined corpse. “It was too quick.”

“Komm her!” Alyn ordered. “Genug! It’s time to go.”

Harley shuddered and growled then slumped. She stood up and bowed her head. “This clean up is going to suck.” She sighed.

“Yeah. Let’s start with gasoline.”

 

Ramsay watched as Luton tried to actually keep Jon in the Jacuzzi to wash him. Water flew everywhere and Ramsay kept laughing his head off. It wasn’t easy to remove the clothing, Ramsay accidentally gave Jon several shallow cuts as he removed the clothes, even with Luton holding Jon down.

He ended up having to nearly choke Jon out so they could un-cuff him after they got him into the tub. While Jon was whooping in air again and coughing, Ramsay and Luton had quickly tied Jon’s arms above him, using a spigot to tie him onto.

His legs were left loose and the kicking and twisting after the water shot into the tub were causing small tsunamis.

“STOP! What are you doing? What do you want?! I don’t have the money! Cat made sure I was out of the will! What do you want from me?” He was starting to panic. He didn’t have a frame of mind to slip into which could help him deal with this.

Ramsay grinned and asked Luton, “You want a gag for him? Or want me to sew his lips shut? Take out his tongue for you? It’s a pretty little toy for you to keep, but he needs to learn to bark less. I’ll make sure to work on that first.”

Luton smirked. “It’s fine.” He looked at Ramsay with round, shining eyes. “Is he really for me?”

Walking over to pat Luton’s head he said, “Yeah. You deserve someone of your own. You deserve your own pet too. And just because you aren’t a killer, I believe you could be just as good of a Master as any of us. In fact, Jon might wish to tread carefully, if I am good at games, you are exceptional at them. And though you love your family, you can be as cold and ruthless as anyone here that threatens your family. And you understand that Jon unbroken is a threat. You won’t get caught up in emotion like Damon did, but you won’t lose control and utterly shatter him like Alyn did to his...you, I am not worried about. He is rather pretty, isn’t he? Once he is tamed, he’ll be perfect for you.”

“He is beautiful, Ramsay,” Luton reached out to touch Jon’s face. It was a work of art when the strong boy with the soulful brown eyes cowered helplessly.

“Please, don’t,” Jon gasped.

“There it is.” Luton smiled and turned to Ramsay. “I think Reek was right.” A glee danced in his sharp hazel eyes. “Shh, I bet you want to rest. You’ve exhausted yourself. You’re confused and overwhelmed. Maybe if you get some rest you can start over in the morning and come up with that answer, that way out answer that you know is there. Why not just play along? Make it easy for both of us. I don’t want to hurt you. You need to be intact for whatever you have up your sleeve. Just relax and let me touch you... so gently.”

Jon choked back a sob. “Please…”

“I have to shower before I see Reek. Also need to make sure the other two are on clean up and not roaming the streets looking for fresh meat. Can you handle this bath of his alone? You have your gun and blade with you, right? I’ll be back soon. If you need me, just call or text me and I’ll be right back. Then we’ll put him in the cage for the night.”

Ramsay grinned, remembering how alarmed the pets were when the large cage came out. For good reason, all three hated the thing. All three have been in it..well, Cub hasn’t been in it, but Joff has. Now it will belong to Jon until he is trained. He wonders who will use it next.

“And let me know...do you think you are ready for the cage at your place? Or do you feel safer having him here in the basement?”

“I think I’ll keep him here until Damon comes home. I can’t carry him around. Won’t that make things interesting?” He was only stroking Jon’s face but the boy was hyperventilating softly and tears welled in his eyes. “Yes. I think this will work very well,” Luton decided.

Ramsay nodded. “I am sure of it. Okay, gonna text the Suicide twins and go shower off this gore before Reek sees me and has a heart attack. He’ll think it’s Jon, not some poor fuck who’s brain exploded all the hell over us! Enjoy your time with him but be careful, Luton.”

He left the room, shutting the door behind him. As he quickly went to the first bathroom with a shower, he texted Alyn.

**CLEAN UP ALMOST DONE? HARLEY UNDER CONTROL?**

 

 **Yeah, she’s being good. We’re heading back now,** Alyn replied.

 

Ramsay showered fast, knowing both will need the bathroom showers next. He dried fast and headed to find Reek. He looked in his room and the usual dark room held the usual lump in the bed.

“Reek? Are you awake?”


	68. Bedtime Stories

Reek whined. He sniffed and wiped his eyes.

“Aww..my poor puppy. It is alright. Jon is here and he is fine. I swear it. Luton is giving him a bath in the jacuzzi, no one has hurt him. Look, if anything he has beaten on me while I was very gentle. All I did was sedate him and tie him up. And Luton would never hurt anyone that wasn’t hurting him or his family. He’s fine, I promise you. Didn’t I promise you he would be saved? Hmm?”

Ramsay slid into the bed to pull his pet close.

“Please,” Reek whimpered. “I can’t… oh,” he groaned as his stomach seemed to eat itself. “Gendry’s dead? Was it bad? No, don’t tell me. Why would I ask? I don’t know how to live with this. It feels like I’m drowning in blood. I just want to sleep and never come out. It would be ok, maybe, if this was my world. Just this room and you and maybe I could forget everyone else.”

Ramsay pulled Reek up against his chest, with Reek facing outward. He started making large to smaller circles on Reek’s chest.

“I wish we could hide away forever too sometimes, puppy. I like to imagine us on a deserted island that no one can reach or find. Wouldn’t that be something? But we are here and this is our life now. How are Harley and Jon to learn from your example, if you are hiding forever in this room? Listen, you did not kill the others, it wasn’t your fault in any way. But they had to go, we had no choice. It was our family or them. Let’s not think of them anymore. Let’s think of our family, of how to make it better and stronger. Let’s think of how you can help Jon learn his place here so we won’t have to train him as harshly. And Reek.I miss my puppy so much...you can’t keep sleeping the problems away. Let Master help you confront them instead.”

“It hurts. I can’t. He’s going to hate me. That one, last, tiny little light is smothered. There’s nothing now that was mine before. Nothing that’s just mine. I don’t know how to get out of this hole I feel like I’m in. I think I betrayed everyone who helped me but you… no, I put you in danger too. You should have let Robb kill me. Everyone would be better off.”

Ramsay yanked Reek’s head back by his curls harshly to stare down into his eyes.

“Oh? You think that would be better? If you were dead? Consider this...how did you feel when Harley tried to slit her wrists? How about when Damon tried to slit his throat? They each thought the same fucking thing you did, Reek. Do you feel like you need to be committed too? Huh? Are you that desperate to leave me, leave all of us? I saved your fucking crush for you! And the Starks never were you're damned friends! Your family used you, they didn’t love you, so who the fuck is it that I killed because of you, Reek? Only Robb and he fucking deserved it.”

He did. Reek wouldn’t have admitted that to himself if Robb didn’t hurt his best friend.

Reek smiled a little. “I am committed already. Here. I told Skinner to chain me and… take out any sharp objects. Not because I thought I would… I mean, I am trying. I won’t leave you. You came for me. Twice. You always love me. You’re always patient and kind to me. I’m not sneaking or hiding anything, I promise. It just hurts and I’m scared. I’m scared bad things will happen during the transition and … I know he’s going to break. That will be hard to see.”

Ramsay’s features softened as Reek spoke. He cuddled Reek in his lap now and stroked his face and throat.

“Good boy, getting help for yourself. I'm pleased to hear that you don’t want to be sneaking and hiding. So that means you’ll get out of this room more. Since you have been hiding here in the dark, sneaking under the covers from everyone.” His voice was gentle and teasing but he left the hint of sharp threat in it which he knew Reek would hear. “Now..as for Jon. He has to break, no question there. But how it happens will really be up to him. I won’t maim him or anything if that is worrying you. And I won’t let Alyn work alone on Jon, someone will always be aware of him working. I will make sure Alyn understands that Jon isn’t going to be like Cub. And Harley/Jeyne won’t be allowed near him without someone with her and it would only to serve food or drink. She would never be allowed to touch him or really speak with him. He will break like you or Harley did, but he will break and without us flaying him or beating him into retardation. Luton owns Jon now, so even though any real physical work will be done by us...it all is really decided by Luton. And I don’t think you have ever seen Luton be cruel? I haven’t. But maybe you have…”

Ramsay started to gently tease Reek while nuzzling his ear. “Huh? Did Luton once get angry and punt Cub like a football across the room? Or maybe he went ninja and gave Harley like a thousand paper cuts with his paperwork?”

Reek’s body reacted to Ramsay, betraying the pain in his heart and guilt weighing on his soul. He shivered. “Luton’s so cold. I honestly don’t know what to make of him. I don’t like that… but I don’t think he’s a cruel person or bad… you know, for us. He likes you. He’s so fucking muscular and smart. He always jumps at the chance to suck your balls,” Reek laughed at his own jealousy. “I hate it. I don’t hate him, though.”

It dawned on Reek that Luton was exactly who Theon wanted to be. Cool, distant, successful, quick, charming, athletic. And now he has Jon too. Reek’s stomach turned again. The only way out was forward; to leave Theon behind.

Ramsay’s jaw dropped and then he slowly smiled. “I get it now! You are jealous! Holy shit, have you been jealous of Luton all this time? Oh, sweetie! You truly do love me, you were actually jealous...over ME?” Tears lit his eyes even as he tried to chuckle and pretend they weren’t there. His puppy cared enough to be jealous. Only those others that weren’t right..one or two had gotten jealous..but it was not out of love. “Oh, sweetie! I love you so much! I only love you like this. The rest, Luton included, I love like family.”

Reek blushed. “I don’t think he was trying to take you away from me. I don’t know what I would do if I did. Don’t you see how he adores you, though? He’s always like… a robot with a martini! Little smirk. That fucking dimple he gets when he smiles at you. But when you say, ‘Luton I need this, blah blah’ he will fucking jump up and run to do it. Oh, my god. If you say, “Thanks, Luton.’ Look at me, Master. He goes like this.” Reek dropped his jaw and made his eyes huge. “Like you gave him a fucking kitten in a bow sleeping on a cloud or some shit.”

Reek rubbed the back of his head bashfully and laughed at himself. “I’m sorry. I don’t know. Don’t ever announce that you want a blow job, though, ha ha, he’ll try to beat me to it, I swear.”

Ramsay started laughing when Reek made the face but now he was dying. He hugged his puppy tightly and kissed his head. “I don’t think you have to worry about that stuff ever again, honey. Because that look you described was the very look he was giving to Jon. In spite of Jon kicking, flailing and near to drowning us all in the tub...Luton was just very gentle and he wasn’t looking at me.”

Reek rested against Ramsay. “Are you sure you don’t just want to stay in here with me forever?”

“I’d love to sweetie...but eventually, my father would show and that would be a terrible reality check. Now, come out of the room and-” Ramsay heard the door and knew the two would be covered in gore. “On second thought, we can stay here for a little while longer. How about this, maybe you wouldn’t be so irritated by Luton if you knew more about him. I won’t tell you details, like personal ones, that is up to him, but I can tell you about what he used to be like.”

“What? How did you meet him?” Reek made circles with one finger on Ramsay’s chest and curled up tighter in his lap.

With a grin, Ramsay asked, “Ask me WHERE I met him.”

Reek smirked. “Ok, I’ll ask the way you’d like. Where did you meet him handsome, godly, and wise Master with, uh, luxurious hair and a magically hard, perfect, huge, cock?”

“Reek, you are just trying to distract me with the truth.” He tickled his puppy briefly. “Now pay attention to where I found him. Where did I find perfect, robotic, smart, charming, clever Luton? Why... in a dumpster.”

Reek giggled at that but felt bad at the same time. “Poor guy. What happened?”

“The question you need to ask next is...why was I in a dumpster to find another boy in the same dumpster?” Ramsay grinned and winked.

Reek rolled his hips to shift himself. “Why were you in a dumpster to find him, Master?”

“Because Damon threw me in it.”


	69. Dumpster Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following this story! The next and last installment is called Family.  
> We shall find out what happens with Damon. We shall explore more about Luton and Skinner. Roose and Walda shall have some rough times ahead. Ramsay and Reek have to finally figure out a real way to live together in their own bloody way. What Jon's fate shall be and we introduce some new names that you'll hopefully enjoy!  
> and do we have our villain? of course we do!  
> we have dealt with Petyr, we have dealt with Euron. Hmm....who is our badie? wanna guess?

“Ha ha! Why?”

“We had stolen a shitload of money from some shithead. As we were being all slick walking away with it, some asshole stole it from us. We didn’t have time to chase whoever it was because the person we stole it from was coming after us. And he was not only pissed, he was armed and way bigger than us. So we landed in this alleyway and Damon panicked. He picked me up and threw me into the fucking dumpster. When the guy made it into the alley, Damon ripped him apart. When I landed on a body I was quite surprised. Turned out, Luton was the asshole who had stolen our stolen money. He had some rather cruel men that he conned out of a lot of money. They wanted it back and scared him enough for Luton to try and steal it from others. What he stole from us wasn’t enough to pay his debt back. They broke his arm and beat him so badly he almost needed surgery, then threw him in the dumpster. He was a con man but not a thriving one. For one, he wasn’t any older than Damon and me, so he was still a damned teenager. One that had run away and managed to get fake papers. He really was clever but he was starving and he lived with this really abusive boyfriend. Another con man but much more sadistic than Luton could bring himself to be. The man allowed him to live there and work for him. But if Luton made no money that day, Luton didn’t get to eat or even sleep. He taught him how to be a great pickpocket, how to scam others out of their money. But if Luton made a mistake, the man made Luton suffer it. We pulled him out of that life.”

“Did you kill his boyfriend?”

“Alyn did. When Luton insisted he had to return home at least to get a few things, we decided it would be alright. Unlike with Damon and Alyn, Luton wasn’t being kidnapped. He wanted to come with us, he was ready for a different life. So we went with him and the man flipped out on Luton. He went to punch him and Alyn was still new on medication...he was very..hair trigger still back then.”

“Oh. Well… did you ever… you know, with him?”

Ramsay winced but decided this was too important to lie about.

“Yes. Once only. And it was bad for both of us. We were all very drunk. We had just finished a very long and tiring job for my father that involved everyone’s talents. We were celebrating and got way too drunk. Damon was already chasing Alyn through the place and Luton had produced some weed. Whiskey and weed, sitting on the couch together watching some horror movie. Fucking Luton would not shut up. I mean, I could tolerate it if it was like Harley, you know how she yells at the victims and cheers the deaths? That I do too...that is fine. But no, he is telling me why each thing is not possible and how they probably used certain effects and he was driving me nuts. I kissed him to shut him up. Or at least that is what I thought to myself. To be honest, that is the last coherent thing I remember. When I woke up a few hours later, we were naked on the couch. He was still out cold, so I covered him with a blanket and tiptoed to bed. Not very gentlemanly of me, I guess.”

“Oh. Wow. You’ve slept with everyone but Skinner.” Reek laughed then covered his mouth. “Ramsay, tell me you didn’t fuck Skinner!”

“I’m sorry, would you like me to? I think it will truly be rape, though.. We may have to send him to stay with Damon afterwards. Skinner might be getting stronger, but he is our real fragile boy, isn’t he?” Ramsay teased back.

“Poor guy.” Reek rubbed his mouth. He wondered if Skinner even did anything with that stripper Ramsay hired to spend the night with him. Whatever he did, she really seemed to like him when Reek saw them the next morning.

He looked at Ramsay’s chest and pinched his brown nipple. “Isn’t it bedtime?”

Ramsay grinned. “One second.” He quickly texted Luton and forwarded it to Alyn.

REEK NEEDS ME MORE THAN YOU SHITHEADS DO. ALYN, SEE TO HARLEY. MEDICATIONS AND BED WITH HER CHAIN LOCKED. LUTON IF YOU NEED HELP CAGING JON, ASK ALYN. IF HE ISN’T STRONG ENOUGH, IF THE TWO OF YOU AREN’T MAN ENOUGH THEN TEXT ME AND I’LL COME DEAL WITH THE PRINCESS PET MYSELF.

“There, pet. All done for tonight.”

 

Alyn woke up to a call from Luton early the next morning. “Hello?” He snuck out around Cub and stretched his sore arms and back.

“Hey! What’s up?”

“What’s wrong, Luton?”

“I need help… in the basement.”

“Ok. Be right there.” They’d never broken someone this big and strong. When the hell was Damon coming home? He knocked on Ramsay’s door. “Problem in the basement. I’m going to check it out.”

Ramsay groaned softly and quickly but expertly untangled himself from Reek’s limbs. He dressed fast and went out the door to follow Alyn to the basement. A smile grew on his face, he couldn’t help it. The thought of breaking Jon was fun, even better would be to utterly destroy him. The jealousy that Reek has for Luton is also there for Ramsay towards Jon.

Someone Theon still loves deep inside for some reason. It drives Ramsay nuts, but...he made a promise to Reek. And he promised Luton that Jon was his pet. He would only train and break the boy as much as needed. But he planned to enjoy every second of it. With a grin that was very sharp he played with the taser he grabbed from his room.


End file.
